Un amor para la eternidad
by Michesica
Summary: Nuevos personajes se unen a la saga después del asesinato de Charlie.Tanto en su mente como en sueños vívidos un aquelarre italiano acorrala a las Swan para reclutarlas como neófitas. La boda se aproxima y un viejo amigo llega. Un nuevo amor eterno.
1. Algo ha pasado

_**Esta demás decir que los personajes le pertenecen ala magnifica mente de Stephanie Meyer w**_

**1. Algo ha pasado**

Nos encontrábamos a una vuelta de mi casa, Edward me llevaba de regreso, después de una hermosa tarde junto a el, las cosas parecen ir mejor, desde que nos graduamos, todo ha ido mejor, me encanta verlo sonreír, si en este momento me dedico esa sonrisa que me deja en estado cata tónico, era tan... perfecto, parecía un ser sobrenatural, fuera de este..., aunque claro era sobrenatural, pero Edward, era lo mas cercano al cielo que podía tener, era mi angel, era mi vida, era mi Edward,-sonreí para mi- el es.. tan.. Edward...

-Bella-la voz de mi ángel me despertó

-si?- dije aun embobada por su cara , podría jurar que estoy dormida y que todo esto es producto de mi imaginación, pero decidí seguir mi propio juego, y le dedique una sonrisa – pasa algo?-

-primero prométeme que no harás nada ..-su semblante cambió, estaba nervioso (espera... Edward nervioso? algo ha pasado, no puede ser nada bueno).

-dime!, me estas asustando que ha pasado?- dije subiendo un poco el volumen de mi voz; nos acercábamos a mi casa, parecía a ver una fiesta, aunque no recuerdo que celebremos algo hoy, tal vez solo sea por la graduación, una fiesta muy atrasada, a Charlie le agradaban ese tipo de cosas, pero.. si fuera una fiesta, Edward no estuviera tan... triste?

Nos adentramos mas a la calle, estaba toda una multitud de gente alrededor, ahora lo notaba, había hasta... paramédicos?-DIOS! MIO!!, CHARLIE!!- grité bajando del coche rápidamente a tropezones, una raspada era lo menos que me importaba en este momento, algo andaba mal.. muy mal, y Edward no pudo decirlo, Charlie debe de estar...

-BELLA!, espera!- oí la voz preocupada de mi ángel, pero seguí corriendo, sin notar, tropecé con una piedra de nuestro jardín, debería de limpiar la entrada de esas peligrosas...

-Bella...- al segundo de mi ultimo llamado Edward se encontraba a mi lado, tendiéndome su dulce y fría mano. Tomando su mano me levanté, y seguí corriendo- algo no esta bien ...- dije mas para mi que para el.

-Isabella, podrías por favor atenderme?- me suplico mi ángel

Pare en seco, mis ojos estaban por salir de sus orbitas, la gente aun estaba alrededor de mi casa y yo aun decidida a entrar como me fuera posible, no me importaría pisar uno que otro pie al intentarlo, le desvié una mirada mortífera a mi ángel, cualquiera que fuera la causa de tanto tumulto, el estaba retrasando mi llegada a el- Edward?... que ha pasado?, acaso?, Charlie esta bien?, dime la verdad Edward!-su cara bajo, su rostro se envolvió de una tristeza profunda, su ceño lo denotaba, algo había pasado, el lo estaba ocultando..

-Bella, Charlie..., le ha pasado algo a Charlie..- tomo mi mano tratando de consolarme.

-"algo?"- repetí una y otra vez en mi mente, es que este hombre no podría ser mas especifico!, salí corriendo con aun mas fuerza, no se de donde la he sacado pero no tropecé mas. Al llegar a mi casa aparté a la gente con un empujón, no todos cedían pero pude despejar la puerta al fin de algunos minutos; me pregunto a que se refería Edward al decir "algo ha pasado", acaso era un hombre de pocas palabras?, bueno si lo era, la verdad nuestra relación siempre lo a sido así, nuestra relación, fantasee de nuevo, NO!! Debo concentrarme.

Abriendo la puerta, pude reconocer la voz de Sam, y del viejo Billy, entre a trompicones, ahora podía oir el llanto de alguien, por que lloraban?, acaso...

-Bella...- dijo Sam al verme, escondiendo algo tras el, parecía una manta... pero.. que se encontraba abajo?.

-uhhh- gemí tapando mi boca, importándome poco, avente a Sam al otro lado de la habitación para enfrentarme a aquella manta en el piso, había algo bajo de ella debía averiguarlo; pero unas manos frias me detuvieron- Edward por favor!!- de mis ojos caían gotas y gotas de agua, no podía ser, estaban todos en esta habitación menos... –Charlie..- me acerque a aquella manta, estaba segura que nada bueno traería, miré a Edward con desesperación, este me abrazo y me beso la mejilla; corriendo llege hasta el lugar, caí sobre mis rodillas, dejando un sonido sordo al topar estas con el piso de madera, tome la manta por la esquina y ahí estaba, el cuerpo inerte de mi querido padre,-hmm!- un sollozo se me escapó, ahora.. mis lagrimas cesaron, Charlie.. era el cuerpo de Charlie, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, mas aun que la mia, el siempre tenia su color torneado por los rayos del sol, su trabajo le daba ese color, al estar día a día fuera, aun con este clima, su piel tenia un color rojizo, ahora.. había bajado completamente su color y sus labios eran azules; en un segundo me encontraba abrazando su cuerpo, lo pegue junto al mío mas que pude, estaba casi tan frío como el de Edward...

-Lo siento mucho- escuche decir a Sam al otro lado de la habitación.

-el era un gran hombre Bella...- ahora era Billy quien hablaba, Claro que _**es**_ un gran hombre, el siempre viendo por el bien de los demás, preocupándose por todos, por que yo fuera feliz, preocupándose por mi; me aferré mas a su cuerpo.

-tienen que llevarse el cuerpo a la funeraria Bella, siento que lo hayas encontrado en este estado- tomo de mi hombro, pero oí un gruñido de Edward advirtiéndole que se alejara...

Tome su cara en mis manos, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, nunca lo dejaría así, mordí mi labio inferior y los cerré, pase mis dedos por su cabello lleno de canas, recuerdo que un día se bufó de que las canas que tenía cubriéndole el cabello solo aumentaban mas su sexapil, recuerdo haber reído toda la tarde por eso, reí un poco al recordarlo, pero me dolió aun mas, mi mundo estaba cayendo poco a poco, me separé un poco mas de mi padre y me di cuenta de la presencia de ese horrible olor, el cuarto estaba lleno de el, pero era lo que menos importaba, que le diría a Reneé?, que deje a mi padre totalmente a salvo y ahora regresó y esta... _muerto_. Apreté mis puños con su ropa y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho en un intento de oír su corazón , pero no podía alcanzar a oirlo, escuchaba todo, las voces de los cotillas del pueblo, a Billy peleando con Sam, con algo relacionado a un testamento? Acaso era eso lo que les importaba?, el testamento, bien sabían que Charlie –al pensar su nombre mi corazón dejo de latir unos segundos- no tenía ninguna gran posesión, mas que esta casa y su patrulla, que les ha de importar a ellos...

-Señorita...-oí una voz, le volteé la cara hecha una fiera como osaban interrumpirme, estaba con mi padre, si inerte, pero estaba con el, no podrían respetar un momento mi...; el muchacho palideció al verme y al verle me apene, yo no era así..., apreté de nuevo el cuerpo de mi padre junto a mi.. le dedique una sonrisa juntando la fuerza que aun me quedaba, besando su frente me despedí de su cuerpo, dejando espacio para que el paramédico lo tomará, volteé la mirada al lado opuesto del cuerpo que yacía en mi sala, ese cuerpo... ya no era de mi padre, lo había dejado horas atrás, solo me pregunto si habrá sufrido, en que momento lo habrán encontrado?, quien?.

Cansada, gire mi cabeza en busca del abrigo de mi ángel, sin pasar un segundo sentí el roce de su piel con mis caderas, me estaba levantando; me aferré a su cuello, dejando que me llevará, quería estar en todos lados menos ahí, en ese preciso momento deseaba salir corriendo con su velocidad vampirica, aunque seguramente por mi torpeza acabaría muerta ante el choque contra un árbol...

-No te preocupes Bella, nos encargaremos de todo ...-me dijo Billy con una sonrisa rota en los labios.

-Todo estará bien, tranquila Bella, tu padre no te hubiera querido ver así- oí la voz , pero no me pareció conocida, Edward me aferró mas a su pecho.

-Puedo serles útil para algo?- escuche la voz de mi ángel

-gracias querido, por favor lleva a Bella arriba, creo que no debe de estar aquí en estos momentos- escuche a Emily decirle

-hmm- mi pecho de nuevo... hablo por mi...,trate de pararme..., en vano mis piernas temblaban y solo logré caer a los brazos de mi amado, poniéndome de pie de nuevo, ahora con mas suerte logre pararme, intentando sacar palabras de mi boca aclare mi garganta- ejem.. leees... agraaa..des.co, tooooddo lo quee.. – giré mi cabeza en dirección a la camilla que dejaba mi casa, este será el ultimo momento en que mi padre estaría en esta casa, aunque siendo realista, ya lo había tenido hace varias horas, no estaba segura cuantas, cuantos minutos estaría sufriendo?, quien había acabado con su vida...?, cual serían sus ultimos pensamiendo antes de.. morir...; mi cabeza daba vueltas, y las voces iban acrecentando dejándome atontada, senti una punzada en mi corazón, un vació profundo..., sentí mis rodillas ceder y caí al piso.

En mi estado solo podía oír vagamente susurros, podría jurar que estaba volando hacia mi habitación, pero volviendo un poco, sentí los brazos de Edward, estábamos ya en mi habitación; con delicadeza me acostó en mi cama, no dejaba de abrazarme y sentía sus manos por las líneas de mi cara, abrí los ojos lentamente, y lo vi... su perfecto rostro, su semblante afligido, sus ojos se tornaron color topacio, como amaba sus ojos, llevé mi mano temblorosamente a su cara –Edwa...- no me dejo acabar, sus dedos toparon con mis labios, ahora sus labios eran los que reposaban en los míos, fríos y suaves, su aliento lleno mi cabeza, cuanto lo amaba, si el no estuviera aquí..., cerré mis ojos con fuerza, cuanto me dolía todo aquello.

-descansa amor- dijo rozando su mano con mi mandíbula..., sus palabras retumbaron mi cabeza.. recordándome..."algo le ha pasado a Charlie"... fue lo ultimo que pensé.

Sentí la luz del sol calarme los ojos, los abrí poco a poco y ahí estaba mi ángel; a lado de mi ni un centímetro parecía haberse movido, traté de sentarme, pero una ola de dolor golpeo mi cabeza..., no tenía fuerzas.

-Buenos días amor-oí su voz aterciopelada, si bien su voz podía sanar cualquier dolor, pero desgraciadamente hoy era la excepción,

-bu..-dije tratando de hablar, pero no logré nada, así que acerque mi cuerpo mas al suyo y escondí mi cara en su pecho, repase lo ocurrido.. seguía sin creerlo, tendría que verificarlo, mi mas profundo deseo era estar equivocada, que fuera un sueño, un completo y estúpida pesadilla; decidida salte de mi cama uniendo todas mis fuerzas, oí endurecerse el cuerpo de Edward, pero poco me importo, me incorporé y salí corriendo apresuradamente al cuarto de mi padre. Casi tropezaba con mis propios pies, pero llegue a mi meta en pocos segundos, abrí su puerta con una ráfaga de fe en que todo esto fuera mentira y verlo ahí dormido, su cama des-tendida y su uniforme listo, pero ... no estaba, me asome al baño de su cuarto... tampoco, me senté confundida, esto no era una pesadilla, era verdad, era la mas cruel de las verdades; pase mi mano por su cama deseando sentir el calor que debia haber dejado mi padre si estuviera aquí... _**vivo.**_ Una lagrima calló por mi rostro y en reflejo volteé a la puerta, ahí estaba mi ángel frente a mi, mirándome desconsolado, podría jurar que si el tuviera lagrimas.. estarían en su rostro en ese momento.

-Oh Edward... no puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad...- caí al piso vencida y sentí su cuerpo abrazarme con fuerza y aun con su delicadeza habitual...

-Bella..., mi Bella, lo siento... no imagino cuanto..- sus palabras se quebraban..., el estaba igual de destrozado. Aunque mi padre nunca fue muy atento con Edward, sabía que mi padre le apreciaba bastante, no lo decía nunca ni lo expresaba, pero así era; Edward, por el solo hecho de que ..Cha... fuera mi padre... le apreciaba bastante..

No estoy segura cuando duramos ahí, pero escuche la puerta de la entrada azotar y me paré inmediatamente y corría a las escaleras, mi fe aun perduraba, corrí lo mas rápido que podía, llegue a las escaleras y apresure el paso, me imagine la sonrisa de mi padre, la que ponía todos los días al verme, sus mejillas estirarse, sus arrugas bajo los ojos, su cabello canoso, su piel...; me distraje un poco y sentí mi propio pie interponerse en mi camino y caí rodando por las escaleras, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos estaba en brazos de Edward, el no perdía el tiempo, una parte de mi intento sonreír...

-oh Bella!, mi querida Bella!- era la voz de Esme llamándome, baje mi cabeza, mis esperanzas habían muerto, Esme se apresuro a tomarme en sus brazos, me abrazo con fuerza, tanto que casi me sacaba el aire, pero no me importo, el aire era lo ultimo en lo que pensaba en ese momento, sentí su mano subir y bajar por mi espalda, trataba de reconfortarme, en cierta forma lo logró...

-Bella!!- la voz del duendecillo aquel resonaba en mi cabeza, era Alice en la puerta, extendiendo sus brazos para que fuera con ella..

-Alice, no creo que sea...- ahora hablaba Jasper, estaba tras ella con una cara de tristeza infinita, podría jurar que era mi total espejo...

Por fin..., pude conciliar una sonrisa en mi rostro; cuanto amaba yo a esa familia, mi familia, ahora..., lo único, junto a Reneé que me quedaba. Decidí ir a atender los brazos aun levantados de Alice, paré en seco al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jasper, había pasado de Tristeza a ... asco?, se fue de mi vista en milésimas de segundos, volteé a verme minuciosamente, mi ropa tenía manchas de sangre... y .. estaba claro que no era mía; mis ojos se agrandaron a su máximo, ahora me encontraba jalando de mi ropa, escuche la voz de Esme decir algo parecido -"Oh.. nos ocuparemos de eso, vamos a cambiarte" -dijo con su voz maternal de siempre y una ola de tranquilidad me pego, subimos los escalones muy lento y llegamos a mi habitación, ahora solo éramos Alice, Esme y yo...

-creo..tomaré una ducha- dije

-no quieres que te ayudemos?- dijo la pequeña duende algo animada.

-creo podérmelas arreglar- dije forzando una sonrisa

-entonces bien, mi querida, te esperaremos abajo junto con los chicos- se acercó a mi Esme y me besó en la frente

Alice me dio un abrazo y siguió hasta la puerta desapareciendo tras ella, antes de salir Esme me dijo con su voz aun mas cariñosa que siempre- Te queremos Bella y cuentas con nosotros- me sonrió dulcemente y desapareció.

Abrí mi guardarropas y me quede estática unos minutos, perdida, creo haber tomado dos veces la misma blusa y cogí el jeans mas a la mano; entre al baño abrí la llave, me desvestí cuidadosamente, las manchas de sangre me perturbaban aun, todo esto era pesado en verdad, pero las cosas tenían que seguir, no podía dejarles ver a mi familia lo destrozada que estaba, tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por ellos, por Reneé que no tardaría en venir, por mi, por mi padre "Eso es lo que el hubiera querido" esa frase resonó por mis adentros.

Metí mi mano a la ducha y decidí entrar, el agua caía por mi cuerpo y me perdí en una sensación de paz, que tanto añoraba...

No sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado en el baño, con el agua rodando por mi cuerpo, hasta que sentí caer el agua antes caliente, ahora tibia y poco a poco fría, mi baño había acabado, doy gracias que no tendría que ir a la escuela, ya que hace mes y medio me había graduado; me sentí aliviada al darme cuenta de cuantas personas no vería diciéndome lo mismo, la cara de Mike forzando una sonrisa que supuestamente me diera aliento, ni los cuchicheos de Jessica con Lauren, sobre como habían estado la noche anterior; en verdad me alegraba...Salí del baño ya cambiada, mi cabello mojado escurría en mi blusa, así que tome una toalla pequeña y la puse en mis hombros; al salir, vi a Edward esperándome, se acero lentamente a mi y me guió a la cama, tomo la toalla y masajeo dulce y delicadamente mi cabello, nunca me lo habría imaginado en esta posición, pero me sentía mas relajada aun, sintiendo sus manos en mi cabello.- Edward...- pronuncie, el paró y giró de tal forma que nos encontramos cara a cara – te amo- dije lentamente, acercándome a sus labios, el corto mi trayectoria y por arte de magia, sus labios ahora rozaban los míos, sus fríos y tersos labios junto a los míos, era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, su dulce y encantador aliento, todo el era perfecto, seguía sin entender como podría estar con el...; mis labios lo besaron mas apasionadamente, jugando con su labio superior, mis dedos revoloteaban en su sedoso cabello cobrizo, baje mi mano derecha por su pecho, sus marcados bíceps, de pronto sentí dar vueltas y vueltas, me había olvidado de respirar (con el..., respirar pasaba a segundo termino, tercero tal vez).

-Bella, también te amo, mucho mas de lo que podrías imaginar, pero no queremos que perezcas por falta de aire- hizo esa mueca que tanto amaba ver en sus labios, pase mi dedo por ellos y negué con la cabeza y lo abrase con fuerzas, me paré decidida a enfrentar la realidad, el paro conmigo, me estire un poco y alcanza a besar su mejilla, tome su mano y lo guié para bajar las escaleras.

Toda la familia Cullen se encontraba en mi sala, Rose y Emmett juntos en el sofá, Rose como siempre tan hermosa y esplendorosa, Emmett se encontraba algo entretenido con un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia; Alice estaba sentada en el sofá moviendo intranquilamente su pierna y Jasper atrás de ella susurrándole palabras seguramente para tranquilizarla; Esme y Carlise estaban de pie junto a la ventana, teniendo una conversación al parecer privada, aunque estoy segura que pocas eran los temas privados para los Cullen. Llegando a la sala les dedique una débil sonrisa, mi ángel paso su brazo por mi cintura y caminamos mas hacia ellos.

-Te encuentras bien Bella?-me preguntó Carlise, su personalidad de doctor no se quedaba en el hospital...

-si, gracias- la tranquilidad paso por su rostro y sentí una ola de paz llegar a mi, seguramente Jasper hacia de las suyas...

-es agradable oírlo, quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros para todos y bien todos sabemos el buen hombre que fue Charlie y..- se acerco a mi- sentimos mucho lo que ha sucedido- terminó, gire mi cabeza instintivamente para ver las facciones de todos, se les veía, deprimidos, apagados, no me gustaba verles así, todo era por mi, no tendrían que estar así...

-si... Cha.., mi padre.. fue un gran hombre-

-claro que lo fue Bella, se preocupo por todos, tanto que nos defendía ciegamente, estoy segura que esta muy orgulloso de ti – me sorprendió oír hablar a Rosalie, sus palabras de aliento, en este momento me hicieron brillar seguramente mis ojos.

-Oh, Rose- caí en su regazo sin darme cuenta y ella tranquilamente frotaba mi espalda y peinaba mi cabello dulcemente.

* * *

_**Hola!! que les ha parecido!!, dejadme denfenderme!! que es mi primer fic de Twilight!! porfavor!! w, espero saber toda clase de criticas "constructivas" pero que decir, ya me tengo la primera.. mi Ortografia esta por los suelos W ajjaja.. lo se.. perdonen.. no se decesperen conmigoo... tratare de cambiar .. conforme.., pero verdad que me dejarán review!! verdad verdad?... es que .. solo asi podré seguir la historia!! D...**_

_**asi que .. por favor.. les pido un review!! que es asi casi a mi aire.. -(aunque con Edward.. el aire a pasado a tercer termino xD)**_

_**PD: Disculpenme por matar a Charlie!! oo que me muero tambien !! TxT, pero.. es por un bien... a largo plazo... creean me por favor.. y en este capitulo se muestra mas cariño de Rose.. W no es tan mala... ¿ jajajja**_

_**saludos!! **_

bises! (V)ichesica!!


	2. Todo es mi culpa

.

_Como ya saben, los preciosos personajes le refieren a Stephenie Meyer... _

_Disfrutenla y cuidence de la venganza de los bolsos Channel!!_

_DIGAN NO A LA MATANZA DE ANIMALES !!_

_FIC con concienca en la ecologia..._

_n/a: si no nadamas somos traumas con Twilight!! tambien vemos por la ecologia xD_

**2. Todo es mi culpa**

Pasamos la mañana callados en mi sala, odiaba verlos así, pero como encontrar la fuerza que en mi no estaba?, mi familia sufría al verme sufrir..., tedría que alegrarles, llene mis pulmones con el aire suficiente, me puse de pie diciendo – y bien chicos?, que haremos hoy?. Seguro que nos depara un gran día cierto...?- gire mi cabeza para ver a todos, su cara era de sorpresa, les había agarrado desprevenidos, pero esta era la única forma, tendrían que verme feliz, para poder contentarse así que- Alice?, vamos... un día de compras?- sonreí lo mas cálidamente posible; la cara del pequeño duendecillo que tanto quería se ilumino por completo, parecía servir para ella..

-Oh Bella!!, debes estar completamente abatida...- corrió hacia mi y al llegar frente mío se tiro a mis pies haciendo que yo cayera con ella.

-claro..., para querer ir de compras con Alice... es estar... verdaderamente mal, creo que debemos de llevarla a..- se levanto bruscamente Emmett, en verdad pensaba lo que decía?, o.. era una de sus bromas..

-siéntate Emmett- gruño Rosalie jalando de su ropa.

-Bella…querida- oí la voz de Esme- te encuentras bien en verdad?, no quieres que hagamos algo por ti?- dijo acercándose

-.Esme..-le sonreí -Carlise creo que deberías estar en el hospital... hay muchas personas que cuentan contigo- dije con el tono mas energético posible, tenía que inspirar confianza en ellos, solo así cederían.

-Oh... claro...- Carlise se notaba muy distraído, algo muy raro en el, esto le afectaba mas de lo que pensaba, sus cejas estaban unidas en un puente que hacia notar la edad que no aparentaba.

-bueno... cariño...-tomo mi cara y beso mi frente, siempre tan cálida, era imposible no amarla – entonces tendremos que irnos, chicos- susurro algo que no era audible para mi, eso de tener oídos súper sensoriales, no se me daba... _**aun**_;

-chicos... les pido se compórten- diciendo esto Carlise se despidió tomando mi mano y camino hacia la puerta, algo andaba mal, estaba demasiado ensimismado; algo hay detrás de .. de.. , un abrazo fuerte me saco de mis pensamientos.

Era Alice, estrujando mi pierna derecha, baje despacio hasta quedar al borde de su cara –Alice?, te encuentras bien?-

-Bella!!, cuanto lo siento!!, todo esto es mi culpa, debí de haber visto esto antes, así tal vez aun estuviera vivo Charlie, Oh Bella!, fallé !, fallé cuando tu mas me necesitabas!, cuanto lo siento!!, todo es mi culpa- dijo sollozando aunque las lagrimas no caían por su rostro. Otra mas en mi lista de afectados, cuantos mas caerían?, esto no era su culpa, no esta en ella ver lo que siempre pasará con las personas, ella no controlaba sus poderes, y aun así, nunca la culparía..

-Alice.. Alice... tranquila..., todo esta bien, nada de esto es tu culpa, tu no puedes controlar a las personas, claro que no me has fallado, me has ayudado demasiado ... y nun.- me interrumpio.

- Bella debes odiarme!!, de verdad, esto en verdad es mi culpa...,si lo hubiera visto antes, tu no estarías sufriendo, no soporto verte así Bella, es solo que no comprendo que es lo que sucede con mis poderes, debes odiarme, perdonameeeeee- grito desesperada. Guié mi mirada hacia Jasper, este era el momento en el que debería usar sus poderes, debía calmar a Alice, si no, esta terminaría culpándose por la guerra en Irak y la muerte de John lennon..., al instante sentí una ola de paz ...

-Alice... – tome su rostro- nada de esto es tu culpa, comprendo totalmente, tu no tienes poder sobre tus...-

- no Bella!!, es que no comprendes! Es mi culpa la muerte de Charlie- se aferró ahora a mi torso,(comienzo a pensar que Alice puede ser igual de testaruda que Edward)

-Podrías dejar eso Alice, por favor!, creo que ya entendimos todos que te auto-apropias de una culpa que claramente no es tuya- dijo Emmett con palabras rebuscadas tratando de poner mejor ambiente.

Deje que mi mano jugará con su cabellera –Alice... quiero que me prometas algo- entone con fuerza.

-lo que sea- vi sus ojos brillar, por un segundo pensé que si le pidiera que quemara toda su colección de ropa importada, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Tome sus manos suaves y delicadas, sus dedos eran ni cortos ni largos, sus manos frías cual mármol; le lleve su mano izquierda a mi cara y mi mano derecha la posee en su cara, así, asegurando su máxima atención –Alice prométeme que no volverás a asumir ninguna culpa que no te corresponda, arrui..-

-pero...- chistó

-pero nada, arruinas completamente tu imagen!. Que dirán las personas si te ven tirada a los pies de cualquier persona?, no esta de una diva tan grande como tu- oí un bufido en dirección a Rose, de seguro, creía que omitía sus propios dones- debes seguir adelante, no puedes estar cuidando a las personas y si yo caigo algún día por un precipicio, no te echaras la culpa verdad?-ahora Edward saco un pequeño gruñido, pero no me desconcentro... lo suficiente- a menos que me hayas mandado por tu nuevo bolso Channel, con listones aperlados y piel de sepa quien que cosa y este decidiera que es hora de llevar acabo una venganza en honor por todos los animales que lleva en el? Y así aventarme del tercer piso del centro comercial...- trate de sonar lo menos coherente posible -vamos... nunca te odiaría, sabes cual importante me eres, cuanto me has apoyado siempre y aunque tu me hayas mandado por tu bolso, no tendrías la culpa de la rebelión de pieles de aquel bolso!, por favor, no sigas mas así, me ... mata verte así Alice- baje mi mirada..., no podía estarla sosteniendo mas, pero note que sus ojos se agrandaban mas y mas..

-Bella!!, entonces no irías conmigo nunca a comprar mi nuevo bolso Channel con listones aperlados y piel de sepa quien que sea?- me dijo entre risas, me había captado, y Emmett rió con ella por lo bajo... ;si.. Edward aun tenia el primer puesto en el ranking de testarudez... mi ángel...

-jajjajajajajaj bueno.. solo si esta en la planta baja, aunque...- pensé un poco lo que iría a decir, por que saliendo de mi, hasta en la plata baja de cualquier edificio podría caer de algo, estoy segura que me las arreglaría, para acabar sepa como en un anden de los que limpian las ventanas y sin saber tropezaría con la cubeta de este y caería ... si.. me las arreglaría...

-aun en la planta baja caerías Bella, de eso estoy seguro jajajajjajajaj- estalló en risas Emmett; perfecto, solo me quedaban tres Cullen, Rose se pondría feliz al ver a su esposo caer al piso y carcajearse a mis expensas,( cualquier día me habría molestado pero hoy... era la excepción). Sin dudar Jasper se contentaría al ver a su pequeña esposa danzar de nuevo por toda la sala, cuanto se amaban, pude notar una sonrisa en el rostro perdido de Jasper, las miradas de el y su esposa se cruzaron y tuvieron uno de esos segundos en los que te daría pena estar en la misma habitación que ellos, las palabras siempre estaban de mas; "Una mirada mil palabras" ...

Pero Edward, era otro caso, estaba igual de ensimismado que Carlise.

-Ahora que todo ha quedado claro, tenemos que hablar seriamente- pronuncio Rosalie, ahora... que era lo que pasaba?...

-ejem...- oí a Jasper, todos tensaron su cuerpo, menos Alice, ella al parecer no estaba en la misma habitación que nosotros.

-Bella..- la voz de mi ángel me llamaba- ha hablado Billy... han puesto la fecha del ... funeral- su cara... aun tenía esa expresión, estaba triste, preocupado...

Enarque mis cejas en señal de pregunta, por que titubeaba tanto en decirme las cosas?, acaso tenía miedo de herirme? ... mi ángel como siempre, temiendo por mi...- y bien?- dije algo mas fría de lo que quise..

-lo llevarán acabo mañana al medio día- continuo ahora Rosalie...

- bien...- dije tajante.

- pero... el problema es que- dijo Jasper aumentando el suspenso en mi, acaso no podrían decir las cosas de una vez..

Alice se acerco a Jasper y termino su oración- mañana esta deparado un día solado Bella y no podremos estar contigo-hizo pausa- no tendremos a nadie quien te proteja... de los bolsos Channel- sus ojos casi salían de sus orbitas, era acaso que en verdad se había creído mi historia, pensando que la venganza de los bolsos podría acabar conmigo en el... fu-ne-ral de mi padre? o era que había algo mas... algo que no me estaban contando. Edward al parecer notó mi desconcierto y continuo..

-Se que no tengo derecho de pedírtelo Bella, pero...,- parecía que con cada palabra saliente de sus hermosos y.. ... de sus labios, le herían mas.

-queremos que no acudas al funeral, es demasiado peligroso, no estamos cien porciento seguros que el asesinato se haya llevado acabo por una simple mente humana, hay algo tras esto...- continuo fríamente Jasper...

Asesinato ha dicho, cien porciento seguros?, mente humana?, acaso esto pudo haber sido obra de un vampiro?, un.. hombre lobo?., cualquier otra mitología?,esto... es demasiado, hay algo aquí que no cuadra, por que no están cien porciento seguros; caí desesperadamente en el piso; es que había algunas pistas?, algo acerca del .. ase-si-nato de mi padre?, alguien lo habría hecho pensando en un mal que va mas haya de esto?, lo habrían efectuado para llegar a mi?; mi cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas, la sostuve unos segundos con mi mano, parecía que caería en cualquier momento...

-Bella por favor!, reacciona, habla, lo que sea!, no te mantengas así, no sabes cuanto me molesta no poder leer tu mente, por piedad, reacciona- mi ángel me suplicaba, se había movido sutilmente hasta llegar frente mío, su cara seguía igual, preocupada, triste...

Mire los ojos de mi ángel y pude entonar palabras- lo han hecho para llegar a mi verdad?, alguien lo ha planeado, es por eso que no estan "cien porciento seguros", hay mucho mas detras de lo que todos vieron, es así?,- pregunte calculadoramente- pero es que seguramente no lo buscaban a el, me buscaban a... mi y así mi padre fue solo un daño colateral... .- afirme, los puzzles cuadraban, Edward me miro bruscamente y me dio la vaga idea de no estar del todo delirando, era evidente que nadie decidiría un día al levantarse que era el día de ... ... matar a...; mi sarcasmo no daba ni en mi mente, si esto era verdad, yo y solo yo era la verdadera culpable de que mi padre no volviera a esta casa, de que no pudiera volver a verlo ver sus partidos en aquel sillón, de no volver a ver su cálida sonrisa rodear sus labios; -DEMONIOS!! Esto es mi culpa!!- sentencie tomando por sorpresa a los demas.

-tonta Bella, no podrías estar en mas error -me tomo en sus brazos, tratando de esconder su cara de preocupación- lo que quiso decir Jasper- volteo a verlo con una mirada feroz.

-es que no nos gustaría que pasaras estos momentos sola..- inquirió Alice a la conversación- ya sabes, a veces Jazz divaga un poco en sus teorías- dijo simulando un pequeño golpe a Jasper..- repercusiones de la guerra, tu sabes- dijo propinándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper y con su mas esplendorosa sonrisa, trataba de deslumbrarme estaba segura, pero esta idea era mucho menos dolorosa que pensar que mi teoría (bien fomentada) podía ser lo que en verdad sucedía en estos momentos. Tomando ya en cuenta que mi teoría era solo eso, una teoría, acepte ciegamente lo que querían que pensará.

- si... Jazz a quedado medio... cu-cu, cu-cu - bromeo Emmett, pero al parecer Jasper no lo había tomado a broma, parecía comenzar a disgustarse y apretó sus puños contra el sofá ;por un momento temí que acabara con este- al menos los demás Cullen estamos cuerdos, aunque..-se escucho un gruñido de Edward- si hablamos de Eddie.. creo que...-temió continuar al sentir la mirada furtiva de mi ángel.

- jajhajhajhajahjahajhajhjahjahajhajhajahjahjahajhajhajhajahja- estallé en risas, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, al parecer mis nervios estaban a lo máximo y me dejaban en los extremos...-que??- dije quejándome entre lagrimas de risa.

- ahora te les unes Bella?... jajjajajjaja , si que son tal para cual. Jajajajajjajajajaja- se carcajeó mas Emmett haciendo escapar una leve risa a Rosalie, que trato de disimular cubriéndose la boca, era obvio que no quería pasar por igual de simplista que su querido esposo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice comenzaba a reír uniéndosenos- jajajjajajajjajaja, te aconsejo que pares Emmett, Jazz esta por revivir la guerra que según tu... lo cu-cu-liseo, jajajajajjaajaj y por lo visto Edward será su aliado- estalló de nuevo en risas, lo que hizo que Emmett se irguiera de golpe, me extraño que temiera, pero no se podría esperar nada bueno de una alianza entre Jasper y mi amado... ni yo misma quisiera estar en el medio...

Por la paz, decidí no continuar con teorías, solo me llevaban a mas y mas y siempre acabando con una interminable interrogante que no podría contestar... _**por ahora**_. –Y bien?, que es lo que "planeamos hacer", por que...- busque la mirada de Edward, que segundos atrás, seguía amenazando a Emmett – yo no planeo faltar- asegure, nada me haría cambiar de opinión, ni la mismísima escultura al dios pagano, que tanto amo, frente a mi, ni esos ojos que me derriten de tan solo verlos, ni esos labio...; si seguía por cada parte de su cuerpo no me aseguraba llegar conciente mas halla de su pecho...

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda al chucho!!- saltó Alice, aplaudiendo orgullosa por su pensar, pero note la negación de mi amado...,Por que Jacob no?, he de confesar que no erá una idea tan descabellada como lo hacían ver; no le veía desde ese día que fui a la Push ...

-El perro ha desaparecido... nadie sabe donde se encuentra- clamo fríamente mi ángel; Jacob a... desaparecido... no podía.. no podían los demás hombres de su clan saber donde estaba, acaso fallaba su sentido para comunicarse?, se encontraría bien?- no te preocupes- dijo para mi, Edward se estaba haciendo experto en leerme- si hubiera algo mal, ya lo sabrían, no crees Bella?- ahora su voz era la de siempre, aterciopelada y dulce...

-supongo..., pero aun asi...-dudé un poco, y es que Edward tenía razón, pero había muchos huecos aun ... como que desaparecer, esto no era muy de Jacob, aunque.. tomando en cuenta lo que había sucedido la ultima vez que le vi..., creo que es entendible;perfecto ahora además de esto, se sumaba la culpa que siempre tendría al hacerle tanto daño a Jacob...

-pero dejemos al chucho apestoso de lado, hay alguien mas en el que podríamos confiar?- dijo Rosalie, me extraño, no era muy de ella el recurrir a alguien mas, siempre tenía esa presencia de autosuficiencia en si misma, acaso es en estos momentos en los que se muestra como realmente es?.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, gire mi cabeza para ver las expresiones de todos, la pequeña duendecillo tomaba su barbilla y hacia una expresión algo divertida, Emmett se acomodaba con Rosalie y ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, pero un bufido proveniente de mi lado me saco de mis observaciones, Edward negaba ante las ideas de sus hermanos, cualquiera que fuesen estas; a veces era sumamente incomodo, quedarse viéndoles al parecer entenderse entre ellos y estar de lado en todo, aun mas que cuando hablan con velocidad vampirica, al menos así puedo tratar inútilmente de agudizar mi oído ante los inaudibles susurros, pero en estas situaciones, no pronunciaban palabra, sus labios no se movían, solo veía la cabeza de mi ángel moverse en negación; gran tarde nos pasaríamos aquí...- yo se quien!- dije instintivamente, atrayendo la mirada de los cinco vampiros presentes; si ellos no encontraban quien, yo también podría opinar y dado que el poder de mi novio funcionaba con todos menos conmigo, tendría que decirla en alto.- YO- dije como si con esto se resolviera la encrucijada mas grande del mundo...

-Oh!, _Bella_-clamó mi atención Rosalie- por que no se nos ocurrió antes... Oh ya se!!, por que tu sola te matarías sin ningún esfuerzo y no necesitarías a ningún enemigo y es mas- si.. ella volvía a su armadura...- podrías cavar tu propia tumba ya estando ahí!- dijo demasiado sarcástica, dejándome irritada. Ahora los bufidos de mi ángel habían pasado a un gruñido espectral para Rosalie, temblé al oírlo, me había tomado desprevenida;

-disculpa-me dijo Edward al sentirme- pero me temo que esa no es una opcion, tendremos que pensar en otra...-dijo levantandose del suelo y tendiendome la mano; tendríamos de plazo hasta el dia de mañana, estaba cansada de esto..., deseaba salir de esta casa desesperadamente.

-Chicos...no quicieran ir a desayunar a Port Angeles?-todos me miraron asustados- em...-solte una sonrisa nerviosa- vamos.. a..-

-sii vamos a Port!!, nos hacen falta unas nuevas...em...- calló, bien sabia yo a que se refería, necesitaba ropa nueva, _Alice Cullen_ no podría ir a un funeral con ropa vieja; llamando vieja al termino de lo he usado ya; me sentí abatida, a cualquier lugar al que fuera la realidad me perseguiría.

-si..., Bella... te invita-mos a... bueno mas bien sería comer, puesto que- Jasper giró a la ventana, segundos despues al reloj de su muñeca,estabamos pasados de las cuatro; toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en mi sala...-se nos ha pasado la mañana - dijo a los demás Cullen.

Mi ángel tomo mi cintura y me guió hacia la puerta...en pocos segundos todos estaban de pie caminando lentamente; aun para los humanos; hacia la puerta.

-Bien!- me alegré, ahora saldriamos del encierro- avisaré a..-mi seño se torció, la costumbre me había ganado, aun pensaba en la posibilidad de ver a mi padre salir de la cocina con un trozo de pizza en la mano y con su uniforme, tendría que omitir esta sencion, me dejaba totalmente vacia, mire el piso unos segundos y dije - e.. ire por mi ... ahora vuelvo- subí velozmente a mi habitacion, dejando una notable tristeza en mi familia..., note la voz de Alice, pero segui subiendo las escaleras...- y bien... ahora ... que otra tontería pasará por mi cabeza...Char...-mi corazon se estrujo, no podía pronunciar su nombre...

-Bella... tu cazadora ... - la voz de mi angel sonó, traía mi prenda en la mano-no puedes esconder tu dolor por siempre...-tomo delicadamente mi barbilla- estoy contigo- sus ojos ...como me hipnotizaban, bien sabia el como cambiar mi estado de animo, siempre que hacia estos movimientos, me hacia volar tomada de su mano a un universo paralelo, en que solo exitia su perfecta existencia; como podía deslumbrarme tan fácil...sus manos... sus brazos, Oh sus labios!, su hermosa y perfecta existencia...; me perdí tanto que no note la presencia de Alice en la puerta..

-Edward Cullen!, podrías dejar de poner grogui a Bella, algunas personas tienen que alimentarse- dijo simulando molestia... y desaparecio.

-te pongo grogui?- pregunto inocente encurvando sus labios; oh! cuanto lo amaba...

-como si no lo supieras...- dije rozando nuestros labios- te amo -observe sus ojos unos segundos y pase mis dedos por su cabello, en verdad me estaba pasando esto?, o Edward era un novio imaignario de esos que se crean las personas locas de remate para no sentirse solas... me preguntó si Mike se habría creado una Isabella a su medida? ...; deje escapar una sonrisa de mis labios y comenze a reir sola...

-eres mi existencia Isabella- me contesto, ahora con un beso apasionado... nuestros labios jugaban y tras varios segundos; muy pocos para mi en realidad; nos separamos, me abrazo fuertemente y beso mi cuello con delicadeza mi piel se erizo; si que sabia como transformar mis emociones...- no permitirpe que algo te pase nunca, lo prometo Bella, una eternidad juntos...- calló juntando sus labios a los mios

Edward temía... temía de... perderme?, sería eso?, ha dicho "una eternidad", quiere decir que ha pensado en la posibilidad de formar parte de ellos!; mis ojos se llenaron de alegría, el enverdad lo estaba conciliando!- una eternidad- dije muy contenta, apegandome a su pecho, el abrazo mi cintura... y bajamos lentamente..

* * *

**Holaaaa!!**

**Digan que me he tardado poco en subir!! la respuesta me ha dejado sin habla!!, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se pasan !! de verdad, mas aun los que me dejan un review. QUE POR USTEDES HE DORMIDO SOLO 5 HORAS HOY!!, jajajajja en clases medio dormida.. y en palticas bien risueña y con lagrimas en lo sojos jajjajjaja.**

**Pero bien que les pareció el capitulo de hoy??, verdad que esta buenooo?? sii digan que sii por favor!!, digan que temen por que Alice ls mande por su bolso jajjajaja y si, ahora Rose a vuelto a ser como erá, en verdad no cambio, solo dijo lo que pensaba (como siempre), y... quien quiere ir a comer con la familia Cullen?, le vante la mano!!,... que la levanten!! no la veo!! bueno.. esta bien.. iremos solo nosotros!! xD jajjajajaj .. no se preocupen! ahy suficiente espacio en el volvo plateado de Edward para nosotros!! ande.. asi que sigamos con la historia...**

**por favor!! dejadme un review!! 0 asi prometere seguir desvelandome !! va?.. **

**bueno.. bises! y buena semana!**

_**I s2 EDANMACU!!**_

**(V)ichesica!!**


	3. Si Edward pudiera tener canas

CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRO DEAR ROBERT PATTINSON AYER!!, Capitulo de hoy dedicado a el w... medio mundo le ama!

* * *

_**Hola!! perdonen la tardanza, pero es que como estamos a finales de este año escolar, entre los examenes, trabajos finales, proyectos y demas me tienen super ocupada!!, mas estresada que nada, las cosas se me vienen ensima .. pero que mas da, me ayuda mucho escribir, espero que les este gustando que aqui esta el tercer capitulo... bueno nos quedamos en:**_

_-eres mi existencia Isabella- me contesto, ahora con un beso apasionado... nuestros labios jugaban y tras varios segundos; muy pocos para mi en realidad; nos separamos, me abrazo fuertemente y beso mi cuello con delicadeza mi piel se erizo; si que sabia como transformar mis emociones...- no permitiré que algo te pase nunca, lo prometo Bella, una eternidad juntos...- calló juntando sus labios a los míos._

_Edward temía... temía de... perderme?, sería eso?, ha dicho "una eternidad", quiere decir que ha pensado en la posibilidad de convertirme !; mis ojos se llenaron de alegría, el en verdad lo estaba reconsiderando!- una eternidad- dije muy contenta, apegándome a su pecho, el abrazo mi cintura... y bajamos lentamente..._

**3. Si Edward pudiera tener canas...  
**

Edward y yo nos sentamos en la parte trasera de su volvo, me llamo mucho la atención de que haya dejado que Jasper manejara, pero no me importo, mi ángel estaba conmigo, Alice estaba en el lado del copiloto y hablaba con Jasper sobre algún tema en especial, que parecía no tomarle la mayor importancia Edward ya que el estaba jugando con un mechón de mi cabello, en segundos podría jurar que oía su risilla, que de tan buen humor me ponía, por otro lado Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en el jeep; aunque no creo que nos acompañen pronto, la mirada con la que se despidió Rosalie no era muy...

-Bella...-clamó mi ángel

-Edward- dije, mi ángel soltó una risilla cubriéndose con mi cabellera; hacia unos segundos atrás Edward me había pedido que me recostará, según el, así disfrutaría mas el viaje; pero para disfrutar el viaje solo necesitaba estar con el, así que la posición en la que estaba era lo de menos; así que yo muy obediente me recosté en el, dejando mis piernas en lo que quedaba de espacio y mi espalda apoyada a su pecho; sentía su pecho subir y bajar con aire que era tan innecesario para el, su aroma recorrer mi aire –hmmm-suspire.

-me gustas Isabella Swan-dijo serio, tomándome completamente desprevenida.

-jhajahahjahahjahahjahjahajhahajahahjahjahajhajhajhajhajahjahja-soltó en carcajadas Alice al oírlo; no le encontraba nada de gracioso pero aun así sonreí y mi ángel trajo de nuevo su risita...

-Edward.. tu eres mi vida... y tu haces algo mas que gustarme- dije siguiendo su juego y volteándome para abrazarlo, el se quejó a la separación de mi cabello a su cara, pero tomo mis caderas y nos acerco mas; no sabía exactamente a que estaba jugando pero, sería buena diversión en el buen tramo que nos esperaba de la carretera, a la velocidad que íbamos con Jasper, creo tardaremos mas de hora y media...

-Jazz... tu eres mi vida en mi no vida, eres mi existencia mi sol y mi Luna- dijo la duendecilla acercándose a su esposo y propinándole un beso en la mejilla, tras esto nos volteo a ver guiñando un ojo y sacando levemente la lengua; acaso Edward y ella se han puesto en un concurso de ver quien quiere mas?, si es así, creo que lo he ganado de antemano...

Pasados unos segundos, volvía oír la risita de mi ángel – algo mas que gustarte?, puedes explicar eso por favor Bella?- me susurro al oído y mi cuerpo se tenso un poco y una ola paso por todo mi cuerpo dejando que mi piel se erizara.

-Edward... a mi no me gustas...- paré unos segundos, y note la confusión en la cara de mi amado- me fascinas... me puedes dar y quitar el aire en tan solo unos segundos, si sigo aquí es por ti y solo para ti, pero no comprendo a donde vamos con esto- dije algo confundida

-espero darte mas aire del que te quito Isabella- tomo mi cara y beso mis labios suavemente; me sentí fuera del auto, fuera del mundo, tal vez flotando en un universo muy lejos de aquí...

-muy bien chicos podrían explicarme que es lo que tratan de aclarar?- dijo Jasper con voz exasperada, su cara no parecía ser la misma, estaba cambiando...era... Cha..

-Papá?...- salté en la parte trasera del coche, en verdad era mi padre..., pero hacia unos segundos era Jasper?... a donde ha ido?; volteé al copiloto y ya no estaba Alice ahí, el asiento estaba desocupado, volteé desesperadamente a mi lado; Edward tenía que seguir ahí.. no podría dejarme..; tras de mi estaba un hombre.. que jamás había visto, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con dientes puntiagudos, era un vampiro... no parecía estar del todo tranquilo, en cualquier momento podría aventárseme, en su mirada había desesperación, sus ojos eran negros ; este vampiro en verdad estaba hambriento...

- qué esta pasando aquí?, por dios!, corre, corre Bella!!- me gritaba mi padre, luchando contra otro ser que no puede identificar, solo veía sus manos; en una de ellas había una enorme anillo con forma cuadrada, no alcancé a divisar bien su contenido pero parecían sobresalir unas letras: "VW"...

-pero... Papá que pasa?- conteste siguiendo esta confusión y volteando mi mirada a la de el vampiro que se acercaba lentamente a mi, sus ojos excitados paseaban por mi cuerpo y al llegar a mi cuello, acercó su mano como si este le perteneciera, al notarlo me avente al otro lado, tratando de estar lo mas lejos posible, en un intento perdido, trate de abrir la puerta, pero me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en el volvo de Edward, estábamos en la patrulla de mi padre y los seguros estaban puestos en la parte trasera, jalaba y jalaba, pero la puerta no se abría... la empuje con todas mis fuerzas, pero no cedía..

-hmmmm- suspiro mi aroma el vampiro frente a mi. – no os preocupéis Isabella, hemos venido por el otro humano..., aunque.. tu sangre es sumamente apetitosa, podría... solo probarla...solo unas cuantas gotas... – lo interrumpió un gruñido del otro ser y use su distracción para tratar de abrir de nuevo la puerta del auto, volteé con mi padre, que se encontraba luchando contra ese ser apenas visible para mi..

-CHARLIEEE!!,- grité exasperadamente, pero no reaccionaba, el vampiro se acerco mas a mi y moví mis piernas intentando patearlo; bien!, ahora.. puerta.. por que diablos no.. ;me empuje fuertemente contra la puerta del auto y la puerta se abrió, dejándome caer al piso de cemento, aun no comprendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando pero me levanté velozmente y corrí hacia la puerta del conductor; mi padre era mi prioridad, aun cuando un vampiro sediento estuviera tras de mi...; Al llegar a su puerta, esta estaba abierta y su mano estaba rozando el suelo ..- Charlie!!, que te ha pasado? Charlieee NOOOOOOO!!- mire su cuerpo bañado en sangre y su olor comenzó a marearme, pero una sombra por detrás me distrajo, el vampiro que amenazaba mi vida hacia tan solo unos segundos aun no se iba...- POR QUÉ LE HAN HECHO ESTO A MI PADRE?, quien se creen que son? Hablaa!!- dije ofuscada con mi rostro en llanto.

El vampiro se acercó a mi peligrosamente, empujándome contra el auto, sentí mi cuerpo ser golpeado por el duro metal de la patrulla...-ouww- se me escapo un gemido.. en verdad me había lastimado..., trataba de escaparme de sus brazos con toda mi fuerza, pero el al verme fracasar, solo reía cínicamente- SUÉLTAME!!, que es lo que quieres!!- acercó su cara a mi y pude notar sus negros ojos divertidos ante lo que pasaba..

- pronto lo sabrás Isabella, pronto, espero que os hayas podido despedir de vuestro padre... ya que nunca mas lo volverás a ver -sentí mi corazón estrujarse pero el se acercó mas a mi- nos veremos en vuestro próximo sueño Isabella, no os olvides que siempre estamos detrás de ti, en cada sombra que pasas, por cada esquina que vas.. nosotros estamos vigilándote y ni Edward ni su familia podrá detenernos, y la próxima vez que nos encontremos, espero que os hayas despedido de tu amado noviecito- se alejo de mi rostro y pude notar una mueca en su cara, habla en serio.. el esperaba hacer esto?, por que razón?, esto en verdad era un sueño?- dulces sueños ... Isabella- tras esto me dio un fiero beso en la mejilla y desapareció ...

-NOOOO... no metas a Edward en esto!!, Edward!! – grite desconsoladamente; no podía perder a Edward, el era mi existencia, nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño, no me importaba acabar con mi vida en el trayecto!, esto no lo permitiría- NOOOOO!!- grité entre lagrimas cayendo al piso de golpe; al caer sentí un fuerte movimiento que me llevo para adelante.. y comenzaban a irse la imagen del auto patrulla de mi padre; sentí algo frío en mi cuerpo, alguien tomaba mi cara delicadamente...- Edward!!...- pronuncie en sollozos y desperté completamente confundida en la parte trasera del auto de mi novio..

-Bella!!.. Bella!!- gritaba Alice desde adelante...

-Bella?, me escuchas?- era la voz de mi ángel..; era un sueño, pero... que sueño; me abrasé con todas mis fuerzas a el, tanto que sentí mis brazos dormirse un poco...

-EDWARD!, estas... aquí?, pensé...que...- comencé a tartamudear, en verdad había entrado en pánico.

-si Bella, estoy contigo... nunca te dejaría, que has soñado?, estas en mi coche, no temas.. estas a salvo...- dijo hablando rápidamente; sin duda lo había preocupado demasiado..., me pregunto por cuanto tiempo habría estado gritando...

-BELLA!!, BELLA ¡!, estas bien? respóndeme!!, Jazz, hay que llevarla al hospital con Carlisle, rápido!- dijo saltando a mi Alice y Jasper volvió a encender el coche que se encontraba varado en una orilla de la carretera...

- no... a..- tome aire.. tratando de salir del shock- estoy bien.. solo ha.. sido.. una .. pesadilla..- dije..

-nos has preocupado a todos Bella!, estabas gritando horrible!!, Jazz nos pedía que te despertáramos, pero creo que no hubiera estado bien, segura que te encuentras bien..?- me preguntó de nuevo; estaba gritando?, habré gritado todo lo que dije?; las dudas me carcomían el cerebro..., si Edward se enteraba, no se de que sería capaz...

-hm...- sentí un dolor cuando Edward me pego mas a el..., me dolía mucho mi espalda baja y me traté de sobar un poco...- ... por cuanto tiempo? ...-

-te has quedado dormida desde que salimos de Forks Bella, no pensé que estuvieras tan cansada... que han hecho durante la noche?- preguntó entre risas Alice, seguro.. durante la noche...tomando en cuenta la mala noche que tuve y las reglas de mi querido novio... qué podría estar haciendo en la noche? ...

- Alice...- Edward le miró con cara de desaprobación.- llevas media hora exclamando palabras Bella, pero tranquila... todo ha pasado y solo ha sido eso... un sueño, ya casi llegamos, creo que te hace falta comer algo...- dijo dulcemente.

Segundos después mi estómago resonó por todo el coche – ups!...e... si.. no me caería nada mal- dije alegre, tratando de olvidar el mal sueño, aunque a decir verdad parte de el se desvanecía de mi mente lentamente...

-jajjajaj, hora de alimentar al humano!!, cuéntame Bella, además que acabo de descubrir que tu y mi querido hermano se han portado bien, que te apetece comer?, recuerdas que has dicho que podríamos ir de compras?, lo recuerdas lo recuerdas?, prometo no bolsos Channel!, vamos!!- dijo ilusionada la duendecilla, y era verdad yo lo había comentado.. solo eso, en la que me metí, ahora tendré que pasar toda la tarde en los probadores...

- creo que deberíamos ir paso por paso- exclamó Jasper- entonces?... en donde te apetece comer Bella-

-em... algo simple estaría bien...-dije sin ganas.

- vamos al restáurate Italiano Jazz!, queda cerca del mall!- dijo entre brinquitos Alice.

Deje escapar un pequeño gruñido haciendo pasar una risilla de Edward; el restaurante Italiano, podría ser todo menos simple.

-acaso te he escuchado gruñir Bella?, creo que Edward te esta pegando gestos vampirescos..., no, no Edward... deberías controlarte mas, en un momento a otro Bella podría adoptar tu masaje nasal..., y sepa como quedaría su pequeña nariz humana...- dijo Alice; la ida al mall le había subido bastante su humor...

-crees que te he pegado gestos vampirescos Bella?- pregunto inocente mi ángel con su voz aterciopelada, deslumbrándome con cierta mueca en sus labios...ouw!.

-e...- no pude entablar palabra, sus facciones no permitían que mi cerebro reaccionara.

-lo vez...- dijo satisfecho mi ángel.

-buuuu! No cuenta si deslumbras a Bella... – acercó su cara a la mía la pequeña duende y con su mano me acercó mas a ella- Bella... verdad que has adoptado gestos de mi querido hermano?, verdad verdad?- tras escucharla mis pulmones demandaban mas aire, el poco que les llegaba no era suficiente y mi corazón tocaba cierta melodía estridente..

-eee... no... .. si... aa...- respire profundo, si no lo hacía seguramente comenzaría a marearme- podrí... podrían de.. dejar de hacer esooo!- dije ofuscada recuperándome; es que no se daban cuenta del poder que ejercen.?o será solo conmigo?, aunque ... recordando la ultima vez que visitamos Edward y yo ese restaurante, la mesera había quedado anonada con Edward..., no estoy segura si con los cambios que han sucedido desde aquella vez, se comportará igual..., aunque.. pensándolo mejor... la secretaria de la escuela varias veces a pasado por esto; mi cerebro volvía funcionar.

- lo ves- dijo sonriente Alice.

-creo que a sido empate...- dijo Jasper riendo; a el le divertía todo esto!!, perfecto, solo daba gracias de que Emmett no se sumada a este "entretenimiento Bellabesco ". Bajo la velocidad, sin duda estaríamos llegando.

-hmm!, soy su pequeña broma humana cierto Jasper?- dije dejando de lado a aquellos dos. Jasper estaciono el auto.

-no tan pequeña- exclamo Emmett abriendo mi puerta; ahí van las gracias... de donde ha salido?.

-ja-ja ... gracioso Emmett...- dije sarcástica. Habíamos varado en el aquel restaurante Italiano, que desde el año pasado no pisaba, me traía algunos recuerdos..., mi primera cena con Edward, bueno... a decir verdad la primera noche que me observó cenar, me pregunto aun si algún día me ha de dejar verlo alimentarse..., aunque no estoy segura de estar preparada parada para ello... aun.

-el restaurante Italiano Alice?- dijo Rosalie con puchero.

-Bella a querido algo... "simple" pero a Alice le apetece "comer" cerca del mall- dijo Jasper para poner al tanto a Emmett y Rosalie.

-ow...- ambos comprendieron.

-ay!!, no puede ser!, hoy entre todos los días tenían que cerrar por inventario!- se quejó Alice.

-has tenido una visión?, por qué no nos advertiste antes Alice?, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo... - dijo Emmett.

-Emm...- le apuntó Rosalie un pequeño letrero color verde y letras blancas:

"_Cerrado por Inventario_

_Disculpen las molestias"_

- no es necesario tener visiones para saberlo "Emm"- respondió Alice.

-ouh!, jajajaja- se burlo de si mismo; a veces Emmett podía ser tan gracioso, creo que es por eso que no contraataco cuando ríen de mi.

-jajaja, que lástima lo del restaurante- dije apoyando mi mano en el hombro de Alice.

- no te preocupes Bella!, iremos a Bob's!, queda mas cerca del mall!- se fue saltando junto con Jasper, mis ojos se salían de sus orbitas, esta duendecilla siempre tenía un segundo plan, mas hablando de salir de compras.

Edward solo rodó los ojos y me acercó mas a el tomando mi cintura.

-Oh!!, claro! Bob's!, es un gran lugar!!- dijo Jasper dejándome extrañada, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado, volteé con Edward en busca de respuestas y me dedico una sonrisa.

-su dueño es un jubilado amante de las guerrillas históricas- dijo riendo Edward.

- si..., aun no a juntado fuerzas de ir a discutir con el dueño de por que tiene mal acomodados los retratos de los pelotones, es divertido... al principio, pero después se vuelve algo frustrante sin decir que con sus "dones" nos hace sentirlo más- dijo Emmett bufando

Me reí en mis adentros ya que solo pude mostrar una sonrisa burlona, ya que no sabía si Jasper se molestaría por que le siguiese el juego a Emmett, pero este solo le dedico una mirada desafiante y volvió a abrazar a la pequeña Alice; me gustará ver esto por mi misma...

Posé mi cabeza en el hombro de mi ángel y caminamos hacía el restaurante ya que solo quedaba a media cuadra mas.

Al llegar, pude notar por que el agrado de Jasper, las paredes eran de madera un color café bajo, de ellas colgaban distintos tamaños de cuadros con hombres sonrientes en uniformes color verde y gris, separaban del exterior paredes de un color mas oscuro, al parecer las acababan de embarnecer, tenían ventanas enormes, un poco mas chicas que las puertas comunes, en si era un bonito lugar, hogareño, sencillo; perfecto para pasar desapercibidos, al menos yo, ya que con la belleza que traen mis acompañantes, dudo mucho que nos evitemos miradas..

Por alguna razón me llené de emoción al ver el local y corrí hasta la puerta, pero mis pies no podían dejar atrás mi pasado y resbalé con algún objeto; mis pies tal vez; y caí al suelo golpeando mi espalda contra el pequeño escalón de la banqueta-hmm!- apreté mis párpados, sentí un tremendo dolor en la espalda, en pocos segundos Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado levantándome delicadamente.

-jajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja, tu si que nos prendes el día Bella tienes los pies mas torpes que he visto jajjajajjaja- rió de nuevo Emmett.

-te encuentras bien?- preguntó Edward después de dedicarle un breve gruñido a Emmett.

-sí, solo... mi espalda- me quejé al entrar al local.

- parece que no eres de hule Bella, deberías tener mas cuidado, que si Edward... pudiera tener canas, estoy segura que tu ya se las habrías hecho- dijo Rosalie

-si..., supongo, si desean vayan pidiendo, iré al tocador- dije – a... bueno... no tardo- reí nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comidas en restaurantes, en donde debían aparentar comer y acabaría yo comiendo de todos los platillos para pasar un poco mas desapercibidos...

-Jazz.. te imaginas a Edward con canas?, aun se vería sexy?- se mofó la duendecilla al tomar la carta de la mesa y tras ella sentándose todos los Cullen en una de las mesas de la esquina.

Sonreí y camine hacia el lobby – disculpe... donde se encuentra el baño?- pregunté a una señorita que se encontraba en el mostrador del lobby.

-al fondo a la izquierda- me dijo amablemente.

-gracias- camine hacia el baño masajeándome la espalda, al parecer podría tener un leve golpe, si no mi cuerpo no era de hule, recordé el comentario de Rosalie como se verá mi dios con canas?, seguiría siendo mi dios favorito, solo que un poco mas maduro a simple vista; y si bien tampoco era de marfil como mi familia política. Entre al baño, abriendo la puerta, era enorme, constaba de dos grupos de cinco cubículos y al entrar estaban los lavamanos y los espejos, tomé una toalla del pequeño mueble que estaba a lado, la moje un poco y tratando de quitar la mancha enorme que me había hecho al caer en el suelo encharcado, la frote con mi pantalón, unos cuantos minutos después acabe y lave mis manos, pero me entró la curiosidad; que tanto me habré golpeado para tener este dolor?; me quite la cazadora y subí un poco de mi blusa – aaaaaa!! Que demonios!!- grite despavorida, en mi espalda estaban dos grandes manchas rojas, en mi espalda baja tenía una leve cortada que dejaba salir un poco de sangre.

-Bella?, todo esta bien?- escuché la voz de Emmett

-a.. e... si... solo.. ahora voy- dije tomando otra toalla mojada y limpiándome la herida, al parecer solo era superficial, al menos eso parecía, pero las manchas rojas llamaban mi atención, como es que me las he ocasionado?, el golpe de hace rato no fue tan fuerte y que yo recuerde...

-Bella!, tu comida se enfría!, vamos- me apresuró Alice por fuera.

Volví a humedecer la toalla y la pase ligeramente por mis heridas, baje de nuevo mi blusa y tome mi cazadora para salir del baño.

-por fin!, pensamos que habías caído inconsciente en el baño, nos empezamos a preocupar- chistó Emmett.

- ja-ja, inconsciente en el baño..., gran lugar para caer desmayada no?- dije con poco animo, el nuevo "descubrimiento " en mi cuerpo, me había tomado por completo los pensamientos, como era que me ocasione aquel golpe?, me dolía y vagamente se notan las huellas; en este momento me siento como las caricaturas de la infancia donde sale un dibujo preguntando por su chocolate que parte de este yace en la boca del animado, esos dibujos en verdad eran tontos, pero me arrancaban pequeñas carcajadas de niña; sin sentir llegamos a nuestra mesa Jasper, Edward y Rosalie nos miraban impacientes y al llegar frente a mi amado me acerco un plato y pude notar que la mesa estaba cubierta con múltiples platillos, mucha variedad de comida, desde postres, hasta cortes de carne...

- e... esperamos a alguien?- dije sentándome, tendrían que estar locos si piensan que comeré todos estos platillos.

- no que yo sepa...- dijo riendo Alice.- vamos Bella!, tienes que alimentarte bien, además estoy segura que algo de aquí tiene que antojársete, se ven deliciosos!!- acabo emocionada, pero algo turbo su mirada, ahora veía a la nada y enarqueaba las cejas; que será lo que estará viendo?.

- bueno... supongo que tenemos distintos gustos- carcajeo Emmett, tras esto me acomodé mas al respaldo junto a Edward, pero al roce de mi espalda un dolor se clavo en mi ser y apreté un poco los puños...

-Bella...- dijo Alice cambiando completamente su animada platica.

-si?- acaso me había visto en su visión?, habrá visto lo de mis golpes?, si se enteraba Edward se ...

- Bella como te has lastimado asi?, por que no nos lo has dicho?- preguntó Alice dejando confundidos a los demás; seguramente Edward leerá sus pensamientos!, demonios!..

- no es nada.. solo.. son unos cuantos...- traté de maquillar la verdad, aunque si eran solo unos cuantas manchas rojizas.. podría jurar que mi ángel paso de confundido a apenado, pero no comprendía por que..

-lastimado?, que ha pasado?- preguntó confusa Rosalie.

- Bella..., como?.. – la cara de Edward mostraba su confusión, estaba asustado...

- déjame ver..., podrías enseñarme por favor Bella?- me dijo dulcemente Alice..

-.. em no es nada... no se preocupen.. estoy segura que fue cuando me caí de las escaleras esta mañana- dije nerviosamente, no estaba en condición de explicar todo con seguridad, ni yo misma lo sabía...

-estas segura?-dijo con voz preocupada Jasper...

- claro -trate de sonar segura; la verdad era que no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado;- ahora.. que platillo esta mas apetitoso? - dije sonando mas alegre; y era verdad, me muero de hambre y mi estómago comienza a hacer unos ruidos extraños...

Edward acerco sus labios a mis odios y susurro un tanto frío – Bella, si mal no recuerdo..., no permití que cayeras al rodar por las escaleras- en cualquier momento me hubiera parecido graciosa la oración que enfatizo mi ángel, pero por alguna razón, como que estaba en lo cierto, no me daba gracia y mucho menos a el...

-lo se, pero tu crees que tantas escaleras no me surten efecto, pensé que eras mas inteligente, pero no importa .. aun así me gustas Edward Anthony Mason Cullen y te quiero- dije recordando el buen inicio que había tenido ese sueño tan real y puse mi sonrisa mas cautivadora, tratando de llegar por lo menos a un destello de cómo me deslumbraba el...

-estas completamente en error si crees que lo dejaremos aquí Isabella- al ver mi expresión parecían trabársele las palabras, tal vez después de todo si podía deslumbrarlo un poco.

Tratando de restarle importancia tome un plato, en el había un apetitoso pay de queso.

-Empezarás con el postre Bella?, creo que deberías de empezar con ese corte –apunto al plato de la esquina, era un enorme trozo de carne con verdura y arroz a lado- se ve bien- dijo Emmett.

- eee...- mire a mi ángel y a Emmett, no sabía si debía responder a sus oraciones, solo mantuve mis ojos en el la mesa, observando mi gran rebanada de pay...

* * *

Que las pareció?, muchas faltas?, disculpen..., lo he escrito en una sentada, hoy fue un día muy pesado y me esperan mas días mas pesados, asi que les pido paciencia, lo unico que me reanimará es leer sus post en cuanto pueda conectartme!!

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que pasan y me dejan esa firmita que tanto me llena de alegría, se que tal vez no tenga buena otografia.. y demas errores..que por cierto si se han fijado me gusta escribir los dialogos y ponerle de acotaciones algunos pensamientos de Bella, no son en si dialogos son pensamientos solo que me complica ponerselos entre comillas, pero si les molesta puedo cambiarlo... solo tienen que dejar su buen review!! diciendolo!! w .. siiiii

jajjaja...

aw.. hasta mis dedos me tiemblan... TT

un abrazo a nonblondes , lunaleen, mi momi Jazu y a mi dear Say Say, que me llenan cada capitulo

saludos a todos y un buen casi fin de semana... mañana día del maestro! felicidades..

bises!!

(V)ichesica!!

feeling strange- Imogen heap

* * *

CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRO DEAR ROBERT PATTINSON AYER!!, Capitulo de hoy dedicado a el w... medio mundo le ama!


	4. Yo no quiero una vida sin mi pay

**Holaaa!! les esta gustando la historia?, les he escrito rapido este capitulo!!, se supone que hoy no escribiría, pero me he ido a comprar un chocolate y miren lo que ha salido , bueno.. he de decir que esta... algo.. exagerado.. pero lo dejare a su criterio... nos quedamos en:**

_-estas completamente en error si crees que lo dejaremos aquí Isabella- al ver mi expresión parecían trabársele las palabras, tal vez después de todo si podía deslumbrarlo un poco._

_Tratando de restarle importancia tome un plato, en el había un apetitoso pay de queso._

_-Empezarás con el postre Bella?, creo que deberías de empezar con ese corte –apunto al plato de la esquina, era un enorme trozo de carne con verdura y arroz a lado- se ve bien- dijo Emmett._

_- eee...- mire a mi ángel y a Emmett, no sabía si debía responder a sus oraciones, así que mantuve mis ojos en el la mesa, observando mi gran rebanada de pay._

**4. Yo no quiero una vida sin mi pay.**

-Creo que el tiempo de alimentar al humano puede esperar!, te invito al baño Bella!!- dijo Alice tomando mi mano velozmente, tanto que no la note avecinárseme y con su aterrizaje deje caer el plato de pay al piso.

-mi pay!!- chille al ser arrastrada por la pequeña duende; ahora ella jalaba de mi mano hacia el baño. Al llegar a mi dichosa "invitación" – muy bien Alice Cullen podrías explicarme por que demonios me haz hecho tirar mi delicioso pay de queso!- dije exasperara, aun bien sabiendo la respuesta.

- a ver... – me volteó y subió mi blusa hasta mis hombros.

-hey!!- trate de moverme, pero su fuerza era considerablemente mayor a la mía, así que me rendí.

-Qué a sido esto?, no pudo haber sido de cuando caíste en la entrada, es demasiado pronto, tu sangre no coagularía a tal velocidad, además no fue gran golpe, que ha sucedido?- me pregunto aun revisando mi espalda inferior.

-emg...- trate de bajar la voz, aunque supe que sería en vano, de cualquier forma el oído súper sónico de mi familia alcanzaría detectar cualquier ruido- no lo se Alice, no estoy segura- dije preocupada.

-ay Bella!, dime la verdad!!, es que acaso no me quieres? Es eso verdad?, no me quieres!, no me tienes confianza!- chillo saltando por todo el baño.

- no, no!! Alice..., me refiero a..., espera por qué dices que no te tengo confianza.. a ver .. dime.. como es que viste lo de mis moretones?- dije acusativa.

-eh..., tu me lo confesaste..., pero... eso estaba aun en dudar! No cuenta..- dijo como si la hubiese regañado.

-ves Alice!!, te lo habría dicho!, no puedes decir que no te tengo confianza, es solo que esto me tiene muy consternada, no se que es lo que sucede, de un día a otro todo ha cambiado bastante y además aparecen estos moretones en mi espalda, no se ni que pensar y ese sueño... que a decir verdad casi no lo recuerdo, vagamente recuerdo que algo me aventó contra un coche?... no recuerdo bien, pero tal vez ..-

- te aventó contra un coche?!, podrías intentar recordar un poco?- preguntó con cara de tratar de diagnosticar al enfermo, en mi caso, uno metal tal vez, podría verme a mi misma, en esos consultorios con los doctores declarándome esquizofrenia del tipo que se hacen daño a si mismas, perfecto, pero por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto, solo recordaba que estaba dentro de un coche y estaba... luchando?, contra algo, recordaba su mirada, como olvidarla, parecía la mirada de Edward cuando sus ojos me dicen que tiene hambre, eso!, era un vampiro...

- fue un vampiro Alice!, si! Un vampiro fue con lo que soñe!, estaba tratando de huir de un vampiro hambriento... y había alguien al volante... era Cha...- aun no podía decir su nombre- mi padre..., el también luchaba, pero no podía verle, oía sus gritos- me acomode la blusa dándole de nuevo la espalda.

- los atacaban dos vampiros?, no recuerdas como eran?- preguntó pensativa.

-el que me atacó era rubio y su cabello era algo largo, casi a los hombros, tenía un lunar ...?.. em... es necesario todo esto Alice?, solo fue un sueño... no?, es imposible que estos golpes sean del sueño..., es _imposible-_ dije mas para convencerme a mi misma, ya recordaba todo, ese hombre me había amenazado, había amenazado a todo cuanto amo, a Edward, a mi familia y si mi sueño – en mi esquizofrenia- era realidad, el y su acompañante habían asesinado a mi padre.

-es necesario Bella, cuéntame más, empiezo a sospechar que esto no es solo un sueño, alguien se esta adentrando en tu cabeza-sentenció a mis espaldas, _eso no puede ser verdad!, hacia solo meses me habías dicho que el lugar mas seguro era mi cabeza!, alguien podrá tener tal poder?, por que estarían interesados en mi?!._- Bella, por favor, dime todo lo que recuerdes-

-a... el sueño empezaba en el volvo de Edward, era algo confuso en verdad, ustedes estaban jugando a "quien quiere mas"-

-Entonces estábamos Edward, Jasper, tu y yo?- me encantaba que fuera tan perspicaz

-si y después de unos momentos del juego, Jasper pidió una explicación, al parecer tampoco entendía que era lo que pasaba y en un instante ya no era Jasper era .. mi padre, tu desaparecías del copiloto y en vez de Edward estaba ese vampiro rubio a mi lado tratando de atacarme y yo intentaba defenderme – me interrumpió una risilla, Alice no creía que pudiera escapar?, le mire con mis ojos entrecerrados.

-perdona.. prosigue, es solo que .. me da risa que aun pienses que puedes contra un vampiro Bella, jahajhaja, prosigue .. lo siento- me dijo mostrando su delicada tez angelical.

- bueno.. en mi intento _no tan fallido_, le propine una patada y salí corriendo del auto patrulla de mi padre, me dirigí a su asiento pero...- _lo encontré muerto_- su mano rozaba la acera... y estaba cubierto en sangre..., reaccione unos segundos después, pero el vampiro rubio me aventó contra el coche y... y...-no pudé continuar, me daba pavor...

-y?, que paso Bella?, qué te dijo? Qué hizo?- dijo abriendo un poco mas los ojos, parecía estar oyendo el final de una novela policíaca en donde se enteran quien es el verdadero asesino...

- amenazo con acabar con Edward!, con EDWARD! Y es que si le pasa algo a Edward, mi vida se derrumba, mi existencia se acaba, Alice!, me muero!- caí al piso vencida; la realidad me daba la cara y quería quitarme al ser que mas amo en toda mi vida..

Alice se acerco y con sus delicadas manos me dijo- eso no sucederá Bella, no te preocupes por eso, no hay posibilidades para ello, tranquila, hay algo mas que recuerdes de aquel sueño?- su cara me recordaba a Esme, sus facciones eran cálidas y calmadas...

- después de advertirme de que en mi próximo sueño nos veríamos se fueron y desperté, pero... recuerdo algo sobre el vampiro que atacó a mi padre..., tenía un anillo y con las letras "VW"- podría jurar que si Alice tuviera gota de sangre en su cuerpo se hubiera puesto pálida, pude notar su cuerpo tensarse, acaso sabría quien es el dueño de aquella joya?- Alice... tienes... alguna.. idea?- dije mirándola de frente.

-tengo que hablar con Carlisle Bella, aún no estoy segura, pero lo que pienso es que alguien de alguna manera, puede conectarse contigo a través de tus sueños, no imagino que es lo que deseen, pero encontrare una respuesta pronto, no te preocupes por esto- dijo cambiando su cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa radiante y dulce.

-e... como que no me..- me interrumpió un toque de la puerta.

-si?- dijo Alice entre risas. Tomando en cuenta que estábamos en el baño de mujeres de un restaurante, no comprendo por que han de tocar la puerta, a menos que no sean "mujeres" las que quieran entrar...

-Alice, Emmett desea saber si tardarán mas en su "cita de baño", esta tratando de expresar sus _sentimientos_ hacía Rose de una manera poco ortodoxa en este respetable restaurante, no desean ir al mall, creo que en ese lugar tendrán mayor ... em..., podríamos irnos?- suplicaba Jasper al otro lado, _seguramente han de estar despidiendo ondas de lujuria esos dos..._

- ahora vamos Jazz!- dijo Alice sacando su pequeña cabeza por la puerta del baño y volviéndola a meter.

-pobre Jasper... esos dos han de estar des-atados- dije con una pobre sonrisa de burla.

- si..., pero Bella.. como te sientes?, con.. todo esto... se que no es fácil... sabes que si te sientes deprimida puedes hablar conmigo verdad?, recuerdo ahora.. toda esa moda que se esta llevando, de esos niños que se visten de negro y tienen ideas medio suicidas, podremos ir de compras juntas!!, todo un guardarropa nuevo!, si te he dicho que un cambio de look no te vendría mal Bella, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, si ya tienes las ideas suicidas!, que mas el guardarropa te falta!!- dijo brincoteando por el baño. _Ideas suicidas? Yo?.._

-... creo... que te entiendo... y.. yo también te quiero Alice- dije mirándola un poco perpleja – y... estoy aceptando todo, lo único que me queda es eso, pero no quiero caer, ahora mi vida la aprecio mas y deseo aprovechar todos mis segundos de vida a lado de Edward- _estoy aterrada Alice,_ gritaba a mis adentros- no desperdiciare mis momentos con mi familia...-dije

-ay Bella!- dijo abrazándome- venga... vamos que te quiero ver frente a un espejo con unos pantalones entubados- dijo con su sonrisa de ángel, tras esto abrió la puerta y salió de brinco en brinco de ella ...

- entubados?, estas equivocada si crees que me meteré unos pantalones...- dije persiguiéndola.- ALICE!!, NO ME PONDRÉ UNOS PANTOLES ENTUBADOS!- grité, pero al caminar hacia el lobby sentí unos fríos brazos rodear mis caderas dulcemente- Edward! Suéltame! Que tengo que aclarar ciertas cláusulas del mall-contract con tu hermana- dije caminando.

Dio una risita al oírme- Bella -se puso serio y me acerco mas a el- yo tampoco tendría existencia sin ti-giró de mi cuerpo para que me encontrase con ese hermoso y escultural ser tallado en honor a ese dios pagano que tanto amaba– pero no es correcto que pienses así, no debes preocuparte por mi, si las cosas salieran mal, que no hay probabilidad -aclaró- no puedes dejar que tu vida acabe, tendrás que seguir... sin ... mi- las ultimas palabras resonaron por mi cabeza, sin dudar había escuchado toda la platica, pero esto era lo que mas le interesaba?, que no cerrara mi vida ante su inexistencia?, no sabía acaso que esto era algo que yo no decidía? Que estaba escrito en mi ser que así sería si se llegase el caso?,mas que alegrarme por como empezó su frase, me exasperaron y camine a trompicones a mi asiento, sin dirigirle la palabra, _Edward tonto..._

Mi afición por aquel dios pagano fue opacada por mi enojo y al llegar a mi asiento pude notar que mi comida estaba empaquetada y Emmett y Rosalie no estaban en sus asientos... _tan así estaban?, pobre Jasper.._.

-vamos de compras Alice?- dije tomando su mano y guiándole una mirada de pocos amigos a mi ángel, _este enojo te costará, aunque sean los pocos segundos que rescate antes de que ceda a tus deslumbres Edward Cullen!!, veremos que es correcto y que no.._

- eso no se pregunta Bella!!, que esperamos? vamos!!, y.. perdona por hacerte tirar tu pay, Jazz te ha pedido otro!- dijo dándome las tres cajas de comida empaquetada y guiándome a la salida..

-Alice... que haré con tanta comida?, esto podría alimentar a toda una familia- dije siguiéndola.

Ella tomó dos de las cajas y las dejo en la esquina de la avenida...- no pero no las tires Alice!!, puedo comer esto toda la semana!- dije tratando de evita que las colocase en el piso

- son para Royer Bella , a el le gustan estos cortes- dijo sonriendo y llevándome al volvo

- es un vagabundo, siempre que venimos al restaurante empacamos la comida para el y después que nos vamos el vuelve y la come a Alice le gusta pedir cortes para el- me explico Edward mientras me abría la puerta de su volvo y tras segundos estar a mi lado sentando.

-hajhajha, que suerte la de Royer Alice!- dije abriendo mi pequeña caja de pay – pero no tanta, ya que el pay me lo he quedado yo- corte un pedazo y me lleve la cuchara a la boca.

- vamos, Bella!, no piensas hablar conmigo?, cuanto durarás ahora?, sabes que no es correcto que pienses así- volteé a verlo de reojo y pude ver su sonrisa picara, esa que tanto me embobaba y me dejaba hiperventilando, para opacar esos síntomas me lleve un enorme pedazo de pay a la boca.

-embergdag, esta rigcoo Alice!!- dije con comida en la boca, mi ángel al notar mi evasión tomo mi rostro con sus tersas y frías manos y me acercó al suyo.

-Bella?- curvo su sonrisa! _Esto es ilegal Edward Cullen!, estoy enojada!, deja de .. de..._, mi cerebro ahora no respondía y me falta el aire... trate de pasar el gran bocado, pero me atragante con el.-uy!, respira Bella, respira!- dijo entre risas mi ángel, golpeé un poco mi pecho y mi alimento paso por fin, pero dejo ciertas lagrimas en mis ojos por la falta de aire.

-has hecho llorar a Bella Edward!, deberías ser un poco mas sensible!, que nuestra pobre Bella se nos atragantará cada vez que te mira cuando come..., has el favor de voltearte cada vez que coma- dijo riendo Alice lo cual también hizo reír a Jasper, lo que hizo por consecuente que me dieran ciertas ganas de reir, pero mi enojo aun las opacaba, ahora se reían de mi, puse mi pay en el asiento y trate de abrir la puerta, _esto es el colmo!, ahora soy una burla!, como.. por que no se abre la puerta!, esto... me parece.. tan.. conocido... deja vu..., _volteé asustada a todas direcciones, en busca de aquellos vampiros de mis sueños, sentí bajar la sangre de mi cabeza y mis manos me temblaban...

Solo pude correr a los brazos de mi amado, esperando que pasará ese feo recuerdo de mi mente...

- ya no estas enojada?, me alegra que lo comprendas- dijo pagado de si.

-no te pavonees Edward Cullen, que sigo enojada- dije al estar mas tranquila y me separé un poco de el.

- es que no lo ves Bella!, tu tienes toda una vida por vivir, no puedes, no debes desperdiciarla por mi- sus ojos se tornaban mas oscuros, sin duda le estaba haciendo enojar, pero no me importaba, por primera vez!, el no tenía razón en lo que decía.

-JASPER!! QUE NO BOB'S SE ENCONTRABA MAS CERCA DEL MALL?, POR QUE NO HEMOS LLEGADO?- dije exasperada, no estaba segura de donde había salido ese humor, pero mi ángel no podía estar tan mas equivocado y no tenía ganas de verle, el pensaba que mi vida podría ser vida en un mundo sin el!, el en verdad lo creía y eso me dolía bastante, me dejaba la idea de que podía caber la posibilidad de que nos separáramos por alguna razón eso no lo podría soportar..., _otra vez no_

-no has terminado tu pay Bella- se quejo Alice.

- ya no tengo hambre..., al parecer tu hermano tiene mejores planes para mi..., quien sabe.. ahora tal vez decida que no debo de comer las cosas que me gustan, que debo de omitirlas simplemente por que para algunos ojos no me son saludables, tu sabes... los malvados pays asesinos, debo vivir sin ellos- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando a la ventana, sin verla.

-por favor Bella!, no seas infantil- dijo con su voz aterciopelada Edward – que mal te hace un pay?, deberías comer, tal vez si otras cosas mas nutritivas para ti ... –

- OH CLARO!, HAS ESCUCHADO A TU HERMANO ALICE!, ha decidido que no puedo comer pay!, pero qué tal que si yo lo QUIERO y no puedo vivir sin el!?, si no hay un pay en este mundo NO QUIERO VIVIR EN EL!, NO PIENSO EN UNA VIDA SIN MI PAY! UNA EXISTENCIA SIN EL ES COMO MORIR EN VIDA, es respirar el olor de las flores sin sentir la fragancia llenársete en los pulmones, es como tocar la nieve sin sentir lo fría que es!, es como COMER UN PAY SIN SABOR!. YO NO QUIERO UNA VIDA SIN MI PAY!, ENTENDISTE EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!, has entendido?, o sigues pensando que debo comer verduras y estar de zombi por el resto de mi vida?- dije con la vena a punto de reventárseme en la sien, Edward me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, al igual que sus hermanos _he... amo a mi pay..., _mi sangre subió rápidamente a mi cabeza y comencé a sentir mis mejillas arder, sin notar que unas pequeñas lagrimas se me habían escapado...

* * *

**YOO AMO A MI PAY!!.. quien no? .. jhajahjahja.. ando hiperactivaaa, deash-!! que si no me estuviera muriendo de sueño esl escribiría el 5 capi de una vez!, jajhajhaja, pss a ver.. sean sincers les ha gustado el trama de la historía?..., vamos... diganme quien no quiere un pay?.. a ver? a ver?... todas?... bueno..eso pensé.. jajaja ... **

**bueno.. que como muero de sueño.. nada mas agradezco generalizando a todos aquellos que se pasan a leer este fic ... y a los ausentes como Emmett y Rosalie.. que se escapan a las partes traseras de sus coches a .. hacer.. cosas.. extrañas S: .. ejem.. lalalala.. nadie dijo nada... sigamos.. o quedaremos traumados...**

**jajjaja **

**Bueno.. ademas de que se nota que estoy medio hiperactiva... les agradesco el tiempo que se dan en leerme!!**

**que tengan una buena semana y deseenme suerte en mis finales.. dos semanas mas y acabo y en esas dos semanas el infierno espera... :D.. **

**bises!!**

**(V)ichesica!!**


	5. Un papel de Bella doll

**Hola!! como estan?, perdon por la tardanza... pero es que mis semestrales me chupan!! :S .. pero bueno nos quedamos en:**

- OH CLARO!, HAS ESCUCHADO A TU HERMANO ALICE!, ha decidido que no puedo comer pay!, pero qué tal que si yo lo QUIERO y no puedo vivir sin el!?, si no hay un pay en este mundo NO QUIERO VIVIR EN EL!, NO PIENSO EN UNA VIDA SIN MI PAY! UNA EXISTENCIA SIN EL ES COMO MORIR EN VIDA, es respirar el olor de las flores sin sentir la fragancia llenársete en los pulmones, es como tocar la nieve sin sentir lo fría que es!, es como COMER UN PAY SIN SABOR!. YO NO QUIERO UNA VIDA SIN MI PAY!, ENTENDISTE EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!, has entendido?, o sigues pensando que debo comer verduras y estar de zombi por el resto de mi vida?- dije con la vena a punto de reventárseme en la sien, Edward me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, al igual que sus hermanos _he... amo a mi pay..., _mi sangre subió rápidamente a mi cabeza y comencé a sentir mis mejillas arder, sin notar que unas pequeñas lagrimas se me habían escapado...

* * *

**5. El papel de "Bella doll".**

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso… pocos minutos tarde en darme cuenta, Alice y Edward me miraban petrificados, estoy segura que si Jasper no estuviera reprimiendo mis emociones, se les uniría, la expresión de Edward cambio en unos instantes, ahora su semblante era tierno, la palabra "lastima", pasó por mi cabeza…, los dos estaba ahora con esa mirada…, gire mi cabeza en busca de Jasper, el tenía la misma mirada, ahora con ondas seguramente de tranquilidad.

Había dicho puras incoherencias- lo lamento…- mis mejillas seguían ardiendo y mordí mi labio inferior, esto en verdad me avergonzaba – no volverá a pasar, lo siento…- fingí una sonrisa y me acerque para abrir mi puerta, pero los brazos fríos de Edward sostuvieron delicadamente mi brazo.

Recordaba esa mirada…, era la mirada de Esme, en este momento nadie podría dudar que Edward y Esme han pasado tiempo juntos- No tienes por que lamentarte…- sostuvo mi mentón- tu pay estará siempre contigo, _siempre y cuando__** tu**__ lo desees_- sus ojos ocre brillaban, su dulce sonrisa se presentaba en sus labios y de nuevo recordé a Esme al verlo.

Pero como podría no desear estar con el?, mi vida es con el, _Edward es mi vida!_.. y cuando demos paso siguiente, será mi existencia, mi eternidad… -una eternidad entonces- dije con una tonta sonrisa en mis labios.

-una eternidad entonces -su cara se aproximaba a la mía lentamente, su aliento me embriagaba lentamente, hasta que nuestros labios rozaron dulcemente; mi mente se prendió al instante, volvía a aquel lugar fuera de la galaxia de nuevo, mi mente volaba, no puedo estar segura cuanto tiempo duramos, pero para mi es como si apenas hubiera empezado, si no fuera por que sentí sus labios desaparecer con una pequeña mueca en ellos… podría estar en este hermoso limbo mucho mas tiempo, aunque mis pulmones no me lo habrían permitido … claro…

-aunque no me puedes culpar por intentar que comas cosas mas nutritivas Isabella- note su ceja en arquearse un tanto- hablando de… pays, claro -soltó una pequeña carcajada haciéndome reír también, si hablaba en verdad de mi dieta, como podría no adecuarla a como quisiese el, si me pidiera que comiera un jamón entero, lo haría, alegando claro…, pero estoy segura que de tan solo ver sus expresiones, terminaría cediendo y Edward lo sabe.

-podrías intentarlo… si- lo mire lo mas seria posible, aunque siendo realistas, que tan serio se le puede mirar a la estatua al dios pagano frente a mi- pero no te garantizo nada- tome de nuevo mi pay y engullí un pedazo. Abriendo la muerta del coche intente salir, sin hacerme daño, pero mi cuchara callo en la acera, ahora bien no podría continuar con mi pay; al cerrar la puerta y tras esta dejar mi pay, observe la expresión de Edward, era de burla, así que le dedique una mirada despreocupada.

-me he llenado… es todo- y seguí caminado hacía el mall. Gire mi cabeza y vi la silueta de Alice y Jasper entrando, como siempre Alice iba danzando y Jasper la seguía, el mall era grande, nada comparado a los demás centros comerciales que haya visitado, en el segundo piso, eran todas tiendas de ropa y accesorios, estoy completamente segura que no saldré del segundo piso gracias a Alice, pero me gustaría también visitar la librería.

-Bella!!, te has acabado el pay!, que bien…, lo vez Jazz te dije que se lo comería al final – se dirigió a Jasper moviendo sus hombros modosamente, claro que sabría que me lo comeré y que el resto de mi pay se encontraba en el coche– y bien, por donde quieren empezar?, Rose y Emmett creo que …. -sus facciones perfectas se curvaron –nop!, vayamos a la nueva tienda, Bella, estoy segura que te encantará, además ese vestido te queda grandioso!- jalo de mi mano delicadamente, en este momento me siento como el niño que no quiere tomar una ducha y su madre lo avienta a la tina, mire en señal de ayuda a Edward pero solo mostró su ya conocida sonrisa en estos momentos de suspenso, como saber que tipo de ropa le pondrá Alice a su "Bella doll"?, además… por que compraría ropa nueva para ir a un lugar que no estoy alegre de ir, si.. ahora recuerdo, yo di la idea de venir…, es por eso que Edward no mueve ni uno solo de sus perfectos músculos en mi ayuda, de seguro se estará carcajeando por dentro, le dedique una mirada tiesa y se empezó a carcajear, volteé rápido hacia Alice y tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios…, algo traman.

-no temas…, solo son unos cuantos- paso por un lado mio Edward, estaba tan divertido?.

-unos cuantos?..., unos muchos, mira es esta Bella!!, ENTREMOS!!- Alice entro como si su no-vida dependiera al menos de entrar y perderse entre cada prenda del local.

-como que…., pero esta tienda es algo…-me quejé sin atención alguna. Esto esta ya fuera de mis manos, al menos podré llevar mas libros a casa, al finalizar el día, aunque estar en casa… sola… es algo que no espero con ansias.

Edward tomo de mi mano, pude sentir su tersa y fría piel, una pequeña corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo y antes de quedar seguramente en trance, caminamos hacia los estantes, el no dejaba de mirar hacia una dirección y la incertidumbre por saberlo me hizo voltear, era una mujer sentada en la banca frente a los probadores, se abrochaba unas sandalias plateadas y llevaba un vestido para mi gusto algo extravagante. –es linda e?- dije en bajo, su mirada me sorprendió, giro sus ojos y me guio junto con Alice a los vestidores.

-Oh! Bella hasta que llegas!, mira te he acomodado algunas cosas en el probador!, entraré contigo!-dijo dando saltitos.

-Alice creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para entrar sola a un vestidor- dije achicando mis ojos.

-lo se!!, pero el vestidor es demasiado grande.. y no me quiero sentir solita, vamos vamos!, a demás así será sorpresa para los chicos!- me sonrió, _como no ceder ante esa cara angelical en plena gloria divina?_ me pregunte y entramos juntas al vestidor.

El vestidor si era enorme, solo faltaba un pequeño sillón y una mesa de estar, de frente estaba un gran espejo en la pared, pegado a ambas paredes restantes estaban unas sillas de metal color negro y arriba de ellas estaba toda la ropa de Alice y seguramente mia…- ALICE ES DEMASIADA ROPA!!, solo venimos a …-calle al instante de ver la blusa que me mostró, era color amarillo pollo y tenía la espalda descubierta, me pregunto si Alice sabe que el frío me afecta… - esa blusa no Alice..- dije rodando mis ojos.

-pero te verás divina Bella!!, el amarillo te resaltará tus ojos café!!, anda pruébatela!- chilló y alcance a escuchar unas carcajadas fuera del vestidor.

-siguiente- murmure

-bueno…- comenzó un puchero, pero al darme la siguiente prenda me deslumbro, tenía la mas enorme sonrisa que había visto.

-Alice?, que.. que has visto?, de que sonries?.. Alice?- comenzaba a ponerme paranoica, su sonrisa se torno pícara y tenía momentos en los que reía, abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude y la pequeña duende había desaparecido..- Alice?...- me gire para buscarla y segundos después me tope con ella, traía una linda remera color gris con algunos destellos brillantes en las mangas, era hermoso…

-te gusta Bella?, pruébatelo se te ve hermoso, mira a ver….- comenzó a desabrocharme.

-ALICE ALICE!!, tranquila yo puedo…- antes de acabar sentí una ola de aire golpear mi espalda, me había descubierto a velocidad vampírica- Alice.. el acoso a esta velocidad sigue siendo acoso…-

-hay Bella… jahjahjh, e..- paró en seco y sentí su cuerpo tensarse, ya que sus manos estaba ligeramente apoyadas en mis no tan prominentes caderas.

-que?... –antes de que me contestará… volteé al espejo y pude ver mi espalda en el reflejo, no había señal de aquellas heridas que a tan solo una hora habíamos notado, era imposible, mi cuerpo por igual se tenso- Alice?...- buscaba respuestas, pero ella tras algunos segundos, comenzaba a ponerme una blusa…

-no te preocupes Bella, tal vez no fue gran cosa…- termino de ponerme la blusa- lo vez!! Te queda hermosa!!- era una blusa color hueso con una enorme mariposa color café.

-em… Alice.. solo por aclarar… tengo 18 años, deje la ropa para niñas hace algunos años…-dije algo fría, me había cortado demasiado hacía unos segundos.

-Oh!!, esta!, te quedará espectacular!!- dijo _sacándome la blusa_ de una sola vez, ahora su atención volaba _hacia mis jeans_, los voló de una sola, necesitó solo desabrochar el cierre y –Bella por favor!, compórtate como toda una señorita que eres y entrégame esos jeans!, son de la década pasada!!-chilló, _ahora si soy una señorita _dije a mis adentros. De fondo escuche murmullos de los demás Cullen y una que otra risa.

Después de unos segundos entregue mi jean al federal de modas frente a mí y me dio un leve empujón a la silla llena de ropa, caí en la posadera- Alice… mas cuidado que tu muñeca pasada es frágil!- esto comenzaba a exasperarme, pero me tranquilice un poco al ver que Alice había cumplido…, me había traído un pantalón entubado, para mi desdicha era mucho mas apretado de lo que pensé estaría..- una talla mas grande?- dije al ver sus cejas formar solo una.

-…- me levantó y jalo del pantalón brincoteando.

-Aliceeeee!!, Ed…- el jean entró…

-todo esta bien ahí adentro?- se oyó una voz femenina por detrás.

-si.. no te preocupes Laura…, es que no estamos acostumbradas a los entubados, pero tu sabes…, en nombre de la moda…-noté sus ojos brillar, Laura?, ya es cliente distinguido de aseguro…

Nunca dudaría de su pasión a la moda, es bueno saber que para la boda no necesitaremos una modista… _Alice será perfecta…_ perfecto, ahora me descubro a mi misma hablando de la boda, mi cuerpo se erizo y sentí un vacio en el estómago.

-miraaa!! Lo ves! Que te dije!!, te queda muy bien… y lo entubado del jean, remarca tus caderas!- dijo escondiendo su cuerpo tras de mi, y observando mi reflejo en el espejo, si…, me veía bien, como no lucir bien con un personal con la mas alta experiencia en moda en estas décadas…

-si…, se ve bien- dije sonriendo, tendría que aceptarlo, en algún recóndito lugar de mi cerebro existía la posibilidad de admitir que vale la pena todo el movimiento de la "Bella doll" de Alice…

-solo bien?...-dijo algo indignada, abrió la puerta del vestidor y me dio un leve empujón hacia fuera – ustedes que opinan chicos?...-

-hey!! Tengo… - con la sorpresa del empujón, caí al suelo escondiendo mi área superior, el gran entusiasmo en mis caderas nos hizo olvidar mi remera… y salí del vestidor semi-desnuda, mi sangre se abultaba ferozmente hacia mis mejillas, busque la mirada de Edward, pero este y Jasper estaba dándome la espalda; entre a gatas al vestidor lo mas rápido que pude, en estos momentos hubiera preferido la blusa de mariposa, mi corazón sonaba como tambor en mi interior.

-ups!!... creo.. que..- dio una mirada nerviosa, dejando que unas falsas arrugas se tornaran en su frente.

-creo que… Alice…-me puse de pie torpemente recuperando el aliento e intente volver a ponerme _mi _ropa con la que grácil mente _había _entrado completa a la tienda.

-pero pero!! Bella!!, no es tan satisfactorio!!- chilló.

Bien sabía lo que vendría…, posee un don del cual mi presencia en el vestidor no es necesaria, en lo mas mínimo, _excepto para ridiculizarme a mi misma_ pensé.

-nos veremos Alice- dije sonriente al acabar de abrocharme mis jeans de la década pasada. –estaré en la librería- sonreí de nuevo y abrí la puerta dejando atrás a un duendecillo intranquilo, ahora despotricaba contra su ropa, y se cambiaba a velocidad vampírica.

-hmmm!- suspire el aire de la libertad, había dejado tanto a mi dueña, como mi papel de "Bella doll" adentro del vestidor.

-han acabado?- se levanto del asiento ilusionado Jasper.

Me incomodo responder y romper su ilusión pero mi alegría por salir con todas mis partes de muñeca Bella aun en sus lugares, me ganó- Alice se quedará aun…, lo lamento- dije intentando sonar condescendiente.

-oh…, bueno…- sonrió y se volvió a sentar, esto si que es amor…, soportar la pasión a las compras de Alice, deja muchas bases a esta relación, reí, me preguntó que soportará Edward de mi…

-a la librería?- preguntó mi ángel extendiendo su mano, a lo que respondí tomando su brazo.

-nos veremos Jasper- dije sonriente- diviértete Alice!!- me sentía animada…, esto no era ya una opción , mi mejor amiga y cuñada, se encontraba perdida entre las ropas, si esto fuera una película, la ropa estaría volando por arriba del probador en señal del movimiento que se efectuaba, pero conociéndola…, su cuidado con cada prenda es extrema y no permitiría que volaran como mi ropa voló al serme arrebatada. Salimos lentamente del local.

-ahora…, no te dolió el sentón?- rió Edward, juntándome un poco mas a el.

* * *

**Qué tal?, les ha gustado?, perdonen si tengo falta de algo.., la presion me estresa demasiado... y aunque solo me faltan dos... sigo así.. solo les quería subir algo.. siento como que los he dejado bien olvidados.., perdonen ' ...**

**prometo un buen capitulo para la proxima semana vale? .. por lo pronto espero que me den aire!! :D vamos!"! un post!!** "go"

**jajjajaja... se les quiere.. sus reviews me dan un poco de ... paz... en este revuelco.. :S ...**

**bueno.. que tengan una buena semana!! saludos**

**bises (V)ichesica**


	6. una libreria fuera de serie Editado

* * *

**6. Una librería fuera de serie.**

-salir así… si- caminamos hasta el local, el centro comercial comenzaba a vaciarse- es nueva esta librería cierto?- "NewWorld" decía el local frente a mi, estaba completamente solo, aunque es de esperarse, quien se pararía en el local de libros cuando tienes otros cientos de tiendas de ropa y otras mas cosas con brillantes que le lavan el cerebro a cualquiera que se les pasa enfrente…

-si… el dueño se acaba de mudar…,"cree poder ganar mas en esta ciudad", tiene toda una escena de clientes exigiendo que los atienda…., es muy imaginativo, no te imaginaras que piensa hacer cuando solo queden algunas copias de ciertos libros…- mi ángel dijo divertido.

Cuando abrí la puerta un olor a incienso me noqueo, era demasiado el aroma sin lugar a dudas, como le olerá a Edward con sus vampíricos y agudos sentidos, se supone que la gente lo pone para hacer de la estancia menos densa, pero este local hace, del aire denso y de la estancia todo menos mas ligera…

El local estaba lleno de ejemplares de "Se uno mismo con tu ser interior", me pregunto quien escribió tal libro.., las esquinas estaban adornadas con grandes ollas de vapor, al parecer de ahí proviene el aroma…-es … original…- fue lo único que pudo definir a este lugar…_ original._

Edward sostenía su puente nasal con fuerza- demasiado…-nos acercamos al mostrador, pude visualizar ciertos títulos como "Como ver a esa persona que quieres en el espejo", "Autoayuda para aceptarte como eres", "Las leyes para ser un mejor ser humano", "Como aceptar una perdida", todos eran del mismo autor…. "Ian Dauguiti", quien soy yo para opinar…

-Buenas tardes-noches, amigos… sean bienvenidos- se acerco un señor, de apariencia árabe, tenía sus muñecas llenas de pulseras de piedras redondas, su ropa era de rapero…, hasta el hombre es original…

-Buenas noches- dijo con la voz aterciopelada de siempre mi novio.- su… librería.. es… fuera de serie- me reí a mis adentros, esa era la manera mas cortes de Edward de decir que su tienda es rara…

-si…- y estoy segura que los psicólogos son sus fieles clientes; di vueltas por todo el local, buscando títulos para mi nueva lectura, pero no pude encontrar otro que no sea del mismo autor…., esta librería estaba dedicada a un tal "Ian Dauguiti" -esta librería es… para… -

-personas perdidas que buscan un nuevo amanecer en sus almas?- dijo el señor tomando un libro y estrechándolo.

-e… también- me preguntó si en verdad cree eso?, este Ian.. debe de pagarle mucho para vender esta mercancía, los libros no se ven muy concentrados al auto-ayuda, auto-conócete, auto-acéptate y demás auto…'s,- conoce al autor? -

-e.. Bella..- dijo mi ángel pero fue interrumpido por el señor... a.. ahora que lo recuerdo.. no me ha dicho su nombre.

-si…-dijo dejando de nuevo el libro en el estante con una sonrisa enorme.

- deben de ser buenos amigos… por que todos sus libro hablan de lo mismo; pobre… son pocas las personas que aceptan que necesitan ayuda…- dije sin pensar.

-…..- Edward curvo sus labios, amo esa sonrisa, a que se deberá?, el señor estará pensando algo gracioso?, o estará tratando de ver como vendernos de la mercancía autoayudista?...

-eso creé señorita?, he de aceptar que no son libros muy vendidos…- dijo dando la espalda e intentando un movimiento dramático, si que es divertido este hombre, mas que su inigualable local.

-mm… eso pensé…,- me dirigí hasta la puerta de salida, el olor me estaba comenzando a marear y estaba segura que de ese local me iría con las manos vacías. – bueno… gracias… que tenga buen día- dije casi corriendo, necesitaba aire limpio, ya…

El señor hizo un intento como de retenernos, pero Edward me siguió el paso y salimos rápido del local, que día.

-" pobre… son pocas las personas que aceptan que necesitan ayuda…?"- clamo mis palabras Edward – el dueño se quedo bloqueado cuando te escucho, fue interesante escucharle pensar toda clase de apelaciones a eso…- dijo riendo.

-jhajhajhaj, supongo… es extraño que una librería este completamente abarrotada de ese tipo de lectura y mas del mismo autor, sin contar su exótico olor…-

-si…- inspiro mi cabello unos segundos- se ha impregnado el olor a tu ropa…- arrugo la nariz al llegar a mis hombros- apestas Isabella…, me preguntaba cuanto mas aguantaría dentro de esa librería…, Ian debe de estar sumamente drogado… jhajhajha- su risa!, Oh!, ahí van mis pocas neuronas, espera….

-.. has dicho Ian?... no puede ser el mismo "Ian Dauguiti" de los libros!!, Edward!! Dime que no…- me gire hacia la librería, esto no, no puede, no puede…, ningún hombre en sus cabales puede ser dueño de un local vendiendo sus propios ejemplares!, es … raro…, egocéntrico.

- jhahajajahajhjhajhajah, su verdadero nombre es Ian Sttop, pero su nombre de pila es Ian Dauguiti, fue interesante verte hablar del escritor frente a el, creo que ahora no ve las cosas igual, el estaba de acuerdo con cada cosa que decías…, eres una gran critica Bella- me beso la frente tiernamente, deje caer mi cabeza en su hombro, si que me había pasado de la raya, pobre Dauguiti… o Sttop… quien quiera que sea, creo que le debo una disculpa; me di vuelta y camine de nuevo hacia la librería "NewWorld".

-a donde vas? …- deje confundido a Edward y me dirigí de nuevo al local.

- tengo que…- abrí la puerta del local…- Buenas noches.. de nuevo, he cambiado de opinión…- tome el libro que mas cerca encontré "Las leyes para ser un mejor ser humano"- me da este por favor- sonreí.

Las facciones de Dauguiti cambiaron, ahora su sonrisa había vuelto, no era bueno acabar con las esperanzas de un escritor de autoayuda, no dejaría eso en mi conciencia…

-son 50 con 90- dijo pagado de si, _bueno… al parecer sus libros no resaltan tampoco por baratos_; le entregué el dinero y me dio una bolsa negra con letras doradas "Usted visitó NewWorld, lo esperamos de vuelta"…

-Ian esta encantado contigo…, piensa que has regresado por que te diste cuenta que es una gran persona, además muy apuesto y te a deslumbrado con su forma de ser, este hombre es muy seguro de si- rió Edward en cuanto sali, parecía divertirle mucho los pensamientos de Ian, que sería si también pudiera leerlos?... tendría de que reír todos los días estoy segura, con las conclusiones que saca este hombre…

- si… ahora entiendo por que escribe este tipo de libros- mire de nuevo la bolsa…-tiene tanta estima y cree tener tanta suerte, que debe hacer sentir igual a los demás no?, aunque no creo que funcione…-

-me sorprendes Isabella, no sabía de tus poderes, segura que no te has olvidado de contarme algunas cosas?- acerco su cuerpo al mío y seguimos caminando abrazados…

-creo que se me ha pasado contarte… de..- acerque mi cara a la suya para apreciar mejor sus facciones, si había caído, lo había tomado desprevenido…

-Bella por favor habla, no sabes cuanto me perturba que seas la única que no pueda leer y seas la única que deseé leer- se acercó mas.

Algo dentro de mi se alegro- de…. Que … tengo algunos papeles que muestran mi obsesión por …- me sonroje, mi única obsesión era Edward y si el no comprendía a que me refería tendría que descubrirme.

-por el peligro?- su sonrisa curva y coqueta de nuevo se presentó en sus labios- eso es algo que ya sabía Bella, henos aquí….-

-auhm… lo siento…- me separé, debía estar hambriento, sus ojos son mas oscuros de lo normal- no quise…- camine mas separada de el, tal vez así podría hacérselo mas fácil.

-no hay nada que sentir…- me acercó suavemente a el- no me refería exactamente a eso… pero si, mañana iremos … a acampar- giró sus ojos a las personas de adelante, nos estarían escuchando?.

-ow… si.. bueno yo tampoco me refería a eso – la sangre subió de nuevo a mis mejillas.

-ah no?- su inocente semblante me tomo desprevenida, como podía embobarme en tan poco tiempo, era tan perfecto, hermoso.

-no…- apenas dije dentro de mi deslumbro.

-entonces que cosas has olvidado decirme?, de cual obsesión hablas?- ahora jugaba con mi cabello, sentía su nariz por mi cuello subiendo poco a poco, un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo, moví bruscamente mi cabeza intentando recobrar mis sentidos.

- mi… mi obsesión, no tienes una idea Edward?... a veces me sorprendes- no se si era mi reciente tramo por el pasado embobamiento, pero me resultaba obvia la respuesta a su pregunta, a veces creo que Edward solo necesita oír las frases de mi boca, por que el ya las conoce.

- me temo que estoy perdido…- su nariz bajaba por mi cuello y llegaba a mi hombro.

-e… e… -mi piel se erizo- mi obsesión eres tuu… Edward Cullen – soplé con el poco aliento que tenía. Edward se alejo de mi cara y note su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa, tomo mi barbilla y se volvió a acercar juntando sus tersos labios a los míos, jugando con mis cabellos con sus manos, mientras yo perdía mis dedos en su cobrizo cabello.

Duramos tan solo unos segundos, cuando nuestros labios se separaron no pude evitar soltar un minúsculo gemido ante la separación, me abrace a el y caminamos hacia la salida…

-Bella… tu eres y serás siempre mi única obsesión, mi forma de vida – río por la ironía en sus palabras- lo mas cercano a la vida que tengo… te amo Bella- beso rápidamente mis labios dejándome estática en espera de mas.

* * *

**Lo edite!, lo siento!, es que lo escribi a altas horas de la noche xD ... perdonen que pase esto... ya tengo el septimo capitulo!! , perdonen a quien le borre los reviews!! lo siento muchoooo, mañana tratare de subirles el septimo capitulo..., spoiler: vayamos al cine con Edward Cullen! s2s2**

**bises (V)ichesica!**


	7. La batalla contra las hormonas

**Hola .. Si!!.. soy libre de nuevo, puedo actualizar mas rápido y con mas contenido gracias a mi tiempo... Este capitulo me gusto como quedo... aqui se los dejo.. nos quedamos en:**

_Duramos tan solo unos segundos, cuando nuestros labios se separaron no pude evitar soltar un minúsculo gemido ante la separación, me abrace a el y caminamos hacia la salida…_

_-Bella… tu eres y serás siempre mi única obsesión, mi forma de vida – río por la ironía en sus palabras- lo mas cercano a la vida que tengo… te amo Bella- beso rápidamente mis labios dejándome estática en espera de mas. _

* * *

**7. La batalla contra las hormonas...  
**

Nos tardamos nuestro tiempo en volver con Alice y Jasper. Es graciosa la forma en la que Edward y yo nos declaramos, de un tema totalmente superfluo, acabamos hablando de nuestra relación y lo mucho que formamos parte el uno del otro, no me imagino una vida si no hubiera conocido a Edward, es simplemente como si no hubiera tenido vida alguna antes…

-te gustaría entrar al cine?, parece que tienen buena cartelera- preguntó Edward sacándome de mi ensimismo.

-al cine?, es en serio… no hay algún tipo de… el sonido no te…- tenía mis dudas acerca de entrar, nunca antes me había invitado al cine Edward, tal vez fuera por que el sonido no lo aguantaría y le daría jaqueca o algo por el estilo- podemos entrar?- me quede completamente confundida, tenía toda una serie de preguntas que hacerle, pero se me borro el casete al ver estallar en risas a Edward, en que momento se había vuelto tan eufórico?.

-no…, no hay problema alguno, podemos entrar si lo deseas- me dirigió con su mano.

_Bueno…, tenemos dos opciones, entrar en una habitación oscura, donde nadie nos observará y estaremos en espacios algo reducidos y probablemente los dos solos, o permanecer vagando por todo el centro comercial, donde los ojos de todos estarán en nuestras espaldas, bueno en su espalda…mmmmm, es algo difícil…_-vamos- sonreí adelantándome, pero cuando voltee para con Edward lo perdí de vista, gire mi cabeza para buscarle y me sorprendió su brazo rosar dulcemente mi cintura y atraerme hacia la puerta de entrada; el cine tenía pinta clásica, las paredes estaban cubiertas por una tela roja hasta la mitad y el piso era de mármol blanco, me recordó al cine de las películas viejas, solo que este parecía tener un poco de renovación, en vez de los comerciales puestos ambulantes como personas, estaba el área de snacks.

Entramos rápido a la sala, no había tanta gente por entrar, a decir verdad no había gente, el cine solo constaba de tres salas, tal vez por eso no pasan muchos clientes por aquí. Nos sentamos en la parte superior, aunque podríamos haber escogido nuestros asientos como nos plazca ya que la sala estaba sola; me senté en el negro asiento lentamente, mi vista se perdía por cada una de las esquinas, era pequeña la sala y con las paredes tapizadas de una tela rojiza; por arriba era la pared color negro brillante, las bocinas de tela colgaban de estas.

-este lugar es asombroso Edward- me acerque a su hombro; su olor me lleno los pulmones, nunca antes habíamos estado en una sala de cine y en cualquier momento las luces se apagarían y estaría a lado del hombre mas sexy e inteligente del mundo entero, bueno exagerando, un poco, por que desde que lo conocí ha sido el único, omitiendo mi pequeño desliz… bien llamado confusión _jaconbina._

-si, es estupendo, me recuerda a….- me quede observandole sin mirarle , sigo pensando que cosa debí haber hecho bien para merecer a Edward, o es que no lo merecía?, el era tan…apuesto, elegante, su piel era tan tersa, sus labios rojos y perfectamente curveados, sus brazos y abdomen perfectamente corpulentos, todo en el era perfecto, mi cuerpo se comenzó a tensar, sentía una carga eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo; _si sigo así, no aseguro ver la película en cuanto apaguen las luces,_ tenía que pensar en otra cosa, mi corazón comenzó a tamboritear fuertemente y el color subió a mis mejillas, mi mente estaba completamente sobre poblada de imágenes de Edward rompiendo sus "reglas", estaba olvidando quien era, en que momento comenzó esta lluvia de hormonas, como es que tenía el tanto poder sobre mi de tan solo verle, esto se me esta pasando de las manos, mi mente comienza a divagar peligrosamente….-e… e…. y .. cual.. ejem- me aclaré la garganta.

-te encuentras bien Bella?- acercó su perfecta cara unos centímetros mas a mi, comenzaba a sentirme como una colegiala en su primera cita, esto nunca me había pasado, bueno tomando en cuenta que hacía pocos meses había dejado de ser una colegiala..

-em… si…, me pregunto…-zangolotee mi cabeza tratado de olvidar mis antiguos pensamientos de Edward destrozando mis pulmones por falta de aire- que película veremos…, por que la veremos verdad?- venga de nuevo la incoherencia, siempre pasa lo mismo junto a Edward, es difícil ser coherente mirándole de frente.

-Entramos a la sala de "La vida es Bella", espero que te agrade, por que si no, podemos ir a otra sala- tomo mi mano dulcemente y entrelazo nuestros dedos- disculpa no haber pedido tu opinión, pero es que la señorita en la taquilla amenazaba con saltarse sus horas de trabajo e irse a su casa, al parecer no tienen muchos clientes…-ahora movía lentamente mi mano, la levantaba midiendo su mano con la mía,_ como me será posible borrar esas imágenes de mi mente si sigue el así…_

-e… ire por .. por.. unas… golosinas… - me paré frenéticamente, necesitaba salir de ahí, o terminaría acosando a Edward y no podía darme ese lujo estando el hambriento, se que no le haría sentir del todo bien. - vengotuquédateaquíahoravuelvo-camine rápido hacia la puerta de la sala, sin darle tiempo de que objetará por que si lo hacía seguramente terminaríamos ambos "_**juntos**_" yendo por mis golosinas.

Salí de la sala sudando, fue demasiado, por poco me dejo llevar, _tengo que ser fuerte y para eso necesito las pruebas de mi salida… veamos…. golosinas…_ la persona que atendía era una señora mayor de edad, parecía estar mas dormida que presente, así que toque el pequeño timbre que estaba en el mostrador.-disculpe?...-_ esta despierta?_.

La señora se balanceo unos segundos y camino hacia el mostrador – si… que se te ofrece querida?- se puso sus gafas, su cabello era entre crema y perlado y su uniforme, era un traje completo color gris con rallas rojas.

-a.. buenas noches…, me podría dar….- observe la variedad frente a mi, había diferentes clases de golosinas, desde gomas hasta chocolates y bombones, mi primera opción fueron los chocolates, pero seguramente me pondrían mas eufórica, así que opte por las gomas, eran largas tiras de colores mestizos.- de esas, por favor…- no podría saber su nombre, o en este cine además de su apariencia daban golosinas caceras, o me he mantenido demasiado alejada de los dulces por mucho tiempo. Page las golosinas y me dirige llena de coraje a la sala, debía controlar mis hormonas, no las dejaría vencer, Edward es mucho más que su hermosa cara y cuerpo perfecto, mucho más.

Entre a la sala con valentía, pero al ver su sonrisa al verme entrar me flaquearon las piernas y en las puras escaleras resbale con algún objeto indefinido, bien podrían ser mis pies, segundos después Edward estaba a mi lado tendiéndome la mano, _desde este ángulo se ve tan…contrólate Bella! Agradezco que sea la única persona a la cual no puede leer…_

-Estas bien?, los escalones son algo… engañosos- riendo tomo de mi cuerpo y me llevo en sus brazos hasta nuestros asientos. Cuando llegamos mantuvo su mirada unos segundos en mi- te sientes bien?, esperaba alguna queja o alguna objeción en el transcurso…-algunos mechones cobrizos, le caían en los ojos.

-ah?, una queja… si.. si estoy bien, no!, digo, Edward… puedo caminar sola, gracias -de que serviría, igual, habíamos llegado a nuestros asientos.

-pero no sin tropezar Bella- escuche su risa como música atrayente, me recordó a las leyendas de los griegos, en las que las sirenas cantaban para hipnotizar a los náufragos, bien, ahora podía divagar en otras cosas…

-No me la paso todo… todo el tiempo en el suelo Edward, lo que sucede es que…- las luces se apagaron, _que oportuno_, suspire con aires de triunfo.

-tal vez necesites dormir Bella, estas algo nerviosa- sentí su fría nariz rosar mi oreja, ahora bajaba por mi cuello hasta mi hombro, jugaba con mi cabellera dulcemente; sus dedos jugaban con la palma de mi mano, fui cayendo lentamente en su hechizo, _ahora comprendo a los navegantes de las leyendas griegas, solo son afortunados en su hipnosis…_

-demonios Edward!, no puedo concentrarme!, la película lleva 10 minutos y solo he divagado con imágenes de nosotros!- _creo que no debí haber conjugado la palabra imágenes y nosotros…_, la cara de Edward experimentaba una serie de emociones, paso de confusión y sorpresa a ternura y algún tipo de galanura?.

Ahora su cara se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, por primera vez mi cuerpo traiciono mis ideales y se alejo un poco, no tanto como para perder la proximidad entre ambos y en tan solo unos segundos, sus labios y los míos se estrechaban pasionalmente, me sentí liberada, toda la carga hormonal explotada en un beso, _un beso, no es nada malo, además el me lo dio, _mi mente no funcionaba por completo, pero nuestros labios seguían unidos y el jugaba con mi labio inferior y yo perdí mis labios dentro de los suyos, intentando no rosar su dentadura; perdí mis dedos en su cabellera, pase de su cabello a sus orejas, rosando inocentemente su espalda con mi palma y con mi otra mano formando remolinos en su cabello, era el beso mas apasionado que mi hormona pudiera dejar, pero ahora fui yo quien nos separó, alguien tendría que ser el que tomara disciplina en la relación y el no seria el único.

Al separarnos mis ojos se abrieron y note su cara aun cerca a la mía, le dedique un beso rápido y me gire conteniéndome de nuevo para ver la película. –Edward…?- llevaba segundos en el mismo lugar, a pocos centímetros de mi, tal vez fue demasiado…

-lo lamento, me… veamos la película- este era un Edward que no había visto antes, me recordaba a mi cuando me quedaba hipnotizada, _lo deslumbre?, por primera vez pude vengar todas la veces que me dejo con… ciertas ganas de algo mas?, o es que cruzamos la línea?,_ me preocupaba que por mi culpa Edward se sintiera con poca fuerza para contener su sed,nunca querría que por mis estúpidas hormonas el se alejara **de nuevo** de mi lado**, **no podría soportarlo, de pronto sentí de nuevo esa vieja sensación de un hueco en mi cuerpo, esa herida que ha estado tratando sanar me vibro, esos días lejos de Edward me habían sentado como si me hubieran extraído la vida de un solo golpe, eso es lo que escuchaba decir a Cha… mi padre cuando hablaba con la gente de Forks. Decidí dejar ese pensamiento y aclare mi mente viendo la película, aunque a veces sentía la mano de Edward pasar por mi mejilla y sus dedos jugar con mi palma, eso era algo pasable…

La película duro aproximadamente dos largas horas, que se me hicieron algo eternas, por que me debatía entra las tristes emociones de la historia de la película y mis hormonas representadas en el hombre a unos centímetros míos. Al finalizar la película, termine con una gran dotación de lagrimas en cautiverio, las escenas eran simplemente hermosas, la forma en la que el padre disfrazo la segunda guerra mundial con un juego para proteger a su hijo, como escondió a su hijo y cuanto se amaba la pareja. En la escena final, cuando el niño sale del pequeño espacio de metal y llega el enorme tanque de guerra, la emoción del niño, me hizo tener que morderme los labios, para caer en lágrimas…

Salimos del cine agarrados de la mano y en silencio, seguro si hablaba comenzaría mi diluvio.

-te gusto?, parecías incomoda en toda la película- paso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazo mientras caminábamos hacia el coche.

-… Sentía que te pondría incomodo Edward…- empecé a decir mis causas.

-por que sería eso?- escuche su tono juguetón.

-por que…- mis mejillas ardían en arrebatos de vergüenza- estuve apunto de quebrantar las reglas en esa sala Edward- presione mi labios fuertemente y serré mis ojos esperando su contestación, pero no escuche susurro alguno. – lo se Edward!! Y lo lamento, estuve a punto de…- abrí los ojos lentamente y me tope con la cara de Emmett frente a mi, fue tal mi sorpresa que caí de espaldas…-Emmett!...auch!-frotaba mi espalda lentamente y me puse de pie. –Podrías tener en cuenta un poco mas el espacio personal de los individuos por favor…- mis parpados me pesaban, estaba a punto de liberar mis lágrimas, todo por una película emotiva, si bien lo último que quería sería comenzar a llorar de la nada.

-lo siento Bella… es que… hueles extraño- se acero unos pasos mas a mi, girando a mi alrededor.

-esa tienda dejo algo más que mis bolsillos vacios- gruñí, ese libro de verdad fue caro.

-Al dueño le agrada demasiado el olor a mirra…-inquirió Rosalie.

Busque la cara de Edward pero no la encontré, había desaparecido dejándome hablando sola.- y… Edward?- pregunté.

-Oh… nos topamos con ustedes cuando llegaron, pero parece que no nos viste…, estaban en un momento personal he Bella?, mantenías los ojos cerrados, pero mi hermano ha tenido que ir con Alice, alguna urgencia, ya sabes, nada de que preocuparse- dijo tranquilamente. _Urgencia?, nada de que preocuparse?_, esas palabras no podrían estar en la misma frase

-ya veo… una urgencia…- mis ojos se entrecerraron, sin si quiera notarlo empezaron desembocarse las lagrimas sobre mi rostro- … Emmett… estaré.. a.. haya fuera unos instantes debo… Iré al coche- dije saliendo del enorme mall.

-pero… Bella…Edward ha dicho que…- paró, al parecer Rosalie había dicho algo, pero no alcance escucharla.

Salí rápidamente del mall y me senté en una de las bancas de cemento, que estaban cerca del estacionamiento, era obvio que el flamante volvo de mi novio estaría cerrado y solo estaba una lluvia ligera, así que decidí quedarme en la banca.

Subí mis piernas y escondí mi cara en ellas. Llore de impotencia, de que Edward me hubiera dejado hablando sola cuando trataba de abrirle mis temores, aunque podría haber pasado algo y Alice lo estaría viendo, tal vez por eso salió para encontrarle. Mis lagrimas también se debían a las tristes y dulces escenas de la película, me habían hecho añicos el coraje por contenerme, era una película tan bella y a la vez triste; ame el amor que tenía el padre a su esposa e hijo, sentí una alegría inmensa al ver que el niño pudo encontrar a su madre. Y fue ahí…, donde me di cuenta, si alguien había atentado con la vida de mi padre, quien me asegura que no con la de Reneé? . No, esto era suficiente, no traería más preocupaciones a mi vida, si hubieran metido a Renee en esto, ya lo habría sabido. _Si… ya lo habría sabido_. Lloré con fuerza, como si una tormenta se mantuviera en mis ojos y no hubiera qué despejara las nubes; lloré por los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, el prematuro funeral de mi padre y por que ya no le vería nunca mas.

No sabría decir si mi ropa humada se debía a mis lágrimas o a la lluvia que se había intensificado un poco en estos minutos. Escuche pasos a mi espalda, sabía que eran los Cullen y la idea de ir en el Jeep de Emmett me cruzo por la mente, aunque iría sin mi ángel a un costado, Emmett y Rosalie serían los que menos preguntarían sobre mi estado, _si… creo que sería lo mejor_..

-Bella…- escuche la voz de Alice tras de mi. Me paré rápidamente, no sin antes mover los músculos de mi cara, para disfrazar un poco su estado.

-Oh!, Alice, veo que ya acabaste, me alegra, no estaba segura que tanto mas tardarías- dije mostrando la mayor alegría, en parte era verdad, quería irme de ese lugar. Alice se sorprendió por mi reacción, pude notar sus cejas arquearse, atrás de ella venía Edward acercándose…

-Si no les molesta…- me dirigí a Emmett y Rosalie, por primera vez le pediría algo a Rosalie, no estaba del todo segura si accedería.

- Esta bien… nos veremos en tu casa, tengo que entregarte todo lo que has comprado!- mostró algo de emoción en su rostro, camino hacia mi y me propino un beso en la mejilla, poniéndose de puntitas. Y entro en el volvo de Edward siguiente de Jasper.

-Emmett, sería molestia si voy con ustedes?- pregunté temerosa, era la hora de la verdad, Rosalie podría tomar parte y negarse rotundamente. Vi a Rosalie algo ofuscada, pero me pareció que no se debía a la pregunta.

-pero Bella…- mi ángel hablo y por unos segundos un enojo emergió de mi ser; solo el podía cambiarme de hormonosa pasional a enojada…

-vamos Bella, no vayas a agarrar un resfriado- escuche decir a Rosalie, tomo de mi mano dulcemente y me guio al Jeep.

Cuando pase frente a Edward, note que la tristeza embargaba su cara, parecía algo ofuscado, tal vez sea la razón de que Emmett se haya ido al Jeep riendo; me pare frente a el e imite el beso que me dio Alice, un dulce y frio beso. Mi mano se rebelo y paso rosando mi palma con su mejilla. Camine lentamente hacia el jeep, me sentía como una estúpida, perdiendo el tiempo con mi amado por mi tonto enojo, pero ya no podría retractarme, Emmett, Rosalie y yo estábamos ya adentro del Jeep y Emmett había arrancado. Rosalie estaba adelante como siempre, su lugar estaba a lado de su esposo y yo…yo estaba sola en la parte trasera, sosteniendo mi cara con mi palma y viendo las múltiples gotas chocar contra el vidrio del auto.

El viaje me pareció eterno, nunca pensé que mis minutos sin Edward parecerían horas. Sin pensarlo caí en un profundo sueño, el sonido de las gotas caer sobre el jeep me mecía haciéndome extrañar mi nana, haciéndome extrañar a Edward. Esta vez no soñé con aquel aterrador vampiro. Soñé con aquel señor de la librería, con Ian, lo vi en una sala pequeña, con las paredes color maple, sentado en un escritorio y firmando al aparecer copias de sus libros; después esa escena se desvaneció, dejando a la señora del puesto de snacks frente a mí, con una mirada pícara, pero ella no me miraba a mi, gire mi cabeza y vi a Edward a mi lado con un elegante traje negro; sin duda le veía a el, dejaba unos segundos para que le contemplará bien y después desaparecía la anciana con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Me gire de nuevo en busca de Edward y nos encontré en su habitación, sentí un deseo enorme de pegar mis labios a los suyos y me abalance a el, dejando todos mis instintos correr. El sostuvo mis caderas y yo enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su pelvis, los besos apasionados aumentaban sin medida alguna, mis dedos se perdían en su cabellera y trazando líneas en su espalda, el sostenía mis caderas con su mano derecha, con su izquierda recogía mi cabello para dar entrada a otro beso pasional que bajaba por mi boca hasta el cuello y subía lentamente tardando unos segundos por el transcurso de mi cuello. Me encontré con sus labios rápidamente y ambos jugamos en un compás con nuestras lenguas, era un beso exótico, uno que nunca nos habíamos dado la oportunidad de tener, uno que sin lugar a dudadas comenzaba a durar demasiado; mi pecho palpitaba estrepitosamente y no podía separarme, no quería hacerlo, no lo haría, me aferre mas a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y caímos en el sillón de su cuarto. Mi respiración se aminoraba, y el aire de mis pulmones se extinguía, hasta dejarme totalmente sin el. Abrí mis ojos y Edward había desaparecido, me encontraba sola en el sillón y aun sin poder respirar, ahora sentía mas la necesidad, daba pequeños y grandes golpes a mi pecho, pero el aire que exhalaba no me entraba en los pulmones, era como si tuviera un gran hoyo en mi, mire mi cuerpo alarmada, tenía un enorme agujero a un lado de mi corazón y el aire faltante me iba poco a poco debilitando, me sentí tremendamente mareada y caí al piso desmayada.

Desperté unos segundos después exhalando bocanadas de aire. Me senté rápidamente intentando recuperar aire y me percaté que ya no estaba en el jeep de Emmett, estaba en mi habitación y Edward estaba a un lado mío, con la mirada preocupada. Gire mi cabeza hacía el, tosiendo por la extraña sensación, pero desapareció y tras algunos segundos le vi entrar a mi habitación con un vaso con agua, lo tome sin dudar, sentí el agua recorrer mi garganta y pasar a la boca de mi estómago. Ahora me sentía mejor.

-gracias Edward…- deje el vaso en mi buro. Edward se sentó a mi lado en silencio.

- te encuentras mejor?- parecía dudar de sus palabras, estaba segura que no se refería solamente al pasado casi ahogo que tuve hacia unos segundos.

-si, me quedé profundamente dormida en el jeep- me recosté en sus brazos.

- siento haberte dejado Bella, te extrañe cada segundo. No soporte la hora y media que hicimos de venida, Jasper amenazaba con sacarme de mi propio coche puesto que mis emociones le estaban afectando demasiado- sentí su nariz jugueteando con mi cabello.

-que es lo que vio Alice?- salieron secas mis palabras.

-al parecer tendremos unas visitas, bueno…, nos encontrará un viejo amigo y …-paro unos segundos, estaba dudando en contarme, mi paranoia se apodero de mi.

-vio a mi madre Edward?, alguien visitará a Reneé?, se encuentra bien?, creo que haré una llamada- no me importaba si en Phoenix eran altas horas de madrugada, tendría que saber si estaba bien; pero me detuvo delicadamente con su mano.

-no creo que sea una buena ida Bella, además no esta en casa- me le quedé mirando confundida, el me sonrió tiernamente- Reneé ganó inexplicablemente un viaje a Miami, del cual al parecer no recuerda haber participado, pero en estos momentos debe de estar en el avión, así que no creo que tenga recepción su móvil por el momento- beso mi mejilla.

-ouh…, fue eso por lo que me dejaste hablando sola, se ocupaban de sacar a Reneé de todo esto, entonces quiere decir que si esta en peligro ella y que sí fue todo esto intencional como antes había mencionado…-el silencio inundo unos segundos mi habitación y note su semblante serio, tenía razón.

-Si, hemos mandado a Reneé a Miami, pero por pura seguridad, no estamos seguros de que es lo que pasa, pero lo hemos hecho por si acaso, para evitar cualquier percance, pero…- acercó su cara a centímetros de la mía- te pido disculpas por haberte dejado Bella, no sabes como lo lamento- los dos habíamos sufrido nuestra separación en el trayecto a mi casa, el de verdad lo sentía.

- No importa Edward te comprendo, disculpa el haberme comportado como lo hice, la película me afecto un tanto…- traté de explicar- y me sentí extraña cuando empezó, por poco…- callé iba de nuevo con el tema hormonal…

-por poco?...- continuo el ahora sonriendo.

-por poco y me abalanzo sobre ti Edward!, puedes creerlo- reí nerviosamente- pero, pude contralarme- dije un tanto resignada, mi sueño había ayudado…

-mi control casi llega a su limite esta tarde Bella- había cerrado sus ojos y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Sabia que esto había ocurrido, lo sabía, daba gracias que no paso a mayores…

-lo siento mucho Edward, no quise ponerte en esta situación, precisamente esto intentaba evitar, lo lamento- mi preocupación aumentaba.

-Bella… me refiero a que estuve a punto de ir en contra de todas las reglas y…- se acercó a mi cabello inspirando su aroma unos segundos. – por poco lo lograba- termino curvando sus labios, abrió sus ojos lentamente y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Entonces el luchaba consigo mismo también, bueno siempre lo hace, pero con la gran diferencia que esta vez ambos luchábamos por una pasional atracción. Me causo algo de risa enterar que todo este tiempo, no fui la única que tuvo que juntar coraje para separarme de sus labios.

-por poco…- dije dulcemente formando círculos en su perfecto estómago.- y quien será el otro ser que vendrá?- hable después de pocos segundos.

-me pregunto… conoces a toda tu familia Bella?, Alice ha visto a una joven venir a Forks, la vio balbuceando tu nombre, calculamos que tenga como 17 años.- acabó abrazando un poco mas mi cuerpo. Al sentirlo mas cerca, recordé el estado de mi ropa, estaba mojada.

-creo conocer a toda mi familia, pero no recuerdo a alguien de esa edad, no creo seamos familia, siempre fui la única de mi generación…- Era extraño que Alice haya visto a un supuesto familiar mío, era obvio que vinieran en estos momentos, pero, tenia a sabiendas que no tendría familia que vendría, a menos Reneé y me alegraba que estuviera lejos de aquí por el momento.

-la joven se parecía mucho a ti Bella, solo su cabello era mas claro, pero de cualquier forma…. Bella estas húmeda, creo que debes tomar un baño, no queremos que te enfermes verdad?- a paso vampírico apareció a mi lado tendiéndome la mano para levantarme.

-no… no queremos- tome de su mano y me dirigí al baño- los demás se han ido verdad?, quería despedirme antes de que se fueran de caza…- no volverían dentro de tres largos días.

- si…, todos se han ido a preparar el viaje, Alice ha traído tu ropa, nos verás en tres días, no estoy seguro de este viaje Bella- lo volteé a ver sorprendida, el tendría que ir a alimentarse.

-Edward…- tome sus manos encontrando su mirada- no pasará nada, es un… día como cualquiera, solo que esta vez iré a enterrar a mi padre- suspire profundamente, no podía evadir la realidad mas- además… estarán Sam y los demás conmigo, te aseguro que no pasará nada- besé su mejilla rápidamente y pase mi puerta para ir al baño.

-tienes razón…-siguió con la mirada baja e intente apurar mi paso.

-en unos minutos humanos salgo- sonreí entrando al baño- no te vayas aun…- rogué asomando mi cabeza por fuera del baño.

-no me iré- mostro la sonrisa que tanto amo en su rostro y se recostó pomposamente en mi cama.

Entrando al baño - _te quiero _-fue lo primero que pensé y nombre. Comencé a desvestirme colocando la ropa mojada en el sesto de lavandería, mañana me encargaría de lavarla. Abrí la regadera esperando por agua caliente, en mis minutos de espera, vinieron a mi mente escenas imaginarias de la chica que ahora podría ser mi familiar _perdido_, puede haber una posibilidad, nunca supe de la hermana de mi padre, aunque hace años encontré unas viejas fotografías de ella y mi padre, tendrían como 13 y ella 9, no comprendo del todo que fue lo que sucedió, pero sé que ella y mi padre no se dirigen la palabra desde hace años. Empezó a salir humo de la ducha y entré mojando cada parte de mi cuerpo con el agua caliente. Regularmente, antes de conocer a Edward, mis baños podrían durar horas y horas, pero cuando se esta enamorada de un vampiro que puede cruzar a hurtadillas a tu habitación en plena noche, es obvio estar en el baño de entrada por salida. Sentía el agua caer en mi cuerpo como cascada, me enjabone y lave mi cabello, dejé correr de nuevo el agua por mi cuerpo, para ahora acabar y encontrarme con Edward.

Salí enrollada en la toalla, mi mirada se encontró con el gancho de la pijama de mi padre, estaba vacio, mi cuerpo me guio afuera y me dirigí a su cuarto, pase el pasillo lentamente y llegue a su cuarto, abrí una gaveta y rápidamente saque una camisa suya, tome la camisa que solía llevar debajo de toda la ropa al ir de pesca, no tenía nada de especial, pero era de mi padre y por tal me la puse arriba de mi pijama habitual. Suspire profundamente, al menos aun podría recopilar un poco su olor.

Camine de regreso a mi habitación, Edward seguía acostado en la cama sobre sus manos y tenía los ojos cerrados. No me cansaría nunca de verle en esa posición. Camine hacia la cama y me acosté a su lado.- también te quiero Bella- lo escuche decir cuando curvo sus labios y abrió los ojos. A pesar de estar negros, yo los veía fijamente.

-olvide tu oído…- pensé en voz alta, esas palabras se me habían escapado cuando vi su silueta de ese dios pagano que tanto daba culto yo misma. Edward bufó por lo bajo y paso su mano por mi mejilla.- Edward…- dije tratando de no caer en el hechizo- quien es la persona que los visitará?- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-un viejo amigo mío, lo conocí los años que estuve lejos de Carlisle, nos ayudamos mutuamente cuando decidí volver a mi dieta- escuché una risilla suya- podría decirse que encontramos el camino juntos, pero…, el piensa diferente Bella- se detuvo unos segundos, pensando como me explicaría, a que se referiría con "diferente".- el no respeta tanto a los humanos, podríamos definirle como…- lo interrumpí.

-no respeta tanto a los humanos?- conjugue de nuevo sus palabras, que querrá decir con eso, si me ha comentado que también es vegetariano…

-si… verás, arrogante es su mejor cumplido, ve a los humanos como una raza menos evolucionada a los vampiros, tanto físicamente como intelectualmente- dijo serio.

- mhm… nos creé lo típico… torpes e idiotas- dije rodando los ojos y es que no todos los vampiros nos creerán así?- Edward se rió a carcajadas, cuando me escuchó.

-tonta Bella, a eso no se lo podría decir típico, pero si bien, no estas del todo equivocada, para el relacionarse con humanos es como degradarse, es algo especial, solo eso- se acercó lentamente a mi.- mañana tendrás un día pesado Bella, será mejor que descanses- beso mis labios rápidamente, dejándome atontada unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.- Dulces sueños…- me apegue mas a el, que mas hacía, el tenía razón, mañana sería un día pesado.

-Dulces sueños Edward- dije cayendo poco a poco en sueños. – que tengas buena casa mañana…- me acerqué mas a el entre dormida- te amo…-

- yo también Bella-sentí sus fríos labios en mi frente y caí vencida por el cansancio.

* * *

**Bien esto es todo... espero les guste y si tienen dudas... espero disiparlas en el siguiente capitulo..**

**Tengan buen día**

**(V)ichesica**


	8. Llamadas

**Hola!, espero que esten bien.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-no respeta tanto a los humanos?- conjugue de nuevo sus palabras, que querrá decir con eso, si me ha comentado que también es vegetariano…_

_-si… verás, arrogante es su mejor cumplido, ve a los humanos como una raza menos evolucionada a los vampiros, tanto físicamente como intelectualmente- dijo serio._

_- mhm… nos creé lo típico… torpes e idiotas- dije rodando los ojos -y es que no todos los vampiros nos creerán así?- Edward se rió a carcajadas, cuando me escuchó._

_-tonta Bella, a eso no se lo podría decir típico, pero si bien, no estas del todo equivocada, para el relacionarse con humanos es como degradarse, es algo especial, solo eso- se acercó lentamente a mi.- mañana tendrás un día pesado Bella, será mejor que descanses- beso mis labios rápidamente, dejándome atontada unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.- Dulces sueños…- me apegue mas a el. Que mas hacía, el tenía razón, mañana sería un día pesado._

_-Dulces sueños Edward- dije cayendo poco a poco en sueños. – que tengas buena caza mañana…- me acerqué mas a el entre dormida- te amo…-_

_- yo también Bella-sentí sus fríos labios en mi frente y caí vencida por el cansancio._

* * *

**8. Llamadas****.**

Esa noche mis sueños me dejaron descansar. Poco a poco iba despertando, aun no amanecía, ya que el sol no picaba mis ojos como solía pasar cada mañana soleada en Forks. Despacio, estire mi brazo con esperanza de encontrar a Edward, pero no lo encontré. Me senté al instante. Por alguna razón me sentí aterrada, con el hecho de quedarme sola, sin Edward, el ya se había ido de caza y a mi me esperaba el funeral de mi padre. Me levanté de la cama con los ojos cerrados, e instintivamente fui hacía la ventana, tenía esperanzas de encontrar el volvo de Edward afuera. Me encontré con la grata sorpresa de encontrar el flamante volvo de mi novio, ahora solo faltaba mi novio. Salí del pasillo a toda velocidad, debía de estar bajando las escaleras cuando me enteré que, si Edward estubiera en casa, estaría en mi habitación y no en otro lugar, pero aun así decidí pasar por cada uno de los rincones de la casa, sin encontrarlo.

Subí desganada, mi día acababa de empezar y sin Edward endulzando cada segundo, estos me pasaban como horas. Me aventé de golpe a mi cama, no quería empezar el día, solo faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, por que no podría dormir mas, mi sueño era tan ligero. Me giré enojada conmigo misma. Revolotee por toda la cama hasta que escuche un crujido. Me senté y recogí aquel papel. Era la letra de Edward. Mi corazón brinco. Su escritura siempre tan perfecta… como el.

_Buenos días amor, __Bella._

_Cuando leas esta carta, seguramente ya debería estar llegando __a Denalí. Hemos aprovechado nuestra salida, ya que Carlisle tenía algunos compromisos, pero nada de que preocuparse solo hemos venido de visita. Es ahí donde encontraremos a Christopher, mi viejo amigo. _

_Bella quiero que sepas que… si te sientes caer, que espero en dios no lo hagas, estaré en poco tiempo a tu lado, NO quiero que menosprecies la situación Bella, todos nosotros hemos pasado por esto y no quiero que te sientas sola ni por medio segundo. Eres lo mas importante en mi existencia, no dudes si quiera en llamar, por eso también, te he comprado un móvil, mi numero esta guardado, si llegas a necesitar cualquier cosa, no dudes, que estaré pronto a tu lado. _

_Perdona el no haberme despedido, no quise despertarte, te veías tan serena…_

_Alice te ha traído la ropa que supuestamente compraste, ha sugerido que uses el conjunto gris, ya conoces a Alice._

_Llegaré pronto, no cometas ninguna tontería, ve por donde caminas Isabella…_

_PD: Las llaves del volvo están junto con las del monovolumen__, Alice no le depara mucho mas kilometraje a tu maquina, hablaremos de tu auto nuevo cuando llegue._

_**Te amo**__, cuídate._

_Edward._

Termine de leer con una sonrisa en mis labios, como siempre Edward preocupándose de mas, que podría pasar. _Si piensa que usare su volvo, esta completamente equivocado, mi monovolumen aun funciona, phm!,_ _Cuida tus pasos_, eso si que es vergüenza, que tu novio te deje en carta, que cuides por donde caminas, es casi necesitar un perro lazarillo para caminar. Pero así es Edward, así soy yo.

Me levanté de la cama con misteriosas energías por acabar rápido el día. Comencé mis labores del día: tendí la cama, hice la lavandería, lave los baños. Hice la limpieza general lo mas lento posible. Debía mantener la cabeza en otras cosas, para así no tener tiempo de pensar en la ausencia de Edward ni en la de los demás Cullen, en verdad entendía por que tanto énfasis en no sentirme sola, era lo mas lógico sentirse y literalmente así es como están en este momento; pero _si mantengo la cabeza fría, pensaré en mi enemigo, la mancha en la vajilla, esa escurridiza mancha en la esquina de la taza del café de mi padre, siempre el mismo problema. Con unos cuantos minutos reposando en agua estará._ Dejé la taza reposando y de pronto imágenes de Renee cruzaron por mi mente. Descolgué el teléfono, al menos quería saber como se encontraba. Comencé a marcar la larga distancia, por mi mente comenzaron a surgir ciertas dudas. Como saber si Reneé estaría enterada de la muerte de mi padre, si llamo y soy yo quien le da la noticia- aunque quien mas se la daría - y con esto decide regresar, no podía hacerle eso a ella, se merecía unas vacaciones y sería mejor que se enterará cuando llegará. Si. Colgué el teléfono antes de dejar si quiera tocar el timbre y decidí mejor ir a tomar una ducha.

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y yo había acabado con todas mis labores. Que poco eficiente, me quedaban dos horas, de las cuales no debía pensar en Edward en absoluto.

Entré en la ducha y dejé caer el agua por mi cuerpo, tratando de destensar mis músculos, _cuanto agradecería que Edward pasara sus manos por mi espalda…NO!_, _tengo todo el fin de semana para mi… sola, no debo pensar en el mientras no este, solo hace las cosas mas difíciles, las horas mas lentas, sin pensar los días._ Me enjabone y lave cuidadosamente mi cabello. Ya enjuagada, me seque y puse mi ropa interior, ahora decidiría que ropa de "mis recientes compras", habría de ponerme. El teléfono me saco de concentración, me debatía entre una blusa negra larga con cuello en "V" o una blusa negra de cuello de tortuga larga con encaje. Baje instintivamente a la cocina a atender el teléfono, olvidando por completo el teléfono en la parte superior. Descolgué, debería de ser Edward… o Reneé.

_-Diga?-_

_- Oh! Hasta que contestas Bella, pensé que estarías todo el día de labores, dime... has desayunado acaso?, Jazz y yo te hemos dejado una rebanada de pay en el refrigerador, que por cierto esta desierto eh Bella, debes ir de compras ya…-_

_-no Alice, no había tenido apetito, pero no te preocupes en cuanto me vista desayunaré, como están todos?.- _

-_Sip! Todos bien, aquí con Tanya, Oh... ahora lo veo… será mejor que te vistas, no queremos que mi hermano te vea en mis PESAMIENTOS semidesnuda verdad?, tu sabes lo entrometido que suele ser a veces… - _

_-no… claro que no queremos, pero por cierto, el… esta por…-_

_-esta con Tanya…-_

_-Se puede saber que haces__ imaginándote a Bella de esa forma Alice?-_

(escuché la voz de Edward tras el teléfono)

_-Ocúpate de tus asuntos Edward… como te decía Bella, no queremos que eso suceda, ji ji-_

_-Alice, deja de incomodarlo, el debe de estar muy a gusto con su amiga Tanya, hace mucho que no se veían, ashu!-_mi cuerpo se erizo.

_-Bella sabes que solo son amigos verdad?, no debes de sentirte de ninguna manera celosa, que Tanya lo abrase y bese no quiere decir que pasa algo entre ellos, lo sabes… verdad?- _

_-SI!, Emmett, ashu! por ninguna razón estoy celosa, confió en mi novio, y ahora si eres tan amable, podrías comunicarnos?, si no esta muy ocupado….-_

_-me alegra que no lo estés, bueno te lo paso, te queremos Bella!, estamos contigo-_escuche risas, seguramente de Alice y Emmett.

_-eh__!, gracias Emmett, se nota… diviértanse!-_

_-Bella…-_

_-Edward!!-_mi voz de quebró de emoción..

_-Como te encuentras?, creo que deberías vestirte…-_

Por unos segundos sentí como si estuviera en la misma habitación y pudiera verme, me ruborice, el hecho es que estaba en ropa interior en la cocina de mi casa. –_a.. si Edward, solo… quería saber como están…-_ me sentí extraña ante la evasiva.

_-bien…ahora, sube a vestirte, te llamaré en algunos minutos.- _su voz aterciopelada traspaso la bocina.

_-em, si… si, me iré a vestir_- colgué por impulso el teléfono, al segundo, lo volví a descolgar – Edward?, bueno?, demonios!, le colgué!- puse en su lugar el teléfono de nuevo.

Subí las escaleras a tropezones. Edward estando a kilómetros míos aun me ponía de esta manera. Me cambie rápidamente con la remera de cuello largo y me puse los jeans. Esperé unos segundos la llamada pero no escuche algún timbre, así que pase la secadora por mi cabello esperando. Termine y aun nada, decidí ir a desayunar, tendría que alimentarme mejor, no podía comer puro pay, así que me serví un plato de cereal con leche y luego de varias cucharadas escuche el teléfono y conteste aun comida en la boca.

_-emgr… buegno…-_

_-Bella?, habla Billy- _

_-ah.. Billy, como estas?, si soy yo- quien mas podría ser…_

_-a... como podríamos estar, Sam y yo pasaremos por ti a las 11:30, es decir en unos cuantos minutos-_

_-que?, a… pero… yo.. yo puedo ir sola Billy gracias-_

_-segura Bella?, sabemos todo lo que has de estar pasando y lo lamento de verdad, pero debes saber que todos estam..-_

_-si, se los agradezco, pero puedo ir yo sola-_

_-bueno, entonces, creo que nos veremos en media hora-_

_-esta bien…-_ colgué el teléfono y continúe con mi cereal.

Estaba segura que sabían lo que sentía, que sabían lo sola que me siento en estos momentos, sin poder recurrir a mi madre y que decir mi padre. Trataba en verdad aceptar todo, pero la sensación de ver a mi padre aun en el sillón de la sala viendo el canal deportivo, estaba atormentándome y estaba segura que lo seguiría haciendo durante mucho tiempo. Ahora, si hubiera venido a Forks, estaría en Phoenix con Renee y su esposo, mi padre, mi padre estaría vivo. Vivo. Pero bien, no hubiera conocido a Edward y eso de tan solo pensarlo es devastador, es como si debiera tener una cosa por la otra, como si el mundo solo te permitiera felicidad restringida. Estoy segura que con toda la felicidad que siento al estar con Edward, tendría que de alguna manera volver a proporcionarse la balanza, en este mundo no pasan solo cosas buenas, los milagros no se repiten. Pero no podía si quiera pensar que por mi felicidad, es decir mi relación con Edward, tantas personas han salido perdiendo, empezando a nombrar, la vida de mi padre. Sentí una punzada en el corazón, aún era fresca la herida y no estaba segura como sanaría, si sanaría.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos, esta vez si tendría que ser Edward.

-¿_Diga?- _conteste.

- _… te extraño, solo faltan unos cuantos días… unos cuantos_- la voz de mi ángel tras la bocina.

-¡_Edward!-_ mis ojos se tornaron borrosos, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-_ faltan 20 minutos Bella, creo que deberías de salir ya_- le escuche algo afligido.

-¿_Te sientes bien?-_ pregunte mas para mi que para el- _es solo… que no suenas del todo bien_- mi voz se quebraba, debía despedirme rápido por mas que me doliera, no querría que me oyera llorar, si lo hacía era capaz de volver, aun sin haberse alimentado.

- _será mejor que hablemos cuando llegues, se te hace tarde_- comenzaron las evasivas.

_-Edward no contestas__te mi pregunta, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado? Algún problema?, ¿Están todos bien?- _mi voz seguía quebrándose.

-_Bella… tranquila, nosotros deberíamos de preocuparnos por ti, no tu de nosotros, ¿Qué nos podría pasar?, por el contrario, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, no ha sucedido nada, solo que…_-

-_Edward, solo que?-_

- _Christopher… no __tarda__ en __llegar_-

Mis nervios se redujeron- _estas nervioso Edward?-_ dije incrédula.

-_un poco, creo que las cosas no siguen como hacía algunos años, pero lo averiguaremos en poco, Bella, no cometas ninguna estupidez por favor, tienes tu celular, llama si necesitas algo, me debatí demasiado para no quedarme, en estos momentos se que me necesitas, siento mucho no estar a tu lado Bella, créeme que en estos momentos no encuentro que hacer, disculpa por favor mi ausencia_-

-_por favor Edward, como que podría hacer, además_- suspire hondo, lo siguiente sería una gran mentira y yo no me destacaba precisamente por gran actriz- _creo que es mejor así, habrá tiempo para estar juntos_-

-…- se quedo en silencio. Acaso me habré delatado.

-_Edward te pido por favor que no arruines el viaje preocupándote, así no tendrás que volver a irte, por que estoy pensando seriamente, que en la próxima ida de camping, iré con ustedes, será una …. Inolvidable experiencia_- reí por lo bajo, sin lugar a dudas será inolvidable.

- _POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ISABELLA!, tu no estas hecha para los campings, esperemos cuando vuelva_-

-_como digas Edward…-_

- _será mejor que colguemos, o llegarás tarde, te hablaré mañana, te amo Bella, tienes que irte_-

-_lo se… también te amo Edward y ten por seguro que iré a su próximo camping_!- intente sonar enérgica, pero la razón a la cual llegaría tarde me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- _ya lo veremos Bella, te quiero, mis hermanos envían saludos, a… Esme esta preocupada por tu alimentación Bella_-

- _acabo de comer un cereal, todo bajo control Esme_- subí un poco la voz aunque estaba segura que Esme podía escucharme.

_- esta bien Bella, por favor no te descuides, nos veremos en poco, aunque por ahora me ha parecido una eternidad…-_

-_también te extraño Edward_- escuche una de sus risitas por la bocina.

-_te amo, te llamaré…-_

-_yo también_…- colgó.

Después de colgar, subí por mi remera. No sería la primera vez que se depare un día soleado y terminará nublado y con lluvia.

Cuando salí de la casa, me sentí extraña, subí a mi monovolumen decidida. El no podría fallar, si apenas dos años atrás le habían hecho mantenimiento, aunque tuviera la vaga idea que se debe de hacer cada año, le prendí para encaminarme de una vez por todas.

El monovolumen respondió. Avancé en dirección al cementerio de Forks y en cuanto cambie de velocidad mi trasto se dio por muerto. Dio de si en la pura esquina de mi casa. _Que decepción, ahora tendré que usar el volvo. _Salí del Volkswagen empujando con todas mis fuerzas la puerta, con ilusiones falsas de que se aboyase.

Entre en el podría decirse predecesor de mi monovolumen, aun olía a su dueño, ese dulce aroma, _mhm…_, suspire llenando mis pulmones, al menos así mi sentido del olfato no le extrañaría tanto. Metí la llave en la cavidad y quite freno. Este auto era automático, nada que ver con el mío, a veces pienso que nuestros autos se nos parecen, si comparamos a Edward conmigo, sin haber claro tal comparación alguna que le hiciera justicia, yo me semejaba mas a mi fiel monovolumen y Edward, obviamente era el flamante volvo en mi vida, las cosas me parecen aun desequilibradas.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba a una esquina del cementerio, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi piel ser erizo al ver la carroza entrando al cementerio. Había llegado tarde.

Salí del volvo, no sin antes aspirar mas la dulce fragancia de Edward para darme un poco de coraje. Me encamine al funeral.

* * *

_**Por hoy es todo, iba a poner la continuacion en este capitulo, pero no, vendrán demasiadas cosas y no es justicia dejarlas en solo un capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Saludos y gracias por pasar.**_

_**Dudas en review!  
**_

_**(V)ichesica **_

_**we love EdAnMaCu**_


	9. En estas circunstancias

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ... aun y con tus 1O7 años luces sexy

* * *

**Hola!, como estan?**

**Este capitulo puede ser algo dramatico, exagerando claro, quienes se metan en la trama.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_El monovolumen respondió. Avancé en dirección al cementerio de Forks y en cuanto cambie de velocidad mi trasto se dio por muerto. Dio de si en la pura esquina de mi casa. __Que decepción, ahora tendré que usar el volvo. Salí del Volkswagen empujando con todas mis fuerzas la puerta, con ilusiones falsas de que se aboyase._

_Entre en el podría decirse predecesor de mi monovolumen, aun olía a su dueño, ese dulce aroma, __mhm…, suspire llenando mis pulmones, al menos así mi sentido del olfato no le extrañaría tanto. Metí la llave en la cavidad y quite freno. Este auto era automático, nada que ver con el mío, a veces pienso que nuestros autos se nos parecen, si comparamos a Edward conmigo, sin haber claro tal comparación alguna que le hiciera justicia, yo me semejaba mas a mi fiel monovolumen y Edward, obviamente era el flamante volvo en mi vida, las cosas me parecen aun desequilibradas._

_Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba a una esquina del cementerio, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi piel ser erizo al ver la carroza entrando al cementerio. Había llegado tarde._

_Salí del volvo, no sin antes aspirar mas la dulce fragancia de Edward para darme un poco de coraje. Me encamine al funeral._

* * *

**9. En estas circunstancias.**

Camine lentamente hacía donde se supondría se llevaría acabo el funeral de mi padre. _Aun no me acostumbro, "El funeral de mi padre", aunque quien se podría acostumbrar a ello…_Me estremecí al notar que el cementerio, se veía como el típico cementerio de las películas de Hollywood, las criptas, la densa niebla- aun siendo al medio día y con un día soleado, casi podría tapar el sol los arboles- un bosque parecía sobresalir por detrás y los arboles eran abundantes, cada 200 metros te podrías topar con uno.

Cuando me acercaba note a los pocos conocidos de mi padre alrededor del "hoyo", donde… descenderían el cuerpo de mi padre, pero también estaban personas con las que no hablaba del todo, los Newton eran uno de ellos, me alegré al instante al no encontrar a Mike entre ellos, seguramente estaría ordenando los papales para su universidad, supe que se iría a Washington, a una universidad para deportistas, apostaría que Jessica iría detrás de el. Por instinto me escondí tras los arboles, no tenía fuerzas si quiera para enfrentar a toda la bola de cotillas, diciendo "_No sabes cuanto lo siento Bella, tu padre era un gran hombre….", "Estamos contigo Bella, si ni necesitas cualquier cosa…"_ esas frases ya las sabía de memoria y no estaba dispuesta a escucharlas mas. Una cosa es estar mal por la perdida de un ser querido "tu padre" y estar tratando de reponerte a ello y otra que las buenas personas y humildes de tus vecinos te expresen lo que sienten y a cada segundo del día te recuerden tu perdida. Estaba decidido, no presenciaría el entierro de mi querido padre de cerca, no me expondría a tal atropello de sentimientos.

Vi acercarse el ataúd de mi padre a la gente, podía oír el llanto de la madre de Mike, de la secretaría de policía, Susan, observe a Emily esconderse en el hombro de Sam, por unos segundo la idea de correr a sus brazos y reconfortarnos mutuamente paso por mi cabeza, pero recordé como me recibirían ahí,_ No Bella, _me dije a mi misma_, Emily estará bien, Sam esta con ella, todo estará bien…_ En ausencia de Jasper, mi mente intentaba tranquilizarme. Recorrí con los ojos a todos los presentes, estaba Billy en su silla de ruedas, Quill, Embry, Sam, Emily, Susan y algunas mas que no recordaba sus nombres, solo recordaba que en algún momento mi padre nos había presentado. Me llamo la atención una joven, al igual que yo se escondía tras los árboles. La mire fijamente, estábamos a tan solo 100 metros de mi y los demás estaban como a unos 200 metros lejos de nosotras. No comprendía que hacía ella aquí y por que se escondía, la incertidumbre me ordenaba que le siguiera viendo, pero yo seguía pensando que el quedarse viéndosele a una persona de esta forma era de mal gusto, pero con ella no lo podía evitar, algo me llamaba la atención de ella y quería averiguar que era. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la sangre me revoloteo la cabeza y desvié la mirada hacia el funeral que no presenciaba, poco a poco se iban retirando las personas, al parecer el funeral estaba por finalizar. Cuando me deje de sentir su mirada, calibre que era seguro volver a verle, pero no la encontré la busque en el funeral pero tampoco estaba ahi, había desaparecido, la idea de que fuera un vampiro cruzo como tonta por mi mente, no podría ser, su piel no era tan blanca como la de ellos y no sabría como explicarlo, pero ella no tenía la apariencia de un vampiro.

Sentí una presencia detrás mío y gire abruptamente, sin encontrar persona alguna, me aleje del árbol para tener mejor vista, paseando mis ojos por los 360 grados alrededor mío, pero aun permanecía sola, me estremecí,_ Estas paranoica …_ me estaba comportando como una desquiciada, tal vez esto me afecta mas de lo que creía.

Unos segundos después de volver a recorrer el cementerio sin rastro alguno, escuche una voz masculina que nombraba mi nombre dulcemente _"Isabella…", _me gire rápidamente, lo que hizo que tropezara con una rama en el suelo,_ "Isabella"._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije al levantarme, pero no escuche mas, después de pasar mi vista paranoicamente por todo el cementerio, trate de restarle importancia, seguramente todo lo estaba imaginando, o no. Aun así camine hasta aquel lugar que tanto intentaba evadir, aquella verdad que hasta ese momento estaba siendo omitida para mi sola y absoluta protección.

Parecía estar sola en aquel cementerio, todos se habían ido ya y yo, yo me encontraba en la tumba de mi padre, de aquel oficial recto y bondadoso, de aquel hombre leal y cariñoso a su modo,_ ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto Charlie!?,¡Cómo!, lo siento tanto, esto… nunca pensé que llegarían a estos extremos, que terminarías tu bajo tierra y no yo, COMO PUDO PASAR ESTO!, Oh Charlie, lo lamento tanto_. Caí de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas se derramaban por mi rostro, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, los hechos me azotaron con frialdad de un solo golpe, comencé a hiperventilar. _Mi propio padre… siempre pensé que sería yo quien terminaría primero en este lugar, Oh Charlie, maldita la hora en que te metí en esto, debí haber acabado todo en un principio, como deje que se fueran las cosas de mi manos, como es que te pude haber dejado morir!_. Los sollozos provenientes de mi pecho me hicieron temblar. Me encontraba tirada en la tumba de mi padre, de Charlie, yo viva y el bajo tierra, de verdad que la vida es injusta, que daño le propicio él al mundo, él que solo intento acabar con los malos, hasta su profesión era noble y para el bien común, que mal le pudo haber hecho al mundo._ Charlie, lo lamento tanto, esto es mi culpa!, si te hubiera cuidado mejor, nada de esto hubiera pasado, estarías preparando tu caña de pescar o tras el televisor, que es lo que haré sin ti!, ¿Por qué?…. ¿Por qué deje que pasará esto?, cuando lo lamento Charlie. _La desesperación me llevo a cubrirme la cara y a juntar mi cuerpo lo mas posible a mi pecho, no podía dejar de llorar, mis lagrimas parecían dotar de la vida que mi padre perecía. Estallé de nuevo mientras mis pulmones clamaban por aire, sentía la cabeza a punto de explotarme, pero no me importo, yo estaba con mi padre, con su cuerpo, aunque bien sabía que ese ya no era mi padre, pero el tan solo pensar que hacía unos días atrás el calor aun permanecía en su cuerpo, me reconfortaba un tanto.

Recordé su sonrisa apacible, su cara de preocupación cada vez que no me comprendía, el temor que tenía a que lo dejará, mi padre si que intentaba mantenerme a gusto cerca de él, así nunca querría alejarme de su lado, siempre intento comprenderme, siempre y ahora él sería quien no estaría junto a mi, aun le veía tras el televisor abucheando a aquel equipo perdedor, recordé mis futuros planes, mi boda, la llevaría acabo sin mi padre, mi graduación de la universidad, no iría a inspeccionar mi habitación en la facultad, ya no tendría a mi padre, ya no tendría a Charlie. Sentí un hueco enorme en mi cuerpo y un nudo se formo en mi garganta, esa es la verdad, _**mi padre nunca mas volverá**_. Pero tenía que actuar como hubiera querido el, tendría que salir adelante, por nada del mundo permitiría que donde quiera que el se encontrase, supiera que me encuentro como estoy, desecha de pies a cabeza, abatida ante su tumba y a punto de un colapso nervioso. No. No lo permitiría, mi padre siempre me quiso ver feliz, aun y cuando no le agradaba del todo Edward, el lo acepto, por que sabía que mi felicidad era con él, tendría que salir adelante, por mi padre, por Charlie.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, volteé lentamente, quien podría estar aun en el cementerio. La joven que antes miraba tras los arboles, se encontraba frente a mi, con la mirada abatida y los ojos rojos, al parecer, después de todo no estaba sola.

-Bella…- me abrazo cayendo también a la tierra. Sus manos estaban heladas, pero oía el palpitar de su corazón, estaba alterada, el sonido de mi corazón se perdía con el suyo.- vamos, te llevaré a tu casa- dijo entre sollozos. Las dos nos encontrábamos en las mismas condiciones, empapadas en llanto y cubiertas de lodo. Su compañía me dotaba de alguna extraña sensación de calma y a pesar de que usaba unas lentillas con bordes negros, su mirada me recordó a la quietud de la de Esme.

-si…- no sabía quien era ella, pero me inspiraba confianza, se me hacía conocida de algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde.

Se levantó tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme, la tome parándome junto a ella, era más alta que yo, unos cuantos centímetros más. Me miró haciéndome recordar a Esme por unos segundos mas, se acercó mas a mi y beso mi mejilla tiernamente- todo estará bien, ya verás- no pude evitar sonreírle, mis lagrimas cesaron.

Me agache tomando un poco de tierra y la tire en la tumba de mi padre. – Te quiero… Te extraño Papá… - tras esto ella tomo de mi mano y caminamos juntas en profundo silencio, dirigiéndonos a la salida del cementerio.

Cuando llegamos a el borde de la acera, estaba segura que ella no sabía la ubicación del volvo, así que le volteé a ver esperando que dijera algo. Era increíble, iría a mi casa con una completa extraña, mi sentido común estaba por los suelos.

-Bella, creo que antes de subir a un automóvil conmigo…- le mire fijamente, parecía dudar en que decir- creo que deberías de saber que…- suspiro lentamente- soy tu prima Michelle- mis ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas_, esto es en serio?, sabía que la conocía de algún lado, se parece a la foto en la que salía Charlie y su hermana, a decir verdad tiene cierto parecido._

_-…- _seguía comparándola con la imagen de aquella fotografía.

-mi madre, Ann, era hermana de tu Papá- su rostro se alarmo al no ver movimiento alguno de mi parte- se que es un mal momento pero… es que…- estallo en un llanto silencioso.

-no te preocupes… tranquila, vamos a mi casa, no creo que tengas donde dormir o si?- le vi negar con la cabeza y la guie al volvo de Edward. Cuando llegamos, ella parecía haberse calmado un poco.- me alegra conocerte, mas aun que hayas venido Michelle – le dedique una sonrisa. Parecía tener mi edad y algo le perturbaba.

Llegamos a mi casa en tan solo 10 minutos, el auto de Edward si que era rápido, ahora comprendo cuando se desesperaba al ir en mi monovolumen.- es aquí-

La note bajar con sumo cuidado del auto, tal vez no seré la única de al familia con este don de torpeza.

-Bella, de verdad, no quiero ser ninguna molestia, esto… puedo ir a un hotel, si, un hotel- se esforzaba con mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, ninguna de las dos estábamos de humor.

-claro que no Michelle, eres de la familia y lo menos que puedo hacer es hospedarte en casa, además no me agrada estar sola- dibujo una mueca nerviosa en su rostro- vamos, creo que empezará a llover en cualquier momento- las nubes estaban sobre nosotras y aun habiendo sol, se veían cargadas de agua.

- gracias…-se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo rápido.

Entre a casa seguida por Michelle, llegue a la cocina y vi en la mesa mi celular, marcaba las 3 de la tarde, las horas pasaron rápido.

-Y… ¿Qué trajo a Forks?- pregunte- no es exactamente un lugar para turistas- intente sonar enérgica.

La vi suspirar de nuevo, parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.- este… mi Padre… murió hacía ya algunos años- mordía su labio inferior- y mi madre falleció algunas semanas atrás- mis ojos la siguieron, iba caminando hacía la sala. Se sentó lentamente en el sofá.

-lo lamento…- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Hizo una triste sonrisa- me he quedado completamente sola Bella…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, lo que me hizo ir a sentarme a un lado suyo.

-no, claro que no, estoy segura que algún familiar…alguien…- negó con su cabeza cayendo en mi hombro.- no estas sola Michelle, tienes a tu familia, me tienes a mi - las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas._ Pobre chica… con que familia le toco llegar._

_-_ y tu me tienes a mi Bella, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias- sollozaba.

- a mi también- me apoye en el respaldo del sofá dejando a Michelle en mis piernas.

-pero me alegra por fin hacerlo- se abrazo a mi.

* * *

**Que tal?, les gusto?**

_Hoy 20 de Junio del 2008_

_con 1O7 años Edward Cullen_

_este fic y su autora te desea una feliz existencia! :D_

_Tus fans pensaran mas en ti este día, no es genial?_

_**Te queremos Edward!  
**_

_**FELICIDADES **_

**(v)ichesica I s2 EdAnMaCu**

_PD: quien se quiera unir a la campaña solo dejelo en el review.. somos dos integrantes por ahora xD_

* * *

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ... aun y con tus 1O7 años luces sexy


	10. Un poco de mi

**Hola como estan?, lo mas seguro es que de aqui en adelate tarde mas en subir, ya que saldré de viaje y mis adorados padres me acaban de avisar que "nada de llevar tu computadora", si, ya saben, eso de que "salimos para estar con tus familiares", aunque a ellos ni por aqui les pasas a veces... Pero bueno... así que disfrutenlo!**

**Este es algo distinto que los anteriores, ya lo verán.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-no, claro que no, estoy segura que algún familiar…alguien…- negó con su cabeza cayendo en mi hombro.- no estas sola Michelle, tienes a tu familia, me tienes a mi - las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. Pobre chica… con que familia le toco llegar._

_-__ y tu me tienes a mi Bella, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias- sollozaba._

_- a mi también- me fui recostando en el sofá con mi prima en brazos._

_-pero me alegra por fin hacerlo- se abrazo a mi._

* * *

**10.Un poco de mi.**

Desperté en una profunda oscuridad, nos habíamos quedado dormidas platicando. Bella era una persona muy calurosa y amable, me había sentido consolada a su lado. Decidí contarle del accidente de mi familia conforme pasamos algunos minutos en silencio. Era mejor contarlo desde un principio, para no terminar hablando de ese tema en otras conversaciones aunque mi mente cada oportunidad que tiene me lo recuerda.

El día anterior del incendio, Mamá había discutido con Todd por el auto, él lo quería para llevar a Leila al cine, recuerdo haber reído de él, por que aun y cuando Todd había chocado el corsa algunos meses atrás, Mamá lo veía aun como si hubiera pasado al día anterior, ellos siempre discutían sobre el auto, aun sigo sin comprender por que no me lo pidió a mi. Al siguiente día yo había pasado toda la tarde con Robert, ese día sentí como si fuéramos a empezar por fin nuestro noviazgo, cada día con el era como permanecer en aquel sueño del que no se quiere despertar, desde que nos conocimos ha sido muy atento, aunque a veces me sigue extrañando su conducta tan bipolar y algunos de sus rasgos, pero ese día, pensé que todo mejoraría entre nosotros. Llegue a casa alegre y Mamá estaba discutiendo con Todd, de nuevo, no comprendí mucho el por que, solo salude y subí a mi cuarto, tendría mucho que escribir y mi computadora estaría ansiosa de que la usase después de tantos días de soledad. Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida con mis audífonos puestos, un olor extraño me despertó, y comencé a sentir mucho calor, pensé en mi familia y fui a buscar a Todd primero ya que su alcoba era la mas cercana. Pero en cuanto abrí mi puerta note las llamaradas, todo a mi alrededor estaba en llamas, recuerdo haber gritado con todas mis fuerzas por Mamá y Todd, pero para esos instantes ellos seguramente ya estarían muertos, el fuego lo cubría todo. La desesperación casi acabo conmigo en ese momento y el calor comenzaba a marearme. Caí al suelo antes de llegar al teléfono y antes de perder el conocimiento me pareció ver la silueta de Robert con mis cosas en manos. Desperté días después en mi auto y con Robert a lado. Nunca podría olvidar su expresión en ese momento, se le veía tan triste, sus cejas formaban una y sus labios estaban presionados en línea recta. Sostuvo mis manos y fue en ese instante que me dijo lo que había ocurrido, mi madre y Todd habían muerto en el incendio y todos pensaban que yo había muerto con ellos, los investigadores estaban en el caso, pero decían que había sido un fuga de gas y creían que Mamá y Todd no habían sufrido, ya que habían fallecido para cuando el fuego empezó. Robert me había salvado de una dolorosa muerte y por siempre le estaría agradecida, me preguntaba como es que había llegado en el momento preciso antes de que el fuego acabara conmigo al igual que lo había hecho con mi familia, pero supuse que fue por pura suerte. Ese hecho solo remarco el amor que yo sentía por el, fue tan repentino, como si se hubiera metido en mi cabeza y pidiera que le amará.

La habitación en la que estábamos estaba completamente oscura, _me pregunto cuantas horas habremos dormido._ Me levanté y vi que Bella aun seguía dormida. Decidí ir a prepararle algo para cenar, ya que ninguna de las dos habíamos comido.

Entre a su cocina silenciosamente, lo menos que quería era despertarla y que me encontrará fisgoneando en su cocina.

Su refrigerador estaba casi vacío, solo por unas cuantas cosas. Me las arreglé para preparar una ensalada que solo constaba de lechuga y cociné pescado que había encontrado en el congelador.

Escuche un celular sonar y salte de sorpresa. Contesté unos segundos después, temiendo que Bella se despertará.

-Bueno?- dije nerviosa, estaba contestando un celular que no era mío, tan mal estaba. Me asome a la sala para ver si se había despertado Bella, pero solo la vi moverse de posición.

-Bella?- escuche la voz de un hombre.

- em… no, habla su prima-tendría que controlarme si no, terminaría riendo como tonta por los nervios.

-oh, entonces era cierto…- escuche silencio por unos segundos- Bella se encuentra bien?-

-si, creo que esta bien, esta descansando, pero perdona, ¿Quien habla?..- le iba contar toda la situación aun extraño, aunque claro esta no era mi casa, tampoco era mi teléfono, cualquier persona me sería extraña.

-es Edward, supongo que todo esta bien, podrías hacerme un favor y cuidarla en mi ausencia-

-ah… claro, supongo- _supongo que las dos nos cuidaremos mutuamente,_ le escuche reír por la bocina- te causa risa?- se me escapo, cuando estoy nerviosa se me suelen colar algunas cosas…

-no, disculpa, es solo que hasta en la voz se parecen- le escuche reír de nuevo.

-mhm… pero si no me has visto Edward?, ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- esto comenzaba a incomodarme, como decía tal cosa si no me conocía.

-Oh, bueno, me imagino, no lo se, después de todo son primas no?- me pareció haber escuchado la palabra "no?" arriba de tono, será que no lo cree.

-si, eso dice mi acta y eso diría mi madre si aun viviera- mi corazón se quebró, por que le contaba mis penas a este extraño, su voz sonaba tan dulce por teléfono, _me pregunto si Bella también terminaría en este estado cuando habla con el._

-lo lamento, no quise…- sonaba afligido.

-no te preocupes- suspire- bueno, quieres que le de algún recado cuando despierte?- pregunte tratando de regresarme los ánimos.

-solo unas cuantas palabras… - agudice mis oídos-"Te quiero Bella"- quede en un dulce shock al escucharlo, tenía una voz en verdad idiotizante. Me recordaba un poco a Robert.

-e… si, yo… yo le digo- mis palabras salían atropelladas.

Escuche de nuevo su risa, yo le causaba gran diversión-te lo agradezco, supongo que nos veremos pronto, Cuídense-

-ah… si, nos veremos, cuídate también y saludos- _"saludos?" saludos ¿A quien? Michelle no conoces a nadie, ¡por favor!._

-jajaja, si, nos veremos- colgó el teléfono aun en risa.

_Perfecto!, llegando y así es como quedas, perfecto!_. Comencé a buscar los cubiertos, tras encontrarlos en el cajón alado del fregadero, puse la mesa y escuché a Bella chocar al parecer con el sillón.

-Bella?, estas bien?- dije caminando a la sala con el sartén en mis manos.

-ah, si, que haces Michelle?- aun parecía estar medio dormida, pero me sentí incomoda y por inercia escondí el sartén tras de mi, casi quemándome la espalda.

-Hay!!, em… yo… espero que tengas hambre- regresé el sartén- te prepare la cena- dije nerviosa, ¿_Que tal si a Bella no le gusta que entren en su cocina?._

-Ow… Michelle, no debiste, la verdad casi no…- entramos a la cocina y yo coloqué el pescado en su plato. Pensé haber visto algo de color en sus mejillas, pero sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

-lo siento Bella, no quise este… perdón por entrar a tu cocina así…, es que pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre.- dije regresando el sartén a la estufa.

Ahogo un grito cuando observo el plato-esos peces los pesco Charlie…- tras la lluvia de lágrimas pude ver sus ojos, brillaban y sonreía tristemente, tal vez recordándolo. Se me formó un nudo en la boca del estómago al verla.

-entonces, creo que te gustará…- fue lo único que mi aliento me dejo decir. La vi asentir- Mamá solía hacerlo con pimiento y cebolla, pero… Bella- tome los platos sucios y los lleve al fregadero para lavarlos – debemos ir al supermercado- dije.

-Oh! Si, es cierto- dijo llevándose trozo a la boca. – Ahora que viviremos juntas tendremos que ir a comprar mas cosas- me dedico una sonrisa. Ella me acepto en su casa sin si quiera pedírselo y ahora me unía en sus planes, _que …._ Sonreí.- te quedo bien Michelle, hacía tiempo que no me cocinaban- dijo sonriendo.

Me acerque a ella y mis brazos la rodearon. Le estaba tan agradecida, acogerme en su casa aun acabándome de conocer- gracias Bella- mis ojos amenazaban con soltar una gran cantidad de lágrimas, el recibimiento de Bella me tenía sorprendida.

-no hay de que Michelle, ya te lo he dicho, somos familia y además… eres lo único que me queda de Charlie, el lo hubiera querido así, ten por seguro que se hubiera vuelto loco al saber de tu existencia, y hubiera deseado conocerte- siguió comiendo.

-también me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Mamá Bella- camine en dirección al fregadero y comencé a lavar los platos.

-a mi también- sonrió y tras esto nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

Cuando acabe de lavar los platos, me senté frente a ella- Bella, te llamó Edward- dije sonrojándome.

Note subir el color en sus mejillas también, al parecer no era la única.

-Y que ha dicho?, esta bien?- descanso el cubierto en el plato.

-Bueno… además de decir que nos parecemos, que no se como lo sabe- note sus ojos agrandarse- te parece que nos parecemos?- nos visualice a ambas, ella era delgada , cabello y ojos café, piel limpia y blanca, yo era un poco mas alta, mi piel tambien era blanca, pero las pecas manchaban mi cara, mi cabello un poco mas claro que el suyo y mis ojos color verde esmeralda, tal vez en los rasgos nos parecíamos, pero mi estilo era totalmente diferente al suyo- bueno… el dijo "Te quiero Bella"- note su mirada perdida, _si, sin lugar a dudas el tenía ese hechizo en todas las mujeres_.- es tu novio?-_ Bueno es obvio…_

-Si…- me sonrió bobamente.

-es muy risueño verdad?- recordé que el susodicho no paraba de reír, de reírse de mi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- parecía confundida.

-em… no se… es que se estuvo riendo casi todo el tiempo, bueno, claro sumándole que estaba nerviosa y yo decía cada tontería, solo espero que no le haya dando mala impresión- baje la cabeza.

-jajaja, no te preocupes, Edward no es de ese tipo de personas, no me imagino que tipo de cosas debiste de haberle dicho, aunque suele reírse de mi muy seguido, más cuando me caigo - ahora estaba pensativa.

-Que bien, al menos sé que el no se ríe solo de mi, bueno… me refiero a que… bueno tu me entiendes- dije apenada.

-si, jajaja- acabo el platillo.-Estuvo muy rico Michelle- se paró a lavar los platos.

-gracias- me levanté para tratar de lavar sus platos pero me entrecerró los ojos y mejor decidí quedarme sentada.

- y… tus amigos?, novio o…- paró de lavar los trastes- eh... bueno digo, si me quieres contar, perdona que te ataque con tantas preguntas, no suelo hacerlo siempre- rió nerviosamente y continuo.

-no te preocupes, me agrada platicar contigo- suspire- bueno tengo a… Robert, que podría decirse que es mi…- reí tontamente- no lo se, tal vez mi novio, actúa como tal, de hecho venimos juntos a Forks, es muy lindo- paré recordando sus hermosas cejas y su cabello, suspire- ehm... sí podría decirse que somos algo- el color subió por mis mejillas. La vi moverse por la risa- y bueno no soy de muchos amigos, pero mis mejores amigos son Daniel y Elizabeth, los conocí en las clases de violín, Elizabeth toca grandioso el piano, deberías oírla-

-Oh!, Edward toca el piano excelente, creo que te gustaría escucharlo- dijo dulcemente regresando a la silla.

- me encantaría!- dije emocionada, sería difícil que mejorara a Elizabeth, pero estaba segura que me agradaría- y que me dices tu?- pregunte.

-Bueno, en realidad, tampoco soy de muchos amigos, mi mejor amiga es Alice, es hermana de Edward, estoy segura que esta ansiosa por conocerte, solo… cuídate cuando diga que desea ir de compras, es… algo así como su punto débil, le fascinan las compras- puso cara de shock_._

-jajajajja-_ me pregunto que cosas le habría hecho hacer._

-de hecho mis amigos son los Cullen… también mi familia- suspiro unos segundos- bueno tenía uno que otro amigo en la escuela, Angela, Mike y Jessica, pero hace mucho que no les veo- sonrió.

-uhm… y Edward tiene mas hermanos?-

-Oh si!, los Cullen son siete, Carlisle y Esme son sus padres, a todos los adoptaron ya grandes, Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos gemelos y han ido adoptando a Emmett, Edward y Alice- dijo sonriendo.

-que bien, espero que no haya mucho pleito, deben de ser como de la misma edad no?-

-si… pero, casi… se llevan muy bien- rió nerviosamente- Bueno es que…- dudó- Jasper y Alice, _están juntos_ y Emmett y Rosalie _están juntos-_se enfoco en el "están juntos", _Te refieres a… están juntos, Están juntos?... que familia tan liberal. _Mi cara reflejaba sorpresa, tal vez por eso la vi reír nerviosa de nuevo.

-me alegra que Edward te haya encontrado Bella- dije sonriendo, _siendo él el único solo en esa familia, debió de haber sido todo un calvario._

-yo por haberlo conocido a el- el color subió de nuevo a sus mejillas.

Sonreí al verla y un bostezo me gano, _que hora será?-_ow… debes estar cansada, tardaron mucho en llegar?-me dijo.

-em… un día, de hecho llegamos el miércoles, el maneja algo lento, pero creo que esta vez se acelero. Pero Robert tenía que hacer algunas cosas y me quede en mi auto, fueron unas noches algo extrañas.- la verdad era que poco pude dormir esas noches, el miedo y frío me mantenían despierta.- El tuvo la idea de venir, estas últimas semanas hemos estado investigando sobre mi familia, por eso te encontré je-je, Mamá estaba muy emocionada por volver, el martes se cumple una semana de aquel incendio, aun no se …- sonreí, _ acaso no soy patética, cada conversación que tengo acabo hablando de lo mismo…-_ pero bueno… no me gusta hablar de eso, jajaja- trate de reír.

-comprendo…- me dedico una sonrisa.- Michelle iré a preparar algunas cosas para que nos acostemos- dicho esto se levantó y subió las escaleras.

-ok- se fue rápido al segundo piso.

Me pareció escuchar algún tipo de toque en la puerta, así que camine hacia ella. Conforme me iba acercando los escuchaba más y más fuertes, aun y cuando eran toques delicados. Abrí la puerta, pero no encontré a nadie, _Debe de ser el viento_, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una minúscula piedrita me roso los jeans.

-hey!, quien anda ahí- pase una minuciosa mirada por todo mi alrededor y tras unos segundos visualice una sombra que se iba acercando poco a poco- ehm… deténgase, este… no estamos solas!-_ descúbrenos Michelle!, no quieres decirles que somos menores de edad y que ninguna de las dos sabe artes marciales?, _los árboles y los ruidos de la noche me pusieron de alguna forma paranoica y pensé lo peor de aquella sombra.

-Tranquila Annie… soy yo- escuche aquella voz conocida

-Robert?, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Annie!, mi nombre es Michelle- salté a sus brazos, propinándole un corto beso, cuanto me alegraba verle.

-Ann Michelle Swan Conell señorita, es solo un juego de palabras- escuche su hermosa risa.

-¡me alegro tanto de verte!, tienes que conocer a Bella, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, ven…- le jale de la mano, pero visualice mi pequeño maletín y mi maleta detrás de el- ¿A donde iras Robert?- me acerque mas a el juntando nuestros cuerpos y por inercia mis labios terminaron estrechando los suyos en un tierno beso.

El se alejo de mi unos pasos- lo siento Annie, pero… tengo que irme, solo vine a traerte tus cosas, creo que ya te las puedes arreglar sola- bajo su mirada, algo aquí no estaba bien.

-Pero… ¿estas bien?, ¿A donde irás?- sentí que el aire me faltaba- por favor Robert, no te vayas- un aullido a lo lejos me erizo la piel y mire hacia todas direcciones, este pueblo podría ser todo lo contrario a mi antiguo hogar. Me entregó mis cosas

-Annie, no creo… que vaya a funcionar esto… ya me canse de esperarte Ann, creo que ahora que reiniciaras tu vida podrás seguir adelante- me dijo a los ojos, parecía otra persona, él no era así.

-pero… Robert!, vamos, es solo cuestión de que hablemos, prometo llegar a un acuerdo, cambiar si es necesario, acaso no lo he hecho?, desde que nos conocimos he sido otra, por favor, no me dejes Robert, ¡no ahora¡ lamento todo lo que no he sabido hacer, debes comprenderme… yo… yo te quiero Robert, me esforzare, ¡lo prometo! - me sujete a su cuerpo manteniendo mis lagrimas, no podía aceptarlo, Robert me estaba dejando.

-lo siento Michelle… yo no…, con el tiempo lo entenderás- dijo frío y me separo con sus brazos. Caí al piso de rodillas, una de las personas que más me importaba me estaba dejando.- te quiero…- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, le sentí besar mi frente y desapareció en la oscuridad. Mi cuerpo comenzó a mecerse. Era extraña esa sensación, mi mente me había dejado y yo solo pensaba en él, en nuestros momentos juntos, todo había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño y en ese momento estaba despertando, sin él, sin mi familia… en otro mundo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse.- Michelle que paso?, estas bien?, - escuché nerviosa a Bella.

-el me dejó Bella, ha venido para dejarme- dije cuando me levantó y entramos a su casa con mis cosas.

-de quien hablas?- dijo preocupada en la sala.

Al ver el sofá me recosté en el, me sentía caer en cualquier momento- Robert se ha ido Bella- dije tomando uno de los cojines de la sala.

-ha venido a la casa?- dijo sorprendida arqueando sus cejas, seguramente preguntándose el por que no le había visto.

-si… -

-oh, era suyo el motor que escuché- se inclino frente a mi – no te preocupes, el…, debe de haber un por que…-la perplejidad era signo en su rostro.

-lo se, no imagino cual… pero creo que no volverá, hablaba en serio- respire profundamente y apreté fuerte el cojín aquel, era lo único que podía hacer para tranquilizarme.

-uhm… lo lamento- sus ojos color chocolate mostraban ternura, comprensión, por alguna razón sentí que Bella sabía exactamente por que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-él… él me salvo del incendio Bella, el me saco de casa cuando mi Madre y Todd habían muerto en los otros cuartos, Oh Bella… no lo comprendo- me abrace a ella fuertemente.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien Michelle, tal vez sea lo mejor, deja que piense un poco las cosas, dale tiempo- dijo sosteniendo mi cuerpo cerca suyo.

-supongo…- dije tristemente- Bella…-

-si?- su voz afligida resonó por la sala.

-puedo dormir en tu sofá, creo que me sentiré mas cómoda aquí.- dije con una triste sonrisa.

-Oh… esta bien…- repaso mi expresión- te traeré frazadas-tras eso subió de nuevo.

Trate de respirar profundamente. Después de todo, Robert había entrado rápido a mi corazón, podría hacerlo mismo a la inversa. El ritmo de mi respiración se fue aminorando segundo a segundo tranquilizándome hasta quedarme completamente dormida.

* * *

**Si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarlo en el review, estare muy contenta de responderles.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que pasan a leer, mas a los que me dejan review, ya que con ello he estado escribiendo todos estos días.**

**La campaña a la que me refiero es:**

_**I love EdAnMaCu!!**_

**Que significa:**

_YO AMO A EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN_

**Si.. son nuestras siglas ... **

**Afiliadas:**

_1-Michesica_

_2.Bruja Say Say_

_3.Yurii Cullen (gracias por tus reviews)_

**Bises a todos **

**(V)ichesica**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu !!**


	11. Soy

**Hola como estan?!, mi viaje parece haberse aplazado, asi que me he pasado las noches escribiendo, espero que les guste. **

**Estos capitulos han sido narrados por Michelle.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-puedo dormir en tu sofá, creo que me sentiré mas cómoda aquí.- dije con una triste sonrisa._

_-Oh… esta bien…- repaso mi expresión- te traeré frazadas-tras eso subió de nuevo._

_Trate de respirar profundamente. Después de todo, Robert había entrado rápido a mi corazón, podría hacer lo mismo a la inversa. El ritmo de mi respiración se fue aminorando segundo a segundo tranquilizándome hasta quedarme completamente dormida._

* * *

**11.Soy...**

El brillo del sol me picaba los ojos, así que decidí levantarme, debería de ser temprano por que no escuchaba ruido alguno. Me recordó a la música que oía en mis clases de violín, _mi violín…_ Me senté, sentí una frazada sobre mi, seguramente Bella debió arroparme cuando me quede dormida; acerque mi maletín. Al abrirlo vi en perfecto estado mí violín, hacía tiempo que no lo tocaba. Pase mis dedos por las cuerdas nostálgicamente, recodando los días en los que Elizabeth y yo pasábamos las tardes tocando al unísono. Cuanto la extrañaba a ella y a Danielle, por ellos había conocido a Robert.

Un vacio en el estómago me recordó nuestra última platica, tendría que recordar no volver a mencionar su nombre, si es que seguía en pie mi idea de borrarlo.

-Buenos días- me sorprendió Bella.

-ah!, si buenos… días, como dormiste?- pregunte despistadamente.

-creo que eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, tu fuiste la que dormiste en el sofá- dijo sonriendo.

-oh… yo bien… solo veía algunas cosas- dije cerrando mi maletín.

-es ese tu violín?- se acero a mi sin quitarle la vista.

- si… hace mucho que no lo toco, es un clásico, Elizabeth me lo regalo hace años- dije mostrándoselo.

-Es hermoso, he de admitir que no se nada de violines, pero me imagino que lo es- sus ojos paseaban curiosos por mi violín.

-si… eso creo- le seguí sonriendo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- me preguntó caminando hacia la cocina.

-verás…. Podría… mejor tomar una ducha… no tengo apetito- acerque mis lentes para apreciar su desición.

-Oh… esta bien, vamos te enseñare donde queda el baño- tomo de mi mano y agarre rápido mi maleta.

Subimos las escaleras lentamente. Fue la primera vez que subí al segundo piso, las escaleras no eran tan angostas, acababan con un cuarto a la derecha y un pasillo a la izquierda, en medio parecía ser el baño ya que se asomaban por la puerta abierta y al finalizar el pasillo, estaba otro cuarto.

-Es este…- me abrió la puerta.

-gracias Bella, me apresuraré para ir por las compras- dije calurosamente.

-ah… no te preocupes esta bien- bajo seguramente a desayunar.

Cerré la puerta del baño antes de abrir mi maleta,_ no sé como es que tuvo tiempo él de hacer esta maleta__, no creo que haya habido tiempo para empacar mi ropa, mucho menos mi ropa interior_, me ruborice al encontrar tres prendas interiores en uno de los compartimientos, _me pregunto como es que supo donde estaba cada cosa_. Mi piel se erizo, era mejor no averiguarlo, mas si me hacia pensar en él. Saque una polo rosa junto con mi sudadera gris y una playera de manga larga color verde, Cuando abrí la llave del agua, caía fría por mi cuerpo, me sentía plena, como si el baño fuera una recarga de energías. Me atreví a usar los productos personales de Bella, en ausencia de los míos, llevándome un gran cargo de conciencia; la verdad era que yo no traía mis cosas, debía comprarlas pronto. Salí de la ducha y rápido me cambie. Seque mí cabello y me puse mis lentes.

Bajando las escaleras con mi maleta, encontré a Bella doblando la cobija con la que dormí.

-em… Bella, gracias por la frazada- dije apenada.

-de nada- dijo al devolver la frazada al sofá.

-Ya has desayunado?- asintió ella- bien!, vamos de compras, que desgraciadamente me he tomado al delicadeza de usar tu shampoo…- huí tomando mis llaves y acercándome a la puerta.

-jajajja, no importa, pero espera, iré por las llaves del volvo- corrió a la cocina.

- no, espera, manejo yo, quiero saber donde quedan los lugares- le dije mostrando las llaves de mi corsa negro.

-Oh… supongo… que él lo trajo- le vi parar sorprendida y regresar a la puerta.

-si… vamos, que tengo licencia, no te preocupes- dije tomando de su mano.

-Michelle, los oficiales no siempre le dan la licencia a personas calificadas eh!...- se burlo, cerrando la puerta de su casa con seguro.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, parecía que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento. Me fui al lado del conductor y abrí las puertas-pues… creo que en algunos momentos averiguaras si estoy o no calificada- reí por lo bajo al ver su cara de susto, en verdad me había creído.

-ehm… vamos- sonrió indecisa entrando al corsa.

Llegamos en menos de 10 minutos, todo en Forks estaba seguido, bueno quitando las distancias, pero como eran pocos los establecimientos, todo podría decirse que estaba_ seguido._

-bueno, podría asegurar que tu no eres de esas personas que le paga a los oficiales de transito para pasar- sonrió pícaramente.

-jhajahjahj, creo que no, tuve que aprenderme los nombres del motor para pasar Bella, fue todo un show- dije al entrar al supermercado.

- y solo querías la licencia?- dijo sorprendida.

-se supone…- rodé los ojos.

-jajajjajajaj- reímos juntas- Si quieres nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos, son pocas las cosas que necesito y tu podrías ir a "investigar" el lugar- se acercó a los carritos.

-no, te acompaño- le seguí.

La sección de verduras fue una experiencia reveladora, a Bella no le apetecían del todo, tomaba una que otra y la dejaba en el carrito, yo solo tome una bolsa de uvas. Cuando llegamos a los lácteos y tome 4 litros de leche ella me sonrió, al parecer también le gustaba la leche. – eres algún tipo de becerro o que?- pregunto cuando pasamos por una caja de cereal.

-bueeeno… eso solía decir mi Papá también, supongo que en cierta parte eres prima de una oveja- sus ojos casi salían de sus orbitas- bueno.. es que… Papá solía decirme oveja, por mi cabello y por la forma en la que tomaba leche, deberías ver mi cabello cuando trato de "enchinarlo"… bueno a decir verdad, podrías verlo cuando me levanto- reí, Bella ya me había visto recién levantada.

-jhajahjahjah, supongo, esa analogía me agrada- se sonrojo por alguna razón para mi desconocida, tendría que preguntarle después.

Pasamos cerca de unas mecedoras de madera y tuve el desliz de correr a sentarme a una de ellas- mira Bella!, que tal? Para nuestros años de vejez- reí eufóricamente, ya nos imaginaba a las dos en aquellas mecedoras, gritando al no poder oírnos y tomando algún tipo de limonada.

-emg… si claro- la vi pasar drásticamente de un color amarillento a blanco. Camino rápido a la sección de comida para perros.- temes al tiempo Bella?- agarre un frasco con pelotas para no mostrar todo mi interés en su respuesta.

-si… bueno, podría decirse, ¿Y es que no todos lo hacemos?- sonrío suplicante.

-supongo, por diferentes razones…- mire sus asustados ojos unos segundos.- pero tu sabes… la mayoría son las mismas- deje el producto en el estante.

-si, vayamos por las demás cosas- se llevo rápido el carrito hacía los demás estantes.

Me dio algo de risa lo poco que escondía sus sentimientos Bella, era tan clara. Sabía que para futuro, sería fácil saber como se sentiría.

Cuando acabamos de comprar la comida, fuimos al área de tocador. Me sorprendió encontrar mi usual marca de Shampoo, aunque estaban todos los productos, supongo que no es muy conocido, ni aquí ni haya, pero tampoco yo era tan especial que digamos a la hora de escoger mis equipos personales. Llevé mas cosas al carrito y caminamos por un área de ropa y recordé mi escasa variedad de la misma.- Bella, creo que debo comprar algo de ropa… no tengo mucha de cual escoger, otro día vendré, tal vez y Alice me quiera acompañar- sonreí, la idea de pasar tiempo con aquella persona me tenía emocionada aunque a veces las compras me ponían exhausta.

-esta bien- sonrió y llevamos el carrito para pagar- pero ten cuidado, no estas completamente enterada de cómo serán esas horas- volvió tal vez a recordar sus momentos Alice'compras, lo que me dio tiempo para adelantarme y alcanzar a pagar la cuenta, no dejaría que además de que Bella me aceptará en su casa, tuviera que pagar ella las cuentas. Saque el efectivo que tenía en los bolsillos. Despues de todo usar los anchos y vacios compartimientos de tu violín servían como alcancía, durante todos esos años, era buen escondite.

-hey! Michelle!, que haces ahí!- escuche molesta a Bella por atrás, para gloria divina todos los productos habían pasado y yo ya había entregado el dinero.

-ehm… pagó?- dije nerviosa guardando el cambio.

Me entrecerró los ojos como aquella vez en la cocina, de verdad cambiaba de temperamento fácil.- me tocará a mí a la próxima, estas avisada- sentenció.

-oh… si, esta bien- dije riendo al ver el peligro de su furia desvanecerse.

Caminamos al auto con las bolsas en silencio. Abrí la cajuela metiendo las bolsas.

-Bella, cuando vuelven los Cullen de aquel viaje?- pregunté sin querer cerrando la cajuela.

-eh… creo que el Lunes… si, creo que mañana- entramos al coche.

-Oh… que bien, mañana les veré- sonreí, Si aquella era la familia de Bella y todos eran tan divertidos como los hacía ver cuando hablaba de ellos, estaba segura que todos me agradarían.

Me sonrió de vuelta y viajamos de regreso en silencio.

Al llegar y bajar la despensa, subí el pequeño escalón para la casa y caí con las bolsas sobre mí.- mmpff!, todo bien!- me levanté- es que… me desequilibre… je!- me sonroje rápidamente, no había nada con lo que caerme, podría culpar a mis tennis, ya que estaban medio húmedos. Pero algo de mí le dio la culpa a lo débil que me sentía, las cosas se me hacían mas pesadas de lo normal.

-suele pasar- dijo Bella cuando entramos y guardamos las cosas.

- he de suponer que te pasa seguido?- pregunté forzando la puerta del refrigerador para meter las uvas al congelador.

- acaso has metido las uvas al congelador?- pregunto sorprendida.

-es que… me gustan congeladas, si no te agradan digo puedo separar una parte…- jale la aquella puerta de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas.

-ah… no, no suelo comer uvas en realidad, solo me pareció extraño- dijo acabando de guardar las cosas.

- je-je - me había definido, "extraño" era la palabra mas usual en mi forma de ser- deberías probarlas- camine al sofá. Podría ser tal vez por el momento mi lugar preferido, ya que sería multiusos para mí. Me senté dejando el maletín de mi violín en mis piernas. Lo abrí, era completamente igual al día que me lo había entregado Elizabeth. Ese día recuerdo haberme dormido de madrugada, tocando cada pieza que apenas estaba aprendiendo.

-algún día…- sonrió entrando a la sala- podrías…- apunto al violín y se sentó frente a mi.

-claro, solo que… solo llevo pocos años en esto- nerviosa tomé mi violín.

-esta bien, no tampoco soy muy buen público- se acomodo.

Me quite la sudadera y posicione el violín en mi hombro, parándome de frente a ella. Trate de recordar alguna partitura, pero solo recordé a Chopin, aunque la pieza era en piano, meses atrás la había encontrado adaptada para violín. Comencé recordando los elegantes recitales de mis clases, me deje llevar por el sonido y cerré mis ojos, dejando el exterior completamente. Por unos segundos me imagine a lado del piano de Elizabeth y en la repisa tocando, a Danielle platicando con ella y Robert entraba como todas las tardes en aquel salón y me miraba solemnemente. Mi cuerpo se mecía lentamente y por unos segundos sentí el roce de mis lágrimas en mis manos. Sin enterarme habría comenzado a llorar dejándome llevar por las notas.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y observe a Bella frente a mí con sus ojos cerrados, sonreí por dentro y gire mi vista aun tocando por la sala. Me conmociono encontrar a dos personas mas en la sala, tanto, que hice un sonido chillón.

Estos muchachos, eran tan pálidos como Elizabeth , Danielle y Robert, tenían ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos, se les parecían tanto. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, estos personajes me habían tomado desprevenida, me gire de nuevo con Bella, había abierto los ojos para ver la causa de mi silencio. Su cara mostraba alegría y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-EDWARD!!- corrió al muchacho con pantalón de vestir y camisa tinto, su cabello era de un color cobrizo y el que estaba a su lado tenía un jean y una camisa color azul marino, su cabello era color negro y lacio.

-Bella...- se estrecharon mutuamente. Me dedique a sonreír, era lo único que podía hacer, no les conocía. Guarde mi violín y acomode mi maletín.

-Te extrañe como no tienes un idea, me alegra que estés bien- la cara de "Edward" era perfecta, al igual de la de aquel muchacho, parecían sacados de una revista o algo por el estilo.

Me sentía fuera de lugar, mi prima estaba con su novio y hace días que no se veían y yo junto con aquel muchacho estábamos de cuartetos mal vistos.

-Yo también- dijo Bella dándole un apasionado beso, que solo logro apenarme mas por estar en aquella habitación, era mejor voltear a la ventana, _si… la ventana, me pregunto que auto traerán._ Me fui acercando lentamente a la ventana.

-ejem…- escuche, a el muchacho de jeans, estaba intentando llamar la atención de la pareja. Edward y Bella se separaron lentamente, creí que se desmayarían con la trayectoria de aquel beso, había durado algo de tiempo.

-Perdonen mis modales… Bella, el es Thomas un viejo amigo de la familia- su voz sonaba tan aterciopelada._ Me pregunto si los demás Cullen serían como el._

Bella parecía despistada y quien no después de aquel beso.-gusto conocerte al fin Thomas- dijo sonrojada. El rostro de Thomas era sereno, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, bueno si se ve a la pareja a lado suyo, estoy segura que se le vería así a cualquiera.

-y….- se me quedo viendo unos segundos Edward, seguido por Thomas y después por la despistada de mi prima.

-ah… me llamo Ann Michelle Swan Conell - dije nerviosa, sin esperar, se acercó a mí.

- me alegra conocerte Michelle, mi familia te manda saludos- dijo con una mueca de sonrisa el novio de mi prima, tendiéndome su mano. La estreche rápidamente y por inercia mi mano se sostuvo en el aire esperando el momento en la que Thomas y yo fuéramos presentados

- Thomas Scott- arrugó un poco la nariz, sus ojos me llamaron la atención, los de ambos eran de un mismo ocre que desgraciadamente me traían algún tipo de nostalgia por mis amigos recordándomelos vagamente. Pero los de Thomas al verme se tornaron negros, lo cual me hizo alejarme pocos centímetros de el.

-a… es un.. un gusto conocerlos- dije temblando. Mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando y por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a tamboritear rápidamente.

-Te escuchamos tocar, lo haces muy bien Michelle- dijo Edward cordialmente. Tomó la mano de Bella y se sentaron frente a mí.

-eh… gracias, yo…- mi mirada seguía en los ojos de Thomas y le sentí acercárseme lentamente, giré mi mirada nerviosa con Edward y Bella- Bella-me-ha-dicho-que-tocas-muy-bien-me-gustaría-oírte-algún-día – atropelle mis palabras nerviosa.

Scott se sentó grácilmente a mi lado. No recuerdo la última vez que me había sentido así, Scott me ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa, no solía comportarme así, Scott parecía tener algún tipo de poder fantasioso en mi, que me hacía quedar un poco mas torpe en mi habla y movimientos de lo normal.

Escuché la risa de Edward, después de aquella llamada creo que sería fácil diferenciarla.- cuando vayas a casa, espero toquemos juntos algún día- dijo alegre.

Por unos segundos, juraría que Thomas estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro, pero al voltear a verlo lo vi del otro lado del sofá- si… a mi también me gustaría…- _¿Cómo?… pero si el… _Sentí como si un detonador comenzará en mi cabeza, cada segundo me iba crispando más y sentía sudar frío mi cuerpo.

-Edward y los demás, han venido solos?- pregunto Bella. Su cara estaba recostada en el hombro de Edward y sus manos permanecían intactas una sobre la otra. La paz que reflejaban me tranquilizo un poco, pero aun sentía mi cuerpo sudar frío y mi corazón aun seguía acelerado por la cercanía de Scott.

-llegarán pronto, nosotros hemos venido en el auto de Scott, ellos fueron a dejar las cosas del camping a casa- dijo sonriendo. Por algunos segundos veía la nariz de Edward perderse entre el cabello de Bella. Parecían complementarse mutuamente, los ojos de Bella brillaban y desplegaba una alegría enorme, Edward parecía la pieza que le faltaba a Bella.

_Cierto… el viaje fue por que salieron de camping...-_ y ¿Qué tal el camping?-

- tendrías que ver a Edward perseguir…- un gruñido no dejo terminar a Scott, no pude ver bien de donde había provenido.

-¿Perseguir?, ¿Perseguir qué?- pregunte, _no me imagino a Edward persiguiendo algo, a menos que lo terminen persiguiendo una manada de lobos o que a Edward le guste perseguir ardillas, aunque no creo que se ese tipo de personas… no…no creo. _Bella abrió sus ojos completamente en sorpresa y rió nerviosa- no creo que Edward sea del tipo de personas que persiguen animales, no me lo imagino persiguiendo una ardilla- dije entre risas. Scott me siguió, mientras Edward y Bella se miraban.

-bueno…. Verás, cualquier cosa para entretenernos, pero te aseguro que ardillas no, mas bien podría decirse que a Emmett cuando comienza a molestar- sonrió Edward.

-supongo… - _era entonces que Emmett era el mas chico y molesto?..._

- ¿Cuantos años tienes Ann?- pregunto algo indiferente Scott mirando fijamente a Edward.

- 17- dije sería. Scott me parecía del tipo de personas frías y calculadoras de las películas, con un aire misterioso que usualmente los personajes solo se crean a si mismos, para aparentar en los demás puro y mero interés.

-Entonces, supongo que entrarás pronto a la universidad verdad?- pregunto Edward.

-si… eso creo- _No estoy segura como lo haré, aunque creo que la cuenta que me había hecho Papá era para pagar mi universidad, si… tendría que arreglar los tramites y con eso de que me creen muerta… estará algo complicado…_Pase la mirada por toda la habitación, seguía sintiéndome incomoda, Bella y su novio seguramente necesitaban tiempo a solas y aunque Scott me ponía nerviosa, debía hacer algo para darles tiempo.

-Scott… ya comiste?- pregunte lo mas dulce que pude, con el tipo de personas como Scott, debías tratarlas diferentes.

El asintió con la cabeza. Parecía quererse guardar las palabras para el mismo.

-ohm… quisieras…- _dejarlos un tiempo a solas, _ mi corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente y sentí caliente mi cara- acompañarme a comprar algo para comer?- dije temblando. Así no era yo, en algún otro momento no me habría atrevido si quiera a hablarle. Note que Scott miro rápidamente a Edward y el asintió.

_-_Lo siento, tal vez Alice y los demás te quieran acompañar- se acomodo en el sofá sin si quiera voltear a verme.

-Oh… si, seguro, perdona por preguntar. Entonces iré sola, nos veremos Edward, Bella, vendré en poco.- agarre mi cabello con una peineta y me estire un poco para tomar el maletín con mi violín._ La gente puede ser verdaderamente arrogante cuando le place, verdad Scott…_ Lo mire unos segundos al pasar frente a el, bufó y volteo su cara al otro lado, _acaso huelo mal? O es que así es como naturalmente se comporta?..._

Edward comenzó a reír de la nada.- gusto en conocerte Michelle- dijo.

-igual… nos vemos - dije seca caminando a la puerta. La arrogancia de "Thommy Scott" me había subido un poco el humor.

- en pronto comenzará a llover, cuida tus llantas Michelle- escuche a Bella.

-ah… si, gracias- abrí la puerta y me encontré con cuatro personas en la entrada. Frente a todos estaba una pequeña persona con el cabello negro y lacio con sus puntas por todos lados, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y tras ella estaba un muchacho rubio y alto, seguramente Jasper, de lado estaría entonces Emmett y Rosalie. Quería decir entonces que la pequeña frente a mi era Alice.-eh… Hola, yo… Ann Michelle Swan Conell- dije zombie levantando mi mano. Todos estaban dotados de una si quiera innombrable belleza y Rosalie parecía modelo de pasarela- soy.. soy…- dije temblando, me sentía tan poca cosa alrededor de aquellos hermosos rostros.

-la prima de Bella!!- dijo gritando y saltando hacía mi Alice.

-si…. – escuche reír a Scott, _ que le parece tan gracioso?..._ le mire unos segundos y regrese con los demás Cullen abriéndoles la puerta.

-yo soy Alice Cullen y el- apunto a Edward – y ellos- apunto a los detrás suyo- son mis hermanos… a… y el…- busco con la mirada seguramente a Scott- es adoptado- dijo sonriente.

Por alguna razón estallé en risas al escucharla- jajajajaj- había escuchado que todos en realidad eran adoptados, pero esto era como decir que Scott era el extraño de la familia.

Los demás Cullen pasaron a sala- Jasper- sonrió él al pasar frente a mi.

Emmett paso por último a la sala- ella es mi esposa Rosalie Hale y yo soy Emmett Cullen- me abrazo fuertemente después de sonreír. Ahora comenzaba a pensar que Elizabeth, Danielle, Robert y ellos pertenecían a un mismo club y se reunían cada fin de semana en los dichosos campings.

-uh…- mis pies flotaban en el aire y mi maletín junto con ellos- yo… yo… me alegra conocerlos- mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Sentía que el mundo me jalaba en dirección al piso.

- saludos también para ti Mich- me movió de un lado al otro_, dios! Ahora estoy completamente segura que Emmett no es el mas chico, bajameee!!. _Escuche a todos reír por detrás, estoy segura que sería esta una divertida escena, pero Emmett comenzaba a asfixiarme.

-Em… Emmmeeett!, podrías…- me faltaba aire para seguir respirando, tenía gran fuerza.

-Emmett suéltala!- chillo Alice.

Al escucharla el fortachón de Emmett me soltó y caí al piso de sentón- gracias…- dije apenas a un audible sonido.

Emmett se fue apenado a lado de su esposa Rosalie. No recordaba la parte en la que Bella me había nombrado su matrimonio, pero lo deje pasar y trate de pararme lentamente, el suelo se me movía rápido y parecía estar temblando.

-Bueno… creo..- suspire y moví mi cabeza tratando de sintonizarme- necesitan hablar unos… momentos a solas… yo iré a… a haya- dije caminando a la puerta aun abierta. Cerré la puerta tras de mí sin esperar su despedida. Cada paso que daba me pesaba mas el cuerpo, todo se movía tan rápido_, Emmett de verdad es fuerte…. Creo que no podré manejar_.

Sentí mi cuerpo mas y mas pesado, me gire para volver a entrar, seguramente estaba apunto de desmayarme, pero no alcance ni dar otro paso mas y caí desmayada. Solo recuerdo haber visto una silueta al marco de la puerta y tras esto caer inconsciente en el piso.

* * *

** ¿Qué les parecio?**

**Si algun tipo de duda les viene, dejenlo en el review.**

Por lo pronto:

La relacion entre Robert y Michelle es algo complicada, como ya podrán ver, pero aclarando, Michelle y él tienen una pequeña historia y desde los inicios de su amistad, Michelle había hecho todo para quedar bien con Robert, por que él le veía algun tipo de defecto y ella tratada de cambiarlo. Como, si tenía algunos (segun Robert) kilos demas, ella adelgazo para el, o sea que esta dispuesta y cambio para él.

En cuanto a lo de que Robert no esta dispuesto a esperar mas, es por que el es mayor que Michelle por tres años, por tal recibe otro tipo de intereses, ( no a lo que piensen) y tomando en cuenta que a la Madre de Michelle no le agradaba Robert y tenía cierto pleito con su hermano, la relacion no se había podido llevar a cabo.

**Bueno eso es todo, ya estoy con el adelanto del siguiente capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que pasan a leer, mas a los que me dejan review. **

**Afiliadas:**

_1-Michesica_

_2.Bruja Say Say_

_3.Yurii Cullen (gracias por tus reviews)_

**Bises a todos **

**(V)ichesica**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu !!**


	12. Las Swan

**Hola!! creo que ha habido problemas con el fanfiction., no me ha llegado la actualizacion del capitulo anterior, ni los reviews, creo que es un complot... pero bueno, este capitulo es un poco dramatico, pero mucho mas comico, si algo de risas nos vendrian mal verdad?**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-Bueno… creo..- suspire y moví mi cabeza tratando de sintonizarme- necesitan hablar unos… momentos a solas… yo iré a… a haya- dije caminando a la puerta aun abierta. Cerré la puerta tras de mí sin esperar su despedida. Cada paso que daba me pesaba mas el cuerpo, todo se movía tan rápido, Emmett de verdad es fuerte…. Creo que no podré manejar._

_Sentí mi cuerpo mas y mas pesado, me gire para volver a entrar, seguramente estaba apunto de desmayarme, pero no alcance ni dar otro paso mas y caí desmayada. Solo recuerdo haber visto una silueta al marco de la puerta y tras esto caer inconsciente en el piso_.

* * *

**12. Las Swan.**

Al cerrarse la puerta y tras esta Michelle, vi a Thomas correr a la puerta y segundos después un golpe sordo se escucho tras esta.

-Michelle!- me levanté preocupada.

-tranquila Bella, solo se ha desmayado, pensé que irían al súper a comprar su comida…- dijo Alice tranquila jugando con la maleta de mi prima.

-si… eso hicimos- camine hacía la puerta y me encontré con Thomas y mi prima en sus brazos. Entró y se sentó con Michelle en brazos en el sofá. Thomas me recordaba a como era Rosalie al conocernos, era distante y arrogante. Me hinqué para ver mejor a Michelle, aunque en realidad no podría decir bien cual era su estado, el que se había recibido en medicina varias veces había sido Edward no yo. –como esta?- pregunte al aire. Alguno de los seis vampiros a mi alrededor debía saber su estado.

-Bella, esta bien no te preocupes- observe a Edward tras de mi. Me sentí aliviada al escucharlo, por ahora yo era lo único que tenía ella y ella junto con Renee, eran mis únicos familiares.

Alice se acercó a mí tomando de mi mano y jalándome al otro lado de la sala- Bella… creo que Michelle tiene problemas- dijo simulando a una niña triste.

-problemas?- dije incrédula.

-si… creo que ella es- se paró de puntitas y dijo a mi oído- creo que tiene problemas alimenticios Bella- ahogue un gritó, esa idea no sonaba tan loca después de todo, en las horas que lleva aquí no le había visto probar bocado alguno, aunque también yo me he pasado tiempo sin comer, no quería decir que tuviera problemas de ese tipo.

-estas segura?- observe su rostro, formaba una sonrisa apenada- tal vez sean solo los problemas que ha tenido… ha pasado por muchas cosas- me sentí como aquellos padres que defienden a su hijo frente al director.

-tal vez…- dijo volviendo con Jasper.

Me senté lentamente a un lado de mi ángel, debía digerir toda esa información. El que mi prima haya perdido a toda su familia en un solo día y que su "novio" la haya dejado en un pueblo completamente extraño, podía ponerla en ese estado.

-no tienes de que preocuparte Bella, seguro es solo que no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en la comida, supongo que ha pasado por algunos problemas últimamente- dijo Edward acercándose a mi cuello. Sus manos tomaron mi barbilla, dejándome un pequeño beso en los labios. Le había extrañado mucho.

-Se parecen mucho…- escuche decir a Rosalie- solo que ella tiene gustos mas…. Extraños- dijo tajante.

-Si Bella!!, Mich se parece mucho a ti!, solo que con esas gafas y su copete así todo punk-nerd, Oh, bueno tu también lo eres, pero a ella se le nota mas por los lentes, no te preocupes- dijo riendo como niño Emmett. Llevaban menos de media hora de conocerse y Emmett ya le había puesto un apodo a Michelle.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que yo también lo soy Emmett?- entrecerré los ojos. Es que acaso nos había dicho nerds.

-em… nada solo que…. Mira ya despertó- apunto a Michelle. Ella iba tomando color lentamente al compas que iba abriendo sus ojos. En ese momento me percate que eran verde esmeralda, sus lentes podrían cubrirlos fácilmente, pero ahora yacían seguramente en el piso de la entrada.

Respiro profundamente y se giro para vernos a todos, sus ojos se agrandaron, al parecer recordando lo que hacía unos minutos había sucedido.

-Ann, hace cuanto que no te alimentas?- escuche a Thomas hablarle. Ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con él, parecía no haber notado en brazos de quien estaba.

-hace…tiempo- la etapa de palidez había quedado atrás, a pesar de que su tez era de un color blanco rosado su cara estaba roja.

-vamos… te llevaré a comer algo.- pareció pedirle permiso a Edward con la mirada y el asintió. Después le preguntaría que habían discutido ambos y que era lo que pensaba Michelle de todo aquello.

-pero… tu no querías ir, ¿Recuerdas?, ¿Has cambiado de parecer?- se paró tambaleante.

-no, si, pero ahora tu debes…- le respondió tomando de ella. Todos tenían sus ojos en ellos dos, Alice parecía divertida, como si algo se avecinara, estaba segura que ella había visto algo con relación a ellos dos. Jasper también parecía entretenido ante la escena, que decir de Emmett, si no fuera por Rosalie, apostaría que estuviera gritando como niño pequeño algo como "pelea, pelea!"

La habitación comenzaba a sentirse pesada, por alguna razón ondas de desesperación y enojo se hicieron sentir en ella. Imagine que tal vez Jasper estaría haciendo de las suyas, pero no lo creía capaz, ¿De qué serviría que lo hiciera?, deseche la idea, era completamente absurda.

-yo debo?, te agradezco tu preocupación Scott, pero creo que puedo ir sola…- le entre cerro los ojos y trato de caminar, pero solo se le veía como vil persona pasada de alcohol hacía la puerta.

-no creo que puedas…- arqueo las cejas el amigo de Edward.

-verás que si…- Michelle nos miro a todos rápidamente y los demás desviaron rápido las miradas, pretendiendo no haber presenciado tal discusión. Alice aparentaba jugar con sus dedos en el pantalón de Jasper. Emmett giraba algunos cabellos de Rosalie y Edward parecía el único que seguía la conversación, le oía reír en bajo.

- que humano tan testarudo!- bufó Thomas empujándose contra el sofá.

-si… ya vez, así **solemos** ser los humanos, al menos algunos, no todos, somos tan arrogantes que nos sentimos mejor que los demás, pensando que no se merecen ni si quiera oír nuestra voz y… y… tampoco hacemos esos extraños movimientos con la nariz- dijo moviendo su nariz graciosamente, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar fuerzas, pero ella se veía bastante molesta. No comprendía como era que se habían molestado ambos, si siquiera se conocían, no habían tenido tiempo para eso.

-los humanos son graciosos!- dijo Emmett poniéndose al tanto de nuevo. Michelle lo volteo a ver ferozmente, parecía que en cualquier momento su furia detonaría en lágrimas.

-si… - sonrió Thomas observando a mi prima. Su sonrisa me recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Edward cada vez que me veía enojada y se divertida con ello. Como la amaba. Lo volteé a ver buscando algún tipo de aclaración, pero el solo sonrió.

-me alegra que se diviertan- con el enojo su respiración cambio a entrecortada- pero a mi no me parece agradable que vengas a hacer sentir menos a las personas, indignas de oírte hablar siquiera, pero bueno supongo que tendría que conocerte mejor, ello solo lo he visto en estos minutos…- su enojo parecía disminuir, la razón iba ganando.

-em… Michelle tranquila – me paré tratando de ayudarla.

Ella se giro a mí y después paseo sus ojos por toda la sala- em… lo siento …- se mordía el labio inferior, sus ojos parecían ver algo que no estaba en aquella sala, se perdían en el piso.- perdonen- miro fugazmente a Thomas- creo que saldré a tomar algo de aire- camino hacía la puerta de nuevo – ah... estoy bien, no volverá a ocurrir nada- dijo saliendo de ella.

Pensé que sería mejor dejarla salir un rato a que se calmará, después hablaría con ella.

-se divirtieron?- la voz de Thomas se oía mas fría de lo normal. Me sobresalto escucharlo.

-no tanto… Michelle se tranquilizo al final!- Chillo esta.

-seguramente ya te lo previas verdad?- gruño Thomas. Haciéndome caer sobre Edward del susto- y solo te faltaba la ayuda de Jasper, cierto?- Su amigo me volteo a ver fríamente y regreso su mirada con Alice.

Jasper parecía avergonzado. _Después de todo no todas mis teorías son fantasiosas, aunque la de Spiderman…., _recordé el día en el que le nombre mis escuálidas teorías a Edward sobre su naturaleza.

-era necesario Thommy- dijo queda Alice aún marcando líneas por el pantalón de Jasper.

-sí!- exploto Rosalie- alguien tenía que ponerte en tu lugar Thomas!, si no lo hacía ella, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo tardaría en hacerlo yo- soltó.

Emmett se le quedó viendo divertido y tras unos segundos sentí una ola de calma proveniente de Jasper.

-supongo… - le vi rodar sus ojos a Thomas.

-jhajahjahj ¡lo ves Edward!- paró dando brinquitos por toda la sala- te dije que sería tolerante!, les podrían esperar grandes cosas a esos dos!- dijo bailando ahora.

-"grandes cosas"… Alice!- pedí una explicación. La cara de Thomas reflejaba sorpresa absoluta

-bueno Bella, es que… pronto lo sabremos, aun no están escritas- las comisuras de sus labios se ensanchaban en una hermosa sonrisa.

-uhm…- _Que querrá decir con eso…_ Me sentía apenada por Michelle, no me esperaba que reaccionarán Thomas y ella así.- Thomas… lamento todo esto, es solo que acabamos de pasar por algunas cosas, Michelle en realidad no es así.- dije dulcemente tratando de que él comprendiera.

-No es razón para su comportamiento, pareciere una niña berrinchuda- apretó sus labios un tanto.

-Thommy creo que estas siendo algo maleducado- dijo tiernamente Alice- los humanos que pasan por ciertos problemas en su vida tienden a vivir sus sentimientos a flor de piel, aun y cuando no pase nada en sus vidas ellos pueden exagerar las cosas- dijo sonriente. Parecía haberse leído la enciclopedia filosófica del ser humano.

-mas las mujeres Swan!- grito Emmett volteándome a ver- en general… pues, las mujeres en general- corrigió al ver mi expresión de enojo puro.

-jhajhajhajhajhjah- la risa musical de Alice resonó por toda la casa.

-Bella…- mi ángel clamo mi atención- creo que serían tu prima y Thomas quienes debería aclarar esto- tomo mi barbilla encorvando las comisuras de sus labios- no deberías intervenir.- me acerque mas a él, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-tal vez tengas razón- Aun y cuando no la tuviera, se la hubiera dado, con esa expresión que hace, bien sabe que no puedo llevarle la contraria.

- Cambiando de tema, quisiera saber como te sientes- me acomodo de tal forma para seguir recostándome en él y poderle ver de frente- siento mucho no haber estado contigo Bella- sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello. Es gracioso como con unos simples movimientos suyos, puedo olvidarme de cualquier cosa.

-Michelle estuvo conmigo… no fue… tanto… estoy bien- me acurruque en su pecho, dejando que su aroma fuese inundando poco a poco mis pulmones.

-me alegra que haya llegado- de nuevo escuche su voz aterciopelada y me abrace a el.

Por esos instantes olvide completamente la presencia de los demás y ahora tras recordarlo segundos después me aclare la garganta avergonzada.- eh… y… como estuvo su viaje?- sentía el calor en mis mejillas.

-Tanya se nos quería pegar Bella!!- grito Alice, haciendo perder la tranquilidad a Jasper. Y llevándose un gruñido de mi ángel.

-¡Tanya¡- mis ojos se agrandaron completamente, si Tanya quería por alguna razón "pegarse" a los Cullen era por que quería "pegarse" a Edward, por que veía oportunidad con Edward.- por… por que… razón Edward- le volteé a ver preocupada, pero el desvió la mirada unos segundos y se llevo su mano izquierda al puente nasal.- Edward!

- subí un poco la voz.

-jhajahjah no te digo que las Swan así son Thommy- se burlo Emmett.

- Serias tan amable de dejar de llamarme de esa forma Emmie-Pooh- dijo tajante Thomas.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Edward al oírlos discutir.

-Oh! Es que acaso Alice goza de algunos beneficios, de los que no estoy enterado, para poderte llamar así?, ¿Por qué razón no puedo yo?, eso es racismo Thomas!- había cambiado el nombre, al parecer si le pego el recordar su vergonzante nombre cariñoso.

-Emmett, basta- gruño Rosalie. Pareció mover sus labios rápidamente, pero no pude escucharla hablar, al parecer había sido otra advertencia para Emmett ya que su cuerpo se tenso al instante.

-las cosas son como son…- dijo seco Thomas rodando sus ojos.

Extrañamente escuche un gruñido proveniente de Jasper.- tranquilo Jazz, Thommy y yo nos entendemos- se acomodo en el pecho de Jasper buscando su mirada, para seguramente hacerle entender todo de aquella forma que solo ambos sabían.

Me gire de nuevo con Edward evitando que siguieran distrayéndome, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su mano aun sostenía su puente nasal-Edward Cullen, no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿Por qué a querido venir Tanya?- dije apunto de enojarme. El se estaba guardando la respuesta por algo y si era por que esa vampírica mujer seguía con ilusiones de quitarme a Edward, no sé como es que me comportaría frente a ella.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente estirando las comisuras de sus labios en esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Tendría que ser fuerte para no caer en sus enredos.- No es conmigo con quien quería estar Bella, eso fue lo que grito en su mente la última vez que le vi- sonrió desmesuradamente.

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quería?, ¿Por quien a querido venir?- dije incrédula de que ella haya olvidado a Edward.

-lo vez Thommy, los celos también son unos de los sentimientos que los humanos sacan mas relucir- volteé con Alice, tenía sus piernas cruzadas y su mano en la barbilla. Parecía estar analizándome.

-Oooh!- se burló Thomas. Solo pude entrecerrarles los ojos ya que esperaba encontrar la respuesta a nuestro problema Tanya'no.

-Edward!, no me hagas repetir las preguntas!- _estoy segura que esa mujer quería venir por Edward, no creo que sea fácil dejar una obsesión de la noche a la mañana, aun siendo vampiro, no lo creo._

Aun sostenía su gran sonrisa en los labios- No le pareció gran tiempo el que tuvo para conocer a Thomas- abrió sus ojos mirando a Thomas.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito levantándose del sofá.- ¡Tanya!. Ella me ha hecho sentir mas acosado en estos días, que en todos estos años de mi existencia- dijo moviendo las manos de arriba abajo.

-em… entonces… ya no te persigue a ti _Tanya_ verdad?- enfatice su nombre.

-no- me sonrió quedamente.

-ouh… que bien- me acurruque mas en el.

- eres adorable cuando te amoreces Bella- acerco sus labios a los míos estrechándolos dulcemente.

-Bueno… creo que vendremos mañana Bella, hay muchas cosas de las cuales necesitamos hablar- se paró acompañada de Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett – bueno… yo vendré mañana- corrigió Alice al escuchar el bufido de Rosalie.

-me alegra que estés bien Bella- escuche decir a Rosalie al salir.

- si a mi también, nos despides de Mich!- dijo Emmett antes de salir.

-claro!- tarde en contestar unos segundos, era increíble los deslices amables de Rosalie, parecían ser por obra divina, ya que solo se veían extrañamente.

-Bella…- se acero a mi Alice tomada de la mano de Jasper- lo leí estos días, deberías leerlo!, es un buen libro, he aprendido mucho sobre los humanos gracias a Ian Dauguiti, es un hombre sabio!, aunque estoy en desacuerdo con algunas cosas, pero la esencia es la indicada, así podré comprenderlos mas!- se agacho y me propino un beso después de entregarme el libro que había comprado noches atrás.

-Oh… no lo recordaba, tal vez deberías de quedártelo- dije devolviéndoselo. _Creo saber lo suficiente de los humanos, tal vez hagan una avance ustedes. _Sonreí

-mhm….- se quedó unos momentos pensativa- Oh!, sí- dijo sonriendo y caminando a la puerta- Jazz podría necesitarlo- tras esto su silueta se perdió por afuera.

Jasper se había quedado con nosotros – eh?...- la miro asustado- me da gusto verte bien Bella- me sonrió tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta- Vamos Thomas, te agradará conocer la casa- dijo al salir.

-nos veremos luego Edward… Bella- bajo la cabeza en señal de despedida Thomas al nombrarme. Parecía ser un hombre de pocas palabras. Tras esto salió de la casa dejándonos solos.

_Ouh…solo llevo dos días sin verles y Alice se alía con Thomas, que al parecer es un ser sumamente frío y extraño para mí; se lee todo el libro de "Las leyes para ser un mejor ser humano", creo que habrá varios momentos por causa de ese libro, será grandioso oírla recitar las palabras del "sabio Dauguiti",_ comencé a reír sola.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas Bella?- preguntó mi ángel alejando el cabello de mi cuello.

-que Alice nos dará divertidos momentos gracias a Dauguiti- reí de nuevo, Edward ahora pasaba su fría nariz por mi cuello, haciéndome erizar la piel y acelerar mi corazón un poco.

- tienes razón…- pasó su mano por mi mejilla mientras nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos segundos- extrañe tu tamboriteo musical amor…- sus labios fueron subiendo hasta encontrarse con los míos. La palabra "amor" no entraba tanto en nuestro habitual vocablo, pero no me incomodo, solo era una muestra de cariño textual.

-yo te extrañe a ti Edward- tome su cara con ambas manos y me estreche mas a él. Nuestros labios parecían fusionarse uno al del otro, moviéndose al compás de una música imaginaria.

**Michelle POV.**

_¿Qué diablos paso haya adentro?, ni si quiera somos amigos y ya me desquite con él?. ¡Que poca Michelle! solo has venido a causar problemas _Mi conciencia me regaño al salir de la casa, no podría explicar exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero por alguna razón acabe gritándole a un desconocido, sin total intención alguna_. _Retoqué mis bolsillos buscando las llaves de el corsa. Si, aun seguían ahí, dudaba en irme, no querría tener un accidente, pero estaba muy apenada con lo que acaba de pasar y era mejor desaparecer un poco.

Abrí las puertas y deje el maletín de mi violín en el asiento de copiloto, prendí el corsa silenciosamente y tome dirección a la carretera_, a algún lado_ _tendré que llegar._

Maneje por menos de cinco minutos no sabiendo bien el destino que me deparaba la carretera. Decidí mejor orillarme a ella, nadie pasaba por ahí, así que no vendría ninguna llamada de atención. Apague el motor liberando poco de mi stress con ello. _El tiene algún tipo de poder sobre mi, si… ha de ser eso, por eso me puse tan nerviosa cerca suyo, además yo estaba bien antes de que llegara, estaba tocando a Chopin!. _Tome mi violín y lo apoye en mi hombro tratando de dejar fluir mis pensamientos,_ a decir verdad la familia Cullen y Scott, se parecen mucho a Elizabeth y Daniel, también a Robert, pero Robert ya no cuenta por ahora, em… entonces, no creo que sean familiares, simplemente no se dieran, pero, ¿Qué seria entonces?, no pareciera una enfermedad, ¿Qué enfermedad dejaba como estragos quedar perfectamente tallados?, sin contar esas ojeras, creo que podrían pasar como tal estrella de cine retocada, sus ojos son del mismo color,_ Comencé a agarrar notas que se me dieran con el tema, _bueno los de Scott son algo mas… NO!. _Chille el violín,_ bueno, todos son completamente iguales!, si!, todos, sin excepción, Tal vez simplemente es que sus antepasados provengan del mismo lugar… sí, tal vez._

Seguí componiendo la melodía conforme venían las notas a mi cabeza. Recordé a Elizabeth riendo y aplaudiendo, tal como lo hacía después de cada una de mis piezas. El último día que le vi, ella quería decirme algo y Robert me alejo a rastras de ella, ese día me enoje a mas no poder con el, parecía ser algo importante para ella. Esos últimos días la había notado pensativa y no tan sonriente como ella solía ser, llevaba semanas formulando ese tema al parecer y temía decírmelo. Pero cuando parecía haberse decidido por hablar, llegó Robert de la nada y me lleva a rastras de aquel salón. Robert en ocasiones podría ser tan molesto._ ¿Qué sería lo que Elizabeth me hubiera dicho?, podría estar también involucrado Robert, si no por que razón me alejo de ella. Tengo que hablar con ella._ Deje el violín de nuevo en su maletín y prendí el coche en busca de cualquier teléfonos público.

Di vuelta por la carretera de regreso a Forks y me encamine por lugares desconocidos, es decir por lugares de Forks. Encontré una tienda de deportes y a su esquina estaba un teléfono público. Gire abruptamente el volante para alcanzar a estacionarme. Salí del coche al estacionarme en aquella tienda yo corrí a lo largo de ella para llegar al teléfono público. Las ansias por oír la voz de Elizabeth comenzaban a desesperarme.

Cuando llegue a aquel teléfono, marque los números tan rápido que se me pasaron algunos de más. Volteé a aquella tienda y note que un muchacho rubio salía corriendo del local.

-todo bien?- le escuche decir cuando salió.

-ah.. si, solo necesito hacer una llamada- dije colgando y volviendo a marcar lentamente.

-Oh… bueno- se dio la vuelta y se recargo en la puerta tomando de alguna bebida y simulando que no me observaba pero no le preste atención.

El teléfono daba línea y tras unos segundos escuche su voz- Diga?!, ¿Michelle eres tu?,¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?, que ha hecho Robert!- podría escucharla a centímetros del auricular.

-como sabías que era yo Liz?- dije alegre.

-bueno… pocas personas son las que me marcan a este numero, además tenía esperanzas de que fueras tu, aquí todos piensan que… que falleciste en aquel incendio Michelle- dijo con tristeza.

-ouh… si, eso dijo Robert- Si todos pensaban que había muerto, como es que ella no- pero por que tu no pensabas lo mismo Liz… Robert ha hablado contigo?- dije seca.

-Oh!, Bueno, es que… las esperanzas mueren al ultimo, pero donde te encuentras Michelle, ¡Iremos en este mismo instante!- dijo entusiasta.

-em…. Estoy con Bella- me sobresalto ver a aquel muchacho rubio atragantarse con su bebida, tal vez estaría poniendo mas atención de la que pensé.

-¡¿Y QUE DIABLOS ESTA HACIENDO EN FORKS?!- escuche gritar a Daniel al fondo.

-Hola Daniel!- subí un poco la voz, para que me escuchará.

-te manda saludos, pero ¿Qué?, estas en Forks!, tu sola!, en este instante nos vamos, llegaremos al amanecer Michelle, dinos en que hotel te hospedas- pregunto nerviosa.

-bueno, no exactamente sola y donde duermo no es exactamente un hotel- reí nerviosa, a Elizabeth no le agradaría saber que vine a buscar a mi prima y por ahora estoy en su casa.

-entonces?- los escuche decir al unísono.

-¡bueno! ¿Estoy en el altoparlante o que?, ¿Con quien estoy hablando?- dije desesperada, ya lo veía venir, ambos terminarían gritando de cómo pude atreverme a venir sin habérselos dicho.

-conmigo!- dijeron los dos- bueno… con ambos- reitero Elizabeth riendo.

-ouh…bueeeno- rodé mis ojos.

-bueno iremos a contigo Michelle, trata de no hablar con la gente de aquel lugar, nunca se sabe con que te puedes encontrar- dijo Daniel a lo lejos.

-a… menos mal que hablo con Elizabeth… los extraño mucho chicos!- dije riendo.

-nosotros a ti Michelle, por la mañana nos veremos, conseguiremos la dirección de tu prima, creo que ya se como, pero me imagino que en una ciudad tan pequeña todos saben de todos no?- pregunto Elizabeth.

-si, eso creo, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre de la calle, pero la casa es blanca-dije como si con eso pudieran llegar, a decir verdad las casas blancas no destacaban precisamente por ser originales en su color.

-Bueno… no te preocupes llegaremos en algunas horas, ahora sí Daniel, podré manejar a "mi peligrosa" velocidad?- pregunto sarcástica.

-como desees mi vida…-le respondió. Siempre discutían por la alta velocidad con la que manejaba Elizabeth, recuerdo la risa que me sacaban cuando los veía discutir, aunque siempre ganaba Elizabeth, ella siempre dejaba a Daniel manejar.

-los quiero chicos, me gustaría que conocieran a Bella, se ha portado muy linda conmigo, además hay ciertas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo Liz, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir hace días, que Robert no nos dejo?-pregunte.

-Oh… bueno, esto debería decírtelo en persona, es un tema delicado- sus nervios traspasaban los auriculares.

-Daniel se esta enrollando un rizo?- Elizabeth solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba nerviosa o preocupada.

-Si… eso hace, querida ya te conoce…- dijo al parecer respondiendo a alguna seña de Elizabeth.

-jhajahajh, pero a que te refieres con tema delicado Liz?, no me vendrás con que…- comencé a preocuparme no podría decirme que tendría una enfermedad de la cual yo no estaba enterada.

-No, ¡no!, claro que no, no pasa nada conmigo, bueno, si pero no es lo que piensas, no podrías imaginarlo nunca, no te preocupes, te contaremos cuando lleguemos, por lo pronto colgare para ir tomando camino en este mismo momento- acabo sería.

-Oh.. esta bien, los esperare entonces, conducen con cuidado por favor, estaré esperándolos, los quiero!- grité al final.

-nosotros a ti Michelle, nos veremos- se despidió antes de colgar Daniel.

-adios…- dije al escuchar la línea muerta. Colgué el teléfono y camine lentamente a mi auto. _Entonces si era muy importante lo que me quería decir Elizabeth, se puso muy _

_nerviosa… pero bueno en unas cuantas horas mas…_ Al pasar frente al muchacho se aclaro la garganta sacándome de mis pensamientos, ni le recordaba.

-ejem… conoces a…- pregunto con voz galante- Isabella Swan?-al nombrar a mi prima desafino su galante voz y se sonrojo un tanto, lo que me dio risa, pero intente disimular esperando ser mejor que el en ello.

-bueno… conocerla…. No mucho, pero si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dije frotando mis brazos, el día comenzaba a bajar de temperatura y ya había anochecido.

-Es que acabo de llegar y no he podido a darle mis condolencias, soy Mike Newton- dijo levantando la mano.

-ah…- me parecía conocido su nombre- Ann Michelle Swan Conell- me sonroje ante mi largo nombre, _nota mental, abreviar mi nombre, para futuras presentaciones. --_yo la conocí en el instituto- tras escucharlo lo recordé, Bella lo había nombrado entre sus amigos de la escuela, _así que tu eres el Mike acosador… mhm… no dialogar con el para evitar futuros acosos, segunda nota mental del día._ Reí por dentro.

-Oh…bueno, sabes tengo que irme, gusto en conocerte Mike- dije sonriendo y caminando hacía el auto.

-también para mi Michelle, a ver si algún día- renovó su voz galante- podríamos ir a tomar algo juntos… conozco el teléfono de Bella así que podría llamarte…- dijo sonrojándose.

-Oh… ya veo… pero como viste, tengo que hablar por uno público, el suyo se averió o algo por el estilo, bueno nos veremos Mike, adiós- dije metiéndome al auto.

Arranque el motor lo mas rápido que pude, di reversa y me despedí con la mano antes de avanzar. Ahora comprendía por que lo había catalogado Bella como tal.

Seguí en rápido a la casa de Bella, tendría que explicarle que por alguna razón fuera de mi, mis únicos amigos vendrían a Forks, vendrían a su casa.

Llegue en solo unos cuantos minutos. El tráfico brillaba por su ausencia, me encantaba Forks. Baje del auto con mi maletín en manos. Las tres horas que estuve lejos habrían pasado rápido, ya parecía ser tarde. Toque el timbre una vez, esperando solemnemente no interrumpir ningún tipo de "conversación".

Bella me abrió agitada- Oh! Michelle que bueno que estas bien, te sientes mejor?- pregunto al abrirme la puerta.

-lo siento mucho Bella- dije entrando con la mirada baja.

-Ow… no et preocupes, nos ocurre a todos, vamos preparé la cena- dijo entrando a al cocina.

Antes de seguirla deje mi maletín en la sala junto con mi maleta en la esquina.

-Buenas noches Michelle- escuche a Edward en al cocina. _Diablos!, debí de haber interrumpido una cena romanti…_, pare en seco, en al mesa estaban dos platos, uno, el que estaba enfrente de Bella y del cual comía ella, otro, en el lugar solo de la mesa, con una gran cantidad de lasaña, lechuga y un sándwich a lado, _¿Qué rayos es todo eso?._

-Bella, que es eso?- pregunte asustada apuntando al plato frene a mi.

-es tu cena Michelle, tienes que alimentarte sanamente- dijo metiéndose una porción de lasaña a la boca.

-omg… te agradezco el que….- mis ojos casi salían de sus orbitas,_ creo que Bella me quiere rellenar…._

-tal vez es demasiado Bella- dijo Edward.

-si?- pregunto ingenua estirándose para poder apreciar mejor el platillo.

-si…- me senté sin ganas en la silla.

- si no te molesta, tomare el sándwich, se ve muy apetitoso- dijo Edward,_ Oh! Mi salvador!!_

- Oh no, claro que no- me levanté a buscar un plato y contenta me volví a sentar.

Se lo di y el tomo el sándwich.- gracias- dije sonriente.

Bella lo miraba incrédula, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos observándolo.

-e… bueno, Bella, no, es que…. Es solo que, si Edward tiene hambre, digo, yo se lo ofrecí no te enojes con el- dije como tal niño castigado.

-Oh… no, no es eso, es que pensé que Edward era… ¡alérgico al jamón de pavo!- termino subiendo la voz en dirección a su novio._ Ups!._

_-_Y DE QUE ES EL SÁNDIWCH!!- grite asustada.

-¡de jamón de pavo!- se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, le arrebato el sándwich a Edward y lo tiro en la basura- lo lamento Edward… pero preferible a que te enfermes- imagine escuchar una risa de parte de Edward pero al verlo estaba rendido con un codo en la mesa.

-lo siento Edward…- dije rozando su mano con la mía. Su piel estaba helada.- no tienes frío?- me levante sin pensar de la mesa y fui a la sala por mi enorme sudadera gris, regrese y se la di. – Tal vez te caliente un poco- dije sonriendo.

Su cara reflejaba sorpresa absoluta, me le quede viendo en shock unos cuantos segundos, pero las risas de Bella me llamaron la atención.

-em… gracias Michelle- tomo lentamente mi sudadera y se la puso en los hombros.

- a ti por quererme salvar de… eh- paré al notar la cara de Bella, esa cara que me había puesto en el supermercado y al día anterior en esa misma habitación.

-come Michelle, me preocupa que no hayas comido nada en días…- dijo seria Bella.

-en días?, como lo sabes?- pregunte interesada- bueno digo… no es que sea así… bueno si, pero es que no había podido comer en algunos días, no es que sea… no habrás pensado que sufro de problemas alimenticios verdad?- dije riendo sarcásticamente.

-Oh… no, claro que no…- dijo volviendo a su comida,_ Si… lo había pensado._ Su cara lo decía todo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

-no sabes mentir Bella, tal vez si nos parezcamos en algo mas después de todo…- dije tomando el tenedor.

Edward comenzó a carcajearse extrañamente cuando comencé a hablar- em… te puedo hacer una pregunta Edward?- me gire mirándole sería.

-claro…- dijo cordialmente.

-tienes algún tipo de poder psíquico o algo por el estilo?- cuando termine Bella se había atraganto con la comida y Edward le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda. Al recuperarse tomo sorbos gigantes del vaso frente a ella.

-estas bien?- me preocupe, que sería lo que la saco de estado.

-aja- dijo tomando del vaso y mirando con ojos expectantes a su novio. Este tras ver que se encontraba bien, comenzó a hablar.

-bueno… podría decirse que soy algo…. Intuitivo- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que me puso en shock unos cuantos vergonzantes segundos.

-Ohh….- mi shock continuaba.

-Edward….- escuche vagamente la voz de mi prima.

-Si Bella?- sonaba divertido, su voz era tan musical, _creo que en vez de intuitivo, eres hipnotizador… si eso…_

-nada…- volteé a verla saliendo de mi ensimismo shock'Edward y tome un sorbo de agua.

Edward sonrió de nuevo y decidí mejor intentar dejar de prestarle tanta atención, si no acabaría de nuevo ida en su zona de hipnosis- em, Bella… recuerdas a Elizabeth y Daniel?- pregunte nerviosa…

-si… -

-estem… ellos vienen para acá, cuando menos me entere, les había dicho que estaba contigo y vienen a visitarme… espero que no sea ninguna molestia, les podría decir que nos encontremos en otro lugar…- con los nervios, no pude verle a la cara, peleaba con un pedazo de lechuga que no podía tomar.

-que bien que vengan a visitarte, no es problema alguno, es tu casa- dijo sonriendo.

-bueno tanto así no… pero gracias, prometo que no serán ninguna molestia- dije con tono alegre, había atrapado al rebelde pedazo de lechuga.- ah… Mike te manda saludos- dije fría.

-Mike?- pregunto extrañada.

-si… me estaba escuchando cuando hablaba con Elizabeth y se presento enfrente de un local de deportes- dije hastiada.

-jhajhajhajhj- ella y su novio rieron.

-supongo que no a cambiado desde que lo conociste, le tuve que decir que no servía tu teléfono Bella- dije en puchero metiéndome un pedazo de lasaña a al aboca.

-te invitó a salir?- pregunto entretenido Edward.

-casi me pide recogerme!- grite.

-jhajhajhajhajhajhajhajhajhaj, tuviste suerte que no te diera ya hora y lugar- rió Bella, ellos estaban tan entretenidos…

-supongo- seguí con mi cena en silencio…

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?, jhajahja me saca risa a mi...pero bueno como siempre, gracias por pasar y si tienen dudas en review contesto.**

**Por ahora son las 3:05 am y acabo de terminar este capitulo, estoy que me caigo de sueño, creo que por eso escribi algo comico este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!.**

**Saludos!**

**(V)ichesica**

**I S2 EdAnMaCu**


	13. Batalla por la mañana

**Hola!! como estan?. Aquí les traigo este capitulo, muajajaj espero que les este gustando.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-supongo que no a cambiado desde que lo conociste, le tuve que decir que no servía tu teléfono Bella- dije en puchero metiéndome un pedazo de lasaña a la boca._

_-te invitó a salir?- pregunto entretenido Edward._

_-casi me pide recogerme!- grite._

_-jhajhajhajhajhajhajhajhajhaj, tuviste suerte que no te diera ya hora y lugar- rió Bella, ellos estaban tan entretenidos…_

_-supongo- seguí con mi cena en silencio…_

* * *

**13.Batalla por la mañana.**

Después de media hora después, Michelle aun no terminaba su platillo-Bella… no creo poder comer todo esto, me has servido la cena, desayuno y comida del día de mañana- mantuvo la vista fija en el plato.

No era tanta comida, solo era una pieza de Lasaña, algo de lechuga y antes, el pasado sándwich ahora extinto. Sigo sin comprender como es que se le ocurrió a Edward intentar comérselo. Me senté después de cerrar la llave del fregadero y le mire seria. -eres algo exagerada Michelle, tarde media tarde cocinándolo, pero bueno, si lo deseas puedes dejarlo en el refrigerador- Después de pasar estos años a lado de Edward, uno se vuelve experto en estas cosas.

Michelle me volteó a ver angustiada, su minúsculo sufrimiento se debía a mí y a las enseñanzas que me había dado mi ángel. Ahora comprendo la culpa que ha de sentir, espero, Edward.- Bueno no fue tanto… en serio, puedes dejarlo- mire a Edward unos segundos, sus labios trataban de ocultar una sonrisa y su cara se movía en signo de reprobación. El color subió por mis mejillas.

-bueeno…- tomo su tenedor como si se fuera a enfrentar en algún tipo de Batalla- creo que puedo terminarme este ultimo pedazo- observo el platillo, decidiendo por cual parte era mejor comenzar. Reí por lo bajo, cuando la vi levantar una de sus cejas confundida- sabes… la lasaña es mi platillo favorito- se llevo un gran bocado a la boca.

-que suerte, Edward quería que preparará chuleta- guarde la risa.

-ah sí?- pregunto confundido aun con sus labios prestos para una sonrisa.

-si…- lo mire divertida. Sabía que Michelle era casi vegetariana, no acostumbraba mucho a comer carne. Pero eso era algo que mi ángel no sabía.

-Oh… claro- apoyo sus codos en la mesa y poso su cara en sus manos esperando alguna respuesta por Michelle. Ahora comprendía a que se refería Edward cuando decía que en mi cara podía leer lo que pensaba. Michelle era algo parecido a eso, sus ojos la delataban y ahora que había perdido sus lentillas mas aun, sus cejas nos ayudaban con el reparto de sus facciones. Era divertido.

Michelle se giro con el y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos asustada. Esperaba esa reacción, pero Edward no. Segundos después de verla, observe a Edward recto en la silla, seguramente el pensamiento de Michelle lo había sorprendido.

-Su… supongo que a Edward le agradan mucho las chuletas-la cara de mi prima mostraba una mezcla entre sorpresa y asco.

-a decir verdad no- se volvió a acomodar como antes- es solo que pensé que te gustaría, a casi todos les gustan-

-o… tienes razón- se engullo lo último de su plato, después tomó un poco de agua- pero hay cierta cantidad de personas anormales o "extrañas", algunos las llaman "originales" dándolo otro sentido a esas palabras, que no, pero te agradezco que pensarás en mí- cuando termino le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa a Edward, sus ojos esmeralda se rasgaban mas de lo normal cuando lo hacía.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió por igual.

Tomé sus platos antes de que se levantara y los lleve al fregadero a lavarlos.-Bella!, son mis platos!, bueno, son tuyos, pero yo los use- se paró rápido.

-Tendrás después oportunidad de lavarlos, no te preocupes- dije riendo al escuchar un bufido suyo.

-em…- su voz sonaba nerviosa, la mire de reojo, tratando de averiguar como estaba. Sus manos estaban bajo la mesa y se sentó erguida. – siento mucho lo de esta tarde, de verdad no se que ocurrió, tengo que disculparme con Thomas, Edward, crees que….- no termino de hablar.

-sería buena idea, después de que llegarán tus amigos, por supuesto, así podrán conocerlos.- escuche la musical voz de mi ángel resonar dulcemente por la cocina.

-cierto…- se quedó callada unos segundos- me odiará mucho?- pregunto nerviosa.

- no creo que tenga causa por que odiarte- exclamo tranquilamente Edward.

-le soy indiferente…- sonó un tanto dolida.

-algo por el estilo- lo escuche un tanto apenado.

- la indiferencia es peor que el odio- cuando la observe, la encontré mirando el piso de nuevo como en la tarde, la vista perdida en el, como si estuviera viendo algo mas en el- al menos el odio se guarda en el corazón…- dijo apenas audible.

Termine de lavar los platos y me senté de nuevo frente a ella estirando mi mano en busca de la suya.- estas bien?- pregunte dulcemente.

-ah?... – me miro unos segundos volviendo en si- Oh… si - sonrió tristemente.

-tal vez deberías ir descansar, fue un día largo Michelle- dijo mi ángel gentilmente.

-si… gracias por la cena Bella, no necesitaban quedarse hasta que acabará- la vi un poco mas alegre al acabar de hablar. Me paré junto con ella.

La verdad era que Edward y yo la habíamos esperado sin pensar, aunque me ponía incomoda el tener que inventar alguna escusa para que Edward subiera conmigo al cuarto, no estaba segura como lo vería Michelle. Y si antes tenía Edward que colarse por mi ventana cada noche por Charlie, ahora me pesaba que lo hiciera con Michelle, aunque ella parecía ser mas abierta de mente. Sin tomar en cuenta la diferencia de edad, cualquier persona vería extraño que una pareja estuviera sola en una habitación a estas horas.

-por mi esta bien si suben…- acomodó la silla en la mesa.- gracias Bella, de verdad…- dijo abrazándome rápidamente.- Buenas noches Edward- se acerco a el y parándose de puntitas le propino un delicado beso en la mejilla. Aun estando ella mas alta que yo, Edward nos llevaba a ambas delantera.

-Descansa Michelle, nos veremos mañana.- sonrió de lado Edward.

-Dulces sueños, estaremos arriba si necesitas algo- dije alegre.

-igualmente- contestó.

No pude creer lo que había dicho, aunque a ella no parecía haberle incomodado que estuviéramos Edward y yo solos en mi habitación me sonrojo sin medida, pero Michelle se dirigía lentamente a la sala y no lo notó.

Estando solos Edward tomo mí mano delicadamente y caminamos hacía mi habitación. No pude evitar mirar a la sala cuando subimos las escaleras. Mi prima parecía revisar sus maletas y se acomodaba en el sofá.

Continuamos en silencio hasta mi habitación y tras cerrar Edward me aventé por alguna razón contenta a mi cama. El silencio seguía en la habitación, me pareció extraño no oírlo, así que gire mi cara sutilmente para buscarle. Me encontré con que estaba sentado del otro lado de la habitación mirándome tiernamente.

-Alergia al jamón de pavo?- se acercó con pasos gráciles a la cama. Mi cuerpo se erizo completamente, Edward caminaba lentamente hacía mí. Ahora estaba subiendo elegantemente por la cama. Me quede viéndole en un shock profundo.

Comenzó a reír. Su risa era como música que resonaba por mi habitación en presentación a ese dios griego que se acercaba lentamente a mí.

-te... tenía que salvar de comer ese sándwich Edward- dije rápidamente.

- eres toda una heroína alimenticia- ahora su cara estaba frente a mí. Yo permanecí inmóvil acostada en la cama. Le veía arriba de mí sonriendo pícaramente, algo tramaba.- sabes…- dijo sentándose y acabando con mi trance.

Le seguí acercándome a el y dejando caer mi cabeza en sus piernas. El me miro tiernamente y beso mi frente. – no puedo leer sus pensamientos claramente- paso sus mano por mi cabello.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte incrédula.- hay algún tipo de problemas de trasmisión o algo por el estilo?- reí por lo tonta de mi pregunta. Al parecer a mi cerebro le afectaba más de lo que pensé mis trances.

Sentí su cuerpo moverse a causa de la risa- tal vez… como dices, si hay algún tipo de problema de trasmisión, aunque no creo que la mente de tu prima sea exactamente una onda de radio, pero esa es una manera de explicarlo- paso su mano por mi mejilla delicadamente. – Esto me limita a escuchar solo ciertos pensamientos-

-como si estuviera bloqueándose la mayoría del tiempo- me gire más en su dirección.

-exacto y las pocas cosas que logro escuchar me confunden, pero es interesante "leerla"- dijo sonriendo.

Sin querer bostece. El me miro con ternura en sus ojos y me acurruco a un lado suyo.- me alegra que te haya agradado, Edward, he decidido que viviremos juntas si ella lo desea- dije comenzando a dormirme. Después de todo, el fuego había acabado con sus familiares y con su casa. Y yo estaba mas que dispuesta ha vivir con ella. Ambas nos acompañaríamos.

Sonrió y acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos, rozándolos delicadamente- te extrañe- Sentí su nariz pasar por mi cuello hasta subir a mi cara, besando por fin mis labios y dejándome dulcemente extasiada con su aliento. El beso termino demasiado pronto para mi desdicha.

Beso mi frente- te amo Isabella, descansa- se acomodo a un lado mío.

- también yo- luche conmigo misma para no caer dormida - Edward…-

-sí?-

-Tanya en verdad venía por Thomas?- pregunte mas dormida que despierta.

-eso creo…- sentí la cama moverse a causa de su risa.

-mhm… buenas noches Edward.- dije somnolienta.

-Dulces sueños amor- lo último que sentí fue su rostro en mi cabello. Caí profundamente dormida.

**POV. Michelle.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación buscando mi violín por alguna razón, alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de Todd diciendo que alguien me llamaba abajo. Baje rápidamente pensando que tal vez podrían ser Elizabeth y Daniel. Antes de completar todas las escaleras vi a Scott en el sillón de enfrente y bajando el penúltimo escalón, caí por la impresión al piso. Scott me ponía extrañamente nerviosa y aceleraba mi adrenalina al máximo.

-S…Scott, que haces aquí?- pregunte y al instante me puse de pie caminando hacía la sala.

- Ann… yo vine a…- sentí que alguien jalo por detrás de mi brazo. Me gire irritada, ese alguien no lo había dejado terminar. Me encontré con Robert tras de mi.

-Robert?, que diablos haces aquí?- lo mire arrogante.

-Podría preguntarle lo mismo a tu noviecito Michelle. Tan rápido me has olvidado?- parecía estar sufriendo, su cara estaba se mostraba un tanto demacrada y sus ojeras habían aumentado.

-no… yo… el no….- me gire con Scott, sus ojos estaban color ocre y me sonreía tristemente. El cuarto comenzó a girar perdiéndose en ello sus siluetas.

Un sonido me saco de aquel sueño. Me senté abruptamente, haciéndome caer del sofá. Parecía ser el sonido del teléfono. Me levanté rápidamente y camine hacía el teléfono.

Me tope con una silla pero descolgué en la oscuridad.

-Diga?-

-Bella!, me puedes decir por que razón no fuiste al funeral de tu padre!, es que acaso no lo respetas si quiera?- la voz parcia ser de alguien mayo se oía acabada y en cierta forma irritada.

-disculpe?- dije aun somnolienta.

-No tienes vergüenza Isabella!- grito

-a ver a ver…- sus palabras me crisparon y me puse en el lugar de mi prima- Mire, en primer lugar, usted no tiene por que decir eso y en segundo, es muy mi problema como decido sobrellevar mi perdida, si decidí o no acudir al funeral, es mi decisión y de nadie mas -escuche un leve sonido y sentí un aire recorrer la habitación- Y eso no hace que ame menos a mi padre para su mayor información, así que no venga a gritarme de cosas que no sabe a estas horas ni a ningunas otras, por favor. Buenas noches.- tras esto colgué y camine de nuevo hacía el sofá.

-Todo bien?- escuche una voz, en la oscuridad.

-ah!- caí de sentón antes de entrar a la sala.

-perdona… no quise asustarte- era Edward. Aun estaba en la casa.

-Oh… eres tu…- dije tranquila.

-Michelle no te muevas- lo escuche decir.

-rompí algo?- dije preocupada, pero no había oído nada mas que mi cuerpo al caer al piso.

Escuche un gruñido del otro lado de la habitación. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y con la tenue luz que había en la habitación, trate de acercarme a Edward.

-Me harías el favor de alejarte de ella Cullen…- escuche ordenar a aquella voz conocida.

Edward antepuso su cuerpo ante aquella silueta en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?...- escuche gruñir a Edward.

-Annie… querida, ¿Podrías decirle a tu amiguito que nos deje a solas?- era Robert, sin ninguna duda sabía que era el. Mi cuerpo se tenso al reconocerlo. ¿Qué hacía en la casa de Bella a estas horas?, ¿Cómo había entrado?.

-Robert?- me asome tras Edward.

-Soy yo Annie…- dijo dulcemente.

-Oh… Edward no te preocupes, es Robert, un amigo mío- dije caminando hacía el, pero Edward mantuvo firmemente sus brazos impidiéndome el paso. -¿Qué pasa Edward?-

-No te muevas Michelle- gruño él tensando mas su cuerpo.

-Es la última vez que te lo advierto, ALEJATE DE ELLA CULLEN- gruño Robert.

-No lo haré y te agradecería que salieras de esta casa Robert- dijo cortésmente Edward.

Comenzaban a colarse un haz de luz del nubloso cielo de Forks, lo cual me dio mas vista para observar aquella escena. Robert estaba erguido al otro lado de la habitación, Edward estaba frente a mi y sus brazos evitando que Robert pudiera verme.

Escuche un gruñido proveniente de Robert. Tras unos segundos, sentí una pequeña ráfaga de aire y oí un golpe. Me gire abruptamente y encontré a Edward en el suelo. Milésimas de segundos después volvía a su posición frente a mi. No comprendí como era que los movimientos de ellos dos eran tan rápidos.

-¡BASTA ROBERT! ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?, ¡déjalo!- ordene preocupada. Le vi con cara confundido y trate de acercarme a el. Pero me tope de nuevo con los brazos de Edward. Robert nos observo y su rostro denotaba irá, se acercó a una velocidad que no pude siquiera notar, unos segundos atrás estaba del otro lado de la sala y ahora sostenía a Edward contra la pared.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ ROBERT!, !¿QUE HACES?!,SUELTALO, ¡LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO!-corrí hacia ellos y golpee la espalda de Robert lo mas fuerte que pude. Parecía no hacerle daño alguno. Gruñía tan fuerte que sentía las vibraciones en mi cuerpo. Lo pateé en la pantorrilla. El se volteo rápidamente y me empujo lejos de él haciéndome caer cerca al sofá. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a dolerme, pero junte fuerzas y me pare frente a Robert, tratando de golpearlo de nuevo.- YA BASTA!, VETE DE AQUÍ!, VETE- grite devastada, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Lo golpee fuertemente en la espalda hasta que me volteo a ver ferozmente.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?, No comprendes que él se esta interponiendo entre nosotros!- gruño Robert.

-¡Corre Michelle!- me grito Edward zafándose de Robert. Edward lo golpeo increíblemente fuerte y Robert callo hasta el sofá.

Me quede en shock unos segundos viéndolo caer al sofá y salí corriendo despavorida hacía las escaleras. Pero al subir, sentí que algo tomo de mi tobillo fuertemente y caí de de las escaleras, golpeándome la cabeza en cada escalon. Él acerco su cara a mí, unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban- ROBERT!!, VETE!!, ¡Te odio!, !VETE DE AQUÍ!- le grite ferozmente golpeando su pecho. Mis ojos no paraban de llorar y algo dentro de mi corazón me dolía. No podía moverme más. Su mirada nunca la podría olvidar, estaba completamente sorprendido de haberme oído decir tal cosa, la confusión reinaba en el. Me acerco y me abrazo tratando de tranquilizarme- ¡VETE!- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Él se levantó y segundos después lo encontré con dos siluetas mas en el pasillo. La escena comenzaba a verse borrosa y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Tras escuchar un horroroso gruñido la escuche a ella llamarme-Michelle estas bien?-

-Elizabeth, ¡Robert!, Edward esta herido, ¡Ayúdenlo por favor!- trate de pararme aun y cuando medio mundo literalmente se me venía encima.

-Se ha ido Michelle…- la voz tranquilizante de Daniel resonó en la plata baja.

-Edward…- trate de caminar pero el tobillo y el dolor me vencieron y caí de las escaleras desmayada.

* * *

**Les gusto?, **

**Oh si... Robert, un incomprendido..., pero bueno. **

**Pido por favor su apoyo a todo aquel que pase a leer. Me he sentido sin animos de subir, por que no veo respuesta al fic. Uno que se esfuerza y les sube seguido ... **

**Pero bueno, los reviews son la forma de decirme que continue, que les gusta la historia... **

**Vamos.. cualquier idea, pregunta, pueden hacerla.**

Les agradezo infinitamente que pasen a leerme.

Buen día!!

**(V)ichesica!!**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu.**


	14. Carl

**Hola, de nuevo aquí, por fin pude viajar, así que de aquí en adelante les subire de vez en ... vez, perdonen, pero las ideas estan confusas, las estoy tratando de plasmar bien. Espero que les guste. FELICES VACIONES. Nos quedamos:  
**

_Tras escuchar un horroroso gruñido la escuche a ella llamarme-Michelle estas bien?-_

_-Elizabeth, ¡Robert!, Edward esta herido, ¡Ayúdenlo por favor!- trate de pararme aun y cuando medio mundo literalmente se me venía encima._

_-Se ha ido Michelle…- la voz tranquilizante de Daniel resonó en la plata baja._

_-Edward…- trate de caminar pero el tobillo y el dolor me vencieron y caí de las escaleras desmayada._

* * *

**14.'Carl'****.**

Desperté tranquilamente por la poca luz en mi habitación y algún sonido que emanaba de abajo. La casa siempre había estado como interconectada, se escuchaba el eco de las demás habitaciones. Tal vez Michelle ya se habría despertado. Estire mi mano intentando encontrar a Edward, pero no lo encontré. Aun queriendo permanecer dormida, me remolineé por la cama esperando topármelo. Pero él no estaba en la cama. Me senté de golpe y separé mis parpados buscándole. Tampoco estaba en la habitación. Me acerque al borde de la cama y me paré. Seguramente estaría en la sala platicando con Michelle.

Camine llena de pereza y me detuve antes de que chocara contra la puerta, aun estaba medio dormida. Deposité mi mano en la perilla y la gire. Me extraño completamente que esta no diera de si. Traté de nuevo sin lograr resultado alguno. Estaba cerrada. Alguien había puesto el seguro por fuera. Perfecto encerrada en mi propio cuarto. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y tras el unas voces. No parecía ser simplemente a causa de alguna torpeza, de haberse caído ciertas cosas, algo estaba pasando abajo. Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Alguien podría estar herido y yo estaba encerrada en mi cuarto. Comencé a formular una serie de ideas sobre lo que estuviera pasando. Podría ser que hubieran llegado los amigos de Michelle y trajeran sus maletas. Sí. Ella podría estar muy emocionada para gritar.

Pegue mi oreja a la puerta, alguien estaba gritando.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ ROBERT!, !¿QUE HACES?!,SUELTALO, ¡LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO!- escuche gritar a Michelle. ¿A quien lastimaba Robert?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿Qué diablos pasa abajo?.

La impotencia me devastaba. En un intento fallido corrí hasta el otro lado de mi habitación y tome vuelo para poder abrir la puerta. Era una tonta idea, pero no encontraba otra solución y alguien podría necesitar de mi ayuda. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacía la puerta. Al chocar contra la ella, esta me hizo rebotar y caer al piso. Eso había dolido y estaba segura que no serviría por mas que me desgarrará el brazo contra ella. Camine de nuevo a ella y comencé a golpearla con mis puños.- ALGUIEN AYUDEME!, ESTOY ENCERRADA!, EDWARD!¿ QUE DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?, AYUDENME!- gritaba.

Sabía que con el ruido que había abajo no podrían escucharme.

Se escucho un golpe en las escaleras- ROBERT!!, VETE!!, ¡Te odio!- gritaba Michelle.

-Michelle?- dije preocupada. Algo le estaba sucediendo. Busque por toda mi habitación un broche, la perilla solo tenía un pequeño hoyo en el ella, sería fácil pasar un broche por el. Me acerque al armario sacando los cajones desesperada. Encontré una pequeña cajita de broches y corrí a la puerta. Uní dos y los pase por la perilla. Sacudí los broches y con mi otra mano intente abrirla. Por fin, la puerta dio de si. Corrí por el pasillo hacía las escaleras. Baje rápidamente por ellas y escuche personas en la sala encontré a Edward parado frente al sofá, enfrente de el estaba una joven de tez perlada, cabello largo y ondulado. Me acerque mas y encontré a Michelle en sus piernas dormida.

Parecía haber pasado un huracán por la sala, todo estaba en el piso -¿Qué diablos paso aquí?- dije preocupada- ¿Esta bien Michelle?, ¿Edward?- corrí hacia él.

Él abrió sus brazos y me acerco delicadamente a su pecho. Miré de nuevo a Michelle. ¿Qué es lo que hace minutos había pasado?. Subí la mirada encontrándome con aquella joven, tras ella estaba un hombre de tez pálida.

-Lo lamento Bella, no estaba seguro que era lo que sucedía, ¿Cómo es que pudiste salir de la habitación?- pregunto confundido mi ángel.

-Edward Cullen, ¡tu me has encerrado en mi cuarto!, ¡¿Qué te ocurre?¡- grite disgustada observándolo.

Aunque no sabía que era lo que pasará pude haber intentado ayudar en algo.

-Bella…- la joven me nombro- creo que Edward actuó bien, imagínate si ambas hubieran estado en peligro. ¿Cómo se las hubiera arreglado?- su voz sonó modulada y profunda.

-bueno… es cierto, pero de cualquier forma- lo mire enojada- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, Michelle esta bien?- me acerque a ella. Un deja vú se dejo venir. Era la segunda vez que la veía en esta situación.

- Se presento Robert mientras apenas amanecía Bella, planeaba llevársela, estaba sumamente confundido. Alguien lo mando.- acabo seco Edward.

Robert?, no se suponía que la había dejado, ¿Por qué vendría de nuevo y a llevársela?.

-Pero esta bien, de cualquier forma la llevaré con mi padre- dijo quedamente Edward.

-Ustedes…- me gire mirando a la pareja, los rasgos de aquellas personas me resultaban sumamente familiares, mire a Edward incrédula. No podrían serlo.

-ella es Elizabeth y él es Daniel- nos presentó.

Retrocedí cayendo al piso, sus ojos eran color ocre, ambos tenían ojeras prominentes y sus rasgos eran finos.- Ustedes… ustedes son vampiros- ahogue mis palabras. ¿Cómo es que Michelle se llego a topar con aquellas personas?, Entonces, si hubo tanto destrozo, quiere decir que Robert también podría ser uno. Una nueva amenaza. Las Swan definitivamente éramos un imán para el peligro.

Los tres vampiros, ahora reconocidos por mi, me miraban sorprendidos, Elizabeth estaba por pararse pero Michelle comenzó a moverse. Me acerqué a ella y le acomode un mechón de cabello dejándome verle la cara, tenía una pequeña cortada bajo el ojo. Abrió lentamente los ojos. –Bella… Edward!- se sentó abruptamente- ouh! – se llevó la mano a la cabeza- ¿él esta bien?- su mirada denotaba preocupación, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Si, lo estoy. Tu estas bien Michelle?- se hincó sonriendo junto a mi Edward.

-Oh… no te hizo daño Robert?, no se qué le ocurrió lo siento mucho…- dijo tratando de sentarse de nuevo.

-no, estoy bien- sonrió mi ángel.

-¿Cómo te sientes Michelle?- pregunto el hombre tras el sofá.

-Daniel?- se giro encontrando a Elizabeth y tras ella a Daniel- Oh!, que bien que están aquí- se aferro a su amiga.

-Michelle, que te duele?- pregunte preocupada, Daniel y Edward se lo habían preguntado, pero ella no había respondido, era obvio que le dolía la cabeza.

Se separo lentamente de Elizabeth y se encontró con la mirada de Daniel sonriéndole- solo me duele un poco la cabeza Bella, estoy bien- ahora me miraba tranquila.

-Michelle creo que hay algo que debes saber antes de todo.- dijo sería Elizabeth.

Michelle la miraba solemnemente- Daniel, Robert y yo…- nos miro a Edward y a mí- no… somos… humanos- sonrió dulcemente. Lo que me temía, Robert también lo es. Perfecto, otro vampiro matando una Swan.

-… no lo son?- pregunto confundida, me miró incrédula y paso sus ojos por cada uno de los presentes.

-nos alimentamos de otra forma Michelle- continuo Daniel.

-lo se… pero…- me busco con la mirada.

Edward me dio su mano y me paré junto a él observando aquel cuadro.

-somos vampiros Michelle- dijo nerviosa Elizabeth.

Mi prima puso los ojos en blanco y se llevo la mano de nuevo a la cabeza.- pero… sabía que había algo raro en ustedes, pero… de verdad existen?- dijo turbia.

-algo raro Michelle?- rió Daniel.

-si…- bajo al cabeza mirando sus manos posadas en sus piernas.

-Estas bien?, se que esto no es algo fácil de digerir, pero, te lo he querido decir desde hace meses.- dijo Elizabeth tomando su mano.

-si… yo, esto es… increíble- dijo tratándose de ponerse de pie- Ouh!!- grito estando por caerse del sofá, Elizabeth se levanto a velocidad vampírica y alcanzo a tomarla de los brazos- no es nada, la miro sonriente, mi tobillo me duele- rió acomodándose junto con Elizabeth de nuevo en el sofá.- Me da gusto que me lo hayan confiado, es increible- la miro alegre, las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron enérgicamente en una sonrisa. A todos nos dejo con la boca abierta. Yo me esperaba que se asustara siquiera, pero a ella parecía mas que agradarle la idea de que sus mejores amigos y su brutal ex novio tengan una naturaleza peligrosa.

-lo dices en serio?- quede petrificada.

-Oh.., Bella.. – nos miro a Edward y a mí preocupada- no les harán daño, ellos son buenos- miro fijamente a Edward- esta vez lo prometo – dijo cálidamente rozando su mano con la de Edward.

Y ahora se preocupaba por nuestra reacción. Esto de verdad era increíble. Escuche reír a un lado de mí a Edward.

-Esperen…. Entonces….- su cara se torno asustada, sus ojos se movían rápidamente- tú… tú y tu familia…- dijo sorprendida. – es eso!, ustedes también- miro con ojos brillantes a Edward. Era increíble realmente, en menos de media hora ella había juntado los puzles y había descubierto a los Cullen.

Miré sorprendida a Michelle, girándome rápidamente para ver la expresión de mi ángel. Se había quedado seco, parecía estar igual de conmocionado que yo.

-¿Cómo… como lo averiguaste?- pregunto dudando.

-cuando los vi, me recordaron mucho a Elizabeth y Daniel, tienen rasgos muy parecidos, sus ojos, sus ojeras, además, sus movimientos son muy extraños. Parecieran muy medidos.- dijo frotando su mandíbula.

-Pero… Michelle, comprendes que esto es un secreto muy peligroso, se que no lo contarás. Pero la razón por la cual dude en contártelo, es…- dudo en continuar Elizabeth.

Si dudaron en hacerlo antes, era por que sabían que si se lo contaban, solo les quedaba convertirla también. Mi cerebro estallo en caos. Michelle sería convertida en poco. Me tambaleé ante la idea, pero Edward tomo de mí y me cargo en sus brazos- la convertirán- susurré a su oído, el asintió con la cabeza. Estaba segura que Daniel y Elizabeth me escucharían, pero ella no.

-¿Por qué?- desespero Michelle.

-Tenemos ciertas reglas Michelle.- dijo Daniel- si decidimos enterarle a alguien de nuestras naturaleza, solo tenemos dos opciones- dijo seco.

-¿Cuál harán?- los miro preocupada. Michelle no quería oír las dos opciones, solo deseaba oír la que habían tomando sus amigos, lo que ahora sucedería.

-Tendremos que convertirte en uno de nosotros Michelle- parecía sufrir Elizabeth con cada palabra que decía.

Michelle se quedo en silencio, parecía estar en shock, sus manos cubrían su cara y había subido delicadamente su pierna sana al sofá juntándola a ella.

Baje de los brazos de mi ángel y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella- Todo estará bien Michelle, serás un familiar menos del que despedirme- dije alegre. Esto significaba tener a Michelle junto a mí aun y cuando Edward me convirtiera. Era genial. Mi cara se ilumino y mire a Edward emocionada. Él sostenía su puente nasal. Acaso creía que se me había olvidado aquel tema. Los meses pasaban y no habíamos hablado del tema, este era el momento. Si no, cuando lo era.

Mí prima despejo su cara y me miro sorprendida- a ti… también- ahora miraba a Edward.

-he intentado disuadirla de ello, pero es un poco testaruda- la voz aterciopelada de Edward resonó en la habitación.

-¿Entonces ella es la que decidió convertirse?- pregunto Daniel.

-Si… muy a su pesar- me levante entrecerrándole los ojos a mi ángel.

Elizabeth comenzó a reír, Michelle y yo la miramos sorprendidas- yo también Bella, solo que Daniel acepto al instante- dijo sonriente.

Esto era el colmo. Otra pareja al igual que nosotros, había tenido el mismo problema y el vampiro pareja había aceptado convertirla sin traba alguna.

-Me comporte muy egoístamente, lo reconozco, pero admito que ni un solo día me he arrepentido de ello- se acercó Daniel a Elizabeth y se miraron tiernamente, parecían decirse tantas cosas.

Mire irritada a Edward, el era el único vampiro con la moral tan alta que no se permitía ser un poco egoísta. Por alguna razón, comenzaba a enojarme con él y no quería verle en esos momentos.

-Bella…- me llamo mi ángel, pero no lo mire. Me quede observando perdida a aquella pareja.

-Edward…- dije tajante. Todo mi ser esperaba que Edward pudiera verse reflejado en la felicidad de aquella pareja, que viera que las consecuencias son mas a favor que en contra, que el sufrimiento que estaba segura que conllevarían esos tres días valdría la pena al cien porciento. Que todo saldría bien si de una vez por todas me convertía. Faltaban solo dos meses para mi cumpleaños. Tener dos enormes años más que la edad física de Edward me perturbaba demasiado. Debía aprovechar esta situación, tal vez Alice estaría lista para convertirme, en caso de que falle con Carlisle.

-Por supuesto que Alice ya tendrá contempladas más invitaciones, creo que ya es el momento- mi ángel. Busque su mirada al instante. El hablaba sin lugar a dudas de la boda, pero bien sabía que después de la boda, vendría la transformación. Después de varias batallas perdidas por ese tema, él estaba aceptando lo inevitable. Sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre el y le propine un beso en la mejilla. Me sentía tan aliviada, que todo indicio de cualquier enojo había desaparecido por completo.

Escuche las risas de los demás. Sentía el calor de mi sangre subir por mis mejillas abruptamente- una de tantas cosas que extrañare- dijo observándome triste.

-No te preocupes Edward se verá compensado por otras cosas- se me salió decir. Segundos después caí en la cuenta de lo pícaro del doble sentido de aquellas palabras y cubrí mi frente con la mano.- bueno… saben a lo que me refiero… los golpes… las enfermedades….- trate de salir de esta.

Me atreví a subir la mirada hacía Edward. Me encontré con la sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba, todos me habían comprendido completamente.

-Claro Bella, pero… a que se refieren con invitaciones, tu cumpleaños es en Septiembre, ¿No?- pregunto Michelle.

-Oh… si- dije turbia. He aquí donde el titulo de mi boda me aterraba. Decirlo a mis familiares. En realidad Reneé se lo había tomado muy bien, recuerdo sus palabras perfectamente" ¡Que alegría¡, Ya lo veía venir, ¿Cuándo será?". Ella estaba completamente feliz, muy al contrario de lo que me esperaba con su ferviente aversión al matrimonio. Nunca olvidare las facciones de sorpresa de Charlie al enterarse de la reacción de Reneé. Sabía que mi padre había aceptado por que era segura la oposición de Reneé al respecto. Pero como a todos, lo sorprendió. De cualquier forma el había aceptado el hecho de que me iba a casar; tras pasar algunas semanas, pero lo hizo. Ahora me encuentro con que en aquel paseo al altar, nadie me acompañara para llegar al lado de Edward, nadie me entregará. Una ola de tristeza se hizo venir. No era algo a lo que le tenía mucha importancia, pero estaba segura que en aquel preciso momento, sentiría mas que nunca el hecho de que mi padre no estaba mas conmigo.

-En realidad, Bella y yo nos casaremos pronto- la voz de mi novio me saco del ensimismo en el que encontraba. Sentí el roce gélido de sus manos rodear mi cintura. Le sonreí tristemente sin notarlo, pude ver sus facciones entristecerse.

-¡Qué bien!, ¿Cuando será?- escuche decir alegra a Daniel.

-Bueno…. Este…- mis palabras se trababan, la fecha aun no la sabía. La fecha de mi propia Boda no la sabía. En que diablos he estado metida todas estas semanas. Mi cuerpo comenzó a mostrar mi preocupación. El aire me falto.

-Bueno… si pensamos llevar a Michelle con el doctor, será mejor que se vistan, podrían pescar un resfriado si salen así-Elizabeth me dedico una sonrisa. Me había olvidado por completo que aun seguía en pijama. Ha decir verdad no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la pijama de Michelle. Pero estaba segura que como la mía, no nos cubriría lo suficiente. Trate de dejar mis preocupaciones para después.

-Oh… cierto- mire a Michelle unos segundos para definir quien iría primero, pero ella tenía la vista perdida.- entonces…- Me parecía extraño dejar a los invitados en la sala mientras yo tomaba una ducha, mire a Edward y el asintió. – Bueno, ahora vuelvo- corrí hacía mi habitación. Saque rápido un cambio y entre al baño.

Al salir de mi baño, me encontré con Michelle esperando tras la puerta.

-Bella…- dijo ausente.

-Pasa Michelle, creo que nos estarán esperando- dije saliendo.

-Me apurare- tras esto entro y minutos después escuche la regadera. Segundos después la puerta del baño se abrió-¡Bella!- grito Michelle.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Todo bien?- pregunte preocupada. Yo estaba por bajar cuando ella hablo.

-si… jhajhaja. Solo quería decirte, que me alegro mucho por ti. Que romántico.- me dijo sonriendo con la puerta entre abierta.

-Romántico?- no capte su punto. Claro que sería romántico, pero a que parte se refería.

-Si… encontrar a tu alma gemela y además, pasar el resto de la eternidad juntos. Creo que es fantástico- la sonrisa seguía en sus labios.

-Lo es…- dije ida sonriendo. En realidad era todo un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño que ni en mis pensamientos más fantasiosos había llegado a imaginar.

-Sí que lo es, pero bueno, tomare la ducha de una vez por todas.-

-si… te esperaremos abajo-

Tras esto cerro la puerta del baño. Baje para encontrarme con los demás. Ellos seguían sentados en el sofá, ahora Edward se les había unido.

-Lista?- dijo Elizabeth en cuanto entre.

-si- sonreí sentándome junto a Edward. Me recargue en su hombro y tome su mano.

-Todo bien?- me susurro mi ángel al oído.

-Si.- le sonreí y el me aferro mas a el.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos y escuche bajar lentamente las escaleras a Michelle.

-Bueno… creo que después de todo, no solo tenía un dolor de cabeza…-la observe bajar apoyando sus manos en los barandales. Definitivamente necesitaba ir con Carlisle.

-Espero que no sea grave, por el bien de Robert- gruño Elizabeth.

Sentí la mano de Edward levantarse, lo observe y se encontraba frente a mi, dándome la mano para levantarme.

Elizabeth tomo el brazo de Michelle y ambas fueron al que al parecer era su auto. Lo mire unos segundos, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre autos, pero aquel era verdaderamente espectacular, era un mustang descapotable de ultimo modelo, de un color azul. Aunque aquí no podría usarlo como convertible, lucia despampanante, al menos podría competir con los de los Cullen. Por fin.

Edward y yo nos fuimos juntos en el volvo, Daniel y mi prima se fueron con Elizabeth y nos seguían por detrás.

-¿Todo bien?- escuche su suave voz.

-si…- dije aun mirando los árboles que nos rodeaban.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto quedo.

-No- seguí mirando el paisaje tras el espejo. Esa era la verdad, los últimos años de mi vida los he pasado en constante actividad defensiva. Me pregunto si Michelle también. Nunca pensé que sería la única que podría pasar por este tipo de circunstancias, pero en realidad nunca llegue a pensar que conocería a otra persona y más, que sería un familiar mío. En estos momentos Michelle se acaba de enterar que su ex- novio es un ser sobrenatural y que por alguna razón la esta buscando no exactamente para platicar.

-¿Quieres hablar?- lo escuche dolido. Por alguna razón el pensaba que el era la causa de ello. A veces Edward podría ser tan tonto.

-En este momento no- dije sería esperando que no siguiera pensando ello.

-¿Es sobre la boda?- aun su voz sonaba con un tanto de dolor, me dolía en lo mas profundo que escucharlo así.

-Es sobre Michelle, creo que las Swan's atraemos problemas, algo en la sangre tal vez- en cuanto acabe de hablar ya nos encontrábamos frente a su casa. Él se detuvo y segundos después se encontraba frente a mi puerta abriéndola.

-¿Ahora nos comprendes?, no es solo una frase, tal vez esa inclinación viene de herencia.- dijo tomando de mi mano. Parecía haber comprendido todo, ahora le podía ver sonreír con una de esas sonrisas que tanto me quitan el aliento. Se dio cuenta de mi estado, me tomo por las caderas y nos fuimos caminando seguidos por Michelle tomada de la mano de Elizabeth y Daniel.

Alice nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa junto con Carlisle tomado de la mano, parecía que Alice lo tomaba con miedo de que el se fuera. Carlisle la miraba con comprensión. Al parecer las visiones de Alice siguen sin aparecer.

A pocos metros de la puerta Alice salió disparada a aquella velocidad que solo ellos podrían.- ¡Michelle!, cuanto lo siento, yo… se supone, yo no lo vi, hasta hace unos segundos, lo lamento tanto- dijo quitando a Daniel de su brazo izquierdo y entrando a la casa.- ah… por cierto, Daniel, "Carl" se acaba de escabullir a la sala-

-¿Carl?- no podía referirse a Carlisle. Algo dentro de mí exploto en risas, en que tiempo pudo haber hecho que le llamasen así.

-Al parecer así es como conocen ellos a Carlisle- dijo riendo mí ángel.

Entramos a su casa, como siempre hermosa, el piano siempre había sido lo que veía al entrar, recordar a Edward tocar esas hermosas notas, era simplemente como estar el cielo.

Jasper estaba sentado junto con Emmett en la alfombra jugando videojuegos, se les veía como tal niños jugando, abucheando y demás. Rosalie veía una revista en el sofá, Esme seguramente estaría arreglando el jardín trasero.

-¿Quién es Carl?- pregunto Michelle al ser sentada a un metro de Rosalie.

-Es Papá, Mich- paró el juego riendo Emmett.

-En realidad es Carlisle- dijo Rosalie aun con su rostro perdido en la revista.

-Es el mejor doctor del mundo- dijo Alice bailando por toda la sala y cayendo en las piernas de Jasper.- y además es mi Papá, ¿Qué suerte no?- en aquel momento Alice parecía ilustrar a la perfección a la típica niña que de grande quisiera ser como su padre, pero bien sabía que ella no optaría por la medicina.

-si…- dijo ausente mi prima.

Solté la mano de mi ángel con un poco de pesar y me senté a lado de Michelle. Carlisle salía de la cocina con un par de vendas y su botiquín.

-Buenos días chicos.- dijo tranquilo.

-Hola Carl- dijo Alice con su usual tono.

Elizabeth apareció a un lado suyo y le propino un abrazo.- Carl, cuantos años, me alegra mucho verte-

-Elizabeth Schwarz, siempre un honor encontrarte- dijo respondiendo su abrazo.

-Croft Schwarz- le corrigió.

Carlisle miro por unos segundos a Edward, parecía haberle dado alguna información importante ya que puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Quién diría que tu verdadero nombre no era Carl, que dicha encontrarte, ahora con cinco hijos- saludo Daniel.

-Bueno, ya vez, tienen que conocer a Esme- dijo sonriente. Era nuevo ver a Carlisle así, era como encontrarse a un padre viendo a sus viejos amigos y verlo volver a sus años de juventud, aunque ellos nunca pasarían de ellos.

Esme apareció a su lado al instante, por lo que sentí un brinco de Michelle, aun no se acostumbraba a verlos aparecer de la nada, a decir verdad yo tampoco.

-Esme de Cullen, mucho gusto chicos- dijo sonriendo.

-El es mi esposo Daniel y yo soy Elizabeth- extendió su mano pero Esme se acercó delicadamente y la abrazo.

Daniel y Carlisle las miraban sonriendo.- ejem… Mich es auto-curable Alice?- pregunto Emmett con la mirada perdida en el videojuego.

-Nop… no creo, ¿lo eres?- se giro con Michelle.

-am… ¿yo?, creo que no, pero no paso nada todo bien…- dijo sonriendo.

-Cierto, Michelle esta herida, Carlisle- dijo Esme.

Carlisle se acercó lentamente- ¿Qué es lo que te duele?- la miro de frente, ahora sus facciones eran las de aquel doctor que pasaba las horas en el hospital.

-En realidad solo me doble el tobillo- estiró su pierna Michelle.

-Veamos…- Carlisle movió su pierna delicadamente.- Creo que solo es un esguince, ¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunto quitándole el tennis a mi prima y colocando sutilmente una venda.

Todos los Cullen la miraron absortos.- No estoy segura… pero estoy bien no?, creo que debe revisar a Edward-

Cuando Carlisle termino, Michelle se colocó de nuevo su calzado y frotaba su cabeza levemente.

-Michelle una de las cualidades de nuestra naturaleza, es la de sanar rápido, aunque es difícil que nos dañen realmente, así que no creo que Edward este herido- chillo Alice levantándose y se fue bailando con Edward.

-oh… cierto, muchas gracias Carlisle- levanto su mirada Michelle.

-no hay de que, solo… espero que la próxima visita no sea mas por heridas- dijo Carlisle colocándose a un lado de Esme.

-Elizabeth… nuestro hijo es un gran admirador tuyo- dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward. Podría jurar que si Edward tuviera sangre en sus venas, gran parte estuviera cubriendo su cara en aquel momento.

-¿Eso es verdad Edward?- pregunte sorprendida, nunca le había oído nombrarla.

-en realidad, si- me sonrió- deberías oír sus piezas, son tan precisas…- dijo sonriendo.

-me alegra que te gusten, hace años que tengo nuevo material, me gustaría que algún día las escucharas- Elizabeth se acero a él orgullosa.

-Liz… Edward también toca…- me sorprendió escuchar a Rosalie.

-Elizabeth por favor- la corrigió. Sentí que el sofá se movía y me gire rápidamente con Rosalie con miedo de su reacción, pero no era ella, no se había movido ni un centímetro, solo se escucho un bufido suyo. Mire a Michelle, sin lugar a dudas había sido ella, su mano escondía su risa. La mire confundida.

-No le gusta que la llamen así- dijo riendo.

-Ouh!, !Alice!- gruño Edward. ¿Ahora que?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron a coro todos menos Alice, Michelle y yo.

-Edward…. Lo siento- Alice bailaba por toda la sala.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunte preocupada.

-Thomas….- dijo seco.

Michelle al escucharlo se levanto de golpe. Su interés por él parecía ir mas haya del que pensé.

-Él esta con…. – su cara se torno a una mueca de dolor.

-¡TANYA!, ¿no es genial?, ¡llego hace unas cuantas horas!- chillo Alice.

* * *

**Qué tal?, les gusto.**

**Les agradesco a los que pasan a leer.**

**Les pido dejen review please!!.**

**Saludos**

**(v)ichesica**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu**


	15. Otro vampiro

**Hola!! bien, dije que de vez en vez, pero aproveche lo poco que me dejan usar la pc, aun y llevandome miradas extrañar por no salir con ellos. Bueno... Ah!! en este capitulo, deash, casi me da el paro cuando lo escribí!, Espero que les guste, deash!, se que es muuy pronto, pero verán... Thomas es muuy diferente a Edward... Bueno los dejo... nos quedamos en:**

_-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunte preocupada._

_-Thomas….- dijo seco._

_Michelle al escucharlo se levanto de golpe. Su interés por él parecía ir mas haya del que pensé._

_-Él esta con…. – su cara se torno a una mueca de dolor._

_-¡TANYA!, ¿no es genial?, ¡llego hace unas cuantas horas!- chillo Alice._

* * *

**15.Otro vampiro.**

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- pregunto Bella preocupada.

-Thomas….- Edward le respondió fríamente.

Scott estaba en problemas?, ¿Estaría bien?, ¿De qué se trataba?.

Sin pensarlo me levante de golpe, como si de esa forma pudiera averiguar lo que ocurría.-Él esta con…. – parecía sufrir con cada palabra. ¿De quien hablaba?.¿Por que tanto misterio?. !¿Por qué demonios no continuaba?¡

-¡TANYA!, ¿no es genial?, ¡llego hace unas cuantas horas!- chillo Alice.

No entendí por que tanta incertidumbre sobre aquella mujer. A Edward parecía erizarle hasta la última célula, Bella parecía nerviosa, pero Alice estaba sumamente feliz. Elizabeth y Daniel miraban sorprendidos el cuadro. Observe a quien creía que era Esme, ya que no nos habíamos presentado, parecía apenada. Emmett y Jasper seguían perdidos en el video juego, me gire para ver a Rosalie, pero ella no estaba en el sofá mas, había dejado en su lugar al revista abierta de par en par.

-Niños, compórtense por favor.- escuché decir a Esme.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar tras ella Scott y a una mujer rodeada de sus brazos. Parecían ser algo más… que simples amigos. Me falto el aire unos segundos. El… tenía novia.

-Thomas…- dijo quedo Edward.

Sentí la mirada de Jasper, algo me quería decir, pero no pude averiguarlo. Por alguna razón no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a aquella… pareja.

-¡Thommy!, se divirtieron verdad?- chillo Alice dando saltitos hacía ellos.

-Claro que si Alice, Thomas es verdaderamente….- no acabo aquella mujer de hablar y le dedico un beso en la mejilla de Scott.

Me sentía extrañamente triste. ¿Por que razón hacen muestra de su "amor" frente a todos?, ¿No podrían irse a otro lugar?. Volver a donde estaban, nadie los ocupaba aquí. Solté un bufido.

-Oh… perdonen mi torpeza- se acerco a Edward y le beso rápidamente la mejilla. Pude escuchar un pequeño bufido a un lado mío, probablemente de Bella. ¿Qué se creía esta mujer?.

Camino gracilmente hacía Bella.- Mi nombre es Tanya, tu debes de ser Isabella.- dijo irritada. Su nariz parecía contorsionarse un tanto frente a ella.

-Si…-Bella solo sonrió un poco y le dio la mano para que Tanya la estrechara, pero esta no respondió, miro su mano unos cuantos segundos y se acercó a mí. Demasiado a decir verdad, tanto que tuve que retroceder un poco y sin recordar mis vendas, apoye mi tobillo causándome un dolor agudo.

-Mhm… otra humana en la familia, he de creer que tu eres _Michelle_- dijo mi nombre como tal maldición en día de gracia.

Que le sucedía a esta mujer, por que tanta aversión contra mí. La mire detenidamente y pase mis ojos unos segundos hacía Scott. El estaba mirando otra cosa, o simplemente esquivando mi mirada.- Mhm…. **Otro vampiro**….- escuche gruñir a Scott- _Tu_ debes ser Tanya- trate de sonreír, pero las comisuras de mis labios no me lo permitieron.

La cara de Tanya se curveo ligeramente y sentí sus manos empujarme al sofá tras de mi.- Así que lo sabes…. Me alegro- acerco su cara a unos centímetros de la mía. Sus ojos eran negros y su nariz seguía contorsionada.- no tendré por que tutearme ante tu presencia, es mas, podría acabar con tu sufrimiento en vida si me lo permiten, una menos a quien convertir- miro ferozmente a Bella.

Escuche un feroz gruñido por detrás de ella, pero yo solo podía ver sus ojos. Parecía odiarme, odiarme verdaderamente. ¿Qué habré hecho para ello?. Esta mujer estaba loca. Llegar y aventársele a alguien… solo podría demostrar locura.

- Pues… no, no creo que te lo permitan, pero podrías alegarlo después, por lo pronto, si te repugna tanto mi existencia, ¿Por qué sigues arriba de mi?- dije lo mas amable que pude, mis cejas se arquearon deseando que quitará sus manos de mis brazos, comenzaba a lastimarme.

-Tanya, serías tan amable de alejarte de Mich, recuerda que aquí tu eres la que no esta… tan… bienvenida aquí, así que…. Yo que tu no causaría problemas, a menos que los quieras en verdad, si es así podemos arreglarnos tu y yo en eso- sonrió Emmett apagando la consola.

-"Mich", ¿Es su mascota?- dijo retrocediendo y caminando hacía Scott.

Mire rápidamente a Elizabeth y a Daniel, Eli asintió con la cabeza y Daniel seguía mirando a Tanya.

-Tanya…- dijo amablemente Esme- no creo que hayas venido a maltratar a nuestros amigos verdad- su voz sonó meramente dulce.

-Eleazar, estará muy contento de recibirte de nuevo si sí.- sentenció Carlisle.

Quien quiera que fuera Eleazar, parecía provocarle cierto temor a Tanya, su mandíbula se tenso y corrió a los brazos de Scott.

-No claro que no, todo esta bien cierto?, fue solo una broma, creo que "Mich" podrá aguantarlas- sonrió seductoramente aferrándose al cuerpo de Scott.

Tragué saliva y respire lentamente, esa mujer sabía exactamente como irritarme, debía controlarme. Mis ojos se encajaban en ella y Scott, no podía evitarlo. Acaba de conocerla y ya me caía mal, esa mujer era una... _Respira…. Respira, debías saberlo desde un principio, Scott podría haber tenido novia, además, si la tiene a ti ¿Qué?, no eres nada de él, ni si quiera le caes bien._ Mi corazón se apretujo y por unos segundos desee que Robert hubiera adelantado un poco mas lo que maniáticamente planeaba.

-Gracias por todo Carlisle, me dio gusto conocerte Esme y…. – gire con Tanya, parecía estar muy ocupada aferrándose a los brazos de Scott, este no se movía ni un poco. Intuitivamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, parecía cansado, como llevando el dicho, si no puedes úneteles._ Tonto …_ Suspire- ¿Podría dar un paseo a los alrededores?, creo que debo estirar las piernas…- dije seca. Debía salir de ahí, nuevamente huyendo, pero no quería avergonzar a Bella, mas de lo que de por si había hecho el día anterior.

Todos parecían meditar la idea. Ni que fuera a pasar algo más, Robert no se atrevería a intentarlo de nuevo, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que planeaba, a decir verdad tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar.

-Estas segura, Michelle- dijo tranquilamente Daniel.

-Si…- dije ausente.

-¡Claro que puedes Michelle!- chillo Alice saliendo de la nada.

-ehm…- me sorprendió verla bailar hacía mí.

-Hay unos lugares hermosos a los alrededores, creo que los encontrarás- me dijo sonriendo.

-Em… si, bueno, yo iré… haya…- camine hacía la puerta lentamente.

-Michelle, ten cuidado- escuche preocupada a Elizabeth.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Mich?.- dijo con voz juguetona Emmett.

-NO!- gritó Alice. Me gire para verla.

-¿No?- preguntaron todos a coro.

-Quiero decir que… Emmett, tienes cosas que hacer, Rosalie esta probándose la ropa que trajimos del viaje y quiere saber que es lo que piensas de ella- dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-Oh! Es cierto, lo siento Mich, será otro día- me guiño- ¡ROSE!, espera- desapareció en las escaleras. Tendría que ir adaptándome a la idea de las apariciones y desapariciones repentinas.

Me acerque lentamente a la puerta mirando mis pies, para anteponerme ante cualquier obstáculo. Me encontré con unos tennis grisáceos, subí lentamente mi mirada y me encontré con Scott sonriendo cautamente.

-Yo también iré a tomar aire, si no te importa.- dijo cortésmente abriendo la puerta.

Por último mire a Bella, sonreía tristemente. Subí mis hombros- como desees- salí cojeando de la casa.

Escuché cerrarse la puerta. _Tomar aire…phm, por que mejor no se quedó con Tanyaaa, se les ve bien juntos…_ Recordé haber oído agua caer cuando llegamos y decidí ir a buscarla.

-¿Deseas ir a la cascada?- me sorprendió Scott, mi corazón comenzó a atropellarse- es por aquí… pero… tardaremos horas si te esperamos- miro mi pierna, no sobresalía el vendaje ya que tenía mi pantalón de mezclilla, pero por mi cojear era obvio.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?, yo no tengo prisa- dije tratando de tranquilizarme. Lo mire esperando respuesta, me sonrojo encontrármelo sonriendo desmesuradamente, parecía tramar algo.

-Ya que conoces nuestra naturaleza… espero no te desmayes…- dudo un poco y tras unos segundos tomo rápidamente mis piernas y me cargo en brazos.

Sentía estar volando, subí la mirada corroborando, me maree y me aferre fuertemente a su cuerpo. Solo se veían colores moviéndose sin medida. Escuche su risa y mi corazón salto de nuevo, bien podría provocarme un ataque estando junto a él.

Estaba aferrada a los hombros de Scott, su cuerpo era tan frío y sus músculos se contraían levemente. Tras sentir una brisa de agua rozarme, el movimiento seso.

-Sigues consiente…-afirmo riendo por bajo.

- mhm….- a pesar de que habíamos parado, no podía abrir los ojos. Me paró lentamente.

-Abre los ojos…- susurro a mí oído, sentí su aliento en mi mejilla y mi piel se erizo.

Cuando los abrí me encontré de frente con él, unos cuantos centímetros nos distanciaban. Sus pestañas asomaban sus ojos ocres, divertido me miraba, mire rápidamente sus labios, nunca los había visto, eran corpulentos y de un color carmesí y estos se curvearon sonrojándome sin medida. El aire me falto y volví a cerrar los ojos. ¿Quién era él para ponerme así?. Trate de sentarme tanteando el piso. El agua se oía caer cerca y el piso estaba levemente seco, sin lugar a dudas estábamos cerca de la cascada.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- su voz resonó en eco.

-si…- suspire acercando las piernas a mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos encontrándome tras una cortina de agua, parecíamos estar en algún tipo de cueva, la cortina de agua parecía ser la única salida.

-Si te lo preguntas, estamos en su jardín- dijo quedo.

-es muy tranquilo…-

-por eso me agrada, sería un buen escondite si Tanya no supiera rastrearme tan bien.- bufó.

Se oía molesto, al parecer Tanya no es tan apreciada, para como se pavonea.- ¿Por qué quisieras huir de tu novia?- pregunte tratando de quitarle interés.

-Ella… no.- me miro irritado-Ann- sonrió encarnando la bipolaridad- no veo por que tenga que explicarme contigo-

Rodee mis ojos- no… yo tampoco- lo mire recostarse boca arriba posando sus brazos bajo su cabeza.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Uní más mi cuerpo y me recosté en mis piernas.

Escuchar el agua caer me tranquilizo y dejo caer mis pensamientos. Unas horas antes había descubierto la verdad acerca de mis amigos, del novio de mi prima y de su familia, eran "vampiros", siempre estuve relacionada con ese termino, me gustan las historias sobrenaturales, pero convivir con ellos, era algo que nunca llegue a pensar. Ahora mas, Robert, aquel ser que yo veía como perfecto, me había atacado hacía ya unas horas, sabiendo su naturaleza no estaba segura hasta donde podría llegar. Mi respiración se empezó a entrecortar al recordarlo, su mirada estaba llena de furia, nunca le había visto así. Él era otro.

-Primero su capricho era con Edward, ahora parece haber cambiado de opinión- me saco de mi ensimismo.

- ¿Perdón?...- levante la mirada sorprendida.

Se sentó y lo vi aparecer frente a mi en menos de un segundo. De nuevo nuestra distancia era en centímetros, mi corazón gritaba por cortarla, sin querer mi mirada se bajo de sus ojos a sus labios. Mi mente se bloqueo completamente, solo nos imaginaba desde lejos.

Paso su mano por mi mejilla y sostuvo mi cara con ambas.- ¿No te agrada mi presencia?- lo escuche dolido.

-mm.. no… no, digo sí, me encanta…-atropelle mis palabras, por alguna razón me sentía embobada.

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa. Luchaba contra mi misma por no caer sobre él, mi cuerpo lo llamaba, de verdad luchaba por no dejarme llevar por el impulso de rosar nuestros labios. Sin lugar a dudas… él tiene un poder sobre mi.

-Supongo que te alegra saber que Tanya y yo no somos pareja y no es con ella con la que deseo estar…- su voz sonó como música en mis oídos. ¿Qué intentaba decir aquel ser arrogante y bello frente a mi?

-mhm…- gire mi cabeza intentado razonar- no…?- su cabeza negó seductoramente- y… con quien… deseas … estar- dije temblando.

-Eres algo lenta Ann…- su cara se acercó mas a mí. Mi mente parecía enviar señales por ayuda, estaba por colapsar en cualquier momento y lo que mas deseaba era estrechar nuestros labios.

-…- mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con un sonido estridente. Cerré los ojos, _cálmate, ¡CÁLMATE!_.

Su dulce aliento me embriagaba sutilmente. En un segundo de gloría gemí ante el frío de sus labios rozar los míos, tome de su cara y el paso sus manos por mi cara delicadamente tocando cada punto de ella. El beso empezó desenfrenado, no era la única deseando ello por largo tiempo, me alegre por dentro. Mis labios se perdieron junto con los suyos, el aire comenzaba a faltarme. Me separe terminando el beso dulcemente. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y el apoyo su frente con la mía, ambos exhalamos aire y de nuevo su dulce fragancia me rodeo.

Se acercó a mi oreja- es con usted señorita Conell- susurro dejando tras su voz una ligera ráfaga de viento.

Abrí rápidamente mis ojos buscándolo llena de sorpresa, pero me encontré sola y con el sonido del agua caer.

* * *

**Oh dios!!, quien quiere mas?... Yo sí.**

**Les gusto?... mhm... perdonen por dejarlo tan cortito.  
**

**Bueno... tengo que pagar por haberme quedado la mañana escribiendo... **

**Muchas gracias por pasar!, espero les este gustando!, ESTOY PENSANDO EN LA BODA!, jhajaja ya tengo algunas cosillas, pero bueno... **

**Dejen review por favor!**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**(V)ichesica**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu**


	16. Muy pronto I

**Hola!!, como me he quedado también picada, decidí subirles lo que llevo, lo desglosare en partes… Nos quedamos en:**

_Su dulce aliento me embriagaba sutilmente. En un segundo de gloría gemí ante el frío de sus labios rozar los míos, tome de su cara y el paso sus manos por mi cara delicadamente tocando cada punto de ella. El beso empezó desenfrenado, no era la única deseando ello por largo tiempo, me alegre por dentro. Mis labios se perdieron junto con los suyos, el aire comenzaba a faltarme. Me separe terminando el beso dulcemente. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y el apoyo su frente con la mía, ambos exhalamos aire y de nuevo su dulce fragancia me rodeo. _

_Se acercó a mi oreja- es con usted señorita Conell- susurro dejando tras su voz una ligera ráfaga de viento._

_Abrí rápidamente mis ojos buscándolo llena de sorpresa, pero me encontré sola y con el sonido del agua caer._

* * *

**16.Muy pronto I****.**

El eco de aquel frío roce aun se mantenía en mis labios, mordí mi labio inferior y suspire, había sido el beso mas corto y mas profundo que haya sentido jamás, a decir verdad era el único que en verdad había valido en mi vida.

Estire mi brazo tentando la temperatura del agua que caía frente a mí, caía fría por mis dedos. Tendría que salir de aquel húmedo lugar, me apenaría encontrármelo fuera, pero era obvio no podría permanecer ahí, a pesar de que todo había ocurrido demasiado pronto, Scott no mostraba como antes su desagrado hacía mí, a decir verdad el había cambiado mucho. Sentí mi cara arder al recordar el día anterior, haber despertado en sus brazos.

Decidí salir de aquella humedad, tome vuelo y salte por la cortina de agua. Al pasar, un chorro de agua me callo en los hombros y de reojo vi que había ciertas piedras en forma de camino por el pequeño arroyo, pero al caer en ellas mi tobillo falló, salí despedida al arroyo y caí de sentón. _Perfecto… hay que mojarse bien si no, mejor no mojarse…. _Bufe fastidiada por mi tino. Me puse de pie y pase por el camino, aunque mojarme un poco mas no me dañaría, mi ropa ya estaba empapada por completo.

-Podrías haberme esperado Ann…- mi corazón saltó al escucharlo.

-Pensé que no volverías- dije antes de fijarme en la última piedra y pisar la grava.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?...- lo escuche reír.

-No lo se… últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas- el aire comenzaba a helarme y comencé a temblar.

-mhm… - apareció a un lado mío sobresaltándome- tienes razón, pero nunca huiría… -paso su brazo por mis caderas lo que me hizo temblar aun mas, estaba helado.

Scott me confundía mucho, un día se comporta muy arrogante y al siguiente todo lo contrario. Su dulzura era increíble, parecía otro.- Sss-scott – tartamudee por el frío, el me sonrió apartándose de mi lado para quitarse la playera.

-Levanta los brazos…- levante mis brazos y me coloco su playera, aspire su olor unos segundos y él me volvió a abrazar.- decías…-

Le sonreí dulcemente. Pensé dos veces lo que diría, no quería parecer ninguna persona inocente al pensar que él y yo podríamos andar, aun mas que yo le llegará a gustar no me parecía, Tanya era completamente diferente a mí, ella era mas elegante y por obvias razones, a la vista, mucho mejor partido que yo- ¿Por qué este cambio?... digo… ahora que lo pienso, no me porte muy educada ayer, lo siento- baje la mirada apenada.

-yo tampoco me comporte bien… pero si fuiste algo grosera Ann- dijo acercándoseme al oído.

-si… lo lamento- gire la cara.

- no diste muy buena impresión…- se acercó mas a mí.

-Bueno Scott, ya me disculpe, no se que fue lo que me paso, pero de verdad lo lamento, ¿Podrías olvidarlo?- lo enfrente, estaba apunto de ofuscarme.

Cuando lo mire, estaba sonriendo, se divertía haciéndome enojar sin lugar a dudas.- Pero no me… has contestado, ¿Por qué has cambiado conmigo?-

-Ann… como sabes, nosotros tenemos otra naturaleza y ello nos deja vivir un poco mas que ustedes, a decir verdad mucho mas…- tomo de mi mano y me acerco a un árbol.

-aja…- dije apoyándome en el árbol.

-He aprendido ciertas cosas estos años Ann y de todas las personas que he conocido, tu has provocado ciertas….- se escurrió por detrás del árbol.

-ciertas…- me gire a la derecha buscándolo.

-Tu olor…- escuche su voz, pero no percibí desde donde hablaba, su risa se escucho en eco. Mire a todas las direcciones pero no lo encontré.- nunca me había atraído tanto el olor de alguien, bueno tomando también en cuenta tu aura- lo escuche mas cerca.

Ahora me iba a decir que además de ser atraído por mi sangre como todo vampiro, podía ver las auras, ¿Cómo será mi aura?- ¿Cómo?...- dije confundida.

-No importa demasiado, pero en resumidas cuentas…- lo escuchaba mas cerca- Ann… me siento extraño a tu lado- me erizo sentir su aliento en mi hombro. Me gire y lo encontré frente a mí.

-Extraño… mal.. o …- me acorralo y me apoye en el árbol, recogió un mechón suelto de mi coleta y lo inspiro profundamente.

-Definitivamente en el buen sentido… tú me haces sentir vivo Ann- me sonrió quitando la distancia entre nosotros, rozo su mejilla con la mía- tu piel es tan suave y cálida…- lo sentí besar mi cuello.

Gemí por lo frío de sus labios, a pesar de estar temblando, sentía la adrenalina pasar por mi venas. ¿Cómo es que puedes amar a alguien tan pronto?.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó aún perdido en mi cuello.

-ssii…- dije ida, el contacto me tenía en otro mundo, completamente diferente, me había olvidado de todo.

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi Ann?- movió bruscamente su cara y me miro con ojos brillosos.

-e… son dos preguntas…- salí de aquella burbuja, el estiro las comisuras de sus labios- pero… me siento confundida- le quite un mechón negro de sus ojos, amaba su cabello, tanto como comenzaba a sentirlo por él.

-¿Confundida…?- levanto su ceja en sorpresa.

No pude evitar acercar mi mano a su cara y trazar la línea de su gruesa ceja-¿La verdad?- cerro sus ojos, disfrutando el rose de nuestra piel- Me pareces algo arrogante…- sonreí por dentro, él abrió sus ojos rápidamente- también creo que eres muy reservado- sonreí apenada.- pero aun así…mi corazón brinca por ti.- dije dulcemente. _Nunca pensé atreverme a decir esto…_Mi cara ardió ferozmente.

-Sí… lo escucho- su sonrisa me deslumbro, se movió rápidamente y acerco su oído a mi pecho.- Pum… pum… pum-pum-pum-pum, ¿Te pongo nerviosa?-pregunto volviendo a su posición.

-Puede ser… me reservo el derecho a contestar…- reí por lo bajo. No podía aceptar aquello.

-Tu me pones nervioso Ann… nunca había sentido esto y no se hasta donde es mucho llegar, hasta donde me sobrepasaré, además mi fuerza podría acabar contigo en cualquier segundo, a decir verdad me pones muy nervioso…- bajo su mirada sonriendo tristemente.

Tome su mano sorprendida y la lleve a mi mejilla rápidamente- Confío en ti…- sus ojos estaban tristes- bueno… me refiero… tu sabes, déjame el nervio a mí, tu no tienes que competir con aquella vampiresa… no entiendo por que me odia- sonreí esperando que sus ojos cambiaran de expresión. Verlo así me quebraba el corazón completamente.

-No te preocupes por ella… sé como tratarla- sonrió coquetamente.

-mhm… da algo de miedo…- se me erizo la piel. Sus palabras resonaron por mi cabeza _"__podría acabar con tu sufrimiento en vida si me lo permiten, una menos a quien convertir, una menos a quien convertir"_- sí… ella me odia- dije nerviosa.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño- me sonrió detenidamente y tomo mi mano guiándome de nuevo a la casa.- Alice no ha dejado de vernos en sus visiones… creo que ella fue la que llamo a…_Tanya_, quiere apresurarme…- siguió caminando.

_Visiones de Alice?, ¿Alice tiene visiones?, espera… apresurarlo… ¿Apresurarlo a qué?-¿_Apresurarte?...- apreté su mano e intente llevar su paso, había acelerado su andar.

El aire comenzaba a tornarse frío y mi ropa seguía húmeda aun y cuando tenía su playera el frió me azotaba lentamente.

Se detuvo en seco, lo único que veía era su espalda, parecía petrificado- Ella nos ve como pareja Ann… no podré leer su mente, pero ha hecho ciertos comentarios acerca de…- sonó molesto y volvió a caminar.

-¿Y qué piensas de eso?,¿Por qué te molesta?- me sorprendió escucharlo hablar así. En lo profundo me sentí algo herida, no esperaba que nos formáramos como pareja pronto, pero tarde o temprano yo lo esperaba. Lo deseaba en verdad.

-Nunca dije que me molestará Ann… te adelantas a los hechos…- me miro tiernamente.

-Bueno… no me has contestado Thomas…- comencé a irritarme, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que irse por la tangente?, ¿Por qué no podía ir al grano simplemente?, ¿Le costaba tanto decirlo?, Decir que le gustaba una… humana. Me llene de enojo y lo mire ferozmente tratando de no ser deslumbrada por el y dejarlo pasar.

-¿Thomas…?- me miro dudando- ¿Cuál es la razón de tu enojo?- sus cejas se unieron en una.

Estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, sin notarlo habíamos llegado en poco. _Bien… soy tan transparente_- No estoy enojada… pero a ver… responde esto -lo vi asentir paciente con la cabeza- ¿Te molesta sentir algo por mí?, ¿Por una simple humana como yo?- dije tajante.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Estaba segura que no se esperaba esa pregunta- Eso contesta todo Thomas…- lo mire ferozmente y camine como pude a la puerta. El no trato de detenerme, pero así era mejor, me había enojada bastante, el hecho de que él no lo negara me prendía al máximo. El no lo aceptaba, estaba entendido, no me aceptaba. Abrí la puerta furiosa y me volteé buscándolo, él aun seguía parado en aquel lugar.

Entre y cerré fuertemente la puerta. Todos me miraron sorprendidos. –Em… mucho aire…je- reí nerviosa.

-Ten Michelle…- se acercó Alice entregándome ropa seca.

-Gracias… supongo que lo habías previsto…- me sonrió tristemente.

-Él también esta confundido Michelle- lo defendió.

-¿Todo bien?...- se acercó Daniel.

Suspire profundamente, _Me sorprende como las cosas cambian en solo segundos…_- sí… y…-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente- ¿Cuándo se casan Bella? – dije sentándome a un lado suyo. Ahora solo estaban Edward, ella, Eli y Daniel, Alice había desaparecido tras darme la ropa seca.

Bella se irguió en el sofá- La próxima semana… puedes creerlo… en unos días- sonrío nerviosa.

-¡Qué bien!...- chille alegre.

-Si… pero…. ¿Por qué estas mojada Michelle?, ¿Qué andabas haciendo?- pregunto Eli. Bien sabía que esa pregunta estaba relacionada a mi ida con Scott.

-Caí en el arroyo…- rodé los ojos- Edward… me permites tu baño…- sonreí apenada.

-¡Yo te llevó!- salto de la nada Alice.

-¡Alice!... gracias, ahora vengo…- me levante y fui guiada de la mano con Alice.

Dejando a todos sonriendo, camine por la casa, los decorados eran impecables, todo era tan elegante, clásico.

-Es aquí…- me abrió la puerta- Pero Michelle… no te enojes con Thommy… el es puede ser seco, pero es muy cariñoso…- dijo sonriendo.

-Em… sí Alice.- dije cerrando la puerta. Comencé a desvestirme quitándome la playera de Scott.

-Sabes… él no ha dejado de pensar en ti, además se ven muy bien juntos, se les ve felices…- la escuche por atrás de la puerta.

Trate de apresurarme a cambiarme.- ¿También puedes leer mentes Alice?- pregunte sarcástica.

-Edward sí… Pero el punto es que se de buena fuente que te ama.-

Bufe, la ropa era enorme y parecía de hombre. Me acabe de vestir rápidamente- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para decir ello Alice?-dije abriendo la puerta. Me quedé en shock al encontrar a Scott frente a mí.

* * *

**¿Qué tal, les gusto?... Omg…. **

**¡Yo quiero mas!...**

**Bueno… ls dejo… que ya es tarde y la pc no me la prestan mucho.**

**Gracias por pasar a leerme.**

**No olviden reviews por favor!**

**Saludos.**

**(V)ichesica**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu**


	17. Muy pronto II

**Hola!! Como están!, **

**Bueno actualizo muy rápido… Así que me daré mas tiempo ya que vienen cosas mas… complicadas en los siguientes capítulos, tendremos la boda y muchas cosas mas. Espero disfruten la lectura nos quedamos en:**

_-Sabes… él no ha dejado de pensar en ti, además se ven muy bien juntos, se les ve felices…- la escuche por atrás de la puerta. _

_Trate de apresurarme a cambiarme.- ¿También puedes leer mentes Alice?- pregunte sarcástica._

_-Edward sí… Pero el punto es que se de buena fuente que te ama.- _

_Bufe, la ropa era enorme y parecía de hombre. Me acabe de vestir rápidamente- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para decir ello Alice?-dije abriendo la puerta._

* * *

**17. Muy pronto II.**

_Eres una estúpida Ann, como puedes agrandar todo tan fácil, solo fue un beso, solo fue un juego, es claro que ella es mucho mejor partido que tu, a decir verdad, tu no podrías ni llegar a ser partido. No permaneciendo como humano, por que a ver… ¿Cuántos años tiene Scott?,¿Cuanta experiencia tiene que tu no?, es seguro que él busca otro tipo de cosas, nada que ver con" una eternidad juntos"… un sueño poco liviano Michelle, estas para dar risa, estoy segura que quiere llevar su "eternidad" de otra forma, ¡Qué tontería¡._ Mis ojos me picaban por el llanto, sostuve mis piernas cerca de mi pecho y las abrace lo mas fuerte que pude. El olor de la ropa se me impregno, Alice me había dado su ropa. Comenzaba a cansarme sus ansias por unirnos. _Ahora lo entiendo mejor, si a él le molesta tanto cualquier sentimiento hacia una simple humana como yo, tal vez podríamos hacer algo con ello. Igualar un poco las cosas…_

_**Flashback…**_

Al abrir la puerta encontré a Scott recargado en la pared de enfrente, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.

-Has encontrado mi ropa Ann…- dijo riendo.

-Alice….- fue lo único que mi furia me permitido decir. Sus ojos se abrieron y se acerco a mi dibujando una sonrisa.- No hablaré contigo hasta que contestes Thomas…- lo mire furiosa.

La ahora, por mí sabida playera de Scott, me quedaba tan grande que sin querer estaba de lado en mis hombros y dejaba ver un poco mi piel, los pantalones quizá no le pertenecían, ya que me quedaban a la perfección. Sentí el gélido rose de su piel con mi hombro, una carga eléctrica se hizo pasar por todo mi cuerpo activándome. Sus dedos subían lentamente por mi cuello deteniéndose en mi mejilla. Sentía la adrenalina llenar cada célula de mi cuerpo, mi cara se inclino instintivamente buscando mas contacto. Era increíble como podría olvidar mi enojo con un solo toque de su piel a la mía.

-Ya no me molesta Ann… me preocupa…- subió mi mandíbula para poder verle- Pero… estoy enterado que pronto podría acabar esa situación- su sonrisa se curvo hacia un lado.

_Entonces no estaba equivocada, a él si le molestaría nuestra humano-vampiro relación, me pregunto como se las arreglarán Edward y Bella._- Entonces…- dije tajante. El efecto idiotizante estaba pasando.

-Entonces… todo puede ser visto desde otro ángulo y lo nuestro no es tan….- no acabo y emitió un gruñido extrañándome por completo. Lo mire sorprendida, no había acabado por una razón y yo quería escuchar aquello. – Tanya…- dijo molesto.

-Oh! ¡Corazoncito!, hasta que te encuentro…-apareció de la nada y se le aventó pegándolo a su cuerpo.

_¿Corazoncito…?. _Mi corazón se estrujo por dentro. Ella lo tomo entre sus brazos y le planto un beso completamente distinto al que había experimentado hacia unos minutos con él. Los ojos de Scott rodaban en el hecho, ella lo apretaba mas a su cuerpo. El aire comenzó a faltarme, yo estaba como tonta observando todo y él sabiéndolo, no hacía nada para detenerla. Era suficiente, no tenía por que ver aquello.-Perfecto…- grite enfadada azotando la puerta y volviendo al baño.

_**FinFlashback**_

-Una eternidad…pff- mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No entendía como era que la fantasía de vernos a Scott y a mí juntos había venido tan pronto y se había ido aun más pronto. _Las ilusiones cuestan caro y… como duelen…_. Comenzaban a caer lágrimas por mi rostro, mojando la playera. _Bien… ahora mojare la playera del corazoncito…_

Me sentía dramatizar bastante, pero el dolor que me provocaba el corazón iba mas haya de mi entendimiento. Solo Scott podía ponerme así. Cubrí mi cara con mis piernas e intente pensar en otra cosa, no podía darle el placer de verme mal, no podía darle aquel gusto. Respire lentamente, pero la imagen de aquel pasional beso me dejaba sin aliento y aun seguía pasando como cinta rayada por mi mente.

Sentí una fría mano pasar por mi cabellera, levante mi cabeza temiendo que fuera él. Y como mi suerte estaba echada, claro que era él.

-Ann…- sonaba dolido.

-¡¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres?!- intente sonar molesta, pero la voz se me quebraba, sentía que alguien me estrujaba el corazón por dentro.

-Ann… escúchame- suplicó buscando mi mirada. Intente perder mis ojos en el blanco azulejo del baño, de cualquier forma las lágrimas no me dejarían verlo bien.

-Perdóname por favor- parecía dolido y no entendía por que, no podría ser por mí, tal vez por el hecho de alejarse de su Tany-corazoncita.- No tenía idea de lo frágil que eras… no debí de haber permitido que vieras eso, lo lamento- acabo equilibrando mi cara a la suya para verle.

-No importa… así somos los humanos, frágiles, pero esta poca cosa interferente se va, así podrás ir con tu Tany-corazoncita, no te sientas mal…- grite mordazmente levantándome. _Bien… eso sonó como una novia despechada, sí que soy dramática…_Bufe para mí e intente salir del baño, él me detuvo y me empujo sutilmente a la pared.

-"Tany-corazon…" ¡Qué demonios Ann!, ¿Has perdido la cordura?- gruño. Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía y sus ojos se tornaron a un color negro, no pude evitar asustarme y cerré los ojos- de verdad eres lenta Ann…- me abrazo y todo el estúpido sentimiento se dejo caer en sus brazos. – Pensé que esa era la mejor forma de alejar a Tanya…- dijo tranquilo sosteniéndome contra su pecho.

_Claro… dándole lo que quiere, tus labios… Él lento es otro Scott._ Intente salir de sus brazos pero el me sostenía fuertemente.

-Buscaré otra forma… Yo… Yo…te…- temblaba al hablar. _¿Que es lo que quiere decir?._

-Tú…- le anime viéndolo de nuevo.

Gruño, al parecer era difícil para él decirlo, hablar de sus sentimientos- Te apreció bastante Ann… se que es extraño, pero me siento…. Se siente feo verte así Ann- no lo había visto hablar así, sus frases siempre estaban dotadas de una elocuencia suprema.

-Intentaré no ponerme "así", no quise acerté sentir feo… Thomas- dije seca. Mi subconsciente había esperado otras palabras suyas. – Pero creo que ya me tengo que ir… diviértete encontrando "otra forma", yo también "te aprecio bastante"- cite sus palabras y camine de regreso a la sala.

_Qué estupidez… Por que siempre de chicos complicados…¿No puedo sentirme atraída por otra clase de hombres?, creo que si existieran hombres lobos ahí estaría yo tras uno, ¡Cuan estúpida soy!._

Escuchaba sus pasos tras de mí. – Pero corazoncito… que es esa mascota comparada conmigo, vamos, olvidare lo que me has dicho…- Tanya había llegado de nuevo con Scott.

-¡DEMONIOS TANYA, ALEJATE DE MÍ!- grito feroz.

Me asuste y corrí como pude a la sala. Edward y Eli estaban de pie frente al sofá, donde yacían sentados Daniel y mi prima.

Corrí a los brazos de Elizabeth- Eli…- tome aire- ¿Podemos irnos?- dije al ver entrar a la sala a Scott.

-Ann… espera- suplico él.

-¿Qué has hecho Thomas?- dijo severa Bella levantándose del sofá.

-Nada… solo que estoy algo cansada- intente sonreí. Elizabeth me miraba confundida, me conocía bien, saco las llaves del mustang y camino hacía la puerta tomándome del brazo.

-¿Podrías agradecerle a Carlisle por favor Edward?, vendremos por la noche- dijo cortésmente Daniel.

-¿Por la noche?- pregunte confundida.

-Carlisle les ha ofrecido hospedaje Michelle… –escuche hablar a Bella.

_Perfecto, mis amigos hospedados en la casa donde él esta, Perfecto, ¿algo mas que necesite saber?…_

-Los hemos invitado a un juego por la noche Michelle- sonrió Edward. Detuve mi cabeza como si esta fuera a caer, yo no había formulado aquella pregunta en voz alta, tendría que dejar para después ello, Alice había dicho que Edward sí leía mentes.

-¿Te sientes bien Ann?- tomo de mis codos por detrás Scott.

-Si… solo necesito descansar… Elizabeth- la mire débil.

-Ann, no puedes simplemente huir cuando sabes que tenemos que hablar, es muy inmaduro de tu parte- dijo quedo Scott.

-¡Que mas podría esperarse de alguien con solo 17 años humanos!, ¿No…?- gruñe herida. _Después de todo, ahora me dice inmadura… Perfecto Thomas…_

-Tienes razón…- me soltó y bajo la mirada caminando junto a Edward. Me sentí muerta en vida, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, no pensaba que se quedaría con esa respuesta.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta- mhm… Nos vemos por la noche Edward… Bella- se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

-Nos vemos… gracias por todo… adiós Edward, me despides de tus hermanos- camine como zombie tras Elizabeth, aquella energía que antes inundaba mis células se había desvanecido y dejado una pesada capa de dolor.

-Nos veremos en la noche Michelle- dijo cortésmente Edward.

-si…- dije al salir, Antes de alejarme por completo de la puerta me gire buscando a Scott, pero este me miro extrañamente y desapareció.

Bella salió de la casa y se acercó a mí- Michelle… ¿Quieres…?-

-Oh… no jajaja, Bella, todo bien, yo solo… quédate con Edward, dijo que nos veríamos por la noche no?- volteé a verla.

-Si… pero…- me miro detenidamente.

-De verdad estoy bien…- le sonreí tristemente.

-Me quedo claro lo que quieres aparentar… ¿Pero cómo entrarás a casa sin las llaves?- tomo mi mano dejando las llaves en ella.

Sentía caer un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza, yo hablaba egocéntricamente de mis problemas y ella se refería a las llaves - Claro… las llaves, entonces nos vemos en la noche…- dije apenada.

-Si…- me sonrió.

-Nos vemos Bella…- se despidió Elizabeth abriéndome la puerta para pasar.

-Adiós- dijo caminando de nuevo a la puerta. Parecía enojada, sus puños se mantenían apretados a los lados.

Daniel entro seguido por Elizabeth y en cuanto menos pensé ya estábamos en la carretera.

Aun veía su mirada en mi mente_, como pude haber complicado tanto las cosas…_

**Bella POV.**

Camine de prisa de vuelta a la casa, debía pedirle una explicación a Edward. Abrí la puerta lentamente y entre, él estaba sentado en la repisa del piano pasando sus dedos por sus teclas.

-¿Es sorprendente no?, tu prima y tú son…- me sonrió intentando calmarme.

-Edward… ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué se comportaron así?- pregunte sentándome a un lado suyo.

Rodeo mis caderas con su brazo-Thomas es muy… implícito con sus sentimientos, pero aun así han estado hablando de ello y Michelle se siente herida, Thomas esta furioso con Tanya, al aparecer por ella han discutido…- sonrió tocando una nota.

-¿Es grave?, ella se veía…- me recargue en su hombro, dejándome llevar por las notas que había empezado a tocar.

-No lo se… parece que se complico. Además Michelle se ha comparado con Tanya y se siente a la desventaja. La verdad es que no he comprendido aún por qué Thomas deja que Tanya haga de las suyas y mas frente a Michelle. Es pronto para esta conclusión… Pero creo que ella esta enamorada de Thomas.- me besó gácilemente en la frente.

-Sí…Esto no se escuchará bien, pero, ¿Qué rayos hace Tanya?, amenazó a Michelle enfrente de todos- dije con voz preocupada levantando la cabeza.- y ahora por su culpa Michelle termino destrozada…- Me había molestado bastante cuando Tanya "bromeo" frente a todos, nadie lo había tomado tan mal, incluso Michelle, no parecía asustada en absoluto. Pero esto ya era el colmo, los problemas nos inundaban y la boda ya estaba a vuelta de la esquina. Era sorprendente que tan rápido pasaban los meses. La próxima semana estaría casándome, si bien, con el hombre que amo, pero el comprometerme aun me tenía intranquila. Desde hace tiempo lo había aceptado, pero aun así nada podría quitarme los nervios por ello.

-Thomas se esta encargando de ello, ¿Quieres observarlos?- me sonrió angelicalmente. ¿Cómo negarme a esa sonrisa?, ¿Cómo negarme a ver a Tanya caer?. Asentí sin dudar.

-Vamos…- apareció unos segundos después a del otro lado tendiéndome su mano.

Caminamos lentamente y antepuso su dedo a su labios- De cualquier forma creo que no nos escucharán, desde que Michelle se fue Thomas fue a buscar a Tanya, la encontrado fuera de la casa…- sonrió divertido, algo grande se avecinaba.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estaban observándolos entretenidos. Habíamos llegado tras la casa, Alice aplaudía divertida, Emmett reía histéricamente, Rosalie bufaba y Jasper miraba preocupado.

Las piernas de Tanya cayeron al suelo y estallo en un llanto que si antes lo hubiera oído no lo hubiera creído, mas aun que los vampiros llorarán y de esa forma. Sentí lastima por ella. Dentro del glamour vampirezco se veía demacrada, sus ojos permanecían abiertos desmesuradamente y sus brazos se estiraban en dirección a Thomas.

-No se a que diablos has venido, pero no conseguirás nada conmigo, así que podrías por favor no volver a dirigirme la palabra en tu soleta y vaga existencia. No podré resistirme la próxima vez que me enfurezca.- Thomas la miraba con odio. En mi interior me alegraba infinitamente lo que oía y observaba, pero me sentí nauseabunda por mi felicidad ante su desdicha. Me acerque a ella intentando consolarla. Pero Edward me detuvo por la mano mirándome serio.

-¡Y tú!, estúpida mujerzuela, primero me quitan a Edward y ¡ahora mi corazoncito me odia!, ¡MALDITAS SEAN LAS SWAN!- gruño acercándose fieramente a mí

Edward se antepuso entre nosotras, Tanya parecía otra, había pasado de su estado demacrado a una felina fiera. Escucharla maldecirnos me enojo hasta la minima célula de mi cuerpo- Si bien recuerdo, para que te quiten algo, primero debe ser tuyo Tanya…- dije tajante. No fue del todo maduro de mi parte, pero ella me había provocado y si Edward estaba frente a nosotros me sentía con la libertad de hablar. Un gemido resonó en el nublado jardín, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

-TU SABES NADA!, ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA SWAN!, tú eres solo una simple humanucha, No comprendo que es lo que les ven, su corazón… eso se puede arreglar…- grito mostrándome su mano, sus uñas se juntaron en el centro simulando el estrujo de algún objeto- sería… tan fácil- sus ojos negros mostraban ira pura y me miraba a mí, solamente a mí.

-Tanya… creo que ya fue suficiente, no tenemos por que soportar mas de tus desvaríos. Haz el favor de ir por tus cosas y marcharte, no eres mas bienvenida aquí- se acerco Jasper a ella.

- ¡ESTO LO SABRÁ ELEAZAR, LO SABRÁ!- dijo mirándolo furtivamente.

-Ten por seguro que lo sabrá…- chillo Alice tirando unas maletas en su dirección- a decir verdad, ya lo sabe, ¡te están esperando Tanya!- sonrió angelicalmente.

-Tú… pequeña diablillo!, ¿Tú tuviste la idea verdad?, Pero de cualquier forma… quien en su sano juicio quiere estar con unos vampiros que se creen enamorados por unas simples humanas- gruño exhalando aire.

-mhm… ¿Quién?... tú- estallo en carcajadas Emmett.

Tanya no lo tomo emitió un gruñido espectral y siguió- Pero véanme, por que será la última vez que me verán. Pero sabrán de mí, sí que lo sabrán…- tomo sus cosas y todos los Cullen se pusieron en posición defensiva, se acercó a Thomas- Cuida a tu Swan… no se sabe que tipo de accidentes puedan ocurrir.- su sonrisa me recordó a aquella felina expresión de furia de Victoria. Nunca habría pensado en compararlas, pero ambas se parecían completamente.

Tras gritar aquello lo único que observe fue un camino de polvo en su dirección. Había huido tras amenazar a Michelle, no sabría si era del tipo de ser al que se le tendría que temer, pero debido a su naturaleza se llevaba un temor inherente al verla.

-Edward…- se acercó rápidamente Thomas- ¿Se atrevería hacerlo?, ¿Qué escuchaste?…- sentía su preocupación, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. _Él la ama…_ Todos miramos a Edward preocupados.

Con las nuevas noticias, las Swan's perseguidas como siempre por enemigos inmortales y mi prima se había ganado dos el mismo día. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pensado Tanya cuando dijo eso?.

-Parece que solo hablaba por hablar, pero será mejor tomar precauciones, aún tenemos que investigar sobre Robert, aunque…- su ceño se frunció y giro bruscamente su mirada con Alice. Ella había caído al piso, Jasper la sostenía en sus brazos, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y sus manos parecían sostener su cabeza.

-¡Alice!- corrí a ella, Edward y Thomas ya estaban a su lado- ¿Qué es lo que ves?- hable por todos, ella apretó sus ojos fuertemente y sus manos ahora eran sostenidas por Jasper.

Lentamente se incorporó y corrió a brazos de Thomas- Lo siento, lo siento Thommy, tenemos que cuidar a Michelle, no se que rayos estará tramando esa bruja de Tanya…-lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Alice…- la separo Thomas leyendo sus facciones- ¿Qué es lo que viste?- su mirada penetraba preocupante los ojos de Alice.

-Creo que… era "Robert", él estaba hablando con un señor, no parecía tener mas de 30 años… ella llegaba con ellos.- su mano posaba en su mandíbula. Todos la mirábamos atentos.- Y la imagen se torno algo borrosa, pasaba a una habitación oscura…. Pero… tengo una teoría- brinco colocando su dedo índice en los labios.

-Que es…- dijo Rosalie.

-Creo que alguien puso esa imagen en mi mente, es el mismo que me ha bloqueado todo este tiempo…- ahora caminaba en una línea imaginaria de arriba abajo.- Sí… este ser… tiene un poder, tal vez tenga mas aliados, entre ellos puede estar ese tal Robert. Lo mejor será mantener a Michelle vigilada.- me sonrió apenada.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les gusto?, mhm… Tanya no se quedará así como así, pero por ahora sí, ya veremos que sucede en los próximos capítulos… **

**Me agrada que sigan leyendo!, Nos veremos a la próxima. **

**Saludos…**

**(V)ichesica**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu**


	18. Única en siglos I

**Hola!! Como están!, **

**Semanas sin escribir. Muchas cosas vienen. **

**Advertencia. Este capitulo es viene de gratis un "cursi final". Espero disfruten la lectura nos quedamos en:**

_-Creo que… era "Robert", él estaba hablando con un señor, no parecía tener mas de 30 años… ella llegaba con ellos.- su mano posaba en su mandíbula. Todos la mirábamos atentos.- Y la imagen se torno algo borrosa, pasaba a una habitación oscura…. Pero… tengo una teoría- brinco colocando su dedo índice en los labios._

_-Que es…- dijo Rosalie._

_-Creo que alguien puso esa imagen en mi mente, es el mismo que me ha bloqueado todo este tiempo…- ahora caminaba en una línea imaginaria de arriba abajo.- Sí… este ser… tiene un poder, tal vez tenga mas aliados, entre ellos puede estar ese tal Robert. Lo mejor será mantener a Michelle vigilada.- me sonrió apenada._

* * *

**18.Única en siglos I.**

-Perfecto…- bufe cansada. Después de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, los labios de Alice se movieron rápidamente y los demás parecían contestar a velocidad vampírica, imperceptible a mí oído. Los mire tratando de averiguar el asunto del que hablaban, pero era simplemente imposible saberlo, eran demasiado rápidos.

-¿Tendrás hambre Bella?-dijo Emmett sustrayéndome de mi investigación. Por unos momentos me alegre por haber alcanzado a escuchar la voz de alguien, pensé que seguirían hablando así el resto de la tarde.

-mhm… un poco- Ahora que lo recordaba, no había desayunado y ya era tarde. Mi estómago emitió un gutural crujido.

Los orificios nasales de Emmett se abrieron inhalando el aire que nos rodeaba- Esme te ha preparado el desayuno, será mejor que vayamos antes de que se enfríe y si no es así… tendremos a dos vampiresas peligrosas por las que preocuparnos- abrió los ojos recordándome a un niño- no, será mejor llevarte a desayunar- se acerco rápidamente a mí y tomo de mis piernas subiéndome en su espalda.

-¡Emmett!, puedo caminar sola, bájame en este instante, se que lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene.-sostuve mi fría mirada en él- ¡Ahora!- grité.

-em… Alice… Bella da miedo, puedo…- suplicaba asustado Emmett. Era increíble lo valiente y a veces tonto, que era ante el peligro con seres supernaturales, pero ante mí, a veces todo eso lo rebaja a un niño pequeño.

-No… sigamos con el plan, nos veremos por la noche chicos. Bella…- se acercó a mi con su tan usual radiante sonrisa- cuando llegue…- miro detenidamente unos segundos a Edward y él asintió, después regreso conmigo, subiendo la mirada mas de lo normal, ya que Emmett me seguía cargando contra mi voluntad.- ¿te probarías el vestido?- sus ojos brillaban hasta el punto de deslumbrar.

-mhm… Alice, pero si ya sabes que me quedará, cual es el…- en su cara se formo un puchero impidiéndome seguir con mi actual punto- bueno… veremos cuando vuelvas, de donde sea que vayas…- sonreí vencida. Era imposible negársele.

-Muy bien- chillo estrechando sus manos.-Entonces… hasta el partido, cuiden bien de mi cuñada- fue bailando hasta los brazos de Jasper.

-Nos vemos chicos…- sonrió Jasper perdiéndose de entre los árboles junto con Alice. Thomas había desaparecido antes que ellos.

_Ahora comprendo, irán con Michelle, de eso se trataba. Entonces, planean traerla, no creo que me dejen salir. Si Esme preparo el desayuno, que por supuesto seré la única que lo consuma, quiere decir que no quieren que salga, su casa es una perfecta fortaleza…_Un movimiento brusco me incomodo. Emmett me había depositado en la silla. Lo mire indignada, por mas que había refunfuñado que me bajará él no lo hizo y Edward, Edward me miraba divertido, _sin duda los mirare así por más tiempo_.

Me cruce de brazos en la mesa manteniendo mí fría mirada. _Me pregunto cuando durare…_Edward se acercó sosteniendo un plato con hotcakes y huevos revueltos, en la otra mano sostenía un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja. Lo mire con el seño fruncido.

-Hora de alimentar al humano –dijo alegre, aunque no dejaba de observar indignada a mi ángel, me gire unos segundos a Emmett en la puerta de la cocina- Dejaré que descargue toda su furia contigo Edward, Rosalie me llama…- Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, haciéndome ver su miedo. Tras ello, salio disparado hacía las escaleras.

Regresé en cámara lenta con Edward. Me hacían sentir enferma, ellos me trataban como tal. Como si no supiera caminar. Y ahora como si los años en los que aprendí alimentarme se hubieran esfumado, Edward sostenía el tenedor con un pequeño trozo de pan. Entre cerré los ojos suficiente para aún verle.

-Isabella tu desayuno huele exquisito, ¿Podrías probarlo?, Esme se entristecería si no lo hicieras - me sonrió tratando de deslumbrarme.

_Jugando con la carta de Esme Edward…. Mhm, a decir verdad Esme sí se pondría triste si no tocará lo que preparó, además se ve exquisito…_ Inhale aire de más llevándome la fragancia del dulce pan frente a mí.Mi sistema de defensa fue bajando lentamente y fui separando mis labios. Él no perdió tiempo y aprovechando su momentánea victoria, me dio a probar del exquisito desayuno. En ningún segundo deje de mirarlo sería, las cejas comenzaban a cansarme y los parpados me pesaban.

-Te ves sumamente hermosa cuando haces eso… pero imagino que debe ser cansado- me dijo al finalizar el último trozo de pan.

-Algo…- subí mis hombros. Tendría que ser fuerte, tendría que resistir. Sabía perfectamente que él estaba más que divertido de verme así, pero no podría verlo ganar, esta vez no.

En un movimiento desesperado al notar que Edward comenzaba a curvear sus labios, baje rápidamente la mirada a mis manos. Observe mis dedos, descansando mi semblante. En mi dedo anular yacía aquel anillo que conllevaría todo el compromiso que en unos cuantos días vendría tras nosotros. Aquella pesada carga con la que había cargo hacer tiempo, la sentía poco a poco desvanecer. Era un hecho lo que pasaría la próxima semana, pero el autentico compromiso lo habíamos hecho al momento en el que él y yo decidimos llevar todo esto acabo. Ahora solo faltaba hacérselos saber al resto del mundo. No pude evitar sonreír, ya no sentía la misma intranquilidad acerca de nuestra boda. No, en aquel momento me dí cuenta del verdadero sentido de nuestra boda, era solo por el hecho de poner un nombre a lo que hicimos, a lo que hacemos y haremos el resto de nuestra eternidad. Exteriorizaríamos nuestro amor, eso era todo.

Una pesada capa desapareció de mis hombros. Enérgica, subí la mirada con mi amado, estaba secando la losa de mi desayuno. Sin siquiera notarlo, él había recogido la losa y la había lavado. Toda frustración y enojo desapareció y me deje llevar por aquel sentimiento de aventarme a sus brazos. Me levanté de golpe y corrí a sus brazos. Como tomo buen ser sobrenatural, él ya había previsto mi movimiento y me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Me estreche lo mas fuerte que pude a su cuerpo e inspire su aroma unos segundos. Sonreí sintiendo el tejido de su camisa al estirar mis labios.

-¿Ha pasado el enojo?- dijo extrañado.

-No, aun no…- reí por dentro.

-¿Entonces…?- lo escuche disfrutando de su confusión unos segundos mas abrazada a él.

-Es solo que te amo Edward…- lo mire dulcemente, sus bellos ojos color ocre me miraron brillosos- y sabes… pronto seré la señora de Cullen- sonreí desmesuradamente. Su cara se mostraba aun mas confundido.

-También te amo Bella, pero debo corregir…- me miro serio, había comprendido lo que pasaba.- tú siempre has sido "de Cullen"- rió mostrando su blanca dentadura. Le respondí contenta con un corto beso y regrese a la silla.

-Ya que estamos de acuerdo en ello, ¿En qué estábamos…- me cruce de brazos mirándole divertida.

-Oh, cierto… ¿Bella de Cullen sigue enojada?- dijo divertido. Yo asentí con la cabeza imitando los múltiples pucheros de Alice.- mhm… tendremos que hacer algo con ello… de ninguna manera podemos dejarlo así...- se fue acercando grácilmente a mí.

-de ninguna manera…-negué divertida- ¿Y qué piensa hacer señor Cullen?- apoyé los codos en la mesa y la cara en mis palmas. Él cortó nuestra distancia de golpe y me tomó entre sus brazos estrechando apasionadamente sus labios a los míos. En ese momento nos podría ver desde arriba. Con cada rose de sus labios, aunque fueran unos cuantos segundos, en ese corto tiempo nos uníamos formando uno.

Michelle POV.

Entramos a la casa en silencio. Lo primero que se podía apreciar era el desastre hecho por Robert. Aun no comprendía por que había atacado a Edward, aunque mas haya de todo, ¿Por qué había venido? siendo que habíamos cortado con anterioridad, él no tenía nada mas que hacer aquí. Pero aún así había venido a lastimarnos.

Intente despejar mis pensamientos y decidí ir a buscar el equipo de limpieza de Bella. Por lo menos tendría que arreglar lo que causo.

-¿Qué harás Michelle?- pregunto Daniel al verme cargar los utensilios de limpieza. _A veces puedes ser algo lento Daniel… ahora comprendo cuando Eli te dice "guapo"_.

Sonreí burlona-Bueno… alguien tiene que recoger este desastre y si estaré viviendo con Bella, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recoger lo que he hecho.- le explique tranquila.- ¿No es obvio?-reí entrando a la sala.

-Cariño… crees que tu galanura te prohíba ayudarnos, acabaremos rápido si nos ayudas- Eli le sonrió angelicalmente dándole la escoba. Él me miro asustado, era obvio que no le agradaba la idea, pero yo adopte la postura de Elizabeth mirándolo dulcemente.

-mhm… Dos contra uno, eso no se vale chicas…- dijo tomando la escoba.

-¡Que guapo eres Daniel!- dijo Eli besando su mejilla.

-mhm, Pero bueno. ¿Te sientes bien Michelle?, no parecías estarlo hace rato.- una punzada cruzo por mi pecho recordando el beso de Tanya y Scott.

-Suficiente… a ti te tocará la sala, nosotros haremos todo lo demás-el brillo de sus ojos me lleno de una momentánea tranquilidad.

-Espera… no, hay que repartirnos, tampoco quiero explotarlos, yo haré aquí abajo, ¿Ustedes pueden hacer arriba?- sonreí apenada. Por que en un principio yo sería la única que cierra esto, ello era mí obligación pero no la suya- ¡Hey!, esperen… ¡Que diablos!, esta es mi obligación, ustedes no deben hacer nada, si quieren vayan a alimentarse- dije quitándoles las cosas.

-Estamos hasta el tope Annie- me frunció el ceño Elizabeth, sentí un aire helado colarse por mi cuello, ella solo me llamaba Annie cuando estaba molestándose.

-ejem… si bueno… esta bien, tengan, muy limpio por favor- abrí completamente mis ojos regresándoles los utensilios.

Elizabeth me sonrió y desapareció seguida de Daniel por las escaleras.

-bieeen…- sonreí por dentro y comencé a arreglar el desastre.

Me llevo aproximadamente una hora acabar por completo toda la sala y a pesar de estar pequeña la plata baja y acabarla en la mitad de tiempo, yo me sentía cansada. Acomodé las cosas en su lugar al terminar y regrese a la sala pensando en tomar una siesta.

-Hasta que acabaste Michelle- me sobresalto escuchar a Daniel. Los había olvidado por completo. Me gire y los encontré a ambos en las escaleras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?- pregunte perpleja.

-Mhm…- Daniel observo el reloj que yacía en su muñeca- aproximadamente una hora y veinticinco minutos- dijo mofándose. Por ahora para mi, obvias razones, ellos habían acabado en solo 5 minutos, era sorprendente.

-No pudieron haberme avisado o algo...-dije exasperada. Yo había estado moviéndome como loca, tarareando canciones como tipo distracción (dentro de mi distracción de la realidad), para hacer mas llevadero el tiempo de aseo y ellos, viéndome divertidos.

-No… esta bien, todo fue muy divertido, aunque te he dicho que no sabes cantar Michelle, dedícate al violín- me dijo riendo.

-Sí, pero no baila tan mal Daniel, podría tener ventaja sobre algunas personas- Elizabeth apoyo los codos en sus piernas y de tuvo la cabeza en sus palmas.

_¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, que Daniel no baila…_

-Sí… sobre una persona con problemas físicos Elizabeth- levanto su ceja simulando sorpresa- supongo que tus ojos no han prestado gran atención a su baile querida, recuerdas a aquella muchacha que conocimos en el baile de ….- ellos siguieron hablando y yo me dirigí al sofá. En ocasiones les gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas, burlarse de mí, los dos hacían un gran equipo separados, pero unidos, creo que había mucho por que temer. Pero en este momento parecían estar preocupados por algo, claro lo obvio era estar preocupados por lo que estaría tramando Robert, mas sin embargo nosotros conocíamos a Robert, él no haría nada para herirnos_, al menos antes no lo hubiera hecho…_Me repetí en la cabeza.

Al sentarme en el sofá, encontré mi pequeña maleta. Ahora comprendo como es que me pudo salvar Robert, como obtuvo tan rápido mi ropa y como salimos ilesos del fuego. Pero siendo Robert un vampiro también, ¿No tendría más por que temer? Y es que es increíble ver a Robert actuar así, pareciera otro…Suspire abrumada, mis dedos paseaban por las esquinas de la maleta. Baje un tanto mi cara rozando la mejilla con mi hombro. Todavía llevaba la ropa de Scott y aun su ahora permanecía en ella.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a la maleta y saque un cambio de ropa. Él estaba muy divertido con Tany-corazoncita,_ que ridículo nombre, que mente tan enferma y retorcidamente cursi piensa en esa clase de nombres…_La imagen de su beso me empezaba a estallar en celos. Celos ahora reconocidos por mí.

Tome el cambio y fui al baño a cambiarme. Daniel y Eli se habían movido de las escaleras y pase sin cuestionamientos. No tarde ni cinco minutos cambiándome, sostuve la playera café de Scott y seguramente los jeans de Alice y camine a las escaleras.

Pare seco al llegar al sofá de nuevo. ¡_Diablos!, olvide mi ropa en el baño de los Cullen, se la pediré a Alice cuando la vea… mhm… dijeron que en la noche habrá un juego, ¿Qué clase de juego será? _Doble el pantalón y bajando la maleta lo coloque sobre esta. Me paré observando el cambió, el caos de la sala había desaparecido. Como ya no había cosas por hacer, me recosté en el sofá y poco a poco me fui relajando hasta que lo último que alcance a oír fue el golpe de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana.

_-Que tierna se ve…-_

_-Debería dormir un poco más…-_

-Ann…- su voz resonó en mi cabeza. Sentí un frío tacto en la sien y pensando aun estar soñando, lleve a mí pecho aquella mano.- Ann…- escuche una risa a lo lejos. Esos sonidos comenzaban a ofuscarme, yo solo quería dormir un poco más. Me gire en el sofá esperando que cesaran aquellos sonidos.-mhmph… cariño… despierta- de nuevo aquella voz llamándome. _Scott nunca me diría cariño, bueno no hemos tenido la oportunidad… NO! Michelle, enfócate, tu controlas los sueños, en los sueños puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, son un gran escape de la realidad. Entonces… ¡puedo acabar con Tanya!._ Me reí maliciosamente haciendo temblar a mí cuerpo. La sola idea de que Tanya se alejara de Scott por la causa que fuera me alegraba infinitamente.

-Uhm… no es tan gracioso si no se de que se ríe, hubiéramos traído a Edward – percibí la voz de Alice. Me moví a mi antigua posición. Sentí de nuevo un gélido tacto, ahora lo sentía remover el cabello de mi cara bajando hasta mis mejillas.

-Tal vez deberíamos dejarla descansar…- aquella voz me sonaba conocida, pero no podría diferenciarla.

-No… ya esta medio despierta- murmuro Scott.

_¿Medio despierta?…¡estoy semidormida con la mano y la playera de Scott en mi pecho!_. Comencé a híper ventilar.

-Ann… despierta- abrí mis ojos encontrándome con sus brillantes ojos observándome cálidamente. Lo único que pude fue sonreír bobamente.

-Scott…- lo mire a los ojos.

-Buenas noches… me alegra verte despertar- me dijo sonriendo.

Mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho.- Me alegra verte al despertar…- dije aun embobada por el acercamiento. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron más y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Em… Michelle, ¿Pedirás recompensa por la mano de Thommy o el secuestro es sin rescate?- subí la mirada por sobre Scott encontrándome a Alice y Jasper por detrás.

-Alice…- dije seca sentándome en el sofá. Ahora recordaba todo lo sucedido y el embobamiento había desaparecido.- Lo siento, eres libre Thomas…- sonreí tristemente.

Alice y Jasper se miraron sorprendidos, Jasper subió los hombros.- Mhm… hola Jasper, Alice… Thomas- lo mire unos segundos, pero no pude sostener la mirada ya que se había cruzado con la suya.- Siento haber estado dormida, pero…- los mire apenada.

-Thommy lleva veinte minutos, Jazz y yo llegamos hace cinco- me sonrió.

-Oh…- el corazón me brinco de nuevo._ ¡Me estuvo observando durante 20 minutos!, ¿Cómo es posible? Y si dije algo entre sueños… no creo que sea muy entretenida dormida, no, si ni lo soy despierta ¿Quién querrá verme dormida?, uhm…_ Lleve mi muñeca a la mejilla y la sentía arder, sonreí apenada y me levante.- Ire… yo… a tomar agua, ¿Quieren? …-fui caminando a la cocina.

-Nosotros… no- dijo quedo Jasper.

-Por ahora no Michelle- chillo Alice apareciendo a un lado mió.- pero creo que no has comido, te traeremos algo de comer- parecía danzar en dirección a Jasper.

-No, esta bien no tengo hambre, además, Bella y yo hemos ido al súper, quédense- rogué. No esperaba por nada del mundo permanecer sola con Scott.

Mire a Scott unos segundos, se mostraba muy ensimismado.

-¡Volveremos pronto!-brinco lentamente a mí propinándome un beso en la mejilla. Caminó de nuevo con Jasper - no tardaremos- su voz se escucho a lo lejos.

Bufe enojada, Alice me había omitido bien y bonito. Tome un vaso y me serví un poco de leche._ Es sorprendente, ha venido Scott junto con Alice y Jasper, ¿Qué le diré cuando vuelva?. __Uhm… No puedo soportar mas con este estúpido enojo, ni si quiera tengo bases para tenerlo, él y yo nunca nos declaramos nada, no comprendo__ como lleve mis emociones a tal grado. Soy la reina de la dramatización y lo peor es que no tenía por que haberme comportado así, él y yo somos nada…_

Tome el último sorbo de leche, mi mano jugaba nerviosamente con el vaso, aventándolo de una mano a la otra _Que exagerada soy… así como podré si quiera agradarle, si él esta con Tanya, debería agradecer si quiera que me hablará, tomando en cuenta la aversión que parece tiene con los humanos. Como si no hubiera sido él uno… _El vaso corría cada vez mas rápido por mis manos.- Mhm… soy un bicho raro enamorado de un ser sobrenatural, además de enojona y dramática hasta la medula ósea- pensé en voz alta intentado no salir con menor autoestima con la que había entrado a la cocina.

-Ann…-me sorprendió escucharlo susurrar a mi oído. Su aliento erizo cada partícula de mi ser. Me quedé helada frente al fregadero y en la última viada del vaso cayó al piso sustrayéndome del momentáneo shock.- ¿Sigues molesta?-

-No…-me puse de cuclillas tratando de juntar los pedazos del vaso roto. Me alivió haber encontrado solo grandes pedazos en el piso.

- mhm… He aclarado las cosas con ella. Se ha ido. –lo mire de reojo. Sus tennis estaban a centímetros de mí. Él estaba centímetros míos.

-me… me alegra Thomas, bien por tu liberación.- dije sonriendo.

-Se fue muy enojada…- susurro de nuevo a mi oído, parecía divertido. Su aliento se volvió mi oxigeno. Comencé a marearme y caí de sentón apoyándo mi espalda a la parte baja del fregadero.

Sentí una punzada en la mano izquierda, la gire encontrándome con un mediano trozo de vidrio incrustado en mí palma.- ouh…- lo mire rápidamente._ ¡Diablos!._ Me asustaba la idea de que se alejara de mi lado por esa pequeña cortada. Me paré y trate de lavar la herida.

-Tranquila…- me miro serio, sus ojos se tornaron a un color oscuro, sus labios formaban una línea estresada y su nariz se contraía- ¿De qué color son mis ojos Ann?- sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa.

Él tomo mi mano delicadamente-Café oscuro- dije perpleja y tras mis palabras saco aquel vidrio de mi mano.- ¡Uhm! -La punzada bajaba de nivel conforme me iba perdiendo en él. Acercó mí mano a su cara y pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de mí mano manchando el fregadero.

- Es tanta tu fragilidad…- Aquellos ojos color ocre se parecían inspeccionar mi mano hasta que sus gélidos dedos pasaron en contorno sobre la herida- ¿Sientes mucho dolor?-aspiro lentamente el aroma de la cocina. Yo comenzaba a marearme.

- No… mucho – lo mire interesada, parecía tener cierta nostalgia en su semblante. El agua del fregadero caía de un color carmesí a la tubería.

-Tienes realmente un gran olor Ann, me estas poniendo nervioso – ensancho sus labios mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- no tenía la mas minima idea, discúlpame…- lo miré fijamente. Era precisamente en estos momentos en los que sentía que Scott tenía un y sigue teniendo un poder sobre mí. Lo escuche reír por lo bajo.

Me miro detenidamente, su semblante cambio y su labio inferior comenzó a sangrar por la presión de su filosa dentadura. Acercó sus labios a mí mano apegándolos a la herida. Al entrar en contacto sus gélidos labios con la herida tal roce helado inhibo cualquier dolor. Cerré los ojos placidamente, aquel cuadro podría verse aterrador desde cualquier otro ángulo, el ver que un vampiro pasea sus labios por tu palma, por la superficie de una herida, simultáneamente sabes que ello podría hacerlo perder el control, pero la preocupación no llegaría hasta después del regreso de mi identidad, a mí me seguía regocijando el contacto. Tras algunos segundos desperté apenándome por mi regodeo.

-¿Estas bien Scott?- me comenzaba a preocupar, no por el hecho de que su interacción con mi sangre o del que pudiera acabar herida; eso era lo de menos en verdad, mi preocupación aumentó al verlo reaccionar a mi pregunta, él abrió los ojos mostrándome un color negro en ellos. Me sentí tremendamente apenada, yo lo había puesto en aquella situación. Era de asustarse el verle así, pero era más el susto de que se alejara al versé en aquella situación. Trate de separar mi mano de sus labios, pero el no cedió hasta después de unos segundos. Tome una servilleta de la cocina y la enrede en mi palma apoyándola contra mi pecho.- ¿Es-estas… bien? – dije nerviosa.

-Lo lamento…. No pensé ser tan… Es que aún no lo comprendo, tu sangre es tan distinta a la de los demás. Es tan… perfecta.- su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la cocina.

No pude evitar estrecharme en sus brazos, su cuerpo se tenso ante el contacto, pero yo lo mantuve apegado a el mío.- No tiene importancia Scott, para mi no la tiene -retraje mi rostro observando sus facciones, cualquier índice que me mostrará que era lo que pensaba en aquel momento- Ese tipo de cosas se pueden arreglar, lo se, ahora lo se. Así que por favor no te alejes de mí, Yo… yo… - escondí mi cara en su pecho- yo creo que te amo Scott- dije llorando. Si mi humanidad no nos permitiría seguir con el comienzo de la relación, estaba segura que no lo llegaría a pensar dos veces al apresurar mi conversión. No estaba segura como sería, cuanto dolería, ni cuando sería, pero para mí el apresurar ese hecho sería una prioridad.

-¿Crees?- dijo secamente separándome un poco para verme.- Yo lo se Ann. Yo sé que te amo. Estrujas mi frígido corazón cada vez que te veo así, por favor, descansa la lluvia en tus ojos amor.- beso mis labios. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, él había dicho que me amaba. Ahora me estaba besando y mis ojos permanecían abiertos por la sorpresa.

Al termino del beso me estreché a su pecho como una pequeña sintiendo sus brazos rodear mis caderas. _Nunca pensé que fuera romántico_. Estudie unos segundos su última frase amoldándome a su pecho. Me extraño haberlo oído decir aquella romántica selección de palabras. Reí viendo la toalla sobre mi mano.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Ann?- posó su barbilla en mi hombro mientras sus dedos recorrían la línea vertical de mi figura sin haber roce alguno.

-No pensé que fueras un romántico Scott.- mantuve la respiración unos segundos tratando de no volver al embrujo por su aroma.

-No pensé que te molestará…- sonó sorprendido y alejo su cara de mi hombro.- Fue hace siglos la última persona que me intereso, debes comprender mi costumbre-

-No me molesta.- aclaré.- No estoy acostumbrada a ello es todo. Es agradable.- mire la cocina sonriendo.

-Para mí todo esto es nuevo Ann. Eres la primera persona que me hace volver a sentirme vivo. Cuando no estoy contigo, dedico mis minutos en pensar cuanto tiempo mas tendré que esperar para verte. Me siento diferente, a veces estúpido; mis humores bajan y suben recodándome mis antiguos años de adolescencia. Es totalmente confuso. Pero a pesar del sufrimiento humano habitual, te has vuelto la razón de mi existencia Ann. Te has vuelto mi todo. Y a decir verdad, también me puedo calificar como una persona hipérbole, todo esto le ha provocado un embrollo a mí antes seco corazón y si quiera llevo días de conocerte –sus gélidos dedos paseaban por mi embarullado cabello- Es una tontería… me siento vivo…- me gire comprobando que aquellas frases las estaba escuchando de él y no era orto libro mas leído en mi tiempo muerto. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser color ocre y parecía tratar de reírse de él mismo.

_Te quiero Scott_. Le sonreí tomando con ambas manos su recta mandíbula.- ¿Por qué tanta aversión a los humanos Scott?. Yo lo soy y sería tonto decirte que me haces sentir viva, por que aunque no lo quiera lo estoy.- respire profundamente al verlo- Pero tu me has dado una razón para despertar cada día, para seguir respirando. Y también estoy sorprendida con la rapidez de todo esto, pero por primera vez en mi vida, me siento realmente feliz.-me explique- y por nada del mundo perderé nuestro tiempo tratando de averiguar por que nos pasó esto, aprovechare cada segundo que me sea permitido.- pase mis dedos por su lacio cabello. ¿_Ahora quien es la romántica?_. Baje mi rostro apenada.

-Cuan exagerada eres Ann. ¿Pero ahora quien es el romántico ahora?. Yo tengo excusa…- junto su fría mejilla a la mía y sentí sus pómulos estirarse. Estaba sonriendo

-Yo también… Te tengo a ti Scott.- sonreí enérgicamente. Esa era la verdad, esa era mí verdad. Scott podría convertirme en una persona irremediablemente cursi y temía un poco de que cuando las cosas (espero y no) estén mal, me lleve a un colapso nervioso.

* * *

**Qué tal les gusto?,**

**La boda se aproxima… y el juego estará en el próximo capitulo.**

**Me agrada que sigan leyendo!, Nos veremos a la próxima. **

**Saludos…**

**(V)ichesica**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu**


	19. Única II

**Hola!! Como están!, **

**Mucho sin subir, aquí casi no puedo usar la computadora. Pero en este momento he acabado de pasar lo que tenía escrito en mi cuaderno. Espero que les agrade. **

**Los personajes pueden verse algo… insensible en este capitulo.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-Yo también… Te tengo a ti Scott.- sonreí enérgicamente. Esa era la verdad, esa era mí verdad. Scott podría convertirme en una persona irremediablemente cursi y temía un poco de que cuando las cosas (espero y no) estén mal, me lleve a un colapso nervioso._

* * *

**19.Única II****.**

-Y nos dices cursis a nosotros Michelle.- Escuche entre las sombras la voz de Daniel.

-em… Dan…- no pude continuar por que él me interrumpió, su voz sonaba ofuscada.

- Debería darte vergüenza, ellos que fueron por tu comida humana y tú te quedas SOLA con… este…- se nos acercó quedando a unos centímetros míos y muy cercano a Scott- Disculpa, Como te osas llamar? – dijo en voz baja.

Scott sostenía una sonrisa forzada y sus cejas estaban curvadas. Observe de nuevo a Daniel, Alice estaba detrás suyo riendo, escondía su sonrisa con sus manos pero aún se le veía temblar a su cuerpo por la risa, Jasper estaba sonriendo y Eli parecía comenzar a enojarse.- No "me oso llamar", mi nombre es Thomas.- dijo secamente.

-Bueno… No es muy propio que estés a solas con… Thomas a esta hora de la noche, a decir verdad a ninguna hora- clavó su mirada en los ojos de Scott, después achico su mirada conmigo, respiro el aire de la cocina._ Diablos…¿Es posible que cuatro vampiros no se den cuenta de mi herida?-_ ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?, nos vamos y te encontramos herida y… en brazos de este… "Thomas"-se acercó a mí y tomando mi brazo sano, jalo de él alejándome de Scott._ No, al parecer no tengo tanta suerte._

-Rompí un vaso Daniel…- dije queda tratando de no ofuscarme demasiado.

- Cariño creo que es suficiente. –se interpuso entre nosotros Eli y nos sonrío a Scott y a mí.- ¿No crees que Michelle es mayor para saber que es lo que hace y con quien?-me ruborice- ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte algunos detalles?- lo miró tratando de sonreír. Aquella sonrisa siempre me hacía erizar, me daba miedo a decir verdad.

Un trueno me hizo dar un salto asustada. La lluvia parecía intensificarse y en aquel momento fue lo único que se necesito para hacer de la situación la escena tenebrosa de una película.

-Bueno…-dijo sería Alice- ¡Chicos!, vamos, ¡No nos esperarán para el juego!- chillo dando brinquitos.

-Cierto…- dijeron en unísono Scott y Daniel. Ambos se miraron fríamente.

_Que rayos, ahora ustedes dos terminarán en pleito. Solo has llegado para pelear o que Daniel._ Lo mire enojada- Pero… a donde han ido ustedes dos- dije observando a Eli y Daniel.

-Oh sí… hemos ido…- Eli fue interrumpida por Alice.

-¡Han ido de compras sin mí!, No lo comprendo Elizabeth, ¿Es que no te agrado?- chillo Alice tomando las manos de Eli y mirándola con cara de borrego a medio morir. _Quien no podría ceder ante tal ser._ Alice podría ser tan persuasiva.

-Claro que nos agradas Alice, es solo que fue una compra rápida, Michelle ya no tenía ropa y fuimos a comprar cualquier cosa –su semblante cambio a una dulzura uniforme- Prometo que la próxima vez serás la primera en saber, ¿Esta bien?- le sonrió.

-Confío en ti Elizabeth.- le sonrió enérgicamente y comenzó a bailar por toda la cocina, pasando entre nosotros y regresando con Jasper- lo vez Jazz, te dije que iríamos de compras pronto ji-ji –rió pillamente.

Jasper solo rodó los ojos y le correspondió sonriendo- Será mejor que regresemos a casa Allie -dijo sonriendo.

-Cierto, cierto –aplaudió esta.

-¿Juego?- dije perpleja. No podría imaginarme el juego del que hablaban.

-Lo verás pronto Ann –susurro Scott sonriéndome- ¿Me acompañas?- beso rápidamente mi mejilla.

- eh… sí, vamos –me apegue a él.

Alice y Jasper caminaban lentamente hacía la puerta, Scott y yo nos habíamos adelantado a Eli y Daniel.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Ann?- dijo Daniel tratando de intimidarme como Eli solía hacerlo.

-mhm… ¿Con los Cullen?. ¿Por qué?- pregunte ofuscada aún dándole la espalda. Le había encontraba sentido al hecho de que él se halla comportado de aquella forma a meses de la muerte de mi padre, pero en esta ocasión no había razón para ello.

-No pensarás irte con Thomas verdad. Hay mucho espacio en el mustang. Vamos – ordeno Daniel.

-Mhm… Daniel- no lo comprendía, pero yo en verdad quería irme junto a Scott.

-Uhm… perdona Michelle, pero olvide tu comida en el auto de Thommy.- fingió pena Alice.

Sonreí por dentro, me comenzaba a alegrar el entusiasmo de Alice en unirme con Scott. Daniel nos miro sorprendido.- ¿Qué? Tengo que alimentarme Daniel…- le sonreí divertida.

Alice y Eli salieron de la casa riendo seguidas por Jasper. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban dentro del mustang. Scott estaba esperando con la puerta de su auto abierta bajo la lluvia. Su blanca sonrisa destellaba entre las penumbras. _¿Qué hora será?_.

Camine de nuevo hacia la puerta y pase la llave sobre la perilla, me acerque a Daniel divertida y estirándome besé su mejilla- Gracias, pero en este momento no es necesario –lo mire seria- Te quiero Daniel.- tras esto corrí hacía el auto de Scott no sin antes volver a saltar por el sonido de un trueno. La lluvia comenzaba a acompañarse más por ellos.

Daniel camino torpemente en la lluvia y entro al mustang. Sonreí para mi misma y me acomode en el asiento. Desate mi coleta para dejar a mi cabello secarse, la lluvia estaba mas fuerte de lo que había pensado.

Scott permanecía tras la puerta, entre sonriéndole y segundos después se encontraba tras el volante. Sus manos ejercían presión en el, mantenía los ojos cerrados y con la poca luz de la noche pude ver sus labios formar una línea estresada.

Bien podría pasar inadvertido como un maniquí, un muy buen mozo maniquí.

Negros mechones de su cabello caían en su frente, estaba empapado. Su perfecta nariz dejaba en sombra parte de su cara. Sentía que su blanca y perfecta piel hacía un especie de llamado, implícitamente pidiendo algún tipo de roce con la mía. El sonido del mustang me despertó de aquel trance. Eli nos estaba pasando y Daniel nos observaba desde la ventanilla, sus cejas formaban una; su expresión me era demasiado chispeante. Siguieron a la carretera rápidamente y Daniel no nos quito la vista de encima hasta llegar a la esquina.

Reí por dentro, Daniel se comportaba realmente paranoico. _Tal vez algún mal de la edad._ Reí con ganas, por la ironía.

Mire de nuevo a Scott, el silencio en el auto me ponía nerviosa. Observe que su pecho, no se contraía, estaba estático.- Sscott… Supongo que no te es necesario respirar, ¿Verdad?. – lo mire perpleja. Las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa y tras un gran respiro abrió sus ojos.

Sus ojos brillaron entre la media penumbra del auto. Me aterre unos instantes, me había tomado desapercibida, desvié la mirada.

-Daniel tiene razón. –dijo prendiendo el auto.

-¿En qué? –pregunte recuperándome.

-Bueno… comenzando con temer por tu salud… Bien puede tener razón en ello _también_. –sentí sus ojos sobre mí.

Creía entender a que se refería con "temer por mi salud", varias veces Daniel había asociado la definición de saludable con la definición de vida. Pero no sabía a que "también" se había referido.- ¿También?... –pregunté.

-No cree en el hecho de tener nuestra "relación" y aun cuando la atracción es… "magnética", lo llamo él así. Tiene toda la razón en pensar que también corres peligro por ello. –posó su mirada en mi mano.- El haber probado tu sangre, solo a aumentado más aquella "atracción" hacía ella. –sonrió tristemente.

-¿Tú también lees mentes?, he averiguado, bueno creo que Edward sí. ¿Tú también? –dije sin si quiera pensar. Tenía claro que me había concentrado en el hecho de que él sabía lo que había dicho Daniel y no en lo que había dicho.

Observó mi rostro unos segundos y calor subió por mis mejillas. Sonrió galante.- No es necesario, lo acaba de gritar al entrar al mustang. No le agrado en lo mas mínimo. –volvió a observar la carretera.- Pero… te acabo de decir que probablemente mueras en mis manos y más aún... por mi causa. Y lo que a ti te sorprendió más fue el hecho de que supiera qué había dicho él?. Eres única en verdad, cualquier persona hubiera salido corriendo. Tú solo te estremeciste al ver mis ojos… ¡Mis ojos!. –se escuchó exasperado.

Él tenía razón, no me asustaba el hecho de morir por su causa. Y en el momento que el probo mi esencia, yo me encontraba mas que plácida, pero sin embargo no le temía. Si moría por su causa, moriría feliz. De esa forma me idiotizaba su encanto y el amor que sentía. _"Atracción magnética, atracción magnética."_, me repetí.

Suspire unos instantes.- Tienes razón, no soy cualquier persona. –sonreí para él. Desde su llegada las sonrisas venían a diario.- Por ello, trata que esa "atracción magnética" nos deje más tiempo juntos. –prendí la radio para no ver su expresión.

-Sutiles palabras para decir que trate de no matarte. –dijo seco.

-Bueno… no sería exactamente muerte. Pero cada persona lo ve distinto. –mordí mi labio inferior. Scott podría ser muy directo y si se lo proponía hiriente.

Afirmo y cambió de estación. Reí a mis adentros, él no tenía contestación para ello.

_Para ser un pequeño pueblo, Forks tiene muchas señales de radio._ Cuando paró, tras el estéreo sonó una melodía familiar. Al instante sentí como una fuerza jalaba a mis adentros, mi corazón se achicaba. Scott volvía a colocar su dedo índice para cambiar de estación y en un intento por detenerlo antepuse mi mano. Sentí su mirada unos segundos.

Por las bocinas sonó:

_They found him with his face down in the pillow  
with a note that said, "I'll love her till I die__"._

Aquella canción sonaba tan familiar. Mi vista se nublo y de pronto me observe en otro auto.

-_¿Por qué piensas que es una canción de amor Elle?_- escuche la voz de mi padre y mí corazón saltó en mi interior.

-_¡Hay Papá!, murieron por su amor. ¿No es eso suficiente?, Es obvio…_- me observe de pequeña.

Mi padre se mantuvo en silencio, sabía que trataba de que no lo viera, pero sabía que el estaba preocupado por alguna razón. Aun de pequeña lo notaba.

Me sorprendió observándolo y me sonrió tristemente.- _Tienes razón hija. Pero prométeme que tú no morirás… así, de amor, por amor. _–su voz se quebró y me miro preocupado.

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
They found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Recuerdo que ese día no comprendí lo que mi padre quería decirme. Para mí era una lullabye más en mi lista y un hobbie que me encantaba compartir con mi Padre. Pero para él era tiempo que compartíamos.

-_Creo que lo prometo Papá, ¿Quieres un helado?_ -me sonrió alegre y anotamos aquella canción al llegar a casa.

-¿Ann? –sentí el roce frío de la mano de Scott. Volví a su auto. Nos encontrábamos orillados de la carretera y me miraba preocupado.- ¿Estas bien Michelle? – me pareció ver en su cara el rostro de mi Padre y cerré los ojos encontrándome de nuevo con ella.

-Ssí…-sentí sus brazos rodearme y abrí los ojos.

-Mhm… No lo pareces. –su mejilla topo gélida con la mía.- Alice te ha comprado comida rápida. –me entregó una bolsa.

-Aun soy algo sensible por esto…- balbuceé para mí. Pensaba haberlo superado, pensé haberlo afrontado lo suficiente. Pero era claro que la muerte de un ser querido, no se supera nunca, si no que se aprende a vivir con ello. Suspire.- Mí padre y yo compartíamos el hobbie de las lullabye y aquella fue la última. –sus ojos me miraban con un dejo de ternura.- A él le asustó el hecho de que tomará como romántica aquella historia, temía que ese fuera mi destino. Me hizo prometerle que no moriría de esa forma… Para mí fue la canción mas romántica. Ambos morían pensando en el otro y por el otro. –sonreí tristemente- Pero bueno…-suspire- a mí me agrado por que morían de amor y al no le agrado por el mismo hecho. –sonreí apenada. Scott estaba en lo cierto, "no era una persona cualquiera", era una romántica demente.

Su mirada se perdió unos segundos y después me miró de reojo.- Entonces tu padre también te creía suicidamente única…-dijo sarcásticamente, pero no me sentía con ánimos de reír por ello.

-Amorosamente suicida. –lo corregí con desden. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora? –preguntó serio. _¿Cómo podría seguir sintiéndome de aquella forma si un ser como "él", trataba de hacerme reír?, aún mas sabiendo que él no es de ese tipo de personas._

-Mucho mejor, "Persona no cualquiera que me creé suicidamente única". –entrecerré los ojos siguiendo el juego.

-¿Quisieras saber algo sobre aquella "Persona no cualquiera que te cree única"?. –se acercó acortando la distancia. Mí corazón se sobresalto.

Tome la bolsa de comida.- eh… ¿Cualquiera?...-me lleve una papa frita a la boca

-La que desees…-guiño el ojo. Me alegre y sonreí pícaramente.- Mhm... Escogeré cuales contestar…-se corrigió. Se alejo y girando las llaves del auto seguimos por la carretera.

-Ehm…-_¿Qué cosa querría saber?._ Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle si él se hubiera interesado en mi o si existiría esa "atracción magnética" si yo no fuera humana, pero me pareció muy egoísta.-Mhm… no preguntaré cual es tu comida favorita, por que… no hay muchas opciones- sonrió mostrando su filosa y atrayente dentadura. Reí nerviosamente.- Eh… bueno. En tu existencia, ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor, momento, situación, que siempre recordarás? –dije alegre por la pregunta que englobaba toda mis interrogantes.

Me miro perplejo.- ¿Disculpa? –

-Me refiero, ¿Qué es lo que mas te ha gustado de tu existencia Scott? –dije bufando. No estaba tan complicada la pregunta.

-No, digo, ¿A caso no te interesa mi edad?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Mhm… no lo había pensado. Bueno…- dije subiendo mis hombros y comiendo otra papa.

Lo mire entretenida, su ceño se frunció unos segundos.- Supongo tener diecinueve- dijo serio.

-Oh…-tome un sorbo del refresco.

-Te doblo varias veces la edad Ann. ¿Eso no te incomoda?- dijo quedo rozando mi mejilla. La piel se me erizo.

- Bueno, me incomoda mucho mas el que pienses que me incomoda. Pero tu edad no cambiara lo que siento, por tanto no es del todo importante. –dije nerviosa.

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo tajante devolviendo su mano al volante.

Suspire.- Bueno como yo lo veo y como "los demás", que poco me importa lo que los demás digan o piensen -levanté la ceja- son solo dos años más. Todo esta bien amor. Solo temo que no tengas la suficiente paciencia para conmigo. –dije nerviosa. No pude mantener la mirada, una parte de mi me había traicionado y lo había llamado "amor", me gire observando mas haya de la ventana. Sin notarlo había trazado un corazón en ella. Su silencio me ponía nerviosa.- ¿Creerías que de pequeña pensaba estar enamorada del amor? –reí de mi incoherente pensar.- Soy muy extraña, además, no se si… ¡Soy muy aprensiva!, solía enojarme y sentirme por todo.- la verbolaria nerviosa empezó. Cada vez que me sentía nerviosa por el silencio incomodo, en el caso, comenzaba a hablar sin parar. Temía aburrir a Scott.

-Sueles…-me corrigió riendo. Me sorprendí y enarqueé mis cejas perpleja. Él me acercó a su pecho.- Soy yo el que debe preocuparse de que te asustes Ann. Eres muy calurosa. –lo mire divertida.- Cariñosa, amor. –corrigió haciendo saltar a mí corazón.- Lo que no dices tú, lo dice tu corazón o tus facciones.- afirmó. Ello era algo que no había tomado en cuenta.- Por el mismo hecho temo herirte, eres muy frágil. –pasó su brazo por mis hombros y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

Estaba completamente amoldada con él. Bufé al vernos llegado.

Mi piel se erizo. Scott gruño y salió rápidamente del auto, dejándome caer en el asiento perpleja. Estire mi brazo en busca de su ayuda y tras unos segundos tomo de mí bajandome lentamente. Lo mire enfadada.

-El calor desaparecerá de tu cuerpo en solo minutos si seguimos mas del tiempo necesario así- dijo serio un tanto dolido.

Sentí crujir a mí corazón.- ¡¿Quién decide cuanto es el tiempo necesario?! –lo empuje con mi dedo índice sin reacción alguna. Aun tenía aquella tela en mi mano.- Me gustaría decidir hasta cuando sea el "momento necesario", Scott. –dije seca.

-Te has enojado…-bufó. Yo no respondí, solo entrecerré los ojos.- No creo que quieras decirlo cuando debas Ann. –me miro desafiante y sonriente.

-Puede que tengas razón. - admití pensativa.- Mhm… bueno, hasta cuando no sienta las piernas y este por morir, te pediré que me conviertas y ni en ese momento tendrás que separarte de mí. –dije sonriente por mí solución.- Lo siento por ti. –fingí pena.

Puso los ojos en blanco y tras algunos segundos volvió a su usual aspecto.- ¿Todo planeado? –dijo con cara seria y levantando una ceja.

-Sí…-dije enérgica

-Mhm… "Enamorada suicidamente del amor", mhm… No cualquier persona sin lugar a dudas… ¿Has llegado a pensar que tal vez yo no quiera estar todo el tiempo equilibrando tu calor, es decir junto a ti? –dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Algo se ahogo en mi interior, me había quedado perpleja.- Ehm… no… perdona, ¿Quisieras pasar conmigo el tiempo "equilibrando mí calor, es decir junto a mí"? –dije en pleno shock nervioso. Asustada me gire para no ver su expresión al dar respuesta.- disculpa no haber preguntado en un principio. –dije dolida.

-Demasiado frágil. –sentí su aliento en mí oído. Paso sus manos por mis caderas y me abrazó a él.- Solo cuando me encuentre hambriento Ann, solo en ese entonces volverás a la normalidad. –sentí posar delicadamente su mandíbula en mi hombro._Yo te quiero Scott._ Pensé tristemente.- Y bueno, han comenzado sin nosotros, será mejor que nos apresuremos. –besó rápidamente mí mejilla y segundos después escuché la puerta del auto cerrarse. Me gire observando la bolsa en sus manos.

Fui poniéndome de puntitas hasta alcanzarle y besé sus labios rápidamente. Separándome de él trate de sonreír, baje tomando su mano y ambos caminamos hacía la casa.

En ocasiones Scott podía llegar a ser insensible.

* * *

**Qué tal les gusto?,**

**Había dicho que el juego estaría en este capitulo, lo lamento. El próximo capítulo será con POV de otro personaje. **

**La boda se aproxima, espero hacerla un poco mas detallada que la real.**

**Los que ya han leído Breaking dawn… espero y sí.**

**Les confieso que no he podido, bueno, no he querido seguir leyendo, por que aquí, es muy corto en tiempo que tengo en la computadora y en cada renglón me quedo mas hipnotizada. Prefiero leerlo de corrido todo. Así guardo mi cordura un poco más.**

**Bueno, ahora si deje nota, mhm, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Solo opriman Go! Y actualizare mas rápido ya verán.**

**Saludos.**

**(V)ichesica**

**I s2 EdAnMaCu**

PD: La canción es:** Brad Paisley & Allison Krauss - Whiskey Lullaby. **Por si les interesó, esta algo triste, pero sin embargo me gusta.


	20. Idiotique

**Hola. **

**Por fin en mi pc. Último año, aquí voy.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-Demasiado frágil. –sentí su aliento en mí oído. Paso sus manos por mis caderas y me abrazó a él.- Solo cuando me encuentre hambriento Ann, solo en ese entonces volverás a la normalidad. –sentí posar delicadamente su mandíbula en mi hombro.__Yo te quiero Scott.__ Pensé tristemente.- Y bueno, han comenzado sin nosotros, será mejor que nos apresuremos. –besó rápidamente mí mejilla y segundos después escuché la puerta del auto cerrarse. Me gire observando la bolsa en sus manos._

_Fui poniéndome de puntitas hasta alcanzarle y besé sus labios rápidamente. Separándome de él trate de sonreír, baje tomando su mano y ambos caminamos hacía la casa._

_En ocasiones Scott podía llegar a ser insensible._

**20.Idiotique.**

Apenas escuche los estruendos al correr de Emmett, supuse que habían llegado. Me había mantenido ocupada junto a Edward y no había notado el paso del tiempo. Si bien, Alice había dicho que al volver probaría mi vestimenta para nuestra boda, así que Edward ya esperaba junto a la puerta antes de que me pusiera en pie. Me sonrió ansioso, aun y cuando él no estuviera presente en la prueba, apostaría a que se divertiría ante las quejas. Camine lentamente, al llegar junto con mi amado, tomo mi mano y caminamos hacía las escaleras. Su brazo se estiro rodeando mis caderas y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

Alcé la vista para observarlo, no necesitaba observar mis pasos ya que el casi caminaba por mi. Lo escuché bufar. - ¿Qué sucede? –dije por lo bajo.

-Al parecer hoy no habrá pruebas. - su gélida mano rosó mi mejilla.

- ¿No? Mhm…-sonreí apenada- ¿Alice? –la llame al bajar por completo las escaleras. Los truenos resonaban por fuera y la habitación se veía en plena oscuridad sin la luz de los rayos.

Un rayo alumbro la sala, Jasper junto con Elizabeth y Daniel. Forcé la mirada al irse la luz del rayo. La risita de Edward resonó en la sala y tras unos segundos la luz fue encendida. _El humano da las gracias. _Reí en mi buen humor, mi ángel caminó hacía mi lentamente. Al girar de nuevo en dirección a la sala encontré a Alice, había llegado más ensimismada de lo que pareciera siempre. Sus labios se movían en muecas consecutivas y sus cejas formaban una.

- ¡Idiotique, insensible! –Me sobresalto escucharla chillar. Alice comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro moviendo sus manos hacía todas direcciones. A Jasper se le escapo una risilla, era increíble verlo reír al verla tan enojada. Se volteo hacía él.- Jazz te he dicho que Thommy y yo no nos pelearemos. –dijo seca. La mandíbula de Jasper se tensó.

-Lo vez Elizabeth. Lo he dicho ya, no esta bien esa relación, esta muy desproporcionada. "Thomas" no podrá contra sus instintos y en poco terminará bebiendo a nuestra Michelle. No, tenemos que irnos. –Daniel se paró imitando el enojo de Alice.

No imaginaba que acabaría de ocurrir, pero no podía permitir que alejaran a Michelle, ella era lo único que por ahora me hacía sentir ligada familiarmente a algo. No podría ser tan mala cualquier cosa que ocurriera.

-A ver Daniel… aclaremos las cosas, tú no te llevarás a Mich de aquí. Será sobre mi cadáver no viviente Ok.- las manos de Emmett posaban en sus caderas y su ancho brazo apuntaba en dirección a Daniel desde la puerta.- Y en segundo, podrían explicar: ¿Por qué razón no estamos en este preciso momento apaleando a Jasper y a Edward? ¡Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, chicos! –Emmett abogaba por el juego.

-Mhm… ¿Qué ocurrió?, No se arreglaron los malentendidos? –resalté la poca comunicación evidente.

-Thommy …-Jasper sonó enfadado, un gruñido proveniente de Edward lo interrumpió. Ambos se miraron. –Lo siento…- dijo apenado.

Edward no dejaba continuar a Jasper por una razón. Sabía que estaba tratando de acomodar palabras para decirme lo que sucedía. Era desesperante ser la última siempre en enterarse de lo sucedido y además, enterada con omisiones.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- subí la voz.

- No todas las relaciones son como la suya Bella. – las largas pestañas de Elizabeth se entreabrieron, parecía hablar con un dejo de nostalgia.- Pero… sí, las cosas se "arreglaron". Es solo que Alice ha visto algo, que en realidad no sabemos aún nosotros a qué se refiere… Pero ya lo habíamos hablado, Daniel –acentuó la voz- no esta bien que nos metamos en aquella relación. Michelle ya es una persona madura. –su mandíbula se tenso notablemente- Y tenemos fe, gracias a Alice que nos orienta –dedicó una rápida sonrisa y siguió con su seño- que sucederá nada malo. ¿Han entendido? –aseguró poniéndose de pie- No lo permitiré. -cruzó su mirada unos segundos con la mía y me deje llevar por la tranquilidad en sus ojos.

Guié la mirada por los que estábamos en la sala. Alice estaba cruzada de brazos (su puchero habitual) controle una risa burlona y seguí observando esperando por una contestación a lo que había dicho Elizabeth, pero todos estaban callados, Emmett movía rápidamente el pie en signo de desesperación, Daniel parecía haber omitido los últimos segundos de conversación y Jasper tenía una tensa sonrisa en su rostro.

Mire lentamente a mí ángel, ¿Tenía que referirse estrictamente a mí relación con Edward? Dejaba en conclusión que en realidad se estaba llevando acabo una relación entre mi prima y Thomas, que al parecer no le hacía gracia a algunas personas. No me gustaba pensar en las negativas de mi relación humano-vampiro con Edward, por que en realidad no temía por mi vida junto a él. Pero viéndolo desde afuera, ahora tengo una idea de a qué se referían con que nuestra relación era peligrosa. Se corre peligro si el vampiro no puede controlar su ímpetu por la sangre del humano. He ahí, siempre estoy segura con Edward, lo sé, siempre confié en él. Pero no sé si podría confiar por igual en Thomas con Michelle.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pensando señora de-Cullen? –mi ángel clamo. Lo mire fugazmente abstrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

- Me preguntaba… -miré de reojo a la puerta buscando a Emmett, pero no le encontré. Sobrepuse el juego a mi pensar, al fin que pronto llegarían. Suponiendo que vendrán.- ¿Ahora sí podré verlos jugar?, Emmett tiene razón, deberían aprovechar el tiempo. –dije sonriendo.

- Así se habla "mi-Bella"… cuñada –se carcajeo Emmett, había captado el sentido en el que Edward me llamaba. Parecía estar bajando las escaleras y al llegar a la planta baja un sonido fuerte se escucho tras nosotros.- ¿Entonces, jugaremos o no? –acabo enérgicamente.

-Supongo que sí. – chillo Alice.

- ¿Mismos equipos de siempre?- Jasper apareció a un lado de Emmett levantando los utensilios.

Todos parecían haber olvidado el tema. Su emoción competitiva comenzaba a sobresalir.

- ¿Qué tal… si ahora chicos contra chicas? –demando Rosalie apareciendo a un lado de Jasper. Tenía por seguro que en algún momento me acostumbraría a sus entradas, pero por lo pronto seguiría sobresaltándome.

- Están en desventaja chicas. –dijo Emmett con voz juguetona.

-Bueno… ¿Un hombre podría unirse al clan de vampiresas, por hoy?- Rosalie respondió sonriendo a un lado mío. Había escogido a Edward.

- ¿Cómo vez, te importaría Edward, un favor para una de tus instrumentistas favoritas? – Elizabeth camino grácilmente hacia Edward.

Horas atrás me había quedado impactada completamente. No sabía de la admiración que Edward le tenía desde hace años; esa admiración debió haber aumentado con el paso de los años. Pero quien iba a creer que se hospedaría aquel símbolo para él, en su casa, que la llegaría a conocer que es mejor. Aquella imagen que Edward admiraba ciegamente, estaba frente a él haciéndome sentir extraña y fuera de lugar.

- Por supuesto. Será un honor. –mi ángel se acercó tomando su mano y depositando sus gélidos labios sobre la mano perlada de Elizabeth la beso sonriendo enérgicamente.

Mire a mí ángel levantando mis cejas. Era de esperarse el "Será un honor" de alguien con tan amplio vocabulario como Edward, a decir verdad eso y más, pero no podía digerir, por ninguna razón, el hecho de que representarán ese acto de los años coloniales frente a mí. Sentí la tensión en mis cejas. Edward se giró y me sonrió divertido, llevando sus manos a mi rostro.- ¿Vamos?-

Traté de no pensar demasiado en ello y me concentré en sus hermosos ojos color ocre. Me podía observar en el reflejo de sus ojos, su sonrisa se curveo. Respire tomando energías.- Será emocionante. –resoplé.

-Tenlo por seguro Bella… siempre lo es. –pasó bailando hacía la puerta Alice.- Por cierto, hoy jugaremos atrás de la casa. Hemos puesto unas bancas para ustedes, pero igual tendrás que llevar paraguas mientras llegas. ¡Esto será emocionante! Jhajahjhaha – su hechizante risa resonó en mi cabeza. Alice era una de las personas mas bipolares que conocía.

-Mhm… esta bien. –caminé hacía la puerta y segundos después noté la silueta de Edward fuera de la casa con el paraguas en manos.- Señor Cullen, parece que como siempre su adelanto a los hechos es impecable. – soné más sarcástica a lo que había calculado.

Edward sonrió mostrando su dentadura y acercó su rostro al mío. Sentía los bellos de mi brazo erizarse uno por uno. Mi corazón se contrajo mientras su aliento me noqueaba y como siempre hiperventilando los pocos segundos que parecerían eternos. Sus labios se posaron por debajo de mi oreja y beso delicadamente mi lóbulo. La sangre subía ferozmente por mis mejillas y a pesar de que comenzaba a hacer frío, mi cara ardía.

Sin siquiera notarlo, ya estaba caminando guiada por Edward. La lluvia disminuyo notablemente, parecía solo estar chispeando, mientras que los truenos seguían.

Cuando llegamos me impacte. Las bancas a las que se refería Alice, eran unas enormes carpas color vino tinto, con un piso que a mi parecer era nuevo ya que no lo había visto antes, era de mármol color blanco. Un enorme sofá púrpura estaba en la parte de enfrente y por atrás de el, estaba una mesa larga llena de comida "humana".

-¿Alice se encargó de "la banca", cierto? –pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

- Nunca nos dejaría hacer lo contrario. –rió por lo bajo.

Llegamos bajo la carpa en solo segundos. Edward dejo el paraguas reposar en el suelo y me llevo dulcemente de la mano al sofá.

-Este sofá puede convertirse en cama Bella. –me informó curveando los labios.

-Oh… - apreté mis labios y cerrando los ojos traté de no ruborizarme. Las hormonas podrían seguir atacando. Cuando los abrí, Edward traía dos frazadas en sus manos.

-Esencialmente, es por si el juego se extiende. Y por si disminuye la temperatura. –dejó las frazadas en una de las largas orillas del sofá.

-Oh, sí. Las… temperaturas, disminuyen… eso. –entrecorte las palabras mientras Edward caminaba grácilmente hacía mi. –¡Temperatura!- subí la voz al escuchar un sonido estridente. El juego había comenzado.

Lo escuché reír.- ¿Temperatura?... bueno, Bella-de-Cullen debo irme. Alguien debe poner en su lugar a Emmy-pooh. –posó sus labios en mi mejilla y después beso rápidamente los míos.- Si necesitas algo…- sobreprotección aquí vienes.

-Lo se Edward, estarás aquí. –respondí de memoria.

-Bueno, también. –sentí ligeramente un roce gélido en mi frente.– Te amo –tras ello lo vi correr en dirección con los demás.

Suspiré extasiada. Observé dudosa el sofá.- Se hace cama…- el calor comenzó a subir por mis mejillas. Suspiré de nuevo y me acomode a un lado de las frazadas, el sofá era enorme, parecían ser dos medianos en uno.

El terreno tras la casa de los Cullen era enorme y dotado con una gran cantidad de pasto, que antes no había visto. Los árboles rodeaban en un enorme rectángulo el área de juego. El clan de "las vampiresas y Edward", (nombrado por Rosalie), estaba posicionado en las bases, mientras que Jasper, Emmett y Daniel se preparaban para golpear cualquier material que les fuese tirado. Al parecer no iban a esperar por Thomas.

-No te preocupes mi-Bella-cuñada, trataré de no lastimar demasiado a Eddie. –una sonora carcajada proveniente de Emmett se escucho.

-Em… Sí, claro Emmett. –reí por lo bajo, por un segundo me había preocupado por su estado, Emmett era muy competitivo.

El juego comenzó, yo solo veía a lo lejos la hierba moverse. Los estridentes golpes de algo impactando con otro algo.- ¿Donde estarán Esme y Carlisle? -Esme vería que no hicieran trampa, al mismo tiempo, trataría de ponerme al tanto en el juego. Tras los sonoros truenos artificiales, observe llegar a Michelle y Thomas.

Caminaban lentamente de la mano. Michelle cargaba con una bolsa de comida, parecía sustraída dentro de si misma, Thomas observaba el juego interesado. Unos metros antes de llegar a "la banca" de Alice, se detuvieron. Michelle hubiera 

seguido caminando si no fuera por que su mano estaba junto con la de Thomas. Lo observo detenidamente, sus ojos estaban tristes, pero le sonreía. Él le colocó sus gafas y siguieron caminando hacía mi.

Michelle fue subiendo la mirada al llegar, sus ojos se posicionaron en algún objeto tras del sofá, seguramente la mesa con comida. Si estoy en lo correcto, también se pregunta quien acabará con semejante banquete.

-Michelle…-dije dulcemente tentando el sofá para que me acompañará.- Hola Thomas, creo que te ha tocado con el clan de Emmett el depredador. –dije a broma.

Él sonrió y me miró de reojo.- Sí… veremos quien es el que vence.- dijo con su usual tono seco. Otra persona aficionada. En realidad todos los vampiros lo parecían, esta sería la única manera de "jugar" para ellos.

-Ten cuidado Scott, creo tiran muy fuerte. –escuche decir a Michelle al sentarse. Su cuerpo parecía contorsionarse cada "trueno" del juego.

-Trataré…- le sonrió galante y tras esto desapareció uniéndose al juego.

El partido parecía avanzar velozmente, de vez en cuando se volaba cualquier elemento que usasen de bola y paraban hasta que la recuperaban. Nunca me habían interesado los deportes y en este momento no era lo contrario. Si aquellos deportes que podía observar y llegar a comprender (si me lo proponía), no me interesaban, ahora un juego el cual no podía observar siquiera los movimientos, no sería la excepción.

Bufé cansada. Un golpe fuerte sonó y sentí contraerse a Michelle. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas por debajo de ella y su dedo índice jugaba a dar la vuelta a su dedo pulgar.

Yo gozaba de los momentos silenciosos, me hacían recordar a Angela; Michelle era muy callada, pero sabía que en el momento algo pasaba. En el tiempo que llevaba de haber llegado, pasaba de vez en cuando su mano por la mano que jalaba la manga de su sudadera.

-Mhm… ¿Tienes frío?- pregunte tratando de sonar casual.

-Estoy bien, ¿Tu?, ¿Quieres que traiga algo?- levanto la cabeza respondiéndome, aún seguía moviendo sus dedos.

-No, aquí están las frazadas. Si tienes hambre, Alice preparo todo un banquete para nosotras, no creo que alguien más lo toque.-sonreí

-Esta bien… -me sonrió y bajo de nuevo la cabeza.

La curiosidad comenzaba a extraerme, sentía la necesidad de saber que había sucedido. El por que del enojo de Daniel, todo.

-Entiendes algo del juego… por lo menos, ¿Ves algo?. –dijo tomándome por sorpresa.

-En realidad no, pero puedo tratar de imaginarme. –dije enérgica.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Michelle?- dije insegura.

-Claro… dime. –me miro amable. Sus ojos rasgados, se estiraron tras las gafas y sus labios formaron una corta sonrisa.

-¿Todo… esta bien? –me miro sorprendida. El calor iba subiendo por mis mejillas.-Ehm... bueno, ¿Ya comiste? ¿Te sientes bien?-dije rápidamente.

-Esas son tres preguntas, pero… en realidad las cosas están un poco menos de lo normal de bien , no he comido y… me siento bien… -contestó en orden. Recordó su bolsa y la abrió. De ella saco un refresco y papas fritas.

-Mhm… hay mas variedad en la mesa. –observe de nuevo a la mesa comparando.

La escuché reír.- Tienes razón… - me sonrió con algo de color en las mejillas. Un golpe sobresaliente sonó y ambas miramos sorprendidas.

El partido parecía ser un juego en posición de control remoto adelantado y ahora la pausa había sido seleccionada. Ninguno se movía. Daniel, Jasper y Emmett estaban en las bases, mientras que Alice y Elizabeth estaban por anotar una carrera. Rosalie estaba en lo que yo creía era el área para tirar.

-¡Rayos!, ¿Scott? –Michelle se paró y corrió hasta donde (a mi nuevo descubrimiento al estirar mi cuello) estaba Thomas en el suelo.

-¡Por favor!, debes estar bromeando. –Rosalie gruño y caminó a zancadas a la misma dirección a la que Michelle se dirigía.

Corrí tras Michelle. Los demás seguían estáticos en sus lugares, solo observe a Alice bailar en aquella dirección.

-¿Scott?, ¡Scott!, ¿Me escuchas?- Michelle cayó de rodillas y colocó la cabeza de Thomas en sus piernas.

Parecía una estatua, inmóvil. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus puños abiertos. Era increíble. ¿Qué se supone que hacía?. Ningún golpe le puede afectar tanto, además los vampiros no quedan inconscientes.

-Diablos, diablos, diablos. –Michelle estaba nerviosa, pasaba su mano por la cara de Thomas.

-¡Por favor!.-gruño- Thomas, ¿Qué demonios haces?, Levántate. –Rosalie le exigía.- Esto solo demuestra lo idiota que eres…- dijo tajante.

-¡Que rayos Rosalie!, él esta mal. –Michelle le rogó.- Tengo que llevarlo… no se que… alguien… ¡por favor!. –sollozo.

-¡Qué estupidez!- gruño Rosalie.

¿Qué broma de mal gusto estaban elaborando?. Me agache tratando de reconfortarla.- Michelle, él esta bien, es… una -me interrumpió cuando volteó para verme. Sus ojos estaban rojos tras sus gafas, parecía tratar de contener las lagrimas mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Cómo puede estar bien?, míralo Bella, ¡No se mueve!, algo le pasa. –su voz se quebraba.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, ella había caído inocentemente en la estúpida broma. Y además se la había tomado muy en serio.

-¡Demonios Thomas, levántate!- grite ganándome una mirada furtiva de Michelle.

-¿Qué diablos quieres demostrar?, ¿Quieres que le de un paro cardiaco?- escuché gritar a Alice.

Los labios de Thomas se estiraban en una sonrisa y segundos después se escuchó una risa gutural a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y observó a mi prima sollozando. Con amabas manos, tomo el rostro de Michelle y la besó dulcemente frente a todos nosotros.

Escuche a alguien gruñir tras de mi, probablemente Daniel; la risilla de Alice se escuchaba de fondo. Cuando se separaron, Thomas miró absorto el rostro de Michelle.- No debes llorar por mi, te lo he dicho, estoy bien Ann, nada puede herirme en el juego. –acentuó lo último y se sentó tomando las manos de mi prima.

-Idiota. –Alice dijo a un lado mío.

-Eres… - mi prima lo miraba aún con los ojos rojos.

-¡Un estúpido!- grite sin inhibirme. Segundos después los brazos de Edward me sostenían adelantándose a los hechos. Si lo golpeará, terminaría herida yo.

-Eres un insensible Scott... ¿Por qué me estas probando?, desde que salimos de tu auto, lo haz estado haciendo. ¡Qué es lo que buscas! – lo miro unos segundos y se levanto.

-¡Que vampiros tan mas inmaduros, son ustedes dos!- chillo Alice.

-¿Dos?...- me gire viéndoles, Thomas seguí leyendo a Michelle.

-Emmett…-dijo dolido Edward.- Era esa la estupidez que ocultabas…- mi ángel presionaba su tabique nasal, sus labios formaban una línea tensa en su rostro.

Una nueva etapa del estúpido sentido del humor de Emmett. Una negra. No comprendía por qué Elizabeth y Daniel no comentaban nada. Los busque por los alrededores. Daniel mantenía los ojos cerrados y Elizabeth se acercaba lentamente hacía nosotros con un aire abrumador.

- ¿Qué tiene de gracia esto Emmett?. Perdonen que no le encuentre la gracia. Disculpen de verdad que no sepa todo acerca de su naturaleza, pero han pasado suficientes cosas para ajetrear la cabeza de todos, como para además pedir una detallada descripción sobre ustedes. –mi prima sostenía sus puños fuertemente y sus cejas formaban una.

- Lo siento Mich… no pensé que… fueras tan Swan. – Emmett camino lentamente hacía Michelle con los brazos extendidos.

-Tan…. Swan… ¿A qué te refieres con eso Emmett?-gruñí herida.

Emmett no mostró interés en responderme y al estar frente a mi prima la abrazo fuertemente.

- Discúlpanos Mich, solo queríamos ver si tenías interés…- Emmett parecía decir en contexto algo que había escuchado. Thomas gruño cuando acabó de hablar, seguramente Emmett comenzaría a sacar el plan.

-Pensé que serías mas cuidadoso Thomas…- Elizabeth apareció a un lado suyo.

- ¿Interés?...-repitió Michelle entre los enormes brazos de Emmett.

-Fue algo inevitable, una broma tonta. No comprendo por que tanto drama. – dijo aún mirando a Michelle.

-Un familiar suyo tuvo un accidente de esa forma… Thomas -escuché a Daniel tras de mí. Una ráfaga de viento pasó sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quien?...-hablo confundida Michelle, trataba de soltarse de la armadura de Emmett, mientras que él parecía parodiar unos sollozos.– Esta bien Emmett, no importa, bájame. –pidió mi prima al estar de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

Estaba de acuerdo que no me contaría toda su vida y mucho menos los accidente de un familiar, pero no hablamos de eso. A decir verdad llevaba días de conocerla, sería posible...- ¿Sí? –mire asustada a Edward.

-No… Da la casualidad que se cuando alguien miente, Daniel. Y la verdad tú no eres bueno mintiendo, al menos, no te has esforzado lo suficiente. –dijo tajante Thomas mirando a Daniel con desdén.

-Idiota…- gruño Daniel.

Thomas lo miro fugazmente y volvió a observar hacía el camino de Michelle.

- ¿Qué te pasa Daniel, a que inventado familiar te refieres?. Y… que tú sí sabes mentir, te esfuerzas en ello? –miro molesta a Thomas. Él solo bajo la mirada, perdiendo contacto visual con ella.

- Un poco de mal de conciencia no le vendrían mal a un vampiro como él. Perdona haber mentido sobre con tu familia Michelle. –se acercó más a nosotros Daniel.

- Pff…-resopló mi prima. Aun no comprendo del todo que quiso lograr con esto Thomas, ¿Quería ver el interés de Michelle?.

Todos nos mantuvimos callados unos segundos. Edward seguía sosteniéndome y dulcemente me apegaba más a su cuerpo. Rosalie observaba sus uñas, Alice tomó de la mano a Jasper y lo empujo unos cuantos metros mas cerca de Thomas y Michelle. Ya era tiempo que pusiera de si en las emociones de todos.

Si no fuera por las lámparas que estaban por todo el patio, no pudiera divisar las siluetas siquiera.

-No habrá próxima vez. ¿Estás consiente que no lo permitiremos verdad?- la voz de Elizabeth sonó sepulcral. Thomas no mantuvo contacto visual con ella.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas?, ¡Tu egocentrismo no nos deja ni siquiera jugar un estúpido partido! –gruñó Rosalie.- y Tú Emmett…- se giro con él. Los ojos de Emmett se engrandaron y dio un grito ahogado. Supongo que hoy no habrá diversión para él.

Mordí mi labio inferior para no reír. Jasper se acercó enviando ondas de tranquilidad y poco a poco todos fueron cambiando el semblante, menos Thomas.

-Te lo dije Edward… "Idiotique". Ni siquiera tú tuviste estos errores. –la voz de Alice sonó tan melódica como siempre.

Mi ángel gruño haciéndome tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo por no reír. ¿Ni si quiera él?...

-Debiste haberme avisado Alice. ¿Por qué querrías que Michelle pasará por esto?- dijo con un dejo de enojo Edward.

-¿Por qué querrías que pasáramos todos por esto?. Eres un cómplice más Allie. –por primera vez hablo Jasper.

-¡Noooooo!, Jazz… yo solo vi una parte. Pero yo me refería a lo idiota, con otra situación.- chillo corriendo a con Jasper.

Jasper la tomo en brazos y ocultó una sonrisa.

-Que inseguridad... Tienes que hacer todo esto para averiguar si tengo interés. ¿No podrías solo preguntar?. Digo, no te rebajarías a ningún nivel haciéndolo. Temes a que, teniendo estas dudas estés pareciéndote más a una persona común y corriente. A alguien como yo… –la mirada de Michelle estaba perdida en el pasto. Sus ideas se estaban conectando.- Sabía que eras orgulloso y con el tiempo supe de tu aversión, pero… Si que eres raro… Bueno, tal vez yo sea la mas rara… Por que 

aún y con todo lo que hagas, estoy segura que no podrías cambiar lo que siento. Así que perderías tu tiempo si es eso lo que buscas. –levanto la mirada para observarlo.

Las facciones de Thomas lo dejaban ver como un ser inanimado. Todos estábamos sorprendidos por la deducción. El aire se empezó a tornar incomodo, esta parecía ser una conversación ya privada y tocada por ellos.

Se sentía extraño el quedársele viendo a alguien, no me agradaba que me lo hicieran, pero de alguna forma me había quedado atónita viendo el rostro de Thomas.

-Si hubiera preguntado, no hubiera conocido tu reacción a estas situaciones. Y tampoco… -paró de hablar y miro a su alrededor. Todos atentos a su conversación.- ¿Tienes hambre?... –la incomodidad había llegado a él.

-Mhm, ya que lo mencionas, sí. –sonrió levemente.

- ¡Muy bien! Vayan a cenar. –chilló aplaudiendo Alice.- A que ella cene Thommy. – dijo mas seria.

-Ehm… - mi prima nos observo y el color subió por sus mejillas.- Bueno… disculpen la interrupción. –tras decir ello, quedo roja y camino torpemente hacía "la banca" seguida lejanamente por Thomas.

- Los bichos raros se atraen entre sí. –dijo tajante Rosalie.

Mi piel se erizo, el viento frío estaba acrecentándose y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse y me aferre a él temiendo a que se distanciará.

-Y bien… ¿Quién iba ganando? 20-18, favor los Emmett's? –volvió a su animo Emmett.

-Ya quisieras…. ¡Favor las vampiresas y Edward! –chilló Alice bailando hacía su posición.

Los rayos seguían por los cielos y uno que otro trueno resaltaba de fondo. El juego había sido reanudado.

* * *

**Les ha gustado?.**

**He tardado mucho en hacerlo. **

**Bueno, mas en decidirme a escribirlo. He de aceptar que tenía varías versiones para este capitulo, en cuanto a situación. Pero al final esta ha quedado.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos a la próxima.**

**Go! –**

**Cuidence.**

**Bises.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	21. Qué conveniente!, ¿Entendiste?

**Hola. **

**Por fin en mi pc. Último año, aquí voy.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_- Los bichos raros se atraen entre sí. –dijo tajante Rosalie._

_Mi piel se erizo, el viento frío estaba acrecentándose y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward tensarse y me aferre a él temiendo a que se distanciará. _

_-Y bien… ¿Quién iba ganando? 20-18, favor los Emmett's? –volvió a su animo Emmett._

_-Ya quisieras…. ¡Favor las vampiresas y Edward! –chilló Alice bailando hacía su posición._

_Los rayos seguían por los cielos y uno que otro trueno resaltaba de fondo. El juego había sido reanudado._

* * *

**21. !Qué conveniente!, ¿Entendiste?.**

Todos se habían acomodado, Emmett estaba preparado para tirar, frente a nosotros, mientras que Alice, Rosalie y Elizabeth estaban en sus bases.

Busque a Thomas y Michelle en el sofá, pero no estaban, habían ido mas haya de los árboles.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Esperaremos a que llegue Thommy, o podemos terminar de apalear a las vampiresas? Lo siento Rose, ¡Esta noche los Emmett's ganarán! –fingió pena.

– Veamos quien vence- dijo enérgica Elizabeth.

- Para hacer esto más emocionante, ¿Qué tal si apostamos? - me giré sonriéndoles incrédula. Rosalie no olvidaba sus antiguos hábitos.

Suspire divertida, sin lugar a dudas seria emocionante ver a cualquier pagar la apuesta, cualquiera que fuere. Sonreí a mis adentros y me gire observando a mi ángel. Su mirada estaba por arriba de mis hombros, se dio cuenta que lo observaba y bajo la mirada encontrándose con la mía. Vire a aquella dirección tratando de 

averiguar a quien observaba y me encontré con Elizabeth. Un sonido gutural salió por mi estómago. De repente el banquete que había preparado para nosotras Alice no se veía innecesario.

Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mi. El partido no había continuado gracias a que yo seguía dentro del área de juego. Mis mejillas ardieron y estirándome para alcanzar a Edward me despedí besando su mejilla.- Suerte –lo mire unos segundos- iré a comer algo…-le sonreí y camine de nuevo al solitario sofá-banca.

Conforme me acercaba al sofá, escuchaba sigilosos movimientos que rápidamente cortaban el aire tras de mí. El sonido de los truenos se maximizo; es fácil identificar los reales de los del juego, ya que los del juego les caracteriza un sonido mas de vacio.

Al llegar a la mesa encontré un hermoso pay en el medio. La saliva se acrecentó en mi boca, tomé un plato y mire la mesa entusiasta.

-¿Cuál te apetece?...-escuche reír a mi ángel. Mi corazón paró en seco. No había captado que Edward venía conmigo y tomaba el plato de mis manos.

-El… pay parece llamarme, pero la lasaña se ve apetitosa.-la indecisión mordía mi labio inferior.

-Entonces de entrada será la lasaña y de postre el pay. –dijo sonriente y sirvió un poco de lasaña en un plato y en un pequeño plato redondo, sirvió una rebanada de pay.

Lo mire con el seño fruncido, sabía que odiaba que hiciera las cosas que yo bien podría hacer sola. Además quién pensaba que se comería semejante plato de lasaña. Bufé enfada y lo seguí al verlo caminar lentamente al sofá.

Frente al sofá estaba una pequeña mesa plegable. Me recordó a la de los anuncios en el canal de ventas. Al parecer Alice compraba más cosas innecesarias de las que pensé. Edward colocó los platos en la mesa portable.

Tome asiento a un lado de la pequeña mesa y me cruce de brazos. Miro unos segundos hacía la derecha y después me miro alegre.

-¿Qué sucede? –dije atenta.

-Alice se ha enterado quien ganará. –dijo sonriente.

-Oh… grandioso, ¿Quién elaboro el castigo?-comencé a olvidarme del enfado y acerque la mesita a mis piernas. Dependiendo quien fuera, el castigo tendría tonalidades.

Edward se sentó junto a mí y colocó los cubiertos a los lados del plato.

-Rosalie… y Elizabeth. –dijo riendo. Las integrantes de un mismo equipo nunca habían formaron un castigo solas, no si los contrincantes eran tan competitivos como los Cullen. Eso me daba idea de que Edward debió referirse solo al castigo que se tendrá que cumplir.

Tomando el tenedor, partí un pequeño pedazo de la lasaña. – Oh… será emocionante. – dije inquieta. Los castigos de Rosalie me hacían sentir pena por los chicos, pero ahora sabiendo que los elaboraron ella y Elizabeth, supongo que serán menos drásticos. Lleve el bocado a mi boca.

-¿Pasa algo?...-al escucharlo lo miré aún masticando la comida.

La lasaña estaba perfecta, el queso, la pasta y la carne, eran simplemente perfectos.- La lasaña esta deliciosa. Felicitaciones al chef. –bromee sin prestar atención a su pregunta. Lo que había "pasado" ese día, trataba de que no me afectará. Intentaba por todos los medios no exagerar, ni ser tan insegura.

-El chef te lo gradece. –su galante voz resonó en mi cabeza.- ¿Y bien, Qué sucede Bella?. –lo miré apenada y el unió sus cejas confundido.

-Nada, son tonterías. –partí otro pedazo de lasaña y la mire nerviosa.- Tendrás que ayudarme con la lasaña Edward, es demasiada. ¿Todo bien con Thomas y Michelle?, espero que se arreglen las cosas, es extraño como se comportan, pero bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?. –llevé el tenedor a mi boca. Tuve un pequeño deja vu, este tema seguramente lo habrán hablado, pero sobre Edward y yo, muchas personas...

-Puedes dejarlo para después. Ellos siguen… conversando. Y tú eres nada más y nada menos que mi-Bella. Así que, te suplico me cuentes qué sucede. No creo que sean tonterías Isabella. –su melodiosa voz sonó preocupada.

Hay veces, en las que me lamento por él, por el hecho de que no poder leer mi mente lo perturbe tanto. Tragué el bocado.- Bueno, solo me he estado preguntando…-sería difícil decirlo. Decir que comenzaba a sentir celos de la estrecha relación que se estaba formando entre él y la amiga de Michelle. Es que 

era inaudito, los celos significaban dudas, yo no era insegura acerca del amor que Edward tenía por mí. Pero en sumo grado lo era si hablábamos de una vampira hecha y derecha versus Isabella la torpe humana.

-Bella…-suplicó mi ángel.

-¿Hace cuánto admiras a Elizabeth de esa forma?. –dije rápidamente. Esa era la pregunta más razonable que podría sacar.

-¿Es eso? –bufó y se acercó más.- Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo. –me lleve otro pedazo de lasaña a la boca.- Pero, adoro la forma en la que toca y compone, solo eso. En sumas cuentas, sus manos es lo único que me interesa. Deberías oírla tocar. Es mucho mejor que yo. Empecé a tocar por ella. Pero sigo tocando por ti Bella. Tú eres mi musa. –sus labios rosaban mi oído.- Tú eres mi-Bella. –su aliento me sedujo instantáneamente. Sus gélidos labios se perdieron en mi cabellera. La piel se me erizó y si la situación en la que me encontraba no me ahogaba, el bocado atorado en mi garganta lo haría.

Me aleje unos centímetros suyos para tratar de respirar de nuevo, pero el bocado obstruía mi garganta. Tosí secamente, la presión hacía a mis ojos llorar.

-Tranquila…- escuche la voz de mi ángel a lo lejos. Segundo después su mano me acercó una botella de agua.

-Gracias…- dije apenas. Bebí media botella y pude recuperar el aliento.

-Perdona Bella…- dijo preocupado.

-¿Por qué?, Por servirme de más o por que casi me ahogo? –dije recobrándome.

-Por todo… había omitido por completo aquella explicación. Nunca desee que te incomodaras. Lo lamento en verdad…- sus ojos color ocre me miraban tristemente.

-Mhm… te he dejado tu parte de la lasaña Edward. –dije sonriendo. Debía de controlarme en un futuro. Las sugestiones no deberían ser mi fuerte.- El pay es todo mío, lo siento si querías. –dije sonriente.

-Supongo que habría sido deliciosa…-sonrió de lado, tomo el plato para regresarlo a la mesa.- Prométeme algo Bella. –dijo serio.

-¿Qué cosa?...- por alguna razón mis mejillas ardían y mi garganta se secaba. Tome el último trago de agua y lo mire nerviosa.

- Cualquier cosa que te incomode, cualquier mínima pregunta que tengas, hazla. Simplemente dímelo. Tú eres lo más importante, no reprimas sentimientos. –sus cejas se juntaron. Bajé la mirada por su rostro, sus ojos brillaban, su piel tan pálida, sus hermosos y deseables labios. Las hormonas por mi cuerpo habían despertado. Me fui acercando poco a poco y a centímetros suyos, rocé sus labios rápidamente y me volví a separar.

-Hecho. –sonreí enérgica.- ¿Por qué aun no me has besado Edward?. Me siento sumamente incomoda. –reí.

-Bueno… no es aceptable que estés tan sumamente incomoda -sus labios se curvearon y fue acercándose lentamente.- podemos arreglar ello fácilmente…-

Deje a mi cuerpo caer seguido del suyo sobre el mío.- El juego se extendió… y el sofá se hace cama, Edward. –dije pícaramente.

Sus labios jugaron con los míos, mientras que su mano sostenía mi cara y paseaban por ella. Oí el chillido de la mesa moverse, Edward nos estaba dando espacio. Sus labios fueron caminando hacía mi cuello, acercándose a mi oído. – Es para dormir Bella. –su cuerpo se contrajo de risa. Trate de cerrar los ojos para controlar mi impotencia. Las reglas de Edward solían ponerme de esa forma- Por ahora, solo para dormir. ¿Estás cansada?...- preguntó divertido rosando mis labios y sentándose de nuevo.

Suspire resignada, no sería en aquel momento. Sería mas adelante. Seguramente…- No, seguiré con mi pay, al menos podré terminarlo. –dije indignada.

Su risa me contagio, sonreí por dentro, me lleve un bocado de pay y apretando los labios sonreí.

**Michelle POV**

Caminamos en silencio hacía el sofá, en cuanto iba a sentarme Scott tomó la bolsa de comida rápida. – Vamos a dar un paseo…-él no lo proponía, mas bien se oía como si lo estuviera ordenando. Su mano libre se levantó en el aire y la tome.

Los rayos alumbraban mi camino y Scott me guiaba de la mano, caminamos dentro de los árboles unos cuantos metros hasta topar con un gran árbol color negro.

Paró y soltó lentamente mi mano entregándome la bolsa.- Debes tener hambre…-dijo secamente. Tomé la bolsa y saque una papa.

Bajo el árbol negro estaba un tronco ancho, parecía haberle caído un rayo hace tiempo, se encontraba sin vida.

Me senté sobre el troncó y miré a Scott con el seño fruncido. Graciosamente, no esperaba que se disculpará, esperaba simplemente que me dijera que era lo que tramaba, que me diera un podremos o no. Que me dijera la verdad. Me sentía completamente confundida y herida.

-¿Estás enojada? –su voz se quebró.

-No… ¿tú?-tome un sorbo del refresco.

El silencio nos inundo unos cuantos minutos. El nerviosismo por lo que vendría, me hizo acabar con las papas e iba por el refresco.

-¿Debería de estarlo? –pregunté desesperada.

-Te pido me perdones… -su voz se escuchó más cerca.

Había poca luz en el sitio donde estábamos, las luces del jardín apenas y nos iluminaban. Tome el último sorbo del refresco y lo puse en el piso.

-¿En verdad lo deseas? , no me refiero a que te perdone o no, eso ya lo olvide. Me interesa más por qué lo haz hecho. –dije seria tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Desear el qué?... El separarnos. –respondió a su pregunta.- No… en realidad no lo deseo. No he pensado en ello. –dijo quedo.

Cómo podía ser posible esto. Tenía casi que sacarle las palabras para que hablara.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hablar?... –mis palpitaciones iban acrecentándose. Los truenos seguían de fondo espeluznante y él estaba inmóvil frente a mí. Me iba sintiendo cada vez peor. Era como si a él no le importará.

Era una locura lo que estaba sucediendo. Aun en mi mas excéntrico pensar, hubiera imaginado que estaría en una situación como esta, enamorada perdidamente de un "ser" que apenas había conocido hace días. Ahora comprendo a lo que se refieren con _amor a primera vista. _Aunque si hablamos con la verdad, no 

fue la primera vez que lo vi, cuando sentí algo mas haya de lo que pensaría sentir, fue conforme lo vi después.

El se mantuvo callado, oía el sonar de su pie una y otra vez contra las piedras.

-¿Fue verdad lo que dijiste por la tarde?- espere unos segundos por su respuesta, pero no dio señal alguna.- Si no quieres hablar, no veo por que me has traído aquí. Creo que será mejor regresar… -me paré decidida. Odiaba entablar una conversación sola, cuando se suponía que era de dos.

-¡No!, espera…-suplicó.- He… sido muy extraño contigo Ann, lo lamento. Contigo es difícil comportarme. En un momento deseo hacer un millar de movimientos para agradarte y en otro es tan seductoramente inevitable no hacerte enojar, te ves hermosa con el seño fruncido. Perdona si herí tus sentimientos en el campo, me pareció… estúpidamente buena idea y… no pensé que fueras a reaccionar así. Pero me agrado bastante. –llamó totalmente mi atención y me volví a sentar en el tronco inerte.- Oh, pero no lo tomes a mal. Fue bastante agradable saber qué tanto te importaba. Nunca quise hacerte llorar, perdona. –su voz parecía quebrarse.

Un relámpago iluminó los árboles y segundos después un trueno golpeo la tranquilidad. Mi cuerpo sintió calosfríos y salté asustada.- ¡Oh deash!. –traté de tranquilizarme, tenía que estar cuerda, por fin estaba hablando Scott, no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Te sobresaltas muy fácil. ¿Ahora comprendes cuando dije que es interesante ver tus reacciones?. –dijo recobrando su tono.

Otro medio segundo fue iluminado por un rayo, esperaba atenta el trueno, pero aún y habiéndolo esperado, resbale del tronco. No toque la tierra al caer, los brazos de Scott se habían antepuesto al suelo.

Mi piel estaba erizada y mi cuerpo temblaba. No podía tranquilizarme, me aferré a su cuerpo y busque sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?. –deje que su aliento llenará mis pulmones.

-Sí. Pero… -la voz se me quebraba.

-Pero…-apoyó su mejilla a mi nuca.

-Lo diré rápidamente y… quiero que escuches por favor. –tome aire tranquilizándome.- El interés que tengo es increíble e inmedible, Thomas Scott. Demasiado… cualquier duda que tengas sobre ello, pregúntala, no pienses estupideces. ¿Ok? -comenzaba a hiperventilar, por la falta de aire.

-Lo intentaré. –su cuerpo se sacudió lentamente.

Respire profundamente volviendo a la normalidad.- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte y espero que esta vez sí me contestes. –esperé por alguna objeción.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir, con cualquier cosa que seamos?. –dije nerviosa.

Escuche su risa.- ¿Y qué es lo que somos Ann? –dijo divertido. Su cuerpo paró de reír después de acabar.

-Bueno… deberías saberlo Scott. –traté de sonar sentida. En resumidas cuentas, yo tampoco sabía que éramos. Nunca habíamos acordado algo.

-Tú eres mí vida Ann, pero es difícil definir lo que soy yo para ti. –mi corazón se movía estrepitosamente. Era sublime como podía cambiar mi genio de segundo a segundo.

-Esa no era la pregunta Scott. Concéntrate. –dije para ambos. Era extraño no poder contestar a la primera, tendría que pensarlo detenidamente. Las cosas han ido demasiado rápido, no sabría exactamente como podría explicarlo.

-No te obligaré si tú no lo quieres.-dijo quedo.- Y aclarando, eres _my bell, _Michelle_. _Mi novia. –susurró a mí oído.

-Los Beatles… amo esa canción.-dije emocionada. Enfócate.- ¡NO!, digo, no, no lo deseo. Yo estoy bien. –sonreí en las penumbras. El gélido roce de sus dedos pasar por mi brazo me erizo la piel. Su cuerpo se tensó y presentí lo siguiente, me separaría de sus brazos.- Aún siento mi cuerpo Thomas. –gruñí. Los truenos sonaron solos unos cuantos segundos.

-Te amo Ann. No volveré a dudar. –un rayo dejó que mis ojos encontrarán su rostro. Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y me acerque a centímetros suyos.

-Ni yo. –contuve las ganas de besarlo y en vez de estrechar mis labios con los suyos, pase mi mejilla por la suya. Mis labios rosaron su cuello y mis manos se perdían por su cabello. Aspiré su aroma lo suficiente para guardarlo en mi memoria.- _Inexplicablemente_ te quiero demasiado. –escondí mi cara en su hombro y 

me abrace fuertemente a él. Sus manos se amoldaron a mi cintura y recargó delicadamente su tersa piel en mi nuca.

Su cuerpo se irguió.-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? –su voz sonó melodiosa en mi cabeza. A pesar de la ausencia de música acepte silenciosamente y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

Contuve mis nervios al escuchar de nuevo un estruendo. Sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas. Nos mecíamos de un lado a otro, él tarareaba una melodía dulce y apaciblemente. Me pareció conocida, pero olvide el tratar de recordar, su tacto era lo único que podía captar mi mente. Debía disfrutar el momento simplemente.

Me acople más a su pecho recargando mi mejilla en su hombro. Nos imagine a la luz de la luna, en la azotea de un restaurante, Eli tocando aquella canción que me tarareaba Scott. Bella y Edward a un lado de nosotros, sonreí al observar a la pequeña figura de Alice bailar grácilmente con Jasper, los meseros parados en las puertas observándonos. Deseé estar mejor presentable para la ocasión. Hasta en mi cine mental desenfocaba entre todos.

Sonreí contra el hombro de Scott y abrí los ojos encontrándome en las penumbras. Tarde unos segundos más reponerme y volver de nuevo. Bella y Edward se habían sentado, Alice bailaba elegantemente en espiral, sonreí y observé a Eli tocando el piano, su sonrisa podría deslumbrar a cualquiera, sus manos paseaban fugazmente por las teclas y junto a ella, se encontraba Daniel recargado al piano observándola. Seguí con la mirada por el restaurante imaginado, sentí un escalofrío subir por mi columna, un ser que no conocía estaba en esta alucinación creada por la melodiosa voz de mi novio. Caminaba hacía nosotros, sus ojos eran pequeños y rasgados, unas ojeras los rodeaban, su piel era pálida; caminó lentamente y al llegar frente a nosotros sonrió macabramente, en su mano llevaba un anillo que mecía de un lado al otro al despedirse.

Apreté los parpados a mis ojos volviendo con Scott. Mi respiración se aceleró y como si aquel ser fuera aparecer de entre los árboles, abrace a Scott asustada. Por alguna razón aquel personaje no me inspiró ningún tipo de confianza. ¿Cómo podría imaginar a alguien que no conozco?, ¿Qué se suponía que hacía?. A pesar de no conocerlo y saber que aquella escena se llevo acabo solo en mi mente, me mantuve alerta, esperando tal vez, que apareciera.

-¿Deseas que volvamos?. –brinqué nerviosa al escucharlo.

-Ehm… Yo… ¿Tú sí?. –trate de sensibilizarme, sentir la tela de su ropa al rosarla con mis dedos, su aroma inundando mis sentidos. Era… fácil distraerse a su lado.

-No creo que haya sido suficiente la comida rápida de Alice. –dijo riendo. Sus manos aun posaban en mis caderas.

-¿Suficiente?... No tengo apetito. Pero… -mire bajo los árboles, una ráfaga pasó tras mi espalda. Trate de ver mas haya de la oscuridad, pero mis ojos no eran tan sensibles, en un abrir y cerrar imagine ver una silueta tras el árbol muerto. Recorrí con la vista de nuevo aquel lugar, pero solo había rastros de la gran imaginación que poseía. Sentía a mí pecho contraerse y la respiración me costaba.

-Vamos por una frazada Ann, no quiero que te enfermes. –despegó nuestros cuerpos y tomando de mi mano me llevó de nuevo a la carpa.

-No me molesta el frío, me reconforta de alguna manera…- me deje llevar ciegamente por la dirección en la que iba él.

Al llegar, Bella y Edward estaban en el sofá charlando, la mesa seguía llena de comida tras el sofá.

Caminé a la mesa y tomé una botella de agua, parecía ser un bufete de un hotel, en el que la hora de desayuno nunca expirará.

-¿Solo tomarás agua?, De tantos platillos… que pérdida. –bufó Scott. Será que le habría gustado comer de ellos, o solo se habrá referido a que no los probaré… sin lugar a dudas, Scott tiene algo con las experiencias humanas, tal vez… muy dentro de él, las extraña desesperadamente. Podría ser que a pesar de todo este tiempo no lo haya aceptado. ¿Quién podría?...

Mis pensamientos volaron mas haya de la mesa, el sonido de la lluvia sonaba de fondo. Era de esperarse que siguiera una tormenta tras la cantidad de truenos y rayos que hubo.

-La lasaña esta exquisita Michelle. –escuché la voz de Bella, sonreía abrazada a Edward.

-Oh… estoy segura de ello, todo se ve excelente. –los platillos sobre la mesa, eran tan vistosos como los anuncios promocionales y si estos tuvieran olor, estoy segura que no olerían mejor que los platillos.- Supongo que sería buen hobby comprar 

comida de tan buena vista. –reí por dentro al imaginarme a Alice pasando por los restaurantes con cajas de comida.

-Algunos platillos son elaborados en casa. –río Edward a lado de Bella.

-A decir verdad, nos explotaron para elaborarlos. Alice… -dijo Scott caminando hacía mi con una rebanada de pastel en el plato.

Por unos segundos la sonrisa de Alice deslumbro en mi cabeza. Scott había desatado mi imaginación completamente. Y al imaginarme tal "explotación", las siluetas de Scott y Edward en la cocina fueron sumamente cómicas, Alice alzando los brazos, dando instrucciones, un "No Thommy esto no es..." "Edward a Bella no le gustará esto…". Alice estaba llena de sorpresas.

Exploté en risas, tuve que sostenerme del sofá para no caer. La cara de Scott mostraba una indiferencia totalmente orgullosa y sufrida, Bella me observaba sonriendo apenada y Edward reía conmigo.- Pobres almas explotadas… qué podría hacer para minorar su angustia, Thommy… ¿Así es como te llama no? –me llevé la mano a la boca para controlar mi risa.

-Sería incomodo si te le unieras en ello. Pero… ya que lo preguntas, podrías probar lo que he cocinado para ti. –me tendió el plato.

Había cocinado un platillo para mi… había pensado en mi. Me sentí mareada por unos segundos. Tal vez no este cometiendo un error completamente al dejarme llevar.

-Me gustaría poder cocinar para ti… -mi corazón se estrujó, había hablado demás, de nuevo. Tome el plato.- Bueno… me refiero a que, siempre pienso en ti y no podré demostrarlo de esa forma, buscaré otra. –sonreí tristemente y me lleve un montó del pastel. No pude subir la mirada, mi teoría de la nostalgia de Scott podría no estar tan equivocada y yo en ese preciso momento le había recordado lo que ya no podría gozar y que su dieta era solo de aquel liquido.

Sentí una punzada en mi mano. Aquel liquido… _mi sangre_, entraba en su dieta...

Pase el bocado de pastel, era de chocolate.- Mi favorito Thomas… esta delicioso. –subí lentamente la mirada apenada.

-Tus mejillas son adorables… -sonó nostálgico al rosar mi mejilla. Mordí mi labio inferior y ni medio segundo después, mis gafas se empañaron.

Escuche la risa de los tres. Tomé el plato con una mano y me lleve las gafas contra la tela de mi sudadera.

-Algo parecido me pasaría a mí si usara gafas. –rió mi prima.

Sonreí apenada, me alegraba no ser la única en reaccionar de aquella forma. Scott tomó mis gafas y las froto con su camisa.

-¿Aún te duele?... –preguntó colocándolas sobre mis oídos.

Mire asustada a Bella, no quería que se enterará, aunque ya sería difícil, con un novio que puede leer mentes no creo que se le pasen muchas.- Gracias… estoy bien... -até de nuevo mi cabello tratando de aminorar mis nervios. Podría decirse que no conocía del todo a Bella, pero era obvio que si se enterará las cosas no seguirían como están hasta ahora.

No podía evitar sentirme de esta forma, sentir un dejo de angustia, miedo; el amistar con seres que en mi vida había pensado. Aunque, sí, siempre pensé que existían, que este mundo podría ser algo mejor que lo que simplemente se ve en las calles, que había "_magia"_ en el mundo… Sí, siempre lo quise creer. Ahora, me encontraba aún en shock, sin digerir la situación, las situaciones. Mamá había muerto junto con Todd, ni si quiera fui al velorio, ni si quiera me quede a esperar que vieran que yo seguía viva. No aguarde para seguir respirando… Robert me condujo a Forks en pocos días.

-¿Puedes escucharla?, suele quedarse así varias veces…-

Estaba segura que había sido Scott quien había hablado, pero estaba ida, mi vista estaba en los jugadores bajo la lluvia. Masticaba lentamente los bocados que pasaba a mi boca.

-Solo ciertos pensamientos…-

La lluvia inicio con furia, pero ahora llovía considerable pero tranquilamente. Amo el agua caer, el olor de tierra mojada, los charcos que aparecen al día siguiente. En casa solo llovía en temporada y llovía como si un huracán nos estuviera azotando. Probablemente solo llovía cuando pasaba huracán.

-¿Seguramente saben que los esta escuchando verdad?, a lo lejos, pero los escucha. –la voz de mi prima me regreso a la imagen frente a mí. Por la velocidad en la que 

iban solo se veía el agua subir. Como si un coche pasara en cima de un charco. ¿Ellos tenían la velocidad de un coche?... probablemente más.

-¿Han hecho carreras con los autos?, sería emocionante ver quien vence. –reí y los observe a un lado mío. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada en el sofá.

-Dentro de ellos… Pero contra ellos sería interesante. –dijo Edward sonriendo.

Me quede unos segundos observándolo. Además de las características que poseía por naturaleza, él podía leer mentes. Scott le había preguntado si podía leerme, entonces, quizás, no podía leer a todos.

-¿Por qué solo ciertas personas? –pensé en alto.- Bueno, me refiero a por qué solo ciertos pensamientos…-recordé la charla.

-Supongo que no me eres tan abierta. A Bella definitivamente, ni un solo pensamiento. –bufó observándola. Bella se sonrojo al instante.

Me moriría si Scott pudiera leerme todo el tiempo, si mi cuerpo muchas veces dice lo que siento, ahora mis pensamientos. Moriría de vergüenza…

-¡Que conveniente! –reí nerviosa.

Edward rodo los ojos sonriendo de lado, mientras que mi prima rió silenciosamente.

Acabe con mi rebana y deposité el plato en mis piernas. Si Edward tiene un poder podría haber probabilidad de que alguien más tuviera. Mi corazón se acelero. Podría ser que Scott también tuviera uno, y si se parece al de Edward y ha estado leyendo todos mis pensamientos desde que nos conocimos…-Em… Scott, tú… tú…-lo miré de reojo.- tienes algún poder en especial…-

Edward se soltó riendo, mientras Bella sonreía nerviosa.

-Te tengo a ti…-dijo sin mirarme, su vista estaba en las pequeñas fuentes sobrenaturales de enfrente.- Es un poder especial, ¿no?. –giro observándome.

Un poder _especial_, ¿Yo?. Tenía que estar bromeando.

"_Eres especial, Elle"_ Papá solía decirlo todo el tiempo. Hoy como le he extrañado…

De pronto sentía la necesidad de estar bajo la lluvia, de apagar el calor que había sentido al recordar a mi familia finada.

Sonreí como si mis labios pidieran permiso. De reojo pude divisar a Edward asentir.- En casa llueve muy poco…-suspire.- Estuvo delicioso. –dije por bajo. Me levanté y deje el plato en la mesa. La carpa era un rectángulo a un lado del enorme terreno. En segundos llegue bajo la lluvia. Las abundantes gotas heladas caían proporcionadas por mi cuerpo, de mis hombros corrían a mis manos. La herida había cicatrizado para cuando habíamos llegado con los Cullen. Sentí mis medias empapadas sobre mis tenis, mi blusa comenzando a mojarse. Mi coleta comenzaba a bajarse, tardaba solo segundos el despeinarme y minutos enteros el volverme a peinar. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del helado roce. En poco, mis dedos se arrugarían y mi ropa estaría completamente mojada. Mi piel se erizo por el frío, abrí los ojos y me imagine a los demás observándome bajo la lluvia. La frase "creep" estaba en mi frente escrita. Los Cullen seguían jugando y lo poco que podía divisar, era a Alice bailar de una base a otra. Ni siquiera me atreví a cruzar miradas hacía la carpa; mis constantes arranques de locura usualmente venían antes de un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza.

Comencé a dar círculos en la lluvia, veía las gotas caer horizontales desde el cielo. Era fantástica la sensación, las únicas personas que me importaban, estaban aquí, divirtiéndose y yo, como toda creep, disfrutando del caer de la lluvia.

Un enorme charco se formo en una depresión a metros míos, corrí hacía ella y antes de saltar, Scott estaba frente mío anteponiendo su mano entre nosotros. Lo miré cohibida con el seño fruncido. Parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en risa, su ceja estaba levantada y sus labios se contraían.

-Ehm… Veámoslo desde este ángulo, si ya he quedado como toda una creep frente a ustedes, por qué no seguir disfrutando de la lluvia. Ya se han formado un juicio sobre mi ¿no?. -explique mi punto decidida.

-La única que te ve como una creep eres tú y Rosalie. Pareciera como si nunca hubieras visto caer agua del cielo…-se burlo.

-Mhm… ¿Y tú?, cómo me ves…-arrugó su nariz unos segundos y sus ojos se cerraron, la presión en sus labios formaban arrugas color carmesí. Trate de no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido, pero el agua sobre el pasto hacía de mis pisadas todo menos silencio, me escabullí y salté con todas mis fuerzas al charco llenándome de lodo los jeans.

-Inmaduramente empapada…-su labio inferior seguía siendo mordido y no pude encontrar otra manera más sexy de verle.

-Mhm…¿Quieres un abrazo?. –reí maléficamente caminando a él, no le había tomado interés a su anterior directa. Estaba decidida a mancharlo y de alguna forma romper con su perfección desalineada.

-No. – sentencio haciendo que sus labios se curvearan. Mis piernas caminaron por si solas a él, mis brazos levantados de par en par me movían. Sentí la lluvia disminuir ya que las gotas caían en mi piel suavemente.

Scott no movió ni uno solo de sus perfectos músculos después de alejarse unos cuantos metros, se mantuvo sereno, observándome correr hacía él.

-¡Scott! –grité antes de tropezar con algún objeto, cerré los ojos para no ver contra qué toparía. El dulce aroma de Scott entro a mis pulmones, abrí los ojos encontrándome rodeada con sus brazos en el suelo.

-Muy lista Michelle, lograste tu objetivo, ahora vayamos a cambiarnos. –dijo quedo. Su rostro era distinto, sus cejas estaban relajadas y sus labios también.

Algo dentro de mí irradio electricidad haciendo a que mi corazón palpitara ferozmente. La piel de Scott era completamente helada y con la lluvia, me comenzaba a congelar, pero la sensación del frío me reconforto aún más.

El rojo carmesí de sus labios parecía enrojecer más solo para mí. Parecía estar solo para mí. Nuestra distancia fue disminuyendo y sin si quiera pensar mis movimientos, mis labios ya se encontraban entre los suyos, amoldándose a ellos. No sentí el lodo en mis manos hasta que toque su rostro, sus labios se curvearon por ello y sonreí entre besos. Algo que no había sentido antes se apodero de mí, sentía una impaciencia por estrecharme más a él, de besarlo con furia, de que su aroma quedara impregnado para siempre en mi ser.

Mis pulmones pedían algo más que su aliento, rogaban por aire. Me acosté contra su pecho y respire hondo.- No preví la caída, pero tu atrapada fue espectacular.-sonreí. Estaba segura que él deseaba hacerme par bajo la lluvia, pero… pienso que temía por lo que pensarán los demás. Me estiré de nuevo para estar frente a frente, mi corazón quería saltar de mi pecho y de una vez por todas entregárselo literalmente. Me abrace fuerte contra su pecho y cuando iba a colocar mis labios contra los suyos, gruño aclarando mi mente.

-¡Jasper, metete en tus asuntos!. –gruño girando la cara a con los otros.

Me senté bajo la lluvia en el suelo, un instinto que jamás se había dejado ver en mi, había salido e intentando su mayor apogeo segundos atrás. El calor inundo mis mejillas, mis dedos giraban uno por el otro nerviosa. No podía levantar la cara para ver la expresión de Scott, la pena haría de las suyas, si no, el instinto recientemente descubierto lo haría.

Antes de atreverme a verle, sentí sus manos enlodadas contra mi cara y sus labios profundizaron un beso rápido.- Las hormonas son humanas, pero es imperdonable que también tenga el mismo efecto conmigo… -se separó unos centímetros 

observándome.- Te ves tan sensual llena de lodo. –su mano tomó mi mejilla y sus ojos se achicaron dulcemente.

Me quedé sin habla, no podía moverme, nunca antes alguien me había llamado sensual, menos cubierta de lodo. Sus ojos me observaban entretenidos y comenzaba a fantasear con la distancia de sus labios.

-Se ven divinos… Y tu eres una hermosa moustrilla de barro.-apareció Alice a lado de nosotros haciendo a mis ojos agrandarse sorprendidos. Estaba en cuclillas mirándonos como si nos estuviera estudiando, como si intentará descifrar algo.- Haz hecho que Thommy diga "sensual", ni con Rosalie lo dice. Thommy…-lo miro con puchero. Al levantar la mirada observe que la lluvia había dejado de caer- Deja de medirte, de restringir tu afabilidad. –su cara afilada tenía un gran parecido a como la mercadotecnia nos hacía ver a un ángel.- A lo mejor logras cambiarlo…- me dijo levantándose.

Volví de mi embobamiento, ¿Cambiarlo?, yo no lo quería cambiar, era perfecto tal y como estaba. Perfecto. Mi ceño se frunció haciéndome sentir lo seco del barro en mi rostro.

-Jajhajha, el barro se seca muy rápido. ¿Por qué no van a lavarse?, he dejado en tu cuarto ropa para Michelle, Thommy.-dijo antes de desaparecer entre risas. Aquella mujer podría inspirar miedo. Pero no se imaginaría por su rostro, en realidad, no se imaginaría uno nada malo al ver a todos los… vampiros de frente. Por lo menos a estos. Seguramente algo en tu interior te dice que hay algo distinto con ellos, que no son normales, que pareciera que algo brillante y celestial, los rodea. Pero te da cierto sentimiento surge, gritando por que tengas cuidado.

Suspire, habían pasado bastantes cosas en estos días. Pero… como pudo Alice saber que terminaría empapada (de nuevo) y con una (ya seca) mascarilla de lodo. Casi siempre se antepone a los hechos.- Oh…- cruce mis cables.- ¿Alice es alguna clase de adivina?. –pregunté dudosa.

-Sí… Y se aprovecha a menudo de ello.- fingió indiferencia.- Vamos a cambiarnos.-dijo tendiéndome la mano desde arriba.

-Bueno… -me levanté con su ayuda y al mirar a nuestro alrededor encontré la carpa rectangular sin el sofá ni la mesa. Todos habían entrado a la casa.

Scott gruñó de nuevo y sin más tomo de mi cuerpo. Todo comenzó a moverse rápido, junte mis piernas al pecho y me abracé contra él. Segundos después el movimiento ceso junto con el aire helado. Tardé en poder abrir los ojos por el mareo, pero en cuanto lo logre estábamos en una habitación oscura. No había gran diferencia entre cerrar y abrir los ojos; mi cabeza daba vueltas, respire profundamente tardando un par de minutos recobrándome.

-¡Ashú!-gemí antes de estornudar. - ¿Scott?... estem… el interruptor…-caminé tanteando el aire que me rodeará.

-Olvide tu vista…-su voz se escuchó por atrás, volteé pero por la oscuridad no pude divisarlo.

Ahora que había "recordado" mi vista, por qué razón no encendía el interruptor. Sentí un soplo en mi cuello y mi piel se erizo al instante.

-Tu olor esta impregnado y no es tan agradable… –sentí sus labios besar por detrás de mi lóbulo. Gemí por dentro.

-Ssiempre… me ha agradado el olor a tierra mojada. –me ponía nerviosa el estar hablando en penumbra, no podía verlo, no podía observar su expresión.

-Es uno de mis olores favoritos, pero definitivamente no sobre el tuyo… Lo corroe. –él estaba lo bastante cerca como para que alcanzase a percibir su aroma.

-¿Te agrada mi aroma...? -pensé en voz alta.

-Puede ser…-su voz sonó alegre. Inhale y exhale nerviosamente, él gruñó.- Jasper sigue haciendo de las suyas. Me pregunto como puede Edward…-

-¿Cómo puede… qué? –dije sin pensar.

-Reprimirse con ello.-susurró a mí oído.

Estaba segura que el estaba divertido con esto, yo por otro lado, estaba completamente nerviosa. Reprimirse, reprimirse, reprimirse. Repetí en mi cabeza, pero no tenía sentido aquella palabra. ¿Él se reprimía estando yo?, ¿Cómo sería si no?

-¿En qué piensas?...-su voz sonaba lejana.

-Ehm… yo… pienso que… digo, para mí no es fácil hacerlo.-reí nerviosa.

-Lo sé. Pero sin duda, es encantador. En cambio, si yo no lo hiciera, no estoy seguro de que tu salud salga intacta. –lo escuché reír.

Salud… ¿Quién piensa en salud? Diablos, la casa de los Cullen tiene algo.

Escuché una puerta cerrarse y segundos después una toalla mojada tocaba con miedo mi rostro. Lo seco de mi cara fue desapareciendo conforme pasaba la tela por mi rostro.

-Ahí estas…-casi imagine su sonrisa.- Parecías la dama de fango…-su hermosa risa sonó por la habitación. Estaba encanta, aún sin verle, el escucharlo me hipnotizaba. Sentí sus manos tocar mi cintura, el sonido del cierre sonó sordo en la habitación; segundos después la sudadera calló al suelo. Sentí lo empapado de mi ropa cuando el aire soplo en mi dirección. Las manos de Scott fueron tras mi playera llegando a mi piel. Su gélido tacto me tomo desprevenida.

-Tu piel es tan cálida…-sonó nostálgico. Yo amaba la suya helada.

-Sss-scott…-mi voz temblaba.- No puedo verte. –dije.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que crees que haremos?.-dijo entre risas.

-Bueeeno…-trague saliva.- Yo me cambiare, no se tú.-odiándome, quite sus manos de mis caderas y me quite la playera girándome, ahora solo quedaba una delgada camisa de manga larga.

-Prepárate…-dijo seco.

No pude pensar a lo que se referiría con el que me preparara, ya que segundos después la voz de Elizabeth se escucho tras la puerta.

-Daniel, Michelle se esta cambiando, por favor, compórtate. –apostaba que Elizabeth estaba apelando por mi intimidad.

-¡Precisamente por ello!, "Él" esta con ella. ¡Ahí adentro! Solos.-entrecorto las frases y sin esperar la apelación de Eli, abrió la puerta de golpe. Prendió la luz. Casi pude sentir mis pupilas dilatarse, talle mis ojos unos segundos.

-Daniel… ¿Qué tal el juego?. Hola Eli…-salude cubriendo mis ojos.

-Thomas… ¿Podrías acompañarme? –escuché a Eli.

-Ya que te encuentras con ropa seca, aunque no encuentro cual sería el problema para ti, podrás bajar con nosotros. –dijo seco Daniel.

-La ropa esta en la cama, Ann. Volveré en poco. –dijo alegre.

-Daniel… si haces que los pájaros vuelen sin que pueda escucharlos, ¿Cómo esperas una melodiosa rima? –dije riendo, aun tapaba mis ojos.- Eli… por favor. –rogué por ayuda diplomática.

-Ahora existen los CD's, Michelle. –río de su propio chiste Daniel.

-Ehm… ok, me tengo que cambiar. –dije enfadada.

-Ahora vengo…-tras escuchar a Scott, el sonido de la puerta dejo en silencio el cuarto.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, el cuarto era enorme, había una ventana en el fondo que dejaba ver una parte del jardín. La cama quedaba pegada a la pared, enfrente de ella estaba un televisor con pantalla plana, en la esquina de la habitación estaba una grabadora y a lado un escritorio con una lámpara. Las paredes eran blancas, exceptuando la que estaba de cabecera contra la cama, era de un rojo vino. En medio de la pared había un pasillo, de fondo había una puerta, me imagine que sería el baño.

La ropa estaba doblada en la cama. Me acerque al escritorio prendiendo la lámpara. Para qué necesitaría el una lámpara…

Apagué el interruptor dejando el cuarto en media penumbra. Tomé la ropa y lentamente fui desvistiéndome. Minutos después estaba sentada en el colchón, con un suéter largo y un pantalón.

Me preguntó que tanto estarían molestando a Scott. A pesar de la madurez que siempre pensé poseía Daniel, me dejaba con mucho que desear como se comportaba frente a Scott, su aversión era completamente bizarra.

El colchón era tan cómodo que me fui acostando lentamente. Escuchaba risas a lo lejos, tal vez debería bajar con los demás, pero Scott dijo que volvería y yo… estoy exhausta. Cerré los ojos descansado.

-Lo siento, se ha hecho tarde. –su melodiosa voz rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-pregunté abriendo los ojos de golpe. La lámpara del escritorio seguía prendida y alumbraba un poco la habitación. Froté mis ojos, me ardía tenerlos abiertos y mi garganta comenzaba a rasparme.

-Estás cansada… -concluyó.

Recordé el sofá de la sala de Bella, y una ola de cansancio golpeo de nuevo mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, la cama de Scott (que sabía él no utilizaba), era indiscutiblemente más cómoda, sin contar que si estoy en su cama, seguramente el no estaría lejos, vacile con la idea de considerar el dormir en ella.

Diablos, se supone que vivía con mi prima, y estaba en la habitación de Scott, que tal si Bella desea ir a descansar y yo aquí retrasándola. –¡Diablos!, ¿Qué hora es? Seguramente Bella estará cansada…- me levanté tanteando las cosas. Un bostezo me destanteo y apoyando la mano en la cama equilibre mi cuerpo para no resbalar.

-Alice ha sugerido una "fiesta de chicas" mientras hablábamos. No estoy seguro cuanto dudará, pero puedo asegurar que Isabella no tendrá prisa por irse. –abrí mis ojos viendo su silueta borrosa sobre la cama.

Mi cuerpo se dejó vencer sobre el colchón. Mi cabeza rebotó al caer.- Oh… fiesta de chicas… Interesante. –dije perezosa. Mi cuerpo había perdido energías, era como si en el momento en que entré al cuarto, mis defensas hubieran desaparecido repentinamente.- ¿Cómo te sientes Scott? –no pude evitarlo, tenía que preguntar, me carcomía no saber de qué habían hablado en mi ausencia. Daniel pudo haberse sobrepasado.- Me refiero… ehm, ante todo, te pido disculpas por todo aquello que haya dicho. –suplique por perdón. Contraje mi abdomen tratando de sentarme.

La habitación estaba igual de silenciosa como cuando habían bajado Eli, Daniel y él para "hablar". Abrí un ojo asegurándome que seguía en la habitación junto a él. La cercanía de su cara me quito el aliento, sus ojos color ocre estaban a centímetros míos, observándome, estudiando.

-Las gafas tapan tus pecas. –dijo sonriendo. Suspire entrecortadamente, él se alejó para recostarse sobre sus brazos. Se estiro en segundos y me acomodo a un lado suyo. Mi cuerpo me hacía parecer una muñeca, la cual Scott movía a su antojo.-Deberías descansar.-su mano delineaba las comisuras de mi rostro.- Perdona la aproximación de hace horas.-imagine su rostro sonriendo. Habían pasado horas, seguramente me había quedado dormida sin darme cuenta.

-Yo… no, no hay problema. –entrecorte mis palabras. La cama se movió por su risa.

-Pareciera que no tienes voluntad en algunos momentos. Es demasiado fácil… -la cama paró de moverse.

-¿El qué?-dije sin pensar.

-Romper todo autocontrol. Aprovecharme…-dijo serio. Algo en su voz, encendió mi bombilla. Aquellas frases me dejaban pensar innumerables cosas, pero de las que más destacaban, era la idea de que para Scott esta no era su primera relación, 

que el había tenido "otro tipo" de relaciones con otros… seres (no tan "inocentes" e inmaduras). Era esa la razón por la cual lo desesperaba en ocasiones. Mientras que la gran experiencia que, pensaba, tenía Scott, me agobiaba. No pude evitar pensar que solo conmigo había decidido iniciar algo no tan vano, algo diferente y más profundo, eso era lo que quería pensar. Aquella era el pensamiento que abogaba por que estaba haciendo lo correcto, me gritaba que era así.

Aclaró su garganta, sabía que para él no era necesario, pero quería llamar mi atención.- Divague… Contestando tus preguntas, me encuentro muy cómodo ahora.- abrí los ojos observando la sombra de la lluvia en el techo. Había comenzado de nuevo.

-¿No ha habido problemas?-sentí una pequeña molestia en mi garganta, mi voz comenzaba a sonar ronca.

-Elizabeth creé, a diferencia de Daniel…-rió un poco.- que… bueno, ella nos apoya y Daniel no, ese es el caso.- encerró el problema.

-Mhm…- aclaré mi garganta aún observando los movimientos de gotas en el techo.- No comprendo por qué todos tienen algo que decir sobre "nosotros".-dije nerviosa.

-Somos el nuevo tema de conversación, Ann. Es inevitable no hacerlo.- dijo sarcástico.

-Mhm… Pueden intentar no hacerlo.-temía por alguna razón. El recuerdo del baile y el señor desconocido pasó fugazmente en mi mente.

-Podrían, pero… ¿Quieren?.-su voz sonó cansada. Trate de omitir el recuerdo de aquel hombre. Oprimí mi rostro a su pecho como si fuera a borrar aquellos hechos.- Me apena decir que me he burlado de Daniel… frente a él.-su mano paseo por mi cabellera, no recordaba el momento en que quite mi coleta, seguramente habría caído con la lluvia. Ronroneé sin darme cuenta.

-Eso solo lo enoja más…-dije adormilada.

-Lo sé. Elizabeth confía en ti, eso es lo que importa. Aunque a decir verdad, no necesito permiso alguno para estar contigo.-dijo arrogante, resopló cansado.- Pero, prometamos no hablar de ello más…-suplicó. Una cosa más que amaba de él, su bipolaridad, en un momento su arrogancia quemaba y al segundo su dulzura me llenaba.

-Por favor…- mis ojos se cerraron.

-Mi Ann… descansa.-dijo amable, su roce me mecía, y me iba perdiendo poco a poco. Aquellas tres palabras se me quedaron grabadas. Era… de alguna manera, la idea de que él me viera como una pertenencia, lo que enlazaba todos los cabos. Mi cansancio gano ante mi razonamiento, dejaría mi debate interno para cuando despertará.

-Te… quiero Scott.-dije apenas audible cayendo de sueño.

-También yo…-lo escuché decir antes de que me venciera el sueño.

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza…**

**Me alegra que me agreguen a sus historias favoritas, pero … me siento algo, frustrada, por que no me dejan review… **

**Haré algo… (más que pedir respuesta…), había pensado ya no subir en revolución, entre algunas cosas, por que alguien no sube su fic tampoco!, pero en sí… por que no veo respuesta.**

**Quiero saber cómo se les ha hecho este fic?, Si es aburrido o no?, Saber sus dudas, lo que quisieran que pasará… ALGO.**

**Ehm… nótese mi frustración… (Disculpen lectores…)**

**Pero bueno… **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y Nos leeremos a la próxima.**

**Cualquier duda, estoy para ello :B**

**Go –**

**Cuídense.**

**Bises.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	22. Sueño compartido I

**¡Hola!**

**Frustración al no ver respuesta.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-Lo sé. Elizabeth confía en ti, eso es lo que importa. Aunque a decir verdad, no necesito permiso alguno para estar contigo.-dijo arrogante, resopló cansado.- Pero, prometamos no hablar de ello más…-suplicó. Una cosa más que amaba de él, su bipolaridad, en un momento su arrogancia quemaba y al segundo su dulzura me llenaba._

_-Por favor…- mis ojos se cerraron._

_-Mi Ann… descansa.-dijo amable, su roce me mecía, y me iba perdiendo poco a poco. Aquellas tres palabras se me quedaron grabadas. Era… de alguna manera, la idea de que él me viera como una pertenencia, lo que enlazaba todos los cabos. Mi cansancio gano ante mi razonamiento, dejaría mi debate interno para cuando despertará._

_-Te… quiero Scott.-dije apenas audible cayendo de sueño._

_-También yo…-lo escuché decir antes de que me venciera el sueño._

* * *

**22. Sueño compartido I.**

El frío me hacía doler los huesos, los árboles se mecían por el aire congelado que nos rodeaba; sin embargo, me sentía cálida, segura a su lado.

-Elle, quédate unos momentos aquí, esta bien?. Ahora vuelvo.-abrió la puerta.- Te quiero hija. –dijo al salir y caminar hacía la cabaña.

-Yo… también Papá-mi padre se había ido ya, suspire resignada.

La camioneta de Papá, siempre me había parecido divertida, pero en aquellos instantes me aburría de una manera poco usual, tal vez era que me parecía de aquella forma por la ausencia de Papá.

Abrí la guantera tratando de encontrar algún objeto con el que entretenerme. Sin rastros, puras notas y… un sobre. Tenía ciertos detalles, se cerraba de manera antigua, con cera y un signo. "VW", ¿Qué significado tendrá?, ¿Por qué razón Papá tendría un sobre de aquel talle?, sería importante?, ni si quiera se notaba que lo había abierto, además estaba debajo de toda su papelera…

Ruidos dentro de la cabaña sonaron sobre los de las hojas meciéndose. Sabía que debía quedarme en el lugar donde estaba, Papá lo había dicho, pero… algo pasaba dentro, tal vez podría ayudar. Deje el sobre

Baje tratando hacer ruido alguno, mis botas seguían las huellas de lodo de Papá. Subí los escalones silenciosamente y camine al recibidor, giré la perilla. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero un golpe sordo se escucho al fondo.

-¿Papá? …Pasa algo?- entré agudizando la vista, no me destacaba por poder caminar en una habitación a plena penumbra, menos aún si no la conocía.

-Elle, vete de aquí.- dijo arrogante mi padre. En algún lugar de la habitación estaba.

-Lo siento Papá, es que… escuche…-

-Oh… así que esta jovencita es tu hija… Mhm…-una voz seca y profunda se escuchó. El aire frío del bosque parecía haberse colado y haber traído la brisa a mis espaldas. Me gire observando la puerta ahora cerrada. Alguna ventana debió haber estado abierta…

-Michelle espérame a fuera. ¡Vete!-pensé haberlo molestado, pero mas haya de sus palabras su voz sonaba preocupada.

-No… déjame conocer a… bueno, podría decir ahora huerfa...-

- ¡Cállate! -Escuche unos pasos golpeados acercarse a mí, el aroma de Papá llegó a mis pulmones. Había tomado mi brazo y me jalaba a lo que pensaba era la puerta.

-No creo que tengas el poder de callarme.- la voz gruño.

-Michelle…-su respiración sonaba agitada.- NO vuelvas a entrar.- me saco empujándome y me dejo tras la puerta. Entró de regreso a la penumbra de aquella habitación, la puerta había quedado entre abierta tras él. Instintivamente me acerque a centímetros de la abertura.

-No vuelvas a hablar con mi hija, ¿Has escuchado?. No quiero que te le acerques.- mi padre sonaba asustado, enojado. Nunca lo había escuchado así.

-Mhm… lo siento.- una risa se escucho.- Sabes que no lo haré. Si bien, ahora…-las luces se prendieron.

Intente dejar mi cuerpo tras la puerta, para poder observar mejor; la habitación solo tenía un sillón junto a la ventana y un librero enorme del otro lado.

-Así podrás observarme… los humanos tienen pésima vista.-se burló. Los humanos?, a qué se refería, todos éramos humanos, que forma tan más tonta de hablar.- Han llamado a tu esposa… vendrá por la niña. Que estupidez que lo último que recuerde de ti… serán esas palabras nerviosas. Mhm… bien, al menos no hemos tenido que ir a buscarte, hubieran habido demasiados daños colaterales… Tu familia… un decir.-

-¡Te lo repito!, no te metas con mi familia. No hablare sobre ustedes, no veo por que no puedan dejar las cosas como están.-las palabras de mi padre se quebraban. Sentí la necesidad de entrar y tratar de consolarlo, no entendía que sucedía…

-Es tarde, reglas son reglas. Y a _ellos _no les agradará que no las cumpla.-

-No pensé que fueras del tipo de…. que siguiera las reglas.-Papá estaba frente mío, al silueta del hombre se asomaba en el piso de madera.

-Hay excepciones. Ya me he cansado y… es hora de cenar.-un gruñido sonó fuerte.

Mi padre se ahogo en un grito, segundos después aquel hombre con quien hablaba mi padre, calló con fuerza sobre Papá. Abrí la puerta apurada, sus ojos negros me observaban, su cabello era lacio y blanco, su piel era pálida y sonreía con sus dientes rojos y puntiagudos. Una sustancia roja caía por sus labios. Entré en pánico, baje la mirada buscando a Papá, pero la imagen comenzó a tornarse borrosa.

-¡Papá!-grité asustada.

-¿Michelle, eres tu?- escuche a Bella.

Pase la mirada rápidamente por el lugar, ya no estaba en aquella cabaña, mi padre tampoco estaba aquí.¿ Dónde diablos estaba él?... ¿Él estaba herido?.

-Estamos en el cementerio… por alguna razón.-la escuché de nuevo.

Era verdad, estábamos en el mismo lugar donde ambas habíamos espiado el funeral de mi tío. De Charlie.

Esto era raro, después de esa pesadilla venía hasta aquí, a un cementerio. Retrocedí tratando de asimilar los hechos, algo topó con mi pie. Era sabido que un cementerio habría tumbas, pero nunca te imaginas caer sobre una. La tierra estaba húmeda bajo mis dedos. Me acerque a la tumba tratando de leer la leyenda. "Esposa y querida hija…" las letras estaban borrosas, limpie con mi mano la parte de abajo "Isabella Swan" se leía. ¿Isabella?, pero... si Bella estaba conmigo, junto a mi. Me retorcí frenéticamente buscándola. El alivio llego al haberla encontrado frente a otra tumba. Me paré instantáneamente y corrí hacía ella. Tomé su mano asustada, no podía irse ella estaba junto a mí, esas letras mentían. Era una tumba falsa, vacía.

-Mi…Michelle- su voz se quebró. Trate de mirar hacía donde ella viera, era otra tumba, tenía… tenía mi nombre.

-¡Diablos!, ¿Qué… qué esta pasando Bella?, ¿Esto es un sueño cierto?.- los ojos de Bella comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Es… mi mal sueño. –sonó confundida.

Un viento helado pasó tras nosotras, ambas nos giramos instantáneamente. El cementerio se quedo en sumo silencio. Me pareció haber escuchado una risa aguda, como… de un niño.

-Jih!, juguemos.-la voz aguda resonó cerca de nosotros. Giraba bruscamente tratando de identificar de donde provenía aquella voz, pero solo veía las hojas volar tras un movimiento brusco.

Tome fuerte la mano de Bella.-No… te muevas Michelle.-dijo ella.

-Las hemos estado esperando…- la silueta de un niño apareció frente a nosotras.- Siempre quise tener una hermana mayor.-más cercano a nosotros.- ¡Y ahora tengo dos!-chilló alegre.

Era un pequeño niño de no más de ocho años, era pálido al igual que Scott. Pero… sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso; el mismo color del que estaba en aquella cabaña junto a Papá.

El niño parecía marchar para acercarse a nosotras, sus cabellos rubios flotaban en el aire y sus ropas parecían las de un pequeño buen mozo.- Huelen demasiado bien hermanas.-dijo acercándose, sobraban como treinta centímetros de su cabeza a la mía.

Se puso frente a Bella y tomo su brazo, ella parecía estar en shock, ambas lo estábamos.

-Tu no cambiarás tanto… tu piel es casi tan linda como la mía.- sonrió con su filosa dentadura. Su pequeño brazo se estiro y jalo de mi brazo tirándome al suelo.

-Mhm… Papá no se enojará si pruebo… un poco.-en media milésima de segundo, movió nuestras muñecas y pasó su nariz delicadamente por ellas. Ambas intentamos soltarnos, sabíamos bien o mal lo que haría, debíamos soltarnos.- ¿Me amas querida hermana?.-me dijo tiernamente, sus ojos estaban a la par de los míos, su perfecta cara aun aniñada me conmovió, sus pequeños labios color carmesí se estiraron dejándolo sonreír.

-Yo…-mi corazón se preparaba para la taquicardia, podía sentir las venas bajo mi piel. Miré a Bella asustada. No sabía como reaccionaría aquel niño ante mi respuesta. Mi prima mantenía una larga arruga entre ambos ojos, sus labios fruncidos.- sí… ¿Y tu?.-dije tratando de sonreír. Debía recordar las técnicas para tratar a un niño, psicología, lo que fuera serviría.

-Son… mis hermanas, yo las QUIERO.-dijo entre risas, parecía para él la verdad mas grande del mundo. Bella y yo nos miramos asustadas, este ser era macabramente… lindo.

La sonrisa de aquel infante se retorció, curvo sus labios y tras ello hizo movimientos notablemente lentos. Su mano soltó la de Bella y por unos segundos me sentí aliviada, hasta que tomo la mía con ambas manos. Sus blancos y filosos dientes relucían en dirección a mi muñeca, intenté zafarme, pero solo lograba hacer hoyos en el lodo del cementerio, mi prima lo trato de empujar, parecía intentar mover una roca del pavimento. Él se iba acercando a mi piel, sentí sus colmillos perforar la superficie de mi piel.

-¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!, ¡Despierta!-gritaba Bella arriba del niño.

-¡Lutor!, querido. Son _familia._-escuche débilmente aquella voz modulada. El pequeño se separó haciendo puchero y empujó a Bella haciéndola caer detrás mío. Mi prima cerró los ojos tratando de no sentir el impacto.

-Bella… Bella, ¿Estás bien?- su cuerpo es tan delgado y frágil. Alguna herida grave…

El niño nos miraba de una forma indescriptible, parecía avergonzado y divertido. Jalé con todas mis fuerzas mi mano, pero eran movimientos en vano, él no parecía hacer fuerza por mantener mi muñeca aún atrapada.

-La educación que has recibido por mi parte no te ha enseñado eso Lutor. Libera a tus hermanas.-la voz subió de tono.

-Pero… yo quiero…-el niño hablo mirando entre los árboles, parecía como si fuera a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento. ¿Podría?...

-He dicho.-la voz gruño escondida bajo las sombras.- Despídete.-dijo.

Bella estaba atenta en la conversación, intenté arrastrarme hacía ella, pero el niño aún sostenía de mi muñeca. ¡Es que no iba a soltarme nunca!.

Como si me hubieran golpeado, un mareo me noqueo, la imagen del cementerio se iba degradando poco a poco y el aire parecía faltarme.-¡Bella!...-grite.

-Adiós…-chillo amargamente el niño y tras ello todo se volvió negro.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados y sentí el colchón bajo mi espalada, mi respiración permanecía agitada. Trate de controlarme, todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño.

Sentí la suave tela con mis dedos, sí, todo había sido un sueño. Pero… que real.

-Buenos días Ann.-escuché a Scott.

-Soctt…-Trate de sentarme, me sentía débil por alguna razón. Tal vez caminar bajo la lluvia no era tan buena idea como había pensado.-Buenos días.-dije vaciando mis pulmones.

¡ALTO!, Bella. Dónde estaba Bella, ¿Estaba bien?.-Bella… ¿Bella esta bien?-abrí los ojos buscándole.

-Mhm… ella esta bien.-Scott estaba bajó el marco de la puerta.- Esta con Edward.-esas tres palabras me llenaron de calma. Entonces en verdad era un sueño, todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero… Papá y la cabaña… la cabaña me era conocida.

-¿Tu estas bien?-sonó preocupado.

-Ah… sí, mal sueño.-acerqué mis piernas al abdomen y trate de sonreír. Me sentía cansada.

-Estas conmigo, haz despertado.-me tranquilizo, sonreía tan dulcemente, que le correspondí alegre.- Te prepararé el desayuno. Si lo deseas, puedes darte un baño.- apareció a un lado mío y rozo mi mejilla.

Su tacto me hizo sentir lo tan despierta ahora que estaba, su piel estaba helada y me agradaba.

-Tienes calentura.- su ceño se frunció. Se separó y segundos después escuché el caer del agua. La puerta por en medio de la pared estaba abierta y él venía de regreso.

A comparación con él, siempre tendría calentura, pero a decir verdad su mano estaba más helada de lo normal. Aunque a mí me agrada, estaba mejor así.

-No fue buena idea que te mojarás. Mucho menos que te acompañará yo. Muy poco responsable… Ahora estás enferma.-parecía hablar con él mismo, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los míos.

-Scott, hablas como si fuera un niño, peor aún, una mascota a la que tengas que cuidar.-dije molesta. No era su culpa, yo era mi propia responsabilidad.

Me acerqué a la esquina de la cama para poder bajar. Estaba débil, pero no le haría notarlo.

-Quiero cuidarte. Pero no eres una mascota.-dijo serio.

-Tampoco una niña.-refuté.

Su risa me noqueo, era tan hermosa. Él sabía cuando usarla.- Estas en pleno crecimiento.-sus labios se estiraron. Caminó lento en mi dirección y beso mi frente.- Te quiero Ann. Por favor toma un baño, te sentirás mejor.-tras decir esto, desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Perfecto, Scott me ve como una niña. ¿Qué tan romántico puede ser ello?.

Camine sin fuerzas hacía la puerta aún abierta. El interruptor estaba apagado, recuerdo haberlo visto por fuera. Lo encendí y entré de nuevo. Mi conmoción fue grande. Además de ser profundo el cuarto y conectarse con un baño completo, la pared libre de inmobiliario estaba con unos cuantos cuadros pintados a carbón. Eran hermosos. Tan bien estructurados. Me acerqué al baño y el agua estaba casi al rebosar en la bañera. Corrí y la cerré, en otra oportunidad podría admirarlos de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta. El azulejo del baño era color negro con detalles plateados. Todo en esta casa era tan elegante. Lo que pensé era mi ropa estaba en una pequeño mueble con todo tipo de fragancias y cremas. Lo extraño era que la mitad de ellas eran para dama.

-Alice…-casi la oí reírse. Mi imaginación de nuevo.

Las toallas estaban acomodadas en un diván junto al mueble. Me desvestí lentamente y entre a la tina.

-¡Diablos!- el agua estaba helada, en cualquier momento podrían formarse pequeños hielitos en la superficie.

Sí, tal vez exageraba, pero en verdad estaba fría. Ahora comprendo el chiste interno del que se estará riendo Scott. Lo frío de su piel era notablemente distinto a meterte a una tina de agua helada y por congelar. Que chistoso…

Mordí mis labios para no gritar, debía entrar para bajar mi "calentura". Estuve unos segundos abrazada a mi cuerpo, sintiendo el agua fría rodearme y humectarme. No podía estar así todo el tiempo, el baño no constaba de solo mojarse. Eso hacían los niños. Yo no era uno de ellos.

Me hundí en la tina para mojarme completa. Las figuras se opacaron con el constante movimiento del agua.

Ahora recuerdo aquella sensación. Cuando inicie mi carrera por bajar de peso, acudía todos los días a natación. Me encantaba como se sentían los pulmones cuando agotabas todo tu aire. Un vacio, por momento, escuchas todo sonido y la paz te llena. Sientes y hoyes tus latidos, el agua te mece como si ya formarás parte de ella. Me encantaba aquella sensación.

Ya no podía seguir más tiempo bajo el agua, intente levantarme pero no podía. Mechones rubios traspasaron el agua. Unas manos me sostenían por los brazos. Comencé a desesperarme, no podía respirar. El pánico se apodero de mí. Alguien me estaba sosteniendo, no podía salir. Intenté gritar, pero solo lograba que el agua entrara por mi boca, la regrese, si no entraba aire en mi sistema, el agua no lo iba a suceder. Moví mis brazos con la única fuerza que tenía, los sentía tan pesados.

Una risa me aturdió. Ya la había escuchado antes… pero no podía ser ella. Tanya se había ido, Scott lo había dicho. No podía ser ella.

-¡Vasta Tanya! ¡No comprendes que así no! Larguémonos…-escuché la voz de un hombre.

-Pagarás por meterte con mi Tom, lo pagarás niña.-dijo.

La falta de aire me estaba mareando, comencé a tener mucho sueño y deje de luchar. Segundos después deje de sentir la presión y di todas mis fuerzas por levantarme. Tome grandes bocanadas de aire y tosí un poco de agua. Ya no estaban aquellas personas.

¿Qué diablos me esta sucediendo?...

* * *

**Su escritora esta sentida. **

**No puedo dejar de escribir por que es como si me dejará a mi misma picada con la historia.**

**Este viernes será mi cumpleaños...**

**Ya se imaginarán lo que quiero de regalo.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

Hasta la proxima...

**Go –**

**Cuídense.**

**Bises.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	23. Sueño II & Leon y Oveja

**¡Hola!, Cómo están?**

**Gracias a todos los que esperan y me dejan review, de verdad son un aliento.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_Una risa me aturdió. Ya la había escuchado antes… pero no podía ser ella. Tanya se había ido, Scott lo había dicho. No podía ser ella._

_-¡Vasta Tanya! ¡No comprendes que así no! Larguémonos…-escuché la voz de un hombre._

_-Pagarás por meterte con mi Tom, lo pagarás niña.-dijo._

_La falta de aire me estaba mareando, comencé a tener mucho sueño y deje de luchar. Segundos después deje de sentir la presión y di todas mis fuerzas por levantarme. Tome grandes bocanadas de aire y tosí un poco de agua. Ya no estaban aquellas personas. ¿Qué diablos me estaba sucediendo?.

* * *

  
_

**22. Sueño compartido II.**

**Bella POV.**

El espejo estaba frente al colchón, podía escuchar las voces abajo. Los nervios dejaban una sensación de vacio en mi estómago.

Caminé directo al espejo; era el momento, en unos cuantos minutos más, consumaría el amor que siento por Edward frente a todos. La vista de todos estaría en nosotros.

Estaba segura que al salir la ola de realidad golpearía mi cara. Tanto tiempo aguardando, esperando no ser notada, y ahora lo que quería era que el mundo nos viera a Edward y a mí como uno solo. Como yo nos veía en realidad.

Por alguna razón el verme reflejada en el espejo, me dio un poco de intranquilidad. Sabía que no me vería como usualmente lo hago, era de esperarse, cuando uno se casa no va en jeans y una camiseta. Pero temía por ver a otra persona reflejada en aquel espejo, una persona que en nada se parecería a la vieja Bella. A la usual y común Bella.

Retrocedí y decidí mejor salir del cuarto sin observar los cambios de los cuales Alice y Rosalie se habían encargado. La perilla fue girada por alguien por detrás.

-¡Bella!, luces divina, ¡Deja que te vean todos!-entró Alice al cuarto brincoteando.- Vamos, vamos.- chillo tomando de mi brazo.

A qué se refería con divina?. Ojala alcancé para si quiera equilibrar un poco con Edward. Aunque eso era imposible en gran medida. Como mi ángel, no hay nadie.

Respiré profundamente, ¿En verdad estaba preparada para tener puestos los ojos de todos encima?. Debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Aunque eso no evitaría el sentirme incomoda con los cuchicheos del público.

Tome fuerzas, anteriormente habría pensado en hacerlo por Edward, por que el lo quería de esta forma, pero ahora era algo que yo deseaba, que yo _quería_.

Desearía ver los ojos de Charlie agrandarse al verme bajar por las escaleras, verlo con traje…

Había caminado sin darme cuenta hacía las escaleras, estaba apunto de comenzar y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas encontrar a mi padre al bajar. Comencé a bajar las escaleras paso por paso. Trate de ser más prudente en mi forma de andar, el vestido me ponía más trabas de las usuales al caminar.

Poco a poco la imagen de los escalones se fue tornando borrosa, sentía que una fuerza me atraía hacía atrás. Segundos después ya no estaba en casa de los Cullen, mucho menos en mi boda.

Estaba en el cementerio.

_(n/a: No los haré volver a leer. )_

---

Aquel sueño me había dejado exhausta y la molestia en mi espalda persistía.

Algo no estaba bien con estos sueños, por primera vez comenzaba a pensar que _alguien_ podía en verdad meterse en mi cabeza. A pesar de que en este sueño no había aparecido aquel vampiro con el que había luchado anteriormente; en sueños, el vampiro "mayor"-por que en realidad con vampiros nunca se sabe quién es el mayor o no-tenía un anillo en su mano, no había alcanzado a divisar lo inscrito en el, pero podría jurar que era el mismo que había atacado a mi padre en la patrulla.

No lograba aceptar todo lo que ha estado pasando, esto no podía ser mera coincidencia. Alguien estaba _de nuevo_ al asecho.

Siempre he sido buena para omitir los detalles chuscos de mi vida, así al menos era mas llevadero.

Sentí mi pupila achicarse cuando abrí los ojos, el cuarto no estaba tan iluminado, debía haber una lámpara en alguna esquina.

Cerré los ojos asustada, mis sueños no podían ser verdaderos, mi padre no debió… no pudo haber sufrido todo aquello. No puedo pensar que fue así…

-Buenos días…-la voz de mi ángel sonó como melodía en medio de mi próxima taquicardia.

-Buenos días…-traté de sonreír al abrir mis ojos. No debía preocupar a Edward, pero estaba segura que no podría mentirle, tal vez solo evadir ciertas cosas…

-Un mal sueño.-aseguro.

-Algo… por el estilo. Pero ya desperté.-dije rápidamente.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Hemos dejado ciertas cosas inconclusas Bella. Estos sueños no pueden tomarse a la ligera.- sonó preocupado, en sus ojos algo estaba mal, parecía frustrado.

-¿Paso algo?...

-No eres la única con sueños… extraños. Es irritante que _alguien _pueda entrar en tu mente. -eso era el motivo de aquella frustración- peor aún, que sea específicamente para dañarte. Estará resuelto, lo prometo.- sonrió, pero la alegría no alcanzo sus ojos.- Se que será un esfuerzo sobre humano… Pero no quiero que te preocupes por ello. Nos encargaremos. Por ahora, Alice les ha planeado todo el día. Quiere hacer "lo suyo", sin separarse de ustedes.

-¿A donde irás?

Lo miré dubitativa, mi paranoia podría ser errada.

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos y su mandíbula se tenso, caminó lentamente hacia mi y tomo mi mano formando pequeños cirulos con sus gélidos dedos.

-Tenemos… una idea. Iremos a hablar con Bill por lo pronto.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio.

-¿Por qué con Bill?-pregunté ya salida del Edward-trance- ¿Qué relación tiene Bill con esto?

-Las visiones de Alice están… bueno, hace horas que Alice no puede ver su futuro. Sería buen comienzo, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de las causas por las que pasa esto, es por los…-su ceño se frunció, no quería decirlo, no quería decir esa palabra- licántropos.

A pesar de prepararme en cuanto mencionó a Bill, no fue suficiente, una descarga pasó por mi columna al escuchar aquella palabra. Se llevaban meses sin noticia de Jacob, tal vez habría alguna ahora.

-Edward…-traté de medir terreno- Necesitarán… a _alguien _que pueda bajar a La Push.

-Hemos hablado con los Quellites…-su mandíbula se tensó.- Todo… todo esta arreglado.-dijo distraído.

-Edward... me gustaría ir con…-no pude terminar, su brazo tomo de mis caderas y en medio segundo habíamos salido del cuarto e íbamos a otra habitación.-¿Qué sucede?-dije entrecortadamente. Me pareció haber visto la silueta de Alice y Thomas adelantársenos. Agradecí internamente que Edward fuera considerablemente más lento que ellos.

-Es primordial nuestra salida hoy, Bella. Muy a mi pesar debes quedarte aquí.-dijo rápidamente y aún sosteniendo mis caderas e introduciéndonos por una puerta entre la pared.

El no respondía, comencé a exasperarme.-¿Por qué salimos de la habitación?, ¿Pasa algo?

Una pequeña arruga se torno entre sus cejas.-Michelle… soñó despierta.

Llegamos al marco de la puerta, parecía haber un baño tras la puerta y la voz de Alice se escuchaba por detrás.

-¿Qué soñó?-dije con voz apenas audible.

Los labios de Edward se movieron rápidamente y salimos a paso humano del… vestidor.

-Sus sueños son muy reales Bella, ella soñó con alguien, sin embargo en el baño solo estaba su esencia. Alice los vio en una visión, es como si… se pudiera conectar con ella.

Thomas salió estupefacto por la puerta del vestidor, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en la pared.

-¿Está bien?

La mirada de Thomas subió para observar el rostro de Edward, el negó lentamente y tras acatar las señas, Thomas tensó su mandíbula y sus labios carmesí se unieron en circulo.

-Entonces no sé qué es lo que esta pasándole!-creí haberlo escuchado decir antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras.

Comencé a sentirme en movimiento. Deseaba saber qué le había preguntado Thomas, pero no era el momento.

Me descubrí mirándolo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus cejas seguían unidas en un principio, pero tras unos segundos de observarme, descansaron y sonrió dulcemente. Su mano libre rosó mi mejilla.- ¿En qué piensas?

-Ehm…-balbuce intentando pensar de nuevo. Entramos al baño de Edward y me bajó delicadamente, había ropa sobre el pequeño diván a un lado del lavamanos. Suspire cansada, Edward se iría en poco tiempo.

Recordé su pregunta minutos después, me sentía sumamente avergonzada- Me preguntaba por cuanto tiempo te irías y… si lo harías en cuanto entrará a la ducha.- el solo hecho pensarlo lejos me abatía.

Su armoniosa risa resonó en el cuarto de baño. Sonriendo enérgicamente tomó mi rostro con sus manos y besando mis labios nos fue acercando poco a poco.

-Pronto volveremos.-dijo al separarnos.- _Los Quellites aprovechan todo su día._-terminó entre risas.

-Supongo…

-Alice las mantendrá ocupadas.-rió por lo bajo. Algo estaba planeando aquel duendecillo.-Por lo pronto, te daré algunos minutos humanos-su nariz paso por mi garganta- el desayuno esta casi listo.

-El… el desayuno para humanos.-dije sin pensar.

-Sí…-se aparto sonriendo enérgicamente.-Sigo pensando que en cualquier momento tu sentido de auto preservación se activará y saldrás corriendo. Pero cada día me es más difícil el pensar que lo permitiré.-suspiro impregnándome de su aliento.

¿Cuántas veces más tendría que repetirlo? No se cansaría nunca?.- Aún y cuando este por morir, no me separaré de ti Edward. Creí que ya habíamos acabado esa discusión. Mis sentidos de auto preservación están dañados. Fin de la discusión.-trate de sonar decidida e irritada pero el tenerlo de frente no ayudo.

-Bien…-su rostro se tensó de nuevo y sus dedos se fueron directamente al tabique de su nariz- Tus minutos de humano comienzan, te esperaremos en el comedor.-las comisuras de sus labios intentaban no estirarse. Lo sabía, estaba luchando por no reírse.

-Que león tan tonto…

-Que oveja tan sádica y masoquista…

Su risa resonó aun y cuando había cerrado la puerta. Y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

**Ahora con 17 años puedo decir que … me da alegría que haya respuesta de su parte, los seguiré esperando en este capitulo, aún nos falta mucho más…**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y Nos leeremos a la próxima.**

**Si tienen dudas, ya saben.**

**Go –**

**Cuídense.**

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	24. Automedicación y Complicaciones

**¡Hola!, Cómo están?**

**Gracias a los que pasan a leer.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_¿Cuántas veces más tendría que repetirlo? No se cansaría nunca?.- Aún y cuando este por morir, no me separaré de ti Edward. Creí que ya habíamos acabado esa discusión. Mis sentidos de auto preservación están dañados. Fin de la discusión.-trate de sonar decidida e irritada pero el tenerlo de frente no ayudo._

_-Bien…-su rostro se tensó de nuevo y sus dedos se fueron directamente al tabique de su nariz- Tus minutos de humano comienzan, te esperaremos en el comedor.-las comisuras de sus labios intentaban no estirarse. Lo sabía, estaba luchando por no reírse. _

_-Que león tan tonto…_

_-Que oveja tan sádica y masoquista…_

_Su risa resonó aun y cuando había cerrado la puerta. Y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

  
_

**Automedicación y Complicaciones.**

-¡Ann! ¿Qué ocurre?.-la puerta se abrió de par en par con Scott y Alice bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¡Scott!-grite agotando todo aire en mis pulmones. Pensé levantarme y abrazarlo, pero… yo estaba tomando un baño. Sentí los músculos dolerme al retractarme.

-Thommy… ¿Lo ves?, esta bien. Ahora sal, esta… ¡Desnuda!.- dijo entre risas Alice.

Mi frustración por no poder ir a abrazarlo se noto también en su rostro. Paso la mirada por todo el baño y después salió.

Alice se acercó al borde de la tina y apoyo el mentón en sus palmas. Por instinto me aleje hasta el otro extremo de la tina.

-Bueno… gracias por el espacio, pero ya tome un baño esta mañana.-sonrió ella.

-Alice…-las únicas palabras que salían por mis labios eran monosílabos. Mire las burbujas sobre la superficie del agua y respiré tratando de tranquilizarme.- ¿Qué esta pasando?...

La observé de reojo, estaba sentada en el azulejo del baño; regresé a estudiar las burbujas en cuanto cruzamos miradas.

-Un misterio más en la familia Cullen, ¡Es emocionante! Pero, creo… que es por tu susceptibilidad. Supongo que nos enfrentamos a un gran ente. -sonrió soñadoramente- Sabes… no habíamos encontrado a otros vampiros que tuvieran poderes, el poder de este ente esta muy desarrollado, tanto que puedo percibir algunas cosas cuando "envía señales".

La mire escéptica, no estaba segura de entender todo aquello. Un ente con un poder desarrollado. Oh sí, era eso…

-Yo, problemas… eso pasa.

-_Complicaciones…_-corrigió- Los chicos irán a investigar hoy Michelle, deberías conocernos más. Somos una familia y esto… en realidad nos afecta a todos.-las yemas de sus dedos rosaron mi rodilla trazando espirales. La miré consternada, sus facciones reflejaban cariño, un cariño inédito.

-Esta bien…

Escuché su risa como un agudo gritillo musical, brinco en un grácil movimiento y apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-Te arrugarás como pasa Micky. -sus ojos se ensancharon siguiendo su sonrisa- No tengas miedo. -dijo serena- Podrás superarlo.

Traté de sonreír y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba a lado mío besando mi frente, cuando reaccione estaba de nuevo en el marco de la puerta.

-El desayuno para humanos se servirá en poco. No querrás hacer esperar a Thomas por tu reacción, o sí?. Se ha esmerado demasiado en ello.-su rostro sobresalía de entre la puerta.

-Oh... No.-dije sin ganas.

Guiñó el ojo aún sonriendo y cerro la puerta dejándome de nuevo sola.

El baño pareció adentrarse en la penumbra en cuanto se fue, como si toda la luz y paz se hubiera ido con ella. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, todo iba demasiado rápido, mientras que parecía que yo me quedaba estancada. Aún no digería las cosas.

Había conseguido un novio vampiro en menos de una semana, el sentimiento tan profundo que me apegaba a él expiraba una incertidumbre suprema -el depender sentimentalmente de un ser sobrenatural no inspira del todo confianza. Había llegado de arrimada con mi único familiar vivo -por que sí, mis familiares habían fallecido, otro punto más que agregar a la nota- Había arrastrado a mis mejores amigos hasta este pequeño pueblo, Forks –que hasta ahora había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza y el hecho de que ahora estaba condenada a unirme a ella.

En resumidas cuentas es algo que tardaría en digerirse.

Me quedé unos instantes apretando los párpados contra mis ojos, tratando de seguir con todo, de ponerme de pie y no caer en shock. Cuando creí haberlo logrado, estiré la mano para agarrar el shampoo y terminar de una vez por todas mi baño.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño, entre al mediano pasillo con cuadros colgados en la pared. La ropa, aunque no era mía, me quedaba a la perfección, así que no había batallado a la hora de vestirme.

Pasé rápidamente la mirada por los cuadros. Si tuviera la palabra indicada, si conociera la definición objetiva que le dan las personas estudiadas en aquel campo, podría utilizar una palabra mejor que los defina, pero… con lo único que contaba era con mi pobre definición de magníficos, de parecieren fotografías a carbón completamente.

Me llamó la atención uno en especial. Era de una niña dormida sobre un sillón, las pecas se acentuaban en su rostro, su cabello tenía pequeñas curvas, las pestañas eran largas y chinas, y sus labios estaban delicadamente remarcados. En la esquina del cuadro estaba escrito: _Angel, Jerome._ Indiscutiblemente un magnifico trabajo.

Seguí mi trayecto para llegar a las escaleras y de ahí a la plata baja. Todos estarían esperando abajo. Pase lentamente el cuarto de Scott, su aroma impregnaba cada esquina de la habitación._ No me importaría respirar su aroma por siempre._

Los tennis que había encontrado, eran de un color grisáceo con morado siguiéndolo en las rayas. Eran perfectos, tal y como si yo los hubiera escogido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Bella? –me gire para verla, estaba por bajar las escaleras.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí. Has podido dormir bien?- traté de omitir las _complicaciones._

-Algo…-sus ojos decían todo lo que sus labios no, estaba preocupada y quería saber qué había pasado, si estaba asustada…

-A desayunar para el humano?- pregunté recordando como Alice lo había mencionado.

-Sí…-trato de sonreír. Me acerqué a ella y rose su mano intentando sonreír, seguí bajando las escaleras tras ver que su intranquilidad parecía descender un poco.

Bella me condujo en silencio al comedor, al llegar, sobre la mesa yacían un par de platos cuadrados, la mesa era larga, rectangular y de una caoba oscura.

¿Todos sabrían las complicaciones que tenía el tener un humano enmarañando las cosas?, lo dejarían pasar?, A qué se referiría Alice con que nos afectaba a todos?, Si es así con más razón debería irme, solo traía problemas al unirme a su pequeño mundo sobrenatural. Era como entrar en un nuevo círculo y traer consigo una serie de _situaciones complicadas_, además de venir de gratis, vengo dos por uno. No es perfecto?

-No probarás bocado?

Volví a la mesa, me había quedado viendo el blanco y cuadrado plato frente a mi. Al subir la mirada encontré a los Cullen sentados en la mesa, Scott estaba sentado a lado mío. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo me había sentado.

-Eh, sí. Este…buenos días.-dije cansada.

-Chicos, siento no poder quedarme con ustedes, pero han hablado del hospital y debo partir. Un desayuno saludable siempre es bien recibido…-comenzó a reír el doctor Cullen- ejem… sí bueno, compórtense chicos.

Todos se despidieron calurosamente de él, yo solo puede sonreír ya que las palabras seguían cautivas en mi garganta.

-Esto es estúpido… Iré de compras.-subí la mirada para corroborar que no era mi imaginación el que Rosalie había hablado, se había escuchado tan bajo. Ella se había levantado de la mesa sin ruido alguno.

Desde en la mañana habían comenzado a hacerse realidad mis imaginaciones y tenía que inclinarme a verificar que por lo menos no fueran hostiles.

-No señorita. -la voz maternal de Esme nunca podría imaginarla.- Lo mejor sería que permanecieras con nosotras.

-Mhm… entonces, he acabado de desayunar, puedo subir a mi cuarto?-pregunto con ansias.

Esme solo sonrió y le pasó un plato a Bella. Rosalie desapareció al subir el primer escalón y escuche un par de risas.

-Eso fue rápido.-rió Edward.

-Claro, Rose tiene un gran metabolismo.

Suspiré cansada, ni mi mandíbula tenía fuerzas y mi garganta me incomodaba.

El tacto gélido me sacó de nuevo de mi ensimismamiento, alguien había posado su mano sobre mi frente.

-Aún tienes alta la temperatura, Ann.-lo escuché hablar, era increíble como podía él, hacerme sentir mejor al instante en que me tocaba.- El desayuno te caerá bien. Come algo. –acercó un tazón con naranja en cuadros.

Me extrañaba el hecho de que no me molestará cada vez que él me exigía las cosas, no preguntaba, simplemente las exigía. Aunque no siempre le seguía.

-Pero fue divertido verdad?-escuché la voz de Esme a un lado mío.

-Lo fue.-mi voz sonó afónica.

-Me alegro. Los chicos les han preparado un apetitoso desayuno, chicas. Les dará fuerzas a ambas.-su sonrisa era tierna y bondadosa. Era imposible no quererla.

-Sí! Emmett aboyó el último cuchillo que teníamos, tenemos otra obra maestra.- la voz de Alice se escuchaba como un silbido dulce.

-Para ser exactos, la decima obra maestra en estos meses.-dijo riendo Jasper.

Las melodiosas voces se empezaron a escuchar de fondo. Y mi densa mirada paso despistada buscando a Scott. Estaba mirándome con el seño fruncido.

Todos se comportaban como si no hubiera pasado algo, tal vez no estaban enterados, no les importaba tal vez o… intentaban no ponerme más incomoda. Pero… Bella y Scott no podían disfrazarse del todo.

Me preocupaba el hecho de que a Bella le complicara más mi llegada. Había entrado como si nada en sus vidas y esperaba cariño e interés?... Estaba que daba risa.

Las manos de Scott se movieron rápidamente y tomaron mi mandíbula delicadamente, lo miré confundida. Su sonrisa me dejo aún más ida, su mirada vio de reojo el platón frente a mí y tomo el tenedor con una mano, desgajo un pedazo de naranja y abriendo mi boca lo introdujo rápidamente.

-Qué creegs queg hagces?

-Mastica y traga. Si no quieres alimentarte, será un placer para mi obligarte, todo sea para ponerte mejor.- sonrió encantadora e hipnotizantemente.

Fruncí el seño y mastique lo más lento que pude, el ácido de la naranja me hacía sentir lo raspada que estaba mi garganta. Cuando trague el gajo de naranja sentí un estornudo venir.- Ashú!- dije antes de estornudar, gracias a la constelación que fue silencioso. Siempre era así, dentro de mi rareza habitual, siempre avisaba antes de estornudar.

-También un resfriado.- lo escuche decir.

-No… no es necesario esto que haces Thomas.

Su ceño se tensó junto con su mandíbula y sus labios formaron una línea recta.

-Te quiero y sí, es necesario. –dijo agriamente.

-¿En serio? -me costaba hablar y mis palabras sonaban ásperas.

-Sabes Bella, el libro que compraste en Port Angeles nos ha servido mucho a Thommy y a mí, ahora tenemos una idea más de cómo socializar con los humanos.

Había olvidado que estábamos sentados en la mesa junto con todos. No dejé de observar a Scott, no podía.

-Me alegra que les haya servido en algo. –respondió ella.

Socializar… Acorte la distancia a Scott- Ese libro es el causante?.

-No estoy seguro a qué te refieres…-su nariz se arrugo y una orilla de sus labios se estiro.

-Me pondría menos incomoda si te comportarás como tu mismo y no como un libro. Me agradan los libros no me malentiendas –tomé rápidamente el tenedor y revolví los gajos en el tazón.- pero… yo quiero conocerte a ti.

-Creo que no sabes lo que dices.- tomo sutilmente el tenedor de mis dedos, lo incrusto en la naranja y lo acerco a mi boca.

Entrecerré los ojos, no tenía ánimos.-Podrías mostrarme, para darte cuenta que cuan equivocado estas.

-Comerías si lo intento?- su rostro se relajó.

-Mhm… puedo intentarlo, pero mi garganta quita todos mis ánimos.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y en medio segundo se paró y desapareció. Miré a los demás confundida, todos con excepción de Bella reían.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El liquido te parece bien?- Scott volvió con un alto y ancho vaso con lo que parecía el jugo de los gajos de naranja.

-Gracias…-lo tomé pero el vaso tembló, no tenía idea de mi debilidad hasta este punto.

-Bailarías bien con esos movimientos, las maracas se quedan cortas…-escuché la voz de Emmett.

-Ya lo creo…

Mi novio dejo el vaso en la mesa y depositó en le vaso un largo popote.

-Ashú!-gemí antes de estornudar y colocar las manos en mi boca. Alerta…

-¡Salud!-escuché en coro a Alice y Emmett.

-Gracias…-dije somnolienta y tomando del jugo.

Cuando agradecí pase la mirada por la mesa, ya solo quedaban Alice, Emmett, Edward y Bella. Mi prima y su novio entablaban una conversación, sería al parecer, por tal estaban en una burbuja. Ella habrá soñado mejor? Oh habrá soñado lo mismo…

-Thommy la medicina la hará dormir de nuevo.

-¿Fue demasiada?-la miro preocupado.

Alice se paró de la mesa y agarrando su plato vacio fue hacía la cocina bailando.

-¿Pusiste medicina en mi grandioso jugo?

-Solo un poco más… de todas formas dormir no le hace mal a nadie.- apareció tras un costado de la mesa la pequeña de los Cullen.

-Sin alteración no hay reacción!, Bueno en este caso: grandioso jugo…-vocifero Emmett cayendo en carcajadas.

-Ok, estoy drogada.-dije riendo y tomando más del vaso.

-Te hará sentir mejor…

-Si… bueno, pediré consulta a la siguiente.

-Yo solo auto medico.-rió por lo bajo mi novio.

-Oh… solo… fue un poco, cierto?

-Esta haciendo efecto rápido.

-Sí… al menos no soñaré. Gracias por el desayuno chicos, gracias por todo.- los ojos se me cerraban, era increíble que actuará tan rápido el medicamento.

-Espera Michelle, ¿Qué soñaste?-escuche a lo lejos a Bella.

-Soñé con Papá… -estaba cabeceando- con Bella… Lutor.

-¡Edward!- gritó antes de que callera dormida.

**Me siento mal por no agregar tanto a Edward hoy, es que… en este capítulo Michelle no los escucho hablar.**

**Spoilers:**

**Ya he visto la premier!, Dos veces seguidas!. Dios!!! Amo cuando ponen a Muse en el Beisbol! Constelación que sí!. Se las recomiendo mucho, Hay muchos cambios y cosas agregadas/cambiadas…. Pero si que vale la pena.**

**Ya tengo el capitulo que viene!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y Nos leeremos a la próxima.**

**Si tienen dudas, ya saben.**

**Go –**

**Cuídense.**

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	25. Es un fantástico vestido

**¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?**

**Eternas gracias a los que pasan a leer.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-Te hará sentir mejor…_

_-Si… bueno, pediré consulta a la siguiente._

_-Yo solo auto medico.-rió por lo bajo mi novio._

_-Oh… solo… fue un poco, cierto?_

_-Esta haciendo efecto rápido._

_-Sí… al menos no soñaré. Gracias por el desayuno chicos, gracias por todo.- los ojos se me cerraban, era increíble que actuará tan rápido el medicamento._

_-Espera Michelle, ¿Qué soñaste?-escuche a lo lejos a Bella._

_-Soñé con Papá… -estaba cabeceando- con Bella… Lutor._

_-¡Edward!- gritó antes de que callera dormida.

* * *

  
_

** 25. Es un fantástico vestido.**

La habitación donde estaba me erizaba la piel, o tal vez eran los brazos en donde estaba. A pesar de estar un poco más fría de lo común, me sentía en mi lugar; no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y su pecho no se contraía regularmente, pero yo me sentía viva en sus brazos.

-Te sientes mejor?- su aliento penetro mis pulmones, aunque había estado en su regazo largo tiempo –lo suponía- era nada comparado a tener su aliento rosándome el rostro.

No quería romper la magia del momento con mi voz. Asentí contestando. Al subir por sus hombros, mis manos buscaban su cuello, su mandíbula… sus labios. Se estiraron segundos los toqué, abrí los ojos para corroborar el hecho y ahí estaba él, sonriéndome, riendo de mi a cierto grado.

-No importa si despierto a tu lado… no importa en verdad.- dije lentamente pasando la yema de mi dedo por sus labios. Cruce miradas con él y por fin, la pena me embargo, me recargue sobre su pecho intentando seguir su fingido ciclo de respiración.

-A media tarde no podrías levantarte, Ann –su mano subió por mi espalda y llego por debajo del lóbulo formando pequeños espirales bajo mi oreja.- Entonces, no te importaría si lo volviera a hacer… aunque la verdad no estoy pidiendo permiso. -lo escuché alegre- Pero haré sin duda lo que se requiera para que estés a salvo.

No pude evitar escuchar algo más en sus palabras. -Mhm… gracias.

-Te ha bajado de más la temperatura-sus dedos cesaron el movimiento bajo mi oído, el gélido rose de sus manos sobre mis hombros me enfado, él me estaba separando de él.

- No, ¡no!, la calentura, yo… tengo calor, ¡Siempre tengo calor!- chille apunto del llanto tratando de aferrarme a él. Era imposible, su fuerza aún y medida, era por mucho más que suficiente para aventarme cientos de metros. Me aferré a su cintura respirando entrecortadamente. Parecía una niña caprichosa, no lo quería soltar, no quería dejar aquella paz y quietud que me proporcionaba.

-Desde que mi familia murió… Siempre tengo calor.-dije sollozando.

Su cuerpo se torno rígido, sentía sus dedos dudar el alejarme o no; lo menos que deseaba era inspirarle pena, o algún otro tipo de compasión.

-Esa no es razón _amor_, tu cuerpo necesita una temperatura determinada.-dijo amablemente. _Amor, amor_, aquella palabra resonó en mi cabeza. Por qué yo no le podía decir _amor.?_

-Preferible morir de frío que de calor…-

Lo escuché gruñir por lo bajo, tras unos segundos lo sentí reír al contraerse.

-Lo sé… reina del drama.

-Los humanos… con sus cortos años de vida.-sonrió tristemente- No distinguen las cosas, aún y cuando estén frente a ellos. Es claro que tenemos distintos estándares: tus días son cortos y tus tiempos medidos.

Lo miré sorprendida, la bipolaridad encarnada en un ser perfecto, pero… algo triste en su semblante me confundió.- Estas… arrepentido?

-Antes… podría decirse –captó al instante a qué me refería- pero cuando encuentras quien te complemente, cómo puedes no desear permanecer de ese modo? Aún más, cómo no desearlo para la eternidad?- sus ojos se rasgaron de más, estaba por sonreír.

No había sido la única que lo pensara, me alegraba el que él lo hubiera sentido también. No habría mejor forma de decirlo.- Te quiero Scott.-seguí el contorno de sus cejas con los dedos.- Por cierto…-esperé unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Por cierto…

-Habrá tiempo para conocerte mejor, me refiero… tu pasado?

-¿Como… qué? Solo hay presente y futuro desde ahora.

-Yo solo quiero saber sobre ti, si Scott es tu verdadero nombre, si el ocre era también el color de tus ojos antes –recordé que todos tenían el mismo color en sus ojos- y…

-El tiempo sobra, Ann. Aunque en realidad… –soltó una pequeña carcajada- es apellido, pero no podría explicarte qué efecto tiene el que lo pronuncies.

Me sentí sumamente apenada, recordé como me hastiaba mi maestra del bachillerato _"Niña Swan… ponga atención niña Swan, la clase esta al frente no en el suelo niña Swan"_ ¡Iuc!, memorias reprimidas.

-Te contaré lo que quieras cuando vuelva. He dicho que iría en cuanto despertarás…

-¿Irías?, a dónde, pasa algo?- no me alegraba el separarme de él, comenzaba a portarme egoísta respecto a todo lo que lo confiriere.

-No tardaremos, iremos con una tribu de por los alrededores, puede que también se pregunten qué es lo que esta pasando. Edward tuvo la idea en la madrugada, parece que Bella esta siendo afectada también.

-Por favor, vuelve…- algo presentía, el día había empezado con aquel sentimiento.

-Ann…-uso su voz para tranquilizarme y sin notarlo sus dedos volvían a formar espirales bajo mi oído- Solo iremos a investigar, todo esta bien, no hay por qué preocuparse.

-Me preocupo más por ti, no por la situación. Cada vez me hundo más y más. Comienzo a acostumbrarme, sí, lo admito. Pero no es justo que…

-Ann…

-¡Es que no sería justo! Eres lo único que tengo y solo te he conocido en menos de una semana y debo conformarme con creer que este haciendo bien al dejarme guiar por el corazón, de que tiene razón… Es realmente confuso, no sé si abrirme o cerrarme. Pero cómo cerrarse cuando tú estas enfrente…

-Oh, cuan estresante…

-Y que lo digas…

Se rió eufóricamente.- Es parte de la vida, Ann. Pero te recomendaría que no te estreses tanto, no podrás disfrutar del momento. Vida solo una…

-Eh?, ok. Un cliché. Eso me gano por abrirme con los demás. Pensé que como tú no eras un "demás" podrías comprenderlo, de hecho no sé por que lo pensé…

Mi aire se agotó en cuento sentí sus labios jugando fuertemente con los míos, sus manos pasaron minuciosamente por mi cabello bajando por los hombros hasta la silueta de mis caderas. Por el shock, aún tenía los ojos abiertos y mis brazos seguían suspendidos a mis costados. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me apegue más a él respondiendo al beso.

Sus labios carnosos me hipnotizaron, era como estar en un laberinto del que no pretendieses salir. Sí que es fácil perder la cabeza a su lado.

Una pequeña presión en la cien me comenzó a molestar, me sentía mareada. El beso paró inmediatamente. Lo sentí sonreír al tener los labios aún juntos. Respiré desesperadamente sobre su mejilla, me disgustaba que aquella necesidad haya roto el momento.

Él se separó y besando mi frente me colocó en lo que parecía ser el sofá de la planta baja. Era increíble, desde que había despertado no había mirado nada más que a Scott.

-Sabrás que es lo mejor a su debido tiempo. Disfruta el momento…-su rostro se turbo suplicante- Por favor, no te preocupes. –puso su mejor sonrisa al levantarse del sofá y lo seguí con la mirada.

-Esta mañana me has dado el mejor regalo Michelle… Sé que los días serán distintos junto a ti.

-Te quiero… -pelee conmigo misma para no volverlo a llamar por su apellido- Thomas. Tengan cuidado. –me sentí como una madre despidiéndose de sus hijos y como tal pidiendo que se cuidaran.

-Te amo Ann. –su semblante cambió tristemente con aquellas palabras. Su rostro se movió rápidamente sonriendo. Estaba dolido.- "Tengan cuidado"-depositó un beso en mi frente y apareció en el marco de la puerta al instante.

-Adi…-la puerta se cerró antes de que terminara.

Me quedé unos instantes recargada en el sofá viendo el techo. ¿Qué podría saber aquella tribu que ellos no? ¿Por qué estas cosas empezaban a pasar en cuanto yo había venido? ¿Sera así… o estos problemas son tan usuales por aquí?

-La vida es una novela…-escuché una voz rígida a lo lejos. Me asomé encontrando a Rosalie en el último escalón.

-¿Cuán… cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-tartamudeé, por alguna razón ella me inspiraba una clase de respeto-miedo inconscientemente.

-El suficiente, Michelle… Así te llamas no?

Asentí temerosa.

-Bueno… ya había dejado de preguntarme ello. Pero en cuanto ustedes se conocieron, volví a cuestionarme. -parecía desfilar hacía mi dirección, pensé que en cualquier momento saldrían las cámaras para fotografiarla.

-El… el qué Rosalie?-me sentí intimidada. Aunque, claro, eso era algo que ella siempre hacía sentir a los demás.

Dudo en responderme.- La unión de los humanos y uno de nosotros no es aceptable. No comprendí hasta que acepté que el amor que mi hermano siente por Bella va más haya que la línea que nos separa de ustedes.- dijo algo apenada- Pero… es diferente.- se sentó frente a mi.- Thomas… -bufó dramáticamente.- Nunca pensé que se enamoraría de un humano. Aunque para ser honesta nunca llegué a pensar que llegaría a enamorarse, que tuviera sentimientos o un corazón para ser exacta.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Él es… bueno, podría decirse por ahora, que era, alegre con las chicas y no cualquier chica, chicas con porte y con clase. Pero… entiendes a lo que me refiero con "alegre" cierto?

Asentí sorprendida. No era difícil adivinar aquello, Scott –no era fácil dejar de pensarlo con ese nombre- podía obtener a quien quisiese. Lo único que no se podía entender, era por qué estaba conmigo…

-Y… Por qué razón somos diferentes de Bella y Edward?

-Sin contar la madurez de Bella, no lo tomes a mal, pero… a pesar de como es Bella, es claro la devoción que siente por mi hermano, bueno eso he observado. Y tú… el Romeo se despide con un "Te amo" ¿Y tu con un "Te quiero"? ¿Te parece equitativo? –nunca la había escuchado reír, me tomo desprevenida- No sé por qué te digo esto, tu no me agradabas, sigues sin hacerlo eh, niña. Pero aprecio a Thomas, así que piensa las cosas. Si no das el talle no te comprometas. -aventó uno de sus mechones con la punta riza tras su oreja.

-Lo… lo que me estas diciendo… es que no quiero a Scott?- me costaba un trabajo inigualable el hablar con ella.

-Si eso entendiste… -dijo, tomó uno de sus mechones y comenzó a darle vueltas con su mano.

Supongo que Tanya sí esta a la altura de Scott. Era increíble que ella me estuviera diciendo esto y más, ya que era algo que lo había pensando tan solo minutos atrás. Acaso era tan obvio?

-Rose… no te agradará lo que Thommy te dirá. Su relación no te incumbe. –dijo con voz severa Alice entrando a la casa seguida por Esme. Su ropa estaba empapada y caían pequeñas gotas de agua por su cabello de pino negro.

Resopló fuertemente.- Solo espero que Thomas recobre la cabeza pronto.

-Rosalie, cariño… –la dulce voz de Esme me despertó del trance que estaba por comenzar.

Los labios de los tres seres se movían rápidamente, Rosalie y Esme cambiaban sus facciones.

-¡Bien!, como sea. –Rosalie se levantó de golpe y salió disparada hacia las escaleras.

-Mhm… -rió levemente Alice- Será mejor que nos cambiemos, Esme. ¡No querrás que nos enfermemos como Micky!- bailo siguiendo a su hermana por las escaleras.

Al seguir con la mirada a Alice me topé con Bella, se sostenía con fuerza del barandal. Todas escuchamos la melodiosa y chillante carcajada de Alice; tan solo segundos después Bella cayó bajando de sentón los últimos escalones que le quedaban.

-Perfecto, Alice. Podrías avisar antes de que ocurra, ¡Pequeña diablilla!- dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Estás bien, Bella?- preguntó maternalmente Esme tendiendo la mano a pocos centímetros de Bella.

-Sí, gracias. -se levantó esta apenada, su rostro se coloró rojizo.

-Bueno chicas, iré a cambiarme. Este día será emocionante.- sus manos aplaudieron y acabado desapareció por las escaleras.

- Te dolió mucho?-di ordenes a mi cerebro de sonreír, pero no estaba segura a estos instantes de lo que mi rostro mostraba.

-Estoy acostumbrada, nada del otro mundo. –su rostro comenzaba a volver a su usual color pálido.

-Te sonrojas fácilmente.

-Un libro abierto para todo aquel que me conozca.

-Nunca se acaba de conocer a una persona…-la sobre imagen de Scott con bellas mujeres paso por mi mente.- Bueno, supongo no?.

-Sí, supongo. –su ceño se frunció y sus labios formaron una tenue línea rosada.

Esperé a que formulara la pregunta que sus ojos gritaban, pero estaba dubitativa en hacerlo. Me senté y sonreí dándole confianza.

-Hey… Qué tal tus sueños?- dijo intentando sonar fresca o desinteresada. Sin dudar, Bella es una mala actriz.

-Son sueños después de todo, no?- inconscientemente frote mi muñeca. Negué el dolor que me ocasionaba el hacerlo, aquel niño había sido un sueño, solo eso. Un mal sueño.- Un mal sueño. Solo eso.

-Sí, bueno. Creo que… estos son colectivos.

-Quieres decir… tú también?- me tomó por sorpresa.

Me miró afligida, camino torpemente para sentarse a un lado. Su cálido tacto me revolcó los nervios. Subió cuidadosamente la manga de mi muñeca y gimió asustada.

-Ta… También… reales. –dijo temblando.- ¿Tienes calor, te arde?- se movió violentamente y su rostro palideció al instante.

-Bueno…si, pero no me arde. Es normal tener calor no?- trate de tranquilizarla acercándome a ella.

-Entonces… No te duele, me refiero, nada fuera de lo normal….

-Tomando como normal esto. No. –baje de nuevo la manga y pegue la muñeca a mi pecho.

-Eso quiere decir que… -sus palabras se quedaron encerradas tras sus labios.

-Te han mordido Micky?-el frío tacto de Alice me sorprendió. Remangó mi blusa hasta llegar al codo.

-Yo… este… fue un mal sueño, no? –las observé asustada.

- Alice…

-La ponzoña no es real como lo demás. No le afecto. –respondió a las –creía yo- preguntas aún no formuladas.

-¿Cómo… esta tu espalda?- recordé su caída en sueños.

-Solo son unos cuantos….-sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir el frío tacto de Alice en su espalda.

-Ouh… no podremos jugar si las humanas están defectuosas. –dijo colocando cariñosamente a Bella en el sofá.

-Yo iré por el ungüento. –me sobresalto escuchar a Esme, segundos después la puerta de algún lugar de la casa se oyó cerrarse.

-¡Sip!, ¡Palomitas! –canturreo bailando a la sala de televisión.

-Logra uno acostumbrarse a esto?- miré asustada a mi prima.

-Se perdería la magia en todo…

-Supongo…- resople dándome ánimos.

Me dirigí con Alice al sofá frente al televisor de mega pulgadas. No sabría cuántas exactamente, algo más en lo que no destaco.

Esme entro a toda prisa y sonriendo, pidió permiso a Bella para colocarle el ungüento en la espalda.

-Gracias, Esme -dijo Bella aún en la sala.

- ¿Qué películas hay, taquillera Alice?- escuché la voz de Daniel tras nosotras.

-Veamos…. Horror o Terror? Es el dilema…

-No hay mucha diferencia en verdad, por ambas habrá gritos… -se sentó a un lado mío.

-Bien… esta entonces. –la pequeña duende se acercó al DVD y al introducir el CD y regresó a sentarse en el suelo delante de Bella.

-Elizabeth fue con los… Cullen. –Daniel respondió, supongo, la pregunta que pensó le haría.

-Oh…

-Entonces eres el único con nosotras? –pregunto Bella.

-¡Palomitas!, ¿Qué es una película sin palomitas?-chilló Alice dejando el tazón enorme repleto de ellas entre Bella y yo.- Supongo que la mantequilla sabría excelente antes de los gritos… -dijo después de inhalar su aroma.

-Sí, debo cuidarlas. Soy el único. –se acomodó más en el sofá.

Entonces, había algo por lo que necesitaran cuidarnos. Bella y yo habíamos tenido el mismo sueño y para ambas había traído marcas físicas.

-Se sincera Bella… -me acerqué a ella decidida.

-¿Sí… ?-sus mejillas se coloraron y me miro nerviosa.

-¿Cómo eran las cosas antes de que llegara?, Eran así de complicadas? –mi corazón palpitaba ferozmente y sentía la sien temblarme.

Se quedo unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno… sí lo eran. En cierto grado, no tanto como ahora, pero es solo por que ahora conocemos más el problema y tenemos una idea, bueno tienen un idea de lo que esta pasando…

Sentí algo romperse. Era cierto, yo había llegado a complicar más las cosas…

-Pero… -posó su mano en mi rodilla- no tienes una idea de cuanto me alegra no sentirme única en esto. –mi rostro debió reflejarme, por que hablo entrecortadamente- No lo malinterpretes nunca te haría pasar por esto, pero… me reconforta no estar sola en estas situaciones… -sonrió dulcemente.

Miré a la sala repleta de personas eternas –sí, ahora así las llamaría. Era más real que pensarlas como vampiros- solo estábamos Bella y yo como diferentes. Y antes, solo ella.

-Ouh…- chillo mi prima.- Me refería a…

-Te entendemos, querida. Aquí eras la única, también me alegra el que Michelle este con nosotros. –sonrió honestamente.

La película empezó y todos observaban las escenas de la tv.

Estaba segura de algo, no veré igual un juego de cartas y el antagonista me recordaba sumamente a alguien. Amaba las películas hechas en Europa, amaba la cultura, los castillos, la gente; yo quería ir a Europa. Era un hecho desde hace bastantes años atrás.

Toda la película pasaba en silencio, si no fuera por una que otra interrupción de Daniel seguida por un "Shhh..." de Alice o Rosalie -que simplemente me enteré de su presencia cuando le aventó el cojín a Daniel y me calló de rebote a mí- Un disparo nos hizo saltar a mi prima y a mi, los demás seguían intactos con los ojos en la tv. Decidí mejor dejarme llevar y seguir el hilo de la película, me quitaría un poco el "estrés". Supongo.

Cuando los créditos estaban por salir, casi lloro al ver morir al antagonista. Mire el techo para que las lágrimas, posiblemente por derramar, se mantuvieran entre mis parpados.

-No creen que el actor se parecía a Thomas, chicos? –dijo dulcemente Esme al pie del sofá y con dos vasos en mano.

-Sí… tienen gran parecido –Bella tomo el vaso que Esme le entregaba.

-Demasiado…- Alice dijo riendo y cerrando la puertita del DVD.

-Yo no pienso igual, este actor denota mejores…

-Es el "malo" Danny, no puede tener mejores… "nada"

-Scott… ejem Thomas, tiene los ojos ocres la mayoría del tiempo. El actor los tiene color azul. –pensé en voz alta.

-Michelle, ese no es punto para diferenciarlos. Los ojos de Thomas, me parece, eran color azul. Así que si tu objetivo era el diferenciarlos, solo los han entrelazado más. –dijo con autosuficiencia Rosalie.

No había sido mi intención el "diferenciarlos", pero era agradable el descubrir poco a poco más cosas de Scott, ¡Thomas!

-Entonces es un perfecto doble… -los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos.

-Muy bien, ya tienen de qué vivir, Michelle. Él será el doble de aquel actor. No creo que vivan bien, pero bueno, para esos instantes ya no será tan… difícil. –calló riendo.

-Oh, entonces esta aprobado ya? –chillo alegre Alice.

-Por supuesto que no, solo fue una suposición… -dijo rígido.

-Claro… claro. Suponiendo que necesitan tu permiso.

-Alice, haz el favor de poner la película. Habremos personas que sí queremos verlas.

-Oh… -pulso play y otras horas más de escenas humorísticas aparecieron en la pantalla. Nunca había visto a un eterno reír tan colosalmente como Daniel lo hacía, aunque siendo realistas, todo esto era nuevo en mi vida y no había oportunidad de comparar.

-Le gustan las película, eh? -me susurro Bella después de la segunda carcajada.

-Sí… -mi cerebro se había quedado con las imágenes de la película y en cuestión de segundos recordé la próxima boda. -¡Bella! –chille emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito asustada.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mi, hasta Rosalie se había girado. Tal vez exagere un poco.– Disculpa es que recordé que pronto te casarás, cierto?

Observe su pecho aflojarse. –Oh, sí. Pronto…

-¡La próxima semana! Las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas, Bella. Oh, es cierto, ¡Es tiempo! –se paró brincoteando por todos lados Alice.

-_El vestido…_-gruñó Rosalie.

-¡Claro!-dijo emocionada Esme.

-¿Te casarás? ¿Así… tan precipitado?... –Daniel miro a mi prima angustiado.

Entre cerro los ojos y de un salto llegó hasta Daniel- No, no.-movió sus delgados y puntiagudos dedos tal manecillas de reloj frente a él.- Nada de precipitado, lo vengo planeando desde hace algunos cuantos meses. –se defendió la duende.

-Años… -se oyó el eco de Rosalie.

-Sí, antes de cursar la Universidad, es el plan. –dijo sonriendo Bella.

-Sigo pensando que aún es precipitado… -Daniel achico los ojos mirándome.

Sentía su advertencia por todo el cuerpo. Me imagine la boda y algo me decía que si llegaba a alcanzar el ramo, él me noquearía con tal de no seguir con la tradición.

-Bueno, los chicos se quieren. Para el amor no hay medidas, cierto Daniel? –objeto a favor Esme.

Lo vi apunto de apelar.- No querrás que pregunte a qué edad se caso Elizabeth, verdad? –dije rápidamente.

Su vista se turbo y dedico esa galante sonrisa de derrota. La conocía tan bien, cada vez que discutía con Elizabeth él terminaba así la mayoría de las veces.

-Ya que ganamos, quieres ver tu vestido, Bella? –dijo Alice después de apagar lo electrónico.

-Sí. -respondió nerviosamente- Vamos. –me tendió la mano temblando al levantarse.

-Eh… -por alguna razón voltee a pedirle permiso a Daniel, había sido un movimiento inconsciente, una tontería, pero igual asintió él y ya subíamos las escaleras segundos después.

-Pero son solo usanzas pasadas, antes se acostumbraba a casarse a temprana… -de nuevo Daniel apelando. Qué no sabía que había perdido el caso?

Reí a mis adentros lo que me hiso chocar contra Bella. - Disculpa…

-No tienes que… -Alice bajó y tomando de la cadera a Bella corrió velozmente por las escaleras, en medio segundo me había quedado sola y subiendo torpemente -según yo más rápido que antes- para encontrármelas.

Alice apareció de nuevo y en un movimiento que ni siquiera noté me hiso aparecer en la habitación de algún cuarto de arriba.

Miré nerviosamente todo alrededor, parecía que me había teletrasportado.

-Alice se emociona mucho… -recalcó mi prima.

-Por supuesto, si hablamos de tú boda Bella y la de mi hermano, no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa. –resopló indignada Alice.

-Cierto. –la seguí.

La futura cuñada de Bella se apreció en el marco del vestidor con una bolsa larga pendiente de un gancho.- ¿Listas? –dijo emocionada.

La cara de Bella estaba más que rojiza y tal vez imaginé el verla temblando.

-Veámoslo. –respondí tras la ausencia de palabras.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bolsa de color oscuro estaba en el suelo y Alice era escondida tras un vestido blanco.

-Ouh…-gimió Bella.

Temía la respuesta de Alice si a mi prima no le gustaba, pero al ver el rostro de Bella, aún y cuando yo no había observado los detalles del vestido, vi lo hermoso que era al ver su expresión. Sonreí satisfecha.

Cuando me giré, pude observarlo mejor. Era el vestido más hermoso que había visto. Un corte princesa con incrustaciones de piedras y la falda en corte largo. Tenía cortes al vuelo tanto en las mangas como el top, una tela seguramente seda se usaba de fondo y por encima, la tela con incrustaciones que empezaban a unos cuantos centímetros del top y llegaban hasta el termino de la falda. Era grandioso.

-Fantástico. –hablo al fin Bella.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –chillo emocionada Alice.

-Claro, es precioso. –llegó hasta el y en cuanto lo tocó, noté sus manos temblar. No lo había pensado antes, no me imaginaba lo doloroso que debe ser casarse a días de la muerte de un padre. Era de admirar el que no haya sido cancelado todo, la fiesta podría subirle los ánimos a todos. Claro, todos que no sean como Billy Black, el hombre que tan grosero gritaba por teléfono a altas horas de la noche. Y claro, después de colgar, las visitas que llegaron…

-Michelle, Michelle… - escuché la voz de Alice de fondo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a la habitación. Era increíble cómo me iba de una cosa a otra y terminaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Michelle, creo que Bella te necesita. Reneé esta al teléfono. –su voz sonaba nerviosa y sentí como si me hubiera caído una cubeta de agua helada. Lo menos que necesitas cuando comienzas a sanar las heridas, es explicarle a alguien más cómo están las cosas y qué fue lo que sucedió.

**¡Felices Fiestas!**

**Los mejores deseos queridos lectores.**

**Ya viene lo más interesante…**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si tienen dudas, ya saben.**

**Go –**

**Cuídense****.**

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	26. El plan de mi desquicio

**¡Hola, Feliz año! ¿Cómo están?**

**Agradezco el que pasen a leer.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-Michelle, Michelle… - escuché la melodiosa voz de Alice de fondo._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a la habitación. Era increíble cómo me iba de una cosa a otra y terminaba perdida en mis pensamientos._

_-Michelle, creo que Bella te necesita. Reneé esta al teléfono. –su voz sonaba nerviosa y sentí como si me hubiera caído una cubeta de agua helada. Lo menos que necesitas cuando comienzas a sanar las heridas, es explicarle a alguien más cómo están las cosas y qué fue lo que sucedió.

* * *

  
_

**26. El plan de mi desquicio.**

No tenía la certeza de que pudiera pronunciar palabra al tomar el teléfono, Esme me lo entrego sonriendo tristemente. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, Reneé debería estar extremadamente preocupada, querría saber detalles. Vendría en el primer vuelo, estoy segura.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-¡Bella! Cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- su voz sonaba gangosa.

-Sí. Tranquila, todo… bien, Mamá. -me alegré unos segundos al ver que mi garganta respondía.

-Lo siento mucho, Bella. Que horror cariño, lamento no haber estado contigo, Phill me ha dado la noticia apenas se enteró. ¡Dios!, iré a comprar los boletos, Bella. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. –sollozaba por teléfono.

-Mamá, no.

-No, no te preocupes hija, Mamá llegará en poco tiempo. No estas sola.

-Mamá, escúchame: todo esta bien, no estoy sola. Me he quedado con los Cullen desde hace días, además recuerdas la hermana de… Papá?-la palabra se ahogó en mi garganta.- Su hija, ha venido y hemos estado viviendo juntas. No estoy sola Mamá. No es necesario que interrumpan sus planes.

-Isabella, ¡Por favor! Lo dices como si fueras una molestia, te he dejado sola en estos momentos, cómo crees que nos hemos sentido al enterarnos. Además fue mi esposo y él también era tu padre Bella, no quieras pretender que todo esta bien. –su voz gangosa subió de tono.

-Mamá, lo lamento. Todo… de verdad esta bien. –soné inaudible.

-Bella, se que no lo esta. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Estas segura que no deseas que vaya por ti?

-No, Mamá. –sentía que el corazón se me achicaba.

-¿Seguirás con la boda, cariño? Es comprensible si no.

-Sí… todo en pie, Mamá.

-O tal vez no deberíamos seguir con…

_-No amor, es lo que Charlie hubiera querido… -_la voz de Phill se escuchó de fondo.

La escuché romper en llanto.- Estas segura?, no tardaría mucho en llegar. Sabes que siempre tendrás un cuarto con nosotros Bella. –su hiperventilación se escuchaba por las bocinas del teléfono.

Mis ojos se nublaban, tal vez sí necesitaba a mi madre en estos momentos. ¿Quién no? Pero no podía tenerla aquí, no cuando todo esto no se había arreglado, no cuando podría correr peligro ella aquí. Forks no era un lugar seguro para ella. Que ironía.

-Bella…

-Mamá, lo siento es que… -la garganta se me secó y mis mejillas estaban húmedas.

-Toma las maletas, Phill… -su voz sonó de fondo.

-¡No!, Mamá, ¡Mamá! Prométeme, prométeme que no vendrás. –vocifere.

-Pero… ¿Bella? No puedo hacer simplemente como si no me necesitaras… Yo también te necesito hija.

Me rompía el corazón, no podía venir ¡No debía! Por su bien no.- Mamá… -pensé rápidamente algo que me diera razón, algo debía haber para convencerla. ¡Algo!

-Hija, estaremos contigo en tan solo…

_Estaremos, ¡No!_- Mamá es que ahora estamos acomodando lo de la boda, además ya vienen los arreglos para la Universidad. Estaremos yendo y viendo para irnos acomodando. En realidad ni nos veríamos si estuvieses aquí…

-La Universidad, ¿Ya, tan pronto? Que peor fecha… Aunque nunca sería buena fecha. Oh, Charlie... –la escuché estallar en llanto.

-Mamá, por favor, no llores. Charlie… Papá esta bien. Solo... es algo natural, tarde o temprano todos… -_Mueren o se transforman._

-Mírame, se supone que llamaba para darte apoyo, cariño. Y mira, quién termino consolando a quién.

-No, Mamá. Me alegro mucho que llamaras. No sabía cuándo volverías del viaje.

-Phill te manda un abrazo, hija. Ya lo sabes, solo una llamada, un mensaje y estaremos ahí en tan solo unas cuantas horas. Por cierto, qué le ha pasado a tu celular? No da tono.

-Eh… -respiré profundamente, en este estado no podría cavilar bien. Intenté hacer memoria, se supone que lo había llevado al juego? No, se encontraba en la mesa del comedor. Seguro que se había quedado sin batería.- Se me ha olvidado en casa, Mamá. Lo siento.

-Supongo que es de familia. –respiro pesadamente.

-Mamá, creo que deberías descansar.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sentada, Bella. Además estoy hablando con mi hija.

-Oh, acaban de llegar. Con más razón. Vamos Mamá, descansa y no llores, Papá no… habría querido que te pusieras mal. Te quiero Mamá.

-Bella, Bella. ¡No me cuelgues!

-No, Mamá. Aquí estoy. –mi voz temblaba.

-Te quiero mucho hija, siempre estaré para cuando me necesites. Debiste haberme marcado. No debiste de haber estado tan sola en estos momentos. Bella… -de nuevo se soltaba llorando por teléfono, eso solo hacía que me sintiera peor, debía hacerla sentir mejor. No importaba con qué.

-Mamá, he visto el vestido, es fantástico. Te encantará.

-¿El vestido?–dijo entre sollozos.- Ah, la boda. Claro, hija. Tu boda será espectacular, ya verás. Te verás hermosa… Le habría encantado a Charlie verte con vestido y en brazo de Edward. ¡Oh, Dios! –amenazaba con caer en llanto de nuevo.

-Sí, bueno. Él…

-Edward… ¿Dónde esta tu novio, Bella? ¿Esta contigo? ¿Con quién estas?- cuestiono rápidamente.

-Edward… -_mi novio esta investigando sobre lo ocurrido estos días, hablando con gente de la Push para saber qué rayos esta pasando._ Si, el no se encontraba en estos momentos.- Él… salió por algo de comer, Mamá. Pero estoy con Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Michelle.

-Michelle… ¿Quién es Michelle? –la escuché sonarse la nariz.

-Recuerdas la hermana de… Papá?

-Oh, sí. Ann, cierto? –su voz sonaba más clara que antes.

-Sí. Hemos vivido juntas estos días.

-Me alegra que no estés sola cariño. Con solo una llamada…

-Sí, Mamá. Lo sé.

-Te quiero Bella. Por favor no te hagas la fuerte. Si me necesitas no dudes en llamar, hija.

-Claro, Mamá. También te quiero, dale saludos a Phill.

-De tu parte. -su voz tembló de nuevo.- Lo lamento, hija.

-Sí, también yo.

-Fue un buen hombre y… él hubiera querido que siguieras feliz, Bella.

No pude responder, algo estrujaba mi corazón y las lágrimas estaban por caer.

-Llámanos frecuentemente.

-Sí.

-Te quiero, cariño. No estas sola.

-También te quiero, Mamá. No estés triste.

-Un abrazo, adiós. –tras esto, colgó.

Respire profundamente, pero parecía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, algo se lo impedía. La piel se me erizo y mis ojos se enjuagaron en lágrimas.

Sentí un peso en mi espalada y unos brazos rodeaban mi cuello. No dijo palabra, solo me abrazo y sentí su cuerpo contraerse, también lloraba. Ambas caímos al suelo en el pie de las escaleras.

-Te quiero Bella y no estas sola. –la escuché decir cortadamente.

-Yo… no podía dejar que viniera, Michelle. No puedo permitir que ella también muera por mi causa. No puedo… -mi vista se nublaba por las lagrimas y el aire no llegaba por completo a mis pulmones.

-No fue tu culpa, no lo planeaste. Estoy segura, tú no mandaste a la bola de alimañas que hicieron eso. No es tú culpa. Hiciste bien, ella esta a salvo. Y es por ti, la estas salvando. –ambas nos observamos unos segundos, sus gafas se habían vuelto borrosas por las lágrimas y su cabello estaba embarullado de un lado.

-Gracias por estar aquí. –susurré al abrazarla de nuevo.- También a ustedes –subí la voz aunque no había sido necesario, ya que me escucharían de cualquier forma.

-Siempre te apoyaremos, Bella. Eres parte de la familia. –la voz de Rosalie era inconfundible. Seguí sorprendiéndome el repentino cariño que demostraba.

-Sí, eres parte de la familia. Es un honor tenerlas con nosotros, Bella. –Esme se inclino frente a nosotras.

-Te queremos, Bella. Si necesitas ir de compras, esta bien. Es una buena terapia. –el duendecillo nos abrazo fuertemente con su cortos y delgados brazos.

-Ehm. Si, tal vez en otra…

-Bueno, lo intenté. –chillo dando un salto para atrás.

-Pronto todo estará bien. –me susurró mi prima. Y eso era lo que esperaba, que todo saliera bien, que los problemas que parecían verse a la vuelta de la esquina se solucionaran. Que la boda saliera como había sido planeada, que mi madre junto con Phill, estuvieran a salvo. Que quien hizo esto fuera… _Eliminado._

Tras cavilar todo, por fin me sentí mejor. Nunca había sentido esto, la furia y rencor en mis venas. Ese ser debía quedar extinto, debía morir. Mi Padre no se merecía lo que le hicieron, los que hayan sido debían pagar.

Moví mi cabeza bruscamente, qué tonterías estaba pensando. El tomar venganza con mis propias manos era algo que simplemente no podría, no lo lograría. No tenía oportunidad. Pero si… me convirtieran todo cambiaría y con la fuerza que tienen los neófitos… Todo cambiaría.

-Bella… me estas asustando. ¿Estás bien? –la cara de Michelle estaba a unos cuanto centímetros.

-Eh… sí. Me siento mejor. –_Sí, todo claro ahora. _Sonreí a mis adentros, estoy segura que aquellos seres pagarían por lo que hicieron.

-¿Segura?

No sabía que expresión tenía mi rostro. Me sentía como una villana nueva y temía estar riéndome en estos momento al imaginarme a aquellos seres morir frente a mis ojos. _¿Qué estoy diciendo?, así no soy yo_. Pero… las circunstancias moldean a las personas. ¡Cierto! _Me estoy desquiciando…_

-Sí… -sonreí, al fin con ganas, imaginándome la próxima venganza.

-Bueno… -la vi dudar y tas unos segundos tenderme la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-¿Qué hora es? –no tenía idea de qué hora era, la habitación ya estaba en penumbras y solo estaba encendida la luz del pasillo.

-Mhm… Me parece que falta poco para las diez. –escuché la voz de Alice. Las luces se encendieron y apareció la duendecilla con dos platos de comida frente a nosotras.- ¡Hora atrasada de comer-cenar para el humano! Estoy segura que me despedirían si fuera enfermera. –chillo triste.

-No, yo te contrataría Alice. –soltó una risa Michelle.

-Lo ves, Bella. Ya tendría trabajo con Micky. –tomé ambos platos y al quedar ella liberada bailo por toda la sala.

-Cierto, creo que ya hubiera sido despedida.-una voz masculina y modulada se escuchó cerca.- Deben de comer. Se les ha pasado la hora. –debía haber escuchado a Daniel, era el único hombre en la casa de los Cullen.

-Bueno, no le pediría trabajo a Danny… -la voz de Alice se perdió y dejo oírse un sonido de cierre de puerta.

-¿Quieren comer frente al televisor? –preguntó dulcemente Esme.- Apuesto que será más emocionante que estar en la mesa. –nos sonrió rosando mi brazo.

Por unos instantes vi la imagen sobrepuesta de mi Padre sobre el sofá de mi casa mirando el partido. Reprimí el sentimiento y caminé en dirección al sofá frente al televisor.

Iba gran parte de la película y yo ya había terminado mi cena, pero Michelle apenas había probado bocado.

-¿Me haces un favor, Michelle? –mi prima y Daniel voltearon a verme con interés. Michelle asintió.- ¿Podrías comer más de la mitad de la comida?...

-Pero…

- Eso me haría sentir mucho mejor. –traté de sonreír tristemente. Esperaba que mis dotes como actriz hubieran mejorado.

-Yo… eh, lo intentaré.

-No lo intentes, hazlo. –dijo autoritario Daniel. Ambos la miramos preocupados. _Tal vez, después de todo sí tiene trastornos alimenticios…_

Clavó el tenedor en el brócoli y lo engullo masticando repetidas veces. Un poco más de las comunes, trago bocado y le dio un gran sorbo al vaso con agua.

-Bien, comienzo a sentirme mejor. –dije alegre.

Sonrió cansada, parecía luchar con la comida. Recordé cuanto odiaba el que me miraran y gire la vista a la televisión. Era una película de humor, escogida especialmente por Esme. Pero parecía más una novela de amor.

_Edward…_ ¿Cuánto más tardará? Debieron haber encontrado algo, si no, por qué habrían tardado todas estas horas.- Alice cuánto…

-No tardan… -contestó a la pregunta sin mencionar. Su don era muy útil en estos casos.

La puerta se abrió y todos volteamos a ver si eran ellos.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo? –Esme apresuró el paso para sostenerle el maletín a Carlisle.

-Estupendo, ¿Cómo fue la tarde de… chicos?

-Interesante… hemos descubierto que Daniel es un ser moderno, cierto Danny?- chillo Alice.

-Claro, debemos adaptarnos a los tiempos de ahora. –dijo con frescura Carlisle.

-Sí… -escuché refunfuñar a un lado mío a Daniel. No pude evitar reír por dentro.

-Bueno, me alegra que las hayan cuidado bien. Subiré a ordenar algunas cosas, sigan con su tarde/noche de chicos. –subió acompañado de Esme.

-Aún no acabas, Michelle… Buena chica se encontró Thomas, una anoréxica… -de nuevo me sorprendía Rosalie, había aparecido con todo y su bipolaridad en la sala de tv.

-Yo… no, yo no lo soy. El medicamento me ha quitado el apetito, es eso. –se defendió Michelle.

-Como digas…

-¿Qué sucede Rose? –me asusté al escuchar a la voz de Emmett tras nosotros.

Giré de nuevo para encontrar a Emmett y Jasper en la puerta. Alice ya había ido a brazos de Jasper y Emmett entraba con el seño fruncido a la sala de televisión.

-Tu "Mich" es anoréxica, Emmett. –dijo arrogante Rosalie.

-Eso no es cierto. –refuto Alice.

-Por favor, ¿Cuántas veces la han visto alimentarse? –le quitó el plato de las manos a Michelle y se lo enseño a Alice.- Lo ves, lleva dos horas comiendo este plato. ¡Dos horas!

-Rose, tranquilízate. Creo que estas exagerando las cosas. –dijo calmado Jasper, una ola de serenidad comenzó a inundar la sala.

Emmett la tomo en brazos.- Claro, no sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo con ella. –gruño su esposa aventando el plato de comida contra la pared.

Michelle y yo nos manteníamos absortas a la discusión y mi prima parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

-Rosalie, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – la voz de mi ángel alivio todo.

-Nada, Edward. –gruñó, lo que hizo que Michelle se sobresaltara.- Trastornos alimenticios, es todo. –tras esto desapareció por las escaleras.

-Lo siento, Mich. No quiso… -Emmett comenzaba a disculparse.

-¡Sí quise! –se oyó un grito gutural por las escaleras.

-Bueno… si quiso. Pero…

-Lo comprendo, Emmett. –la voz de Michelle era apenas audible, se levantó y fue a donde estaban los pedazos del plato roto.

En cuanto me levanté, sentí los brazos de Edward encerrarme. Me gire y lo besé rápidamente. Extrañaba sus brazos, lo había extrañado sobre manera este día.

-¿Qué tal les fue? –dije acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Hemos conseguido bastante información. Y tenemos una idea… ¿Hablo Reneé? –_bien, mi novio y su don, fantástico._

Busqué quién posiblemente le hubiera hecho saber lo de llamada, pero solo observé a Michelle agarrada por Thomas entrando en la cocina. No creo que haya sido ella, seguramente fue Alice.

-Sí…

Edward me miro preocupado, tal vez pensando que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.- Estaba muy triste, quería venir por mí. –me escondí bajo su pecho y me abracé a él.

-¿Tú cómo estás? –su dulce y profunda voz resonó en mi pecho. Su preocupación era inminente.

-Todo esta bien. –respire profundamente. Pronto lo estará, me había desquiciado con un plan de venganza, eso había ayudado bastante.- Además, pude convencer a Reneé de no venir…

-Te quiero Bella. Estarás a salvo conmigo. –su rostro enmarcaba su frustración, besó mi coronilla y me acomodó en su pecho.

Por fin, un momento de tranquilidad. Junto a Edward, todo estaba bien.

-El vestido es fantástico… -me aclaré la voz y tome su rostro con ambas manos.- Cada día falta menos…

Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa se curvo.- Alice a ocultado todo lo relacionado a la boda. Es bastante cómico, cada vez que comienza con un pensamiento sobre ello, cambia rápidamente a la nueva temporada de invierno en Praga o algo por el estilo. En momentos de desesperación, imagina a Jasper y Emmett con bolsos Channel y prendas que ella misma les escogería. Es entretenido, algo frustrante, pero interesante. –lo escuché reír.

-Sí, me imagino… -reí somnolienta. No era justo, él acaba de llegar y yo me caía de sueño.

-Estas fatigada. ¿Tan casando fue este día? –su dedos jugaban con mi cabello haciéndome caer cada vez más.

-Un poco… -un bostezo me interrumpió.

-Vamos, te llevaré a la cama. –me cargó en brazos y cerré los ojos. Sentí cómo subía las escaleras y cuando los abrí estábamos en su cuarto y me estaba acostando en la cama.- ¿Quieres que te de tu ropa de dormir? –su voz sonó dulce dentro de la penumbra.

-No, ven aquí. –lo escuché reír y segundos después me acomodo en el cobertor y me abrazo a él.

-No hay algo que quieras decirme antes de dormir? –susurro a mi oído.

Mhm… _Me estoy desquiciando: planeo una venganza con los que asesinaron a mi Padre, sin lugar a dudas me encanto el vestido, temo por la salud de Michelle ya que probablemente sí tenga un trastorno alimenticio…- _No mucho.

-Me parece que sí. –su nariz oscilo en mi oído al reír.

-Te amo Edward, es lo más importante. –dije ya casi entre sueños.

-Yo también te amo Bella. –su cuerpo se contrajo por la risa. Amaba a mi novio risueño.- ¿Estás dormida?

-Sí…

-Oh, bueno. –después de reír de nuevo, comenzó a tararear mi nana.

Con mi nuevo plan en mente y mi música favorita de fondo quedé rendida en brazos de mi novio.

**Michelle POV. **

-Rosalie, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Nada, Edward. –me sobresalté en cuanto Rosalie gruñó.- Trastornos alimenticios, es todo. – respondió antes de subir las escaleras.

-Lo siento, Mich. No quiso… -la voz de Emmett me erizo la piel, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Sí quise! –vocifero Rosalie.

-Bueno… si quiso. Pero…-Emmett me sonrió apenado y subió siguiendo los pasos de Rosalie.

-Lo comprendo, Emmett. –dije con voz queda.

Todos pensaban lo mismo desde hace años, no los culpaba. Solo era distinta la forma en la que lo gritaban.

Me acerqué a donde el plato se estrelló. A Esme no le gustaría ver su vasija hecha pedazos en ningún lugar en específico. _Rosalie… _

Los pedazos del plato se habían vuelto cenizas y no había forma de recogerlos con la mano, me giré para ir en busca de un recogedor pero Scott estaba a mi lado con la mirada frustrada.

Mi corazón saltó.- ¿Cómo les fue?...-trate de sonreír. Él se agachó unos segundos y pegándome a su pecho con su mano libre caminamos a la cocina.

-¿Y bien?... –pregunté de nuevo en cuanto lo observe tirar, el anterior plato, al bote de basura.

- No deberías dejarla que te trate de esta forma. –su voz parecía forzada.

-No… me afecta. No del todo, así que no importa…

-Sí importa. Por que si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. -su mirada me alarmó, segundos después se recargó en la entrada de la cocina.- Lo que me frustra es que tiene razón, pero sé que hay otras formas de ejemplificar la preocupación. Debería saberlo ya. –cruzó las brazos pegándolos a su pecho, haciendo a su playera gris ajustarse más a sus brazos.

Me quedé sin habla, no estaba segura de qué era lo que había dicho después de acomodarse contra la pared de la entrada.

-¿Lo eres? No temas en decirlo, es algo más que solucionaremos juntos. –me sonrió dulcemente.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero aquella sonrisa no era de gran ayuda cuando trataba de averiguarlo. Me quedé observándolo más tiempo, enviaba señales al cerebro, pero parecían rebotar en cuanto salían para ser acatadas. Moví mi cabeza disimuladamente y subí la mano para cubrirme los ojos. Debía reaccionar si no quería que pensara que era una tonta.

_Veamos, si la conversación inicio por lo que acaba de ocurrir, y todo ocurrió por mi supuesta anorexia… Oh, ya._

-No, no lo soy. Es más complicado. –respondí triunfante, aunque el tiempo en que lo hice pudo haberlo hecho dudar de su veracidad.

Suspiré profundamente observándolo, en unos segundos solo miraba la entrada de la cocina y sentía su barbilla sobre mis hombros. El aire me falto unos segundos pero después de que sus brazos capturaron mis caderas, mi cuerpo se tenso para relajarse en cuestión de segundos. Me pego a su pecho y miré sus jeans deslavados a lado de mis piernas.

-Deja comprendo… El apetito ha desaparecido, pero no es por la enfermedad que has adquirido gracias a mi, lo que me recuerda que no debería de estar haciendo… -antes de que terminara, mis manos ya tenían cautivas a sus brazos.

Imaginé tal vez el que sus labios rosaran mi mejilla en una milésima de segundo, no podría decirlo, habría sido muy rápido. Mi imaginación es grande y más cuando se trata de él.

-Cierto, no tengo apetito. –cerré mis ojos y suspire su aroma.

-Siempre esta el remedio intravenoso…-dijo con voz severa.

-No tengo este problema, Thomas…-adopté su tono y me separé de él aún yendo en contra de mis deseos lejos de él.

Estaba harta de ese tema, mi madre no lo había dejado pasar en cuanto "se entero". Pero no había nada de que enterarse, mi apetito se había ido desde que Papá había fallecido. Antes, sí, podría decirse, tenía principios de anorexia nervosa, por que acaba de conocer a Robert y yo apenas empezaba en ese mundo, y en el estado abominable en el que estaba no me sentía que pudiera ser querida por alguien. Pero, ahora las cosas eran un poco distintas.

-No discutamos por ello, solo quiero…

-Lo mejor para mí. Sí lo sé. Siempre dicen eso…

Me sentía herida. Desde en la tarde, algo había crujido en mi conversación con Rosalie.

-¿Dicen?, Tus padres? –él seguía recargado a la puerta.

-Mi madre. –corregí

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ann? –su roce me erizo la piel.- Lo siento…-su tacto era helado.

-¿Tú… han podido averiguar algo?

-¿Te duele algo? –hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta y me giro para encontrarnos frente a frente.

-No.

-¿Qué sucede? –la frustración se oía en su voz pero sus ojos la denotaban aún más.

-Lo siento. Es que cada vez que pienso en ellos… las cosas se vuelven más dolorosas. Y deseo ayudar, pero por lo visto solo causo más problemas y complicaciones. Es angustiante traer las complicaciones, estoy segura que las cosas serían distintas si Robert no me hubiera salvado aquel día. Hasta sospecho que…

Me sorprendía cada vez que mi corazón se abría de esa forma, decía cosas que no había pensado antes, pero sin embargo eran una certeza para mí.

Scott pareció reprimir su reacción.- ¿Qué es lo que sospechas? –dijo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderle.

-Eh… -trague saliva, eso era algo que ni yo misma lo había dado como posible teoría.- Bueno, yo nunca creí lo que me habían dicho de la muerte de mi padre. Yo estuve ahí. Vi lo que pasó y no quiero imaginar que fue… lo que le pudo haber pasado también a Charlie.

-¿Deseas contarme?... –su voz se suavizo.

Cavile bien mis pensamientos. Debía de decirlo coherentemente, no decir el primero y, seguramente precario, pensamiento que se me viniera a la mente al asociar los sucesos. –Estoy segura que a mi padre lo ataco… un ser, un vampiro. Probablemente a mi tío también y si eso es cierto, hay probabilidad de que sea el mismo.

-¿Por qué lo piensas? –su voz sonó seria.

-Por que… me parece extraño que todo se entrelace para unirnos a Bella y a mí. Solo espero que Reneé este bien. Pero, parece que sí, así que…

-¿Por qué extraño?

Parecía un confesionario y lo único que me molestaba era que yo no había tenido tiempo para pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno, tengo diecisiete años; me parece extraño que hasta que mis… -mi corazón se golpeo más y sentí su palma rosar lentamente mi mejilla en apoyo.- mis padres murieran… casi dejándome sola, no me haya quedado de otra que venir con Bella y descubrir que estaba casi en la misma situación.

Sus cejas se unieron seguramente tratando de razonar mis locuras.

-¿No crees que es como si nos quisieran acorralar a ella y a mi? Aunque claro, no sería la primera vez que imagine todo. Soy verdaderamente paranoica. –acabe más que apenada, había solo una idea que había tenido anteriormente, pero que había sido omitida por la falta de fundamentos

-No, no. Me parece lógico. Lo que me preocupa es cómo llegaste a imaginarlo. –su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la cocina.

Me sentía indignada, podía tener buenas ideas y coherentes de vez en cuando.

Él pareció notarlo.- Me refiero a que temo por lo que te haya llevado a pensar eso. Tienes razón y es una buena teoría, pero no imagino como llegaste a imaginar que Bella y tú están solas o que llegarían a estarlo. –se corrigió, su nariz fría estaba bajo mi lóbulo.

-Yo… -volví a ser incoherente.

-Sí, es una gran teoría, Micky. –la vocecilla de Alice se escuchó tras nosotros.

Me sobresalte y me alejé, pero Scott se movió rápidamente y me abrazó por detrás tomando mis manos.

-Lo vez… había dicho que Micky sería una chica especial. Quién diría que compartiría un don.

-¿Un don? –dije sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo serio mi novio.

-Su susceptibilidad. –explicó Jasper entrando detrás de Alice.

Cada vez me sorprendía más de dónde salían. Mire alrededor buscando otra posible entrada.

- Es como si ella recibiera señales. "Ese ser", quién quiera que sea, puede compartir con Michelle ciertas cosas.-prosiguió Alice tomando la mano de Jasper.- Hasta podría llegar a pensar que también involuntariamente. Pero… aún no estamos seguros verdad, Jazz?

-Sí.-su seño se frunció.- Debemos permanecer atentos. –mientras Jasper hablaba, sentía mi cuerpo ir cediendo, relajándose cada vez más.

-¿Qué lograrás relajándome, "Jazz"? –imagine su rostro ya que Scott seguía detrás de mí.

-Ahorrarse una revolución, claro. –dijo riendo Alice.

-Oh, sí. La tercera guerra mundial, encabezada por Rose. Tiene que aprender a… -Esme había entrado a la cocina.

Comenzaba a ceder al cansancio. _¿A qué se habrá referido con que Jasper provocaba su relajación?..._

-Thommy, se esta cayendo de sueño. Hoy fue un día de películas, pero no le quita lo… -Alice soltó una melodiosa carcajada.- cansado.

-Descansa, querida. Mañana habrá un delicioso desayuno. –Esme besó mi mejilla.

-Sí, gracias, Esme. Buenas noches. –llevada de la mano por Scott, les sonreí a todos al salir.

-No te preocupes… -escuché a Jasper decir cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

--

-Parece que no eres del todo paranoica. –dijo alegre tras algunos segundos en silencio.- Me pregunto, ¿Qué sí eres?, Susceptible, sí. Dramática, sí…

Seguí subiendo las escaleras en silencio, algo me decía que no espera una respuesta por mi parte.

De verdad mi "posible teoría" habría estado más acertada de lo que pensé? No estaba segura si eso debería hacerme sentir mejor. Tenía aún reprimido, en parte, el último día en el que había visto a Papá y es obvio que no había estado el día en que murió mi tío. Solo me quedaba esperar que sus muertes no hayan sido dolorosas…

Habíamos llegado a la habitación y Scott se adelanto prendiendo la luz del cuarto, salió, tomó mi mano y me guió para que entrara.

Por un momento me sentí culpable por no haberle respondido aquella pregunta que había formulado en las escaleras, pero no sabía qué decir exactamente "Perdona no haberte dicho que era anoréxica, es que lo era antes, pero ahora no" Claro que no le diría eso.

Sonreí cansada, siempre me había imaginado fácil estos momentos en las películas. Recuerdo cuánto me frustraba aquellos silencios en donde se podría solucionar cualquier desacuerdo. Me hacía sentir aliviada el no tener desacuerdo que arreglar, pero aún así sentía que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa; por que de lo contrario podría generarse alguno.

-Tus ojos eran azules. –dije desesperadamente. Él había dicho que tendríamos tiempo para hablar de aquellos detalles.

-Así es. –me sentó en sus piernas y quitándome los tenis los colocó en una esquina del pie de cama.

-Supongo que no te teñiste el cabello, verdad? –no me agradaba que hablara tan cortado, debía hacerle hablar. Aunque estuviera rendida, yo quería escucharlo hablar.

-Mi cabello siempre ha sido oscuro. –recogió el cobertor, depositó lo que pensé era "mi pijama" en una esquina y se volteó dándome espacio para cambiarme.

Me quite el pantalón y lo doble en la cama, después me quite la blusa y torpemente la doble por el frío.- Te gustaría que me cortara el cabello?- dije tomando la parte de arriba de la pijama.

Él se volteo perplejo y note su sonrisa, después me dio de nuevo la espalda. Me puse tan nerviosa que se me atoro el codo en una de las mangas del pijama.

-¿Por qué querría? –su voz sonó alegre.

-Antes lo hacia…-intenté acomodarme la blusa de pijama, pero por lo ajustada que era la tela me era difícil.- como… terapia. Pero solo fue… -pase mi cuello por el orificio más grande.- una pregunta. –por fin logré librarme de los tentáculos de la blusa para dormir, pero cuando baje los brazos lo vi frente a mi, mirándome con una grandiosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que te verías atractiva. Pero, ¿Necesitas terapia? –su sonrisa se fue cargando para la derecha, mientras sus ojos se rasgaban más y el cabello le caía en la frente contrastando con su piel.

-Eh… -se acercó cada vez más. Tomé el pantalón para dormir torpemente e intenté ponérmelo rápidamente.

-Te ayudaré…- su risa me entorpeció aún más, sus manos rosaron las mías cuando tomó el pantalón de mis manos para colocar mis piernas dentro. Sus ojos en todo momento estuvieron con los míos. Grácilmente logró colocar el pantalón a mi cadera.

Pensé que imaginaba su rostro acercarse centímetros al mío, pero cuando sentí su aliento en mi cuello, toda duda se fue.

-Te sonrojaste, Ann. –susurró a mi oído.

Tomo mis gafas, segundos después sus manos buscaron mis muñecas y fue acortando nuestra distancia hasta cuando quedé acostada en la cama. Sentí sus labios bajar de mi oído hasta la coyuntura de mi cuello y hombros. Mientras yo respiraba acompasadamente, él inhalaba profundamente y subía por la mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios.

Sus manos aún encerraban mis muñecas, pero estaban flojas, así que fui directo a su rostro. Como si fuera un ciego, repase cada centímetro de su rostro, tratando de guardar su retrato en mi mente. Su tersa y fría piel.

Sus labios jugaban con los míos un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Su mano bajó de mis hombros rosando lentamente mi silueta.

Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse. Separo sus labios y por instinto estiré mi cuello besando rápidamente sus labios, para así cerrar un perfecto beso.

-Abre tus ojos. –pronuncio lenta y melódicamente.

Me imagine su rostro frente a mí, con mis ojos cerrados, lleve mis manos a su rostro y lentamente abrí los ojos. Ahí estaba él. Frente a mí, con sus ojos color ocre, sus rasgos finos y pálidos. Ahí estaba él para mí.

-Extrañaré ese color en tus ojos. –dijo solemne y su mano recogió uno de mis cabellos.- Eres lo que más deseo. –bufó para si.- Y da la casualidad que solo tienes diecisiete años de vida… Vida que yo acabaré.-su semblante cambio. Los seres como él, ¿Podrían derramar lágrimas?

Me aferré lo más fuerte que pude a su torso, mis piernas y mis brazos los estrujaban como si fuera un koala y él un bambú.

-¿Quién ha dicho acabar? –lo miré decidida. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré- Apenas es el comienzo, ya deberías saberlo.

Respiro profundamente por mi cuello y se movió de tal forma terminara acostada.- No creo que sea cómodo para ti dormir de esta forma.–rió por lo bajo.

-Podemos averiguarlo… –pensé en voz alta.

-Claro… -ahora estalló en carcajadas, separé mi rostro para observarlo reír.- No esta bien. Hay reglas sobre esto y no estoy del todo seguro de poder respetarlas si seguimos así, Ann. –dijo aún sonriendo y apegándose más a la cama para que me dejara caer en ella.

Sonrió y me arropo a un lado suyo. Su silueta se torno borrosa y después las luces se apagaron. Por alguna razón, el sueño se acrecentó en cuanto mi cabeza estaba fría.

-¿Qué tipo de reglas? –mis músculos se iban relajando.

-Límites, siendo específicos. –susurró cerca.

-¿Qué clase de… -bostecé.- de límites?

-Ciertos límites, Ann. –la cama vibro por su risa.

-No me lo dirás… -concluí dándome por vencida. Cavile otra pregunta.- ¿Quién… -bostecé.

-Duerme, Ann.

Olvidé la pregunta y busque su mano descobijándome.

_Un ser, un vampiro: ¿Puede derramar lágrimas? _

Lo último que recuerdo, fue su mano haciendo espirales bajo mi oreja.

**Ya vamos sacando a relucir el nudo de todo esto.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si tienen dudas, ya saben.**

**Reviews –**

**Cuídense.**

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	27. Él volverá

**¿Cómo están?**

**Perdonen el retraso, si continuamos así (sin respuesta) el asunto me quita ánimos… **

**Pero seguiré adelante: agradezco el que pasen a leer.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-¿Qué tipo de reglas? –mis músculos se iban relajando. _

_-Límites, siendo específicos. –susurró cerca._

_-¿Qué clase de… -bostecé.- de límites?_

_-Ciertos límites, Ann. –la cama vibro por su risa._

_-No me lo dirás… -concluí dándome por vencida. Cavile otra pregunta.- ¿Quién… -bostecé._

_-Duerme, Ann. _

_Olvidé la pregunta y busque su mano descobijándome._

_**Un ser, un vampiro: ¿Puede derramar lágrimas? **_

_Lo último que recuerdo, fue su mano haciendo espirales bajo mi oreja._

**27. Él volverá.**

El pecho me pesaba más de lo que comúnmente lo hacía, sentía mi nariz húmeda y fría, mientras que la luz entraba por mis párpados. Aún tenía su mano agarrada y lo que probablemente tenía sobre mi pecho era su rostro.

Mis características humanas no se asemejaban a las suyas, yo no podría pronunciar palabra recién despertaba y mi aliento nunca se compararía al suyo.

-Que diferencia. –dijo alegre al levantarse lentamente de mi pecho.- Una grande en verdad.

Cuán emocionante podía empezar el día con él a mi lado. Sonreí y me enrosque dentro del cobertor.

Quería tenerlo junto a mí, pero no quería empezar el día, quería quedarme recostada más tiempo.

-Oh, ya veo. No te quieres levantar.

Negué con la cabeza, bien podía no verme pero sabía que él no estaba preguntándome.

Me moví frenéticamente sobre el colchón. Había un debate en mi mente: quedarme acostada aún o ver su glorioso rostro. Un gran debate.

Suspiré vencida, el día había empezado lo haya deseado o no; pero él estaba conmigo, así que de todas a todas había salido victoriosa.

Bufé alegre y traté de quitar el edredón que cubría mi rostro, pero algo no me dejaba. Lo oí reír y medio segundo después lo vi en cuanto retiro el cobertor.

-¿Has decidido levantarte? –me sonrío galante. Su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el colchón y sus brazos me encerraban como barrotes a cada lado de mi torso.

Asentí actuando indiferencia.

-¿Te quedarás callada toda la mañana? Debo admitir, no es tan desagradable… -se burló.

Entre cerré mis ojos y moviendo su brazo derecho me levanté del colchón. Lo miré antes de entrar al pasillo que me llevaría al baño, estaba sentado con la cabeza arqueada a la derecha y sonreía confundido.

Sonreí y entré al baño para asearme: lavé mis dientes y tomé una ducha. En cuanto abría la cortina me acordé que mi ropa interior era la única guardada en aquel enorme baño. Abrí el compartimiento y me vestí interiormente, solo faltaban mis jeans y mi blusa.

Salí del baño con la toalla enroscada. Caminé por el pasillo de los hermosos cuadros y al estar apunto de entrar a la habitación miré a mi alrededor y corrí a la esquina donde estaba aquel buró con la ropa de hoy.

Alice se encargaba de vestirme. Al aparecer era un hobby y yo era la muñeca a la cual podía vestir a su antojo. _Me pregunto, qué habrá para hoy…_

_-_¿Cuánto durará? –brinqué cuando lo escuché del otro lado del cuarto.

Me puse rápidamente la ropa que parecía ser un sweater largo y unas mayas. Lleve la toalla al baño y regrese aliviada: ya no estaba semidesnuda y en vísperas por romper los…_Límites_. Cierto, había un tema pendiente.

Mi cabello aún estaba mojado y el sweater era de los que dejaba un hombro descubierto, así que solo una parte de este estaba mojada. Llegué frente a él y me senté mirándolo fijamente. Debía resistir, si quería ver hasta dónde llegaba si yo no le hablaba hoy.

-Has durado más de lo que me imagine… -seguía sonriendo, pero parecía confundido.

Enrollé la mirada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y en media milésima de segundo se encontraba de pie frente a mi. Su dedo índice y pulgar tocaban mi rostro, mientras que sus demás dedos se perdían en mi cabello.

Bajé la mirada divertida. En este preciso momento descubriría lo que sucede cuando las personas se dan a desear. _Yo quería jugar._

Su mano izquierda despejó el cabello de mi hombro y repaso su silueta. Mi piel se erizo al instante. ¿Qué sucedía conmigo?

-Tu piel es tan suave… -sonrió y acercó sus labios a mi cuello.- Tú… No, no. –me dio la espalda bruscamente.

No lo pude evitar. Simplemente no pude. Mis movimientos fueron tan sincronizados que casi ni note cuándo me levante y me pegué a él besando con furia sus labios. Mis piernas rodeaban su pelvis y con mis brazos sostenía su rostro frente al mío. Su cabello oscuro y lacio pasaba entre mis dedos.

Sus labios respondieron y un segundo después mi espalda rosaba la pared de la habitación y sus brazos impedían el choque entre ambos. Separé mi rostro antes de necesitar el aire en mis pulmones. Observé su cabello azabache, su pálida frente y al llegar a sus ojos, la pena me embargo. Mordí mis labios al notar su excitante sonrisa y sus cejas amenazando en unirse. Mi nariz roso la suya y cerré mis ojos unos segundos.

No sabía qué más hacer para hacerle olvidar sus límites. No me caracterizaba por ser una persona _sexy y galante_. Suspiré y antes de abrir mis ojos, sus labios repetían la escena de anoche. Nos sentí movernos, pero como todos mis sentidos estaban en él, solo sentí lo suave del edredón cuando caímos sobre el colchón.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente y me respiración era más que estrepitosa. Mis piernas seguían unidas a su pelvis y mi mano bajo peligrosamente a su espalda.

Él se detuvo por un momento. Y al abrir mis ojos encontré a mi glorioso y perfecto novio observándome en medio de una inédita desesperación. Lleve todo el aire que me era posible a los pulmones y respiré profundamente.

Al romper su debate interno, el beso fue con más furia de lo que había sido nunca. Vagamente sentía mi labios arder, eso no era importante, no me detuve a pensar en ello.

Me empuje con fuerzas a él. Mientras sus labios besaban mi cuello pude sentir cómo paraba su respiración al iniciar; pero después sentía su pecho contraerse con profundos respiros bajo mi cuello. Tal vez era demasiado, tal vez había sobre pasado los_ límites._ Pero no podía pensar, yo solo lo quería junto a mi, quería sentir sus gélidos labios irse perdiendo conforme bajaba por mi boca.

Súbitamente dejo de besar mi cuello e imagino, era su nariz, la que pasaba lentamente por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros. Lo oí dar un gutural sonido; tal vez imagine, como muchas cosas, cuando sentí algo filoso rosar mi cuello.

Y tan rápido como empezó todo, él besó mi cuello, bajó mis piernas de su torso y desapareció de mi vista.

Por alguna razón me sentí abatida, cubrí mi rostro con los manos e intenté respirar normalmente. Yo había tenido la culpa, yo había sido quien había iniciado todo. Solo yo era la culpable de cómo me sentía en aquel momento.

Me senté y abracé mis piernas contra el pecho. Era tonto sentirme así, tenía ganas de llorar, era ridículo. Traté de recordar cómo me sentía cuando había despertado con su rostro sobre mi pecho. Recordar esa sensación debía hacerme sentir mejor, pero solo lo empeoro ya que también recordaba que él no estaba tocándome en esos momentos.

Demonios, ¿Qué me creía? Parecía una adolescente en plena etapa hormonal. Yo no era así, debía razonarlo. _No debí haberme dejado llevar. No, claro que no._ _Por eso eres inmadura, Ann. Por que no sabes controlarte._

-Eso estuvo mal.

La cama se movió y esperé que fuera él sentándose. Volví a asentir con la cabeza, estaba demasiado apenada como para hablar.

-Lo lamento, no debí permitirlo. –levantó mi rostro dulcemente, su mirada dolía de tan solo verla: era tan hermosa y mostraba tanta frustración, que era imposible no sentirse igual.

Me reír por la escena, por la situación tan incómoda, por todo. Era mejor reír que llorar. Cuando intente sonreír mis labios me ardieron, deje de verlo unos instantes y rose mis labios con los dedos. Al mirarlos, me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. Estaban sangrando, _Scott me había hecho sangrar con un beso_.

Me reí con ganas y capte su atención.

-Demonios, estas sangrando. –su voz sonó fuerte, pero sabía que él estaba apenado. Cuando estaba por acercarse interpuse mi mano y salí disparada al baño para enjuagarme. Estaba segura que no era gran cosa.

Y en cuanto llegué al espejo, lo corroboré. Solo era una pequeña fisura en mi labio inferior. ¿Quién no se ha roto el labio por caerse de boca? Yo sí, ya me había pasado antes, _no era gran cosa_.

Scott esperaba fuera del baño, me tendió la mano y al acercarme a él colocó su palma sobre mis labios. Al momento del rose me dolió, pero después lo frío de su piel adormecía mis labios.

-No creí que te gustara tomar la iniciativa. –parecía tratar de empezar de nuevo. Subí mis hombros con indiferencia. La verdad, yo tampoco lo creía.

-Oh… sigues sin hablar. –besó mi oreja y le devolví su mano sonriendo.- Ellos estarán enojados, Ann. Es lo… desagradable de tener compañía. Ellos escuchan _todo_. –dijo enfadado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ellos: Daniel, Elizabeth y todos. Todos habían escuchado mi arranque de hormonas. ¡Demonios! Ahora menos deseaba salir de aquella habitación.

-Tenemos que. No pensarás quedarte todo el día aquí o ¿Sí? –dijo leyendo la expresión de mi rostro.

Me crucé de hombros y sonreí triunfante.

-No me juzgues, sería grandioso quedarnos solos en la habitación. Pero contigo sin hablar y como me siento en estos momentos, lo mejor es que salgamos. –sonó apenado. Se levantó, caminó al pie de la puerta y me tendió la mano para que lo acompañara. Tenía razón, no era inteligente volver a propiciar todo aquello.

Llegué al marco de la puerta y me estiré para rosar sus labios unos instantes, mis tobillos volvieron a tocar suelo y suspiré vencida. Él siempre tenía razón.

Cuando salimos tomados de la mano, solo escuché como _algo_ chocaba contra una roca y su mano soltó la mía. Lo busqué desesperada por el pasillo.

-Te lo dije Thomas. –Daniel?, ¿Qué hacía Daniel?, ¿De qué hablaba? Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde estaba? Su voz sonaba como omnisciente.

-Has intentado sobrepasarte, Thommy. No, no.-negó con la cabeza.- Y con Mich. Ella no es como las tus demás. –los encontré a los tres en la misma escena. Emmett estaba sobre Scott en las escaleras y Daniel estaba observándolos de cerca en cuclillas.

-Deberías de saberlo. –sonó arrogante Daniel. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

-Estamos salvando tu dignidad, Mich. No te preocupes, hombres trabajando, el desayuno esta servido. –explico con orgullo Emmett.

Miré incrédula por unos instantes a Emmett y encontré una guerra de miradas cuando pase con Daniel y Scott.

**Bella POV. **

Después de engullir el cereal, lave la losa con ayuda de Edward. Alice y Jasper estaban en la sala conversando y Rosalie permanecía sentada en la cocina.

- Y en efecto, no sé cómo pudo enamorarse. Él era el típico… -algo la tenía de mal humor. No había dejado de hablar de Thomas desde que habíamos entrado a la cocina.

Edward rescató el plato que estaba por estrellarse con suelo cuando se me resbaló de las manos al escuchar aquel sonido fragoso.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunte asustada.

Rosalie y Edward se miraron por unos segundos. Mi ángel tomo de mi mano y ambos subimos las escaleras pasando de largo a Alice y Jasper.

Estando por llegar al segundo piso pude ver a Emmett sentado sobre Thomas, lo sostenía con fuerza. Daniel estaba en cuclillas y Michelle respiraba con furia al pie de las escaleras.

No entendía qué sucedía. ¿Era una clase de juego o había una discusión? Emmett estaba sonriendo, pero Daniel y Thomas mantenían la mirada en el otro. Michelle parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y tenía la vena saltada.

-¿Qué sucede? –pase la mirada por todos, nadie hablaba. Edward miraba al suelo receloso mientras que Rosalie le entrecerraba los ojos.

-Emmett, cariño. No pierdas el tiempo.-dijo con aspereza Rosalie.- Deja esto y vamos al jeep. –ordenó.

Emmett pareció dudar.- No lo sé, Rose. Michelle no es algo por lo que se pierda tiempo. Al contrario, lo ganas. Pero si hablamos de su _dignidad, ¡_Thomas atentó contra ella! -reflexiono serio.- Bueno eso dijo Daniel... –se levantó.

-Este tema ya había sido tocado antes, Thom. –mi ángel hablo y segundo después tomo mi mano.- Hay límites mientras estés en esta casa y tu pareja sea un humano.

Me alarmé completamente. Tenía _muy presente_ las reglas que tenía Edward en nuestra relación. Pero nunca había llegado a pensar en los límites de la relación de mi prima con Thomas: había alguien más sufriendo con las reglas.

Thomas se levantó y sacudió su playera con ademan arrogante.- Entonces el problema es ese… -su mirada fue con Michelle.

Daniel lo miraba aún con odio y se inclinó delante de Michelle en posición protectora.

- Esto me parece embarazoso y del todo bárbaro. –Elizabeth apareció entre Daniel y Thomas.- Deberíamos tranquilizarnos.

-Tiene razón. Esto es primitivo, Daniel. La dignidad de Mich no se perdió con un morete en los labios. Eres un inmaduro, debería darte vergüenza… -Emmett bufó indignado.- Oh, lo siento, Thommy. Espero que estos musculotes no te hayan hecho daño. –hizo un ademán con sus bíceps. Segundos después se escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

¿Morete en los labios?, Esto era embarazoso, ahora estábamos Daniel, Elizabeth y, ahora la nueva espectadora de Alice, mirando los labios de Michelle. Su labio inferior estaba un poco amoratado e hinchado. Michelle se sentó en el escalón cubriendo sus labios con las manos.

Era increíble, parecía una travesura. Reí internamente, ojalá Edward no fuera de los que estuvieran en contra.

-A pesar de lo que haya sucedido, considero que esto es asunto de Ann y mío. Conozco los límites.-dijo severo Thomas.- Y puedo jactarme de que no volverá a suceder. Estén tranquilos. Ahora, Ann necesita desayunar. –de nuevo sonó aquel choque de rocas. Me recordó al juego de béisbol.

Daniel se había interpuesto antes de que Thomas llegara frente a Michelle. Él cayó a las escaleras y Michelle se sobresalto.

-¡Basta, Daniel! ¿Cuántas veces más debo repetirte que ya es una chica grande? Esto es increíble. Él tiene razón.-gruño Elizabeth tendiéndole la mano a Thomas.- Robert no volverá, amor. Debemos entenderlo… -su expresión me hizo sentir abatida, pero no era la única, Michelle había recordado a Robert y estaba segura que pequeños traumas también volvían a recordarse.

-Robert, volverá. –dijo Daniel sus ojos eran de un color oscuro casi negro. Se dio la vuelta y observo a Michelle.- Él volverá. Y ten cuidado Thomas, por que ella nos tiene a nosotros y cualquier cosa que le ocurra repercutirá contigo. -se giro teniendo contacto visual con su interlocutor.- Te lo repito, por si no quedo claro.

Me pareció extraño el que Rosalie haya empezado el día despotricando con ese tema, pero más el que haya definido como mujeriego a Thomas y en aquel momento, al escuchar decir aquello a Daniel, era solo corroborar lo antes oído. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se sentía Michelle y me dolía el no poderla apoyar. Pero no estaba segura, tal vez yo era la que imaginaba todo esto y ella solo este enfada por el teatrito que habían montado Daniel y Emmett.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas, Daniel? –escuché irritado a Thomas.

-Todos cargan la fama que cosechan, _Thomas_. –gruño retomando la posición, parecía que en cualquier momento lo atacaría.

_- _¿Han acabado? Recuerden de qué y de quién están hablando. Esto no tiene que ver con lo bien o mal que se lleven. –Elizabeth era la única voz de conciencia.

Edward permanecía observando la escena, de vez en cuando parecía responder preguntas que cualquiera de los presentes le formulaba.- Sí, me parece que no volverá a suceder. Así que, por qué mejor no dejamos que se alimente Michelle. –lo miré sonreír y de alguna forma me recordó a Carlisle.

-Cierto. No les pido que hagan las paces. Pero por lo menos podrían sacar de esto a los que tenemos nada en absoluto que ver. –ordenó Elizabeth. Segundos después cogió la mano de Michelle y ella y mi prima bajaron las escaleras.

Un sonido gutural escapó del pecho de alguien dentro de la sala-escalera. Esto se había vuelto incómodo, me sentía que hurgaba en algo que no me concernía.

-No planeo malgastar el tiempo que necesites para superar el hecho de que Ann ya no es una niña. Y si fuera el caso, ella escogió…

_Robert…_ Baje las escaleras interrogándome el si cabría la posibilidad de que regresara. No se atrevería, con diez vampiros en puerta para responder, nadie se atrevería… Cierto?

De nuevo intranquila y sumida en mis pensamientos. Volver a aquel plano que solo me hacía reflexionar más y más acerca de lo que venía sucediendo semanas atrás y lo que tenía por delante: la boda se aproximaba. Todo parecía estar listo; el vestido, el lugar, las invitaciones y lo más importante: el novio. Que para ser exacta, su mano sostenía la mía y su brazo delicadamente yacía posado en mi cadera. No había forma de no tenerlo en la lista.

-¿Por qué estamos tan callados, chicos? –se levanto del sofá Alice rompiendo el silencio.- ¡Deberíamos hacer una fiesta! –dijo danzando hasta Thomas.- Un baile. –tomó sus brazos y ambos comenzaron a bailar al son de una melodía imaginada.- **¡Hagamos un baile esta noche!

* * *

  
**

**Se acerca el momento en el que las verdaderas intenciones se proyectan: viene el nudo.  
**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si tienen dudas, ya saben.**

**Reviews –**

**Cuídense.**

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	28. Reencuentros y precelebración

**¿Cómo están?**

**Aprovechando mi estado de reposo, les escribiré más seguido.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_De nuevo intranquila y sumida en mis pensamientos. Volver a aquel plano que solo me hacía reflexionar más y más acerca de lo que venía sucediendo semanas atrás y lo que tenía por delante: la boda se aproximaba. Todo parecía estar listo; el vestido, el lugar, las invitaciones y lo más importante: el novio. Que para ser exacta, su mano sostenía la mía y su brazo delicadamente yacía posado en mi cadera. No había forma de no tenerlo en la lista._

_-¿Por qué estamos tan callados, chicos? –se levanto del sofá Alice rompiendo el silencio.- ¡Deberíamos hacer una fiesta! –dijo danzando hasta Thomas.- Un baile. –tomó sus brazos y ambos comenzaron a bailar al son de una melodía imaginada.- __**¡Hagamos un baile esta noche!

* * *

  
**_

**28. Reencuentros y pre-celebración.**

Claro, un baile. Muy de Alice.

Pasamos las siguientes horas programando todo lo referente al dichoso baile. En un inicio estaba aliviada, ni el mejor organizador de fiestas lograría organizar tal fiesta el mismo día. Pero como siempre, subestime los dotes de Alice Cullen y ese mismo día corroboré que una de las carreras que ella podría elegir era la de organizadora de eventos. Una de tantas, claro.

-¿Y bien, cuánto tardo en ocurrírsele la idea? –preguntó sonriente Carlisle al poner los arreglos del exterior.

-Mhm… parece que desde la madrugada. No estoy muy segura. –respondió Esme, parecía ser una de esas platicas en las que extendían la palabra para cualquiera que contestase, pero que en realidad ellos eran los que sostenían la conversación.

-¿Esme, estás segura de que vendrá _alguien?_ –Emmett extendió el significado, ya no se refería a solo humanos, vampiros o licántropos; sospechaba que por lo inesperada que había sido esta organización, los invitados que habían sido convidados a pocas horas de la fiesta y por tal, no vendrían.

Era de esperarse, pero minutos después comprendí lo que Alice hacía el día anterior. Lo que probablemente pudo haberla hecho salir de casa por la mañana, suponiendo que el cartero parte todas las mañanas, ella había decido dejar las invitaciones aquella mañana. Sí, al parecer solo esperaba el tiempo indicado para hacernos saber que habría un _baile._

**POV. Michelle**

Me sentía bastante incómoda por la discusión de Daniel y Scott. A decir verdad todo era por mi culpa. El que sea mi culpa me hacía sentir como si yo hubiera planeado todo aquello, como si hubiera querido que pasaran todas estas cosas, como si yo misma me diera algún papel barato en alguna película con un trama exuberante. No era así, hoy más que nunca, me sentía muy débil y con el paso del tiempo, cada vez más iba sintiendo que la razón de sus disputas era… nada, por nada peleaban.

Alice había decidido que este día tendríamos…_ tendrían_ un baile. No estaba segura de por qué, más bien, de qué celebraba. Pero supuse que en esta casa sobraban motivos para ello.

Estaba exhausta cuando salí de la habitación. Alice había traído un vestido, mejor dicho: dos vestidos, para que los usara en el baile. Uno era rosado y el otro era blanco. Me agradaba el rosa, de verdad, pero el blanco lo superaba, tenía un estilo de los años veinte, de la época como de cabaret y usé también unas zapatillas perladas patrocinadas por los Cullen. Todo era patrocinado por los Cullen…

Los oídos me zumbaron mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba escuchando voces conforme llegaba a la planta baja. Bella estaba de pie fuera de la cocina, mientras que Daniel, Jasper, Emmett platicaban en la sala. Todos me miraron en cuanto llegué al último escalón. Era incómodo…

Me extraño que Edward y Bella no estuvieran juntos, estiré el cuello y supe por qué Bella estaba de pie y separada de los otros: estaba espiando una conversación de Edward con alguien más. Supuse que era con Scott o con Eli, tal vez Rose o Alice. No tenía la menor idea.

Alice apareció bailando y cruzó la puerta de la cocina cerrándola con seño apenado, era una conversación… privada. Bella se puso totalmente roja y camino torpemente hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

-Chelle, cariño. Te ves hermosa… -sonrió, pero noté la tristeza en sus ojos, me pregunté si había discutido con Daniel por la escena de en la mañana.

-Hermosa tú, Eli. –le sonreí cansada. Lucía un corseé negro con una tela roja exquisita. Se veía más que hermosa.

-Esme ha ido con Carlisle, volverán cuando anochezca. –dijo Emmett caminado hacía la sala de televisión; se detuvo frente a mi y me abrazo gentilmente, después me miro tratando de leerme. Parecía triste, él no podía estar triste por Daniel y Eli. Entonces, habrá discutido con Rosalie?, acaso era el día de las discusiones?

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté no segura de querer saberlo.

-El juego acaba de empezar. –Emmett sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera borrando algún mal pensamiento y segundos después sonrió.- Jah! Te apuesto contra los Lakers. – se giro desafiante con Jasper.

-Mhm… tendremos que verlo. – dijo él caminando lentamente hacia el televisor, pasó frente a mí y me dedicó una cordial sonrisa. Al ver su espalda, me sentí más relajada, como si las preocupaciones hubieran cedido, tranquila me fui a sentar con Daniel. Solo faltaba Rosalie, pero supuse que aún estaría arreglándose.

Bella había estado deambulando por la sala antes de que Eli fuera por ella. Todos parecían preocupados aunque se suponía que habría una fiesta, ¿Les estresaba tanto?

-Bella, no te preocupes. Lo tenemos todo pensado e independientemente de lo que decidan, nosotros… lo tenemos planeado. –le dijo Eli.

-Pero, ¿qué están discutiendo entonces? ¿Por qué hoy?, ¿Le falta poco, su estado es terminal? – estaba consternada, sus ojos remarcados por la pintura se encontraban llorosos. No me había detenido a observarla, se veía fantástica. Su vestido me recordó a los comerciales que inmortalizaban a Marylin Monroe. Traté de imaginarme cuánto habría tardado Alice para obligarla a ponerse aquel vestido. Su color era divino, un azul rey brilloso que hacía moverse su falda como si el viento la moviera. Me detuve unos segundos a observarlos, todos lucían fantásticos.

-Paz… Calma, Bella. – Eli la tomó de los hombros y ambas caminaron hacía la sala de televisión. _¿Qué sucede?_

-Chelle. Michelle… –se corrigió.- te ves muy linda. –escuché por un lado a Daniel.

-Oh, gracias. Tú siempre luces "lindo". –reí apagadamente.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano.- Es tiempo que lo sepas. Tú estás en… -la puerta de la cocina se golpeó con fuerza y apareció Scott a un lado de Daniel.

-Eh… -los miré sorprendida.

-Thomas, ellos son su familia. –dijo el novio de mi prima.

-El tiempo apremia. –dijo Scott casi como gruñido.

El odio con el que se miraban horas pasadas había desaparecido, ambos tenían el rostro melancólico, como si compartieran el sentimiento.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué siempre hay problemas? No conocen lo tranquilo y aburrido aquí? –chisté sin pensar, mi subconsciente traba de subir los ánimos.

-¡No! Con Edward es suficiente. –gritó Emmett al otro lado de la habitación.

Reí de nuevo. Me sentía cansada, más que los días anteriores. Aunque si cavilaba, estas últimas semanas, desde antes de la muerte… de mi familia, me había sentido extraña.

-Alice ha tenido una visión… -Edward lo dijo como si esa fuera la clave de todo. Y lo era, sin lugar a dudas.

-Que suspenso… -pensé en voz alta.

-Michelle esto es serio –dijo serio y rápidamente Scott haciendo saltar a mi corazón, sentí una presión en el pecho.

-Calma… -dijo Daniel.

-¿Qué tan serio? ¿A ustedes no les duele la frente al mantenerla todo el día fruncida? –me encontraba muy distraída sin lugar a dudas.

-Podría… -soltó una risita Edward. _Gracias_, pensé para él. Edward sonrió y se giro para seguramente buscar a Bella.- pero cuanto te conviertes… todo cambia, Michelle. –acabó mirándome de nuevo.

_Todo_, repetí. Me exasperé, por qué le daban tanta vuelta al asunto.- ¿Qué sucede entonces? ¿Por qué no van al punto de una vez?

Edward movió los labios a una velocidad imperceptible para mis ojos, segundos después, Eli apreció a un lado suyo. Aquello me estresaba más, parecía que pidieran apoyo para contraatacar, para tirar una bomba.

_De qué bomba se trata_… Las ideas me comenzaban a trastornar. Una ola de tranquilidad me golpeó, pero las ideas persistían.

-¡Me va ha dar un ataque! Díganme, por favor. –supliqué.

-No es gracioso, Chelle. Precisamente es ello de lo que queremos hablar. – dijo con voz modulada Eli. Nunca la había escuchado así, eso me alarmó.

-Estás… enferma, Ann. –dijo con una voz dulce y llena de tristeza mi novio.

Eso era algo que yo ya sabía, pero se podía arreglar, si me lo proponía podía cambiar mis hábitos alimenticios. No veía el por qué de su preocupación y tristeza.

-No es eso… - dijo con educación Edward, me pareció que me miraba como si fuera la cosa más inocente en este planeta.

-¿De qué se trata? –mi seño se frunció.

-Siempre has sido muy sensible, Michelle. Tu corazón en especial. –dijo Daniel tomando mi mano.

-Tengo problemas del corazón –mi voz sonó casi sarcástica sin intención alguna.

Él asintió, lo que seguramente todos habían hecho, pero solo lo observaba a él y como fondo de reojo a Scott. Veía la lastima en sus rostros, odiaba esa mirada. Aquella, ahora descubierta por mi, enfermedad debía aumentar la lista de los pro para mi conversión, pero por alguna razón sentía que las cosas estaban peor de lo que me hacían creer.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué con eso? –dije sudando, pareció que hubiera maldecido o dicho algo peor, ya que todos me miraron sorprendidos.

Eli y Edward compartían una mirada de ternura, me hacían volver a sentirme como una niña, lo que me hizo preguntarme por qué Scott estaba tan ausente.

-Es una gran idea: la conversión. Sin embargo, el problema es que… -miro a Scott. –es que no tenemos mucha certeza de que puedas soportar la conversión. Siendo específicos: de que tu corazón lo haga. –por fin, una signo, el rostro de Scott se rompió dejando atrás su rostro inexpresivo. Él estaba asustado.

Parecía un laberinto sin salida. No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba, y mi única salida era la conversión, pero había probabilidades de que muriera en el transcurso.

_Wow, aquí nunca se aburren…_ de nuevo mis pensamientos divagaban, era lo mejor en estos momentos: reír que llorar y perderse en uno mismo.

-Pero… hoy hay una fiesta. Me siento lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que no se preocupen, no he venido para eso. Aunque en realidad… me han traído. Y da la casualidad de que aquella persona me aventó con Bella y es extraño que Robert sabía dónde estaba ella… -comencé a divagar de nuevo, ¿Dónde había quedado mi cordura? –Bueno, ya estoy divagando… Estoy bien. –sentencie.

-Tu corazón… apenas se escucha. –dijo ido Daniel.

-No… exageremos. –dijo Eli rápidamente.- No le creas, todo esta bien, además tenemos todo arreglado. Estás en lista de espera desde hace dos años. No te preocupes, pronto saldrá… -su voz sonó de lo más maternal. Daniel… en algún momento había tomado el papel de mi padre y ella de mi madre.

-Desde hace dos años… Ustedes lo saben, desde hace dos años. -empecé a cavilar todo.

Alice apareció por las escaleras. – Los invitados están por llegar… -chilló.- Ya dejen de atormentarla… les dije que estaba bien. Su enfermedad no es reciente y el hecho de que no disfrutemos esta fiesta no la hará recobrar la salud que no ha tenido desde hace años. –dijo con una nota más alta de lo usual.

Todos se movieron de sus lugares y comenzaron con la preparación -tal vez psicológica- de la fiesta. De vez en cuando sus miradas cruzaban intercambiando palabras mudas. Odiaba lo que adivinaba que querían decir.

Después de algunas horas, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la música comenzaba a llenar el ambiente.

De lejos, se podían apreciar los colores de los elegantes vestidos al ir de un lugar al otro. Los invitados habían llegado, en la sala permanecían los que acababan de llegar, siendo Esme y Jasper los que les dieran la bienvenida; en el jardín, estaban la mayoría con los demás anfitriones: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Carlisle. Edward pasaba todo el tiempo a lado de Bella, pero eso no evitaba que él atendiera a sus invitados.

Después de algunas horas cavilando el estado en el que se encuentra todo, había decidido dejar las cosas como estaban. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, nada. Esperar a que llegase la muerte, quizás. Pero el sueño platónico de mi conversión podría estar en juego, podría ser que mi corazón no soportase ese… dolor. A decir verdad, aún tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, como el de porqué Daniel nombró a Robert y sabía que Robert vendría. Seguiría en comunicación con él…

_Demonios, teniendo su poder, todo sería más claro._ Desee que no hubiera escuchado eso, Edward estaba frente a mi tocando el piano, que había sido pasado al jardín con la excusa de Alice de que necesitarían música exclusiva. Bella lo miraba con una admiración profunda y él parecía devoto a ella. En realidad estaban para foto, lo que me hizo pensar en el cliché de las películas, _¿Los vampiros saldrían en las tomas?_...

La espalda de Edward se movió como si estuviera riéndose, segundos después Bella me sonrió. _ Tocas increíble, _pensé tratando de borrar la tontería pasada.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta tras de mi.- Hola Michelle. ¿Qué hay? –me giré para ubicar la voz, ya que me extrañaba que alguien de los invitados me conociera, más aún que me hablara.

-Oh… Hola Mike. –era Newton, al menos era notada por alguien más. Miré a través de él a las personas que iban uniéndose a la fiesta

Los recién llegados, tenían una larga melena y su piel era más oscura que la de los presentes. Eran tres: dos muchachos altos y fornidos, y una muchacha delgada que parecía caminar rígidamente detrás de ellos, siempre observando alrededor. Atravesaron el jardín para llegar con Edward y Bella.

Sus ropas desentonaban con los demás, me recordaron a la muñeca que era. Aunque estuviera vestida de ceda, así no era como yo solía ser. Me sentí absurda en aquella fiesta, como un grano de arroz negro en un tazón albino.

-¿Entonces qué dices? –la cara de Mike se interpuso entre la escena de Bella y la de aquellos chicos llegando a ella.

-Perdona, ¿qué decías? Estaba pensando en otra cosa. –volví con él. Sus ojos eran azules y pequeños, con un don hipnotizante.

Hizo un pequeño puchero y movió sus hombros.- Te decía que si tienes planes para mañana. Creo que pasarán una buena película….

-Interesante… -escuché la voz de Scott tras de mi. Desde que habían empezado a arreglar las cosas él se había desaparecido de mi vista. Me giré con él sonriente, pero su rostro tenía su usual máscara de cortesía y arrogancia.

-Hola. Mike Newton... –se presentó alargando su mano. No supe por qué, pero en segundos yo había sido la que estrechaba su mano con la mía, tal vez temía por que Scott arremetiera contra él.

-Thomas.- dijo con voz modulada.

Newton sonrió y después posó de nuevo sus ojos azules sobre mi.- Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Mi corazón se alarmó temiendo por que Scott se molestara. Pero no parecía ver reacción alguna en él. Permanecía callado y rígido junto a mi.

-Bueno, es que en realidad… -miré a Scott incrédula, no se había movido.- no estoy segura cuánto tiempo más me quedé aquí. Tal vez… me vaya pronto. –entoné mi última frase en mente. No era precisamente una indirecta, pero lo había dicho inconscientemente: estaba muriendo.

Su rostro se apago por completo y subió la mirada, seguramente para observar a Scott.- Esta bien, tal vez podríamos hablarnos antes de que te vayas. Si alcanzamos, claro.

-Ah… -no tenía idea cómo negarme, la verdad era que yo no tenía técnicas para esto, las únicas dos personas que me habían interesado de aquella forma, habían venido siendo sobrehumanos, además él no me atraía, mis gustos iban más haya de lo natural. Ja ja ja. Reí tontamente para mi.

- Esta bien. –sonrió con los ojos en blanco.- No he podido saludar a Bella, ¿saben dónde la puedo encontrar?

-Con Edward. –dijo Scott con voz más dulce.

-Oh, claro. Bueno, entonces iré por unas bebidas. Nos estamos viendo… -me guiño el ojo y se perdió entre los invitados.

En ese momento comprendí que Scott no era celoso. Yo era la celosa e insegura en la relación, -si es que es una relación-. Sabiendo mi enfermedad debería ser más flexible con él, no me agradaba la idea de llevarlo amarrado conmigo en esto. Él debía estar con alguien sano, no con alguien defectuoso como yo. No sabía por qué seguía conmigo, tal vez las horas que desapareció fue por que estuvo pensando cómo terminar conmigo. Debía hacérselo fácil, no complicarle las cosas.

-Mike Newton…

-Sí… -observé, ahora solo, a Edward mirando hacía los arboles que entraban del bosque y tocando una pieza de Debussy.

-Verás… parece un buen niño. –su voz estaba siendo forzada. Me alarmó su tono.

-No lo sé, no lo conozco. Pero quisiera no hablar de él. –la idea de que él me estuviera encarrilando con Mike tratando así deshacerse de mi me irritó. Él podía alejarme de otra manera, podría ser sincero conmigo y decirme lo pesada que era la carga de tener a alguien defectuoso a su lado.

-De qué deseas hablar, entonces. –me abrazó poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi pecho y su rostro permanecía continuo al mío.

Me quedé callada unos segundos tratando de grabar su olor, la sensación de tenerlo junto a mi, de su piel gélida tocar la mía: de grabarlo en mi mente. Me prometí internamente no dramatizar.

-Estaba pensando…

-Aja…

-Cuánto más seguiremos de esta forma: tú y yo. Las cosas han cambiado. –mi mente divago y perdí la mirada de la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué ha cambiado? –tal vez lo ocultaba, pero su cuerpo se torno más rígido. Estaba dando en el clavo.

-Me he vuelto… más defectuosa.- mi garganta me ardió.- Comprendo si quieres… -no pude acabar, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y su nariz estaba por tocar la punta de la mía.

-¿Si quiero… Sólo espero que no hayas sacado tus propias conclusiones sobre lo que quiero. Por que tengo la clara idea de que son erróneas.

-Perdona, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté como si hubiera estado programada para ello.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos, pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos, yo me encontraba tan sorprendida que lo miré mientras el beso se extendía.

-A ti. Creo que ya lo he aclarado varias veces, no he cambiado de opinión. –me abrazó a él con un poco más de fuerza.

Mi corazón salto excitado. Me alegraba sobre manera que él siguiera queriéndome, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que sentía que él perdía su tiempo conmigo.

-No eres un producto, Ann. Tú vives.

-Por cuánto más…

-Encontraremos una manera. _Enfócate en sobrevivir esta noche._

Asentí, pero no me agradaba la sensación terminal de mi estado, sentía que aceleraba las cosas sin vuelta a atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso de "No estoy segura cuánto tiempo más me quede aquí"? –cambio de tema tras segundos de silencio.- ¿Piensas salir de viaje o solo fue evasiva para Newton?... –pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alice y Esme quieren que conozca a los invitados. Supongo que es una manera para hacerme sentir obligado a permanecer aquí.

-Oh… ¿Piensas salir de viaje pronto, tal vez puedas…

Aquella grandiosa sonrisa se posó en sus labios.- Te estaré informando del próximo viaje. Por ahora, vamos a presentarnos. No creo que solo intente convencerme a mi.

-¿Conmigo también? –pregunté sorprendida.

Él me observo dulcemente y sonrió.- ¿Vamos?

-Ahora voy, solo… estaré unos cuantos minutos aquí. Edward toca estupendo.

-Tienes razón… -besó mi frente y buscó mis ojos con la mirada.- No cambiaré de opinión: te amo, es y será así. –sonrió besándome fugazmente, después lo vi irse caminando para la casa.

_Yo… yo también._

-Muy bien, todos pongan atención, por favor. –la melodiosa voz de Alice sonó sobre el ruido de la fiesta. Edward dejó de tocar y se posó de lado del piano, aún con su mirada perdida en el bosque.- Estamos muy honrados en tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí presentes. Como todos saben, esta es una fiesta de pre-celebración por la boda de mi hermano Edward y mi mejor amiga Bella Swan. Así que démosles un…

Me pregunté dónde estaría Bella y seguramente, sus mejillas coloradas al escuchar el anuncio de su boda. Ella seguía en el bosque, sino, de qué otra razón Edward no perdería la vista de un punto en específico del bosque. Entre el sonido de los aplausos y los cuchicheos me adentré en el bosque; aún me parecía extraño el hecho de que una casa tenga un bosque como jardín, pero eran los Cullen. Qué otra explicación convincente habría.

Los árboles eran largos y todos cubiertos de musgo, la luz se iba atenuando conforme me adentraba. Escuché unos susurros en alguna dirección, pero un sonido más cercano me llamó la atención. Me giré encontrándome con un niño que parecía estar observándome con sus pequeños y rasgados ojos… rojos. Sonreía con una excitación que me atemorizaba; me parecía conocido a aquel niño que vimos en el cementerio Bella y yo: el niño que nos había atacado._ Demonios._ Fue lo único que pensé, segundos después el niño cortó la distancia y se postró frente a mi.

-Hola, hermana. –chilló el pequeño rubio.

-Eh… eh… -traté de hacer memoria, sabía que en el sueño lo habían nombrado de alguna forma, pero cuál...

-Hermana no quiere hablar conmigo… -dijo con pucheros y acercándose.

-¡Lutor! –dije con voz desesperada intentando alejarme; la última vez que se había acercado Bella había quedado en el suelo y mi brazo había sido mordido.

-Lo vez, te he dicho que se acordaría de ti. –otra voz se escuchó.

-¡Lo sé! –el niño desapareció y apareció en una de las ramas que estaban de frente.- ¿Podemos ir a cenar?

-Prometiste comportarte. Recuerda a qué hemos venido. –la voz se acercaba.

La curiosidad me gano, sentía como un deja vú. Camine pregrabadamente, como toda presa a su cazador siguiendo la voz.

-Oh, que atenta. –la figura con aquella voz se acerco, su cabello era lacio y blanco. Mi sueño se estaba repitiendo. Llegue a pensar que estaba dormida, pero no podría estarlo: no recordaba haberme dormido.

-Hola querida. –sonrió el hombre.

Mi lengua se trabó y aunque hubiera querido responderle, no hubiera podido.

-Robert, no seas mal educado. –dijo severo.

_¿Robert? ¿Daniel tenía razón? "Él volverá" Él volvió, él esta aquí… frente a mi._ Mi respiración se corto al rectificar que él estaba en el bosque conmigo.

-Annie, me da gusto volver a verte. –su semblante era calmado pero sus ojos no eran color ocre como antes, sus ojos eran tan rojos como los de Lutor.

-No te quiere. Te lo dije Robert: ella me querrá más a mi. Annie sabe mi nombre. –su tono fue de burla, segundos después su pequeña mano apareció entre mis dedos, haciéndome saltar.- No te asustes, ya nos vamos a casa.

_¿A casa?_ Estaba asustada, abrumada, alarmada... ¿En qué me había metido?

* * *

**¡Aquí vamos!.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si tienen dudas, ya saben.**

**Reviews –**

**Cuídense.**

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	29. Un visitante en la reserva

**Por fin por estos lares.**

**El suspenso, comienza. **

**De aquí en más me odiarán por dejarles corto el capitulo.**

**¿No es genial? ¡Si!**

**

* * *

Nos quedamos en:**

_-Hola querida. –sonrió el hombre._

_Mi lengua se trabó y aunque hubiera querido responderle, no hubiera podido._

_-Robert, no seas mal educado. –dijo severo._

_¿Robert? ¿Daniel tenía razón? "Él volverá" Él volvió, él esta aquí… frente a mi. Mi respiración se corto al rectificar que él estaba en el bosque conmigo. _

_-Annie, me da gusto volver a verte. –su semblante era calmado pero sus ojos no eran color ocre como antes, sus ojos eran tan rojos como los de Lutor._

_-No te quiere. Te lo dije Robert: ella me querrá más a mi. Annie sabe mi nombre. –su tono fue de burla, segundos después su pequeña mano apareció entre mis dedos, haciéndome saltar.- No te asustes, ya nos vamos a casa._

_¿A casa? Estaba asustada, alarmada. ¿En qué me había metido?_

**29. Un visitante en la reserva.**

Llevábamos horas preparando la fiesta, todos se movían rápidamente mientras que Michelle y yo permanecíamos a nuestra usual velocidad. Aún no concretaba el hecho de que mi prima estuviere enferma a tal grado. _Estado terminal_, se le veía ojerosa y poco enérgica, pero no parecía tener lo síntomas que le daban fama a los enfermos del corazón o al menos no estaba muy informada en ese ámbito. Necesitaba ir a sacar información al trasto de la casa de mi padre.

Llevaba viviendo con los Cullen varios días seguidos, mi casa había quedado sola sin mi padre en ella viendo los partidos; en la nevera solo quedaban un par de pescados congelados, ¿quién iría a reabastecer aquella despensa?. _Cuánto más me haré este tipo de preguntas._

-Edward…-chilló Alice sonriéndole.

-Me parece perfecto. –contestó mi ángel, segundos después me alejó de la puerta y tomo con ambas manos su piano haciéndolo pasar por la puerta.

-La música alegra el ambiente… -comentó Elizabeth caminando lentamente, a su naturaleza, detrás de Edward.

-¿El ambiente necesitará ser alegrado? –preguntó Emmett asomándose por la puerta.

-Nunca esta de más, sin embargo, no podría decirlo… -había un tono en su voz, algo pasaba, ella no estaba segura. Su frente se arrugo.- Bueno, creo que deberíamos de estar afuera. ¿Esme, Jazz, podrían darles la bienvenida a los invitados en cuanto entren? –estiro la cabeza la duendecilla antes de salir por la puerta.

-Es una gran idea, Jasper y yo podremos nuestra mejor cara. ¿Cierto Jasper? –Esme salió de la cocina y entró a la sala dando rayos verdes por el reflejo de su vestido a las luces que se asomaban del jardín.

-Nosotros daremos la bienvenida a todos. –sonrió condescendientemente.

-Por enésima vez, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –los seguí al dichoso jardín, quería distraerme, dejar de pensar en las enfermedades, en las perdidas, en los posibles problemas futuros…

-No, gracias. -respondieron todos en unísono.

-Bien… -dije refunfuñando. ¿Qué se supone que esperaban que hiciera?

Las mesas eran de un color blanco con centros florales y las luces hacían ver al jardín como un salón para fiestas. Edward me guió junto al piano que se encontraba más cercano a la entrada de los árboles y las personas comenzaron a llegar después de que él empezó a tocar.

-Bella… -mi ángel abrió los ojos y me miró divertido.- ¿Estás lista?

-Lista para qué exactamente. –pregunté un tanto asustada. Arqueé mi cuerpo hacia él admirando el ocre de sus ojos. Su sonrisa me hipnotizo, venía una petición, sabía que debía esperar algo feo.

-Este "baile" es la presentación de nuestro compromiso. –dijo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Pero si las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas. A esta hora todo Forks debe estar enterado de nuestro compromiso.

-No oficialmente. –dijo animado.

-No… oficialmente. –bufé.- Esto es lo que significa este "baile" para Alice. La presentación oficial de nuestro compromiso y una fiesta más que organizar.

-Exactamente. –me dio aquella hermosa sonrisa tan suya.- ¿Le he dicho lo hermosa que se ve hoy Bella de Cullen?

-Repetidas veces Edward. –dije apunto de sonrojarme.

En ese preciso momento la pieza que estaba tocando terminó, sus manos detuvieron mi rostro y me acercó a su pecho dulcemente.- Luces hermosa Bella. –sus labios rosaron los míos dejándome, así, absorber su aroma.- Y no soy él único que lo cree. Supongo que la novia causa más atención en vísperas de la boda, ¿no es así?

Me apoye en su pecho; tenía razón, todas las miradas estarían sobre mi a partir de aquella noche. Edward continuo tocando y yo me senté a su lado.

Su cuerpo se contorsiono de risa- Michelle piensa que somos la pareja perfecta… -dijo con voz dulce acercando su rostro de nuevo al mío.

-Tú eres perfecto. –respondí sin pensarlo.

Él depositó un beso en mi mejilla y siguió tocando.- Tú eres mi vida, ahora. Eres cuanto necesita un hombre para ser perfecto. –cerró sus ojos sonriendo.- Deberíamos tocar los tres juntos algún día…

-Los tres: Elizabeth, Michelle y tú. Sería memorable.

-Thomas la conoció tocando; mi amigo es otro desde que conoció a tu prima, Bella. Es más… humano. –tocando a Bach, el jardín de iba llenando de gente.

-Todo es subjetivo y…

Edward achico los ojos.- Una cosa más. -lo miré a los ojos preocupada, él siempre esperaba a que terminará de hablar.- Alice no pudo ver el éxito de la fiesta por que vendrán algunos invitados… inesperados.

_Inesperados... _Mi mente se desligo de mi cuerpo.- ¿Vendrán los de la reserva? Jacob… -comencé a formular lo que diría cuando llegarán, debía saber que decir, debía tener un guión preparado…

El piano ceso de tocar.- Bella… Me parece que Jacob sigue sin querer ser encontrado.

-Entonces, qué sucede. ¿Él esta bien? –mis preocupaciones emergieron de nuevo.

El rostro de mi ángel se giro y al seguirlo me encontré con Seth, Embry y Leah caminando hacía nosotros. Los invitados los observaban con repudio.

-Quieren hablar a solas contigo, Bella. –estaba nervioso.- Estaré aquí, solo… -noté la frustración en sus ojos.

Lo tome de la barbilla y lo besé rápidamente.- Gracias Edward, te llamaré si es necesario. –dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Chicos, felicidades! Nos alegra mucho su compromiso. –Seth me abrazo al llegar frente a nosotros.

-Dilo por ti, Seth –dijo tajante Leah, sus ojos se posaban nerviosos por todas las esquinas del lugar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no estamos aquí por voluntad propia…

-¡Yo sí!-grito Seth haciéndonos reír a Edward y a mi.

-Seth, si… -lo miró con furia Embry.- Nos han pedido que hablemos contigo en privado.

-¿Dónde? –fu lo más coherente que logré pronunciar. Pensaba en toda una serie de razones que los haya hecho acudir aquel día, pero todas podrían encajar y por cual me quedaba igual que en un inicio.

-Tras los árboles, aquí apesta a chupasangres. Tú apestas, Bella. –gruño Leah.

-Leah, no te lo pido como favor, sino, te advierto que cuides tus modales. Por lo menos en presencia de Bella. –mi ángel respondió a su gruñido.

Lo miré tiernamente, un gruñido sordo me aviso que los quelites se habían adelantado.

-Te amo, Edward. –besé su coronilla, él sonrió y me beso apasionadamente por unos segundos. Su aroma me quedo impregnado, era un detalle para Leah, sin duda alguna.

-También te amo, Bella. Ahora ve antes de que decida ir contigo.

-Alguien que estar por los dos, después de todo es nuestra pre-celebración.

-Cierto… -me sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de los árboles.

Cuando llegue con los quelites, Seth estaba recostado en un árbol, Embry estaba nervioso dando vueltas en un pequeño circulo y Leah lo miraba desesperada, cuando me acerqué, ella me miro con odio y torció su nariz.

-Díganle por favor, ya me quiero ir de aquí. –dijo con cara de asco.

Nunca había entendido el olor que les parecía tan desagradable a ambos, para mi era exquisito, tanto uno como otro. Aunque Edward, era Edward claro.

-Sam nos pidió que habláramos contigo.- comenzó nervioso Embry.

-Y… qué tienen que decir. –dije después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Por favor, Embry. Eres un idiota. –Seth se acercó a mi.- Bella… -su mirada era nostálgica, triste.- él…

-¿Él, Jacob? ¿Qué dices? ¿a qué te refieres?. –dije acalorada.- ¿Esta bien?

-Sí… Jacob esta bien. –hecho una carcajada.- Sabía que lo seguías queriendo… -rió de nuevo.

El coraje subió por mis mejillas y le asenté un puñetazo en el hombro. Podría haberme dolido más a mi que a él, pero esta vez no había usado tanta fuerza como con Jacob tiempo pasado.

-Deja de jugar, Seth. –ordenó Leah.

-El caso es que Sam a detectado a un hombre lobo que anda rodeando la frontera, no es de la reserva. La verdad no tenemos información sobre él. Pero Sam cree que si no se ha comunicado con nosotros, es… por algo.

-¿A qué se refieren a… "por algo"? –pregunté.

-Creemos que no viene de visita, Bella. Ha habido muertes a los alrededores, tanto humanos como animales; algunos eran de la reserva. –continuó Embry.

Llevé mis manos a la boca. Un hombre lobo… ellos tenían un hombre lobo de su lado.

-Seguramente te preguntarás por qué te lo decimos personalmente a ti. –dijo Seth rompiendo una bara de madera.- La verdad, es que nosotros también. Últimamente Sam ha tenido algunas ideas extrañas… Supongo que son los nervios y el estrés.

-Él… solo esta cansado, Seth. Déjalo tranquilo, ¿ok? –grazno Leah.

-Claro, cansado… -bufó.- Entonces no has sabido de nuestro querido amigo Jacob. –Seth dijo divertido.

Nuestros adversarios estaban armados, tomando en cuenta que no sabíamos cuántos eran concretamente, le sumábamos el tener un hombre lobo. Por esa razón Alice no podía predecirlos… Todo estaba muy bien pensado, debieron conocer a los Cullen desde antes, conocer sus habilidades.

-¿Bella? –Quil se acercó con rostro preocupado.- Estás muy pálida, volvamos con Edward, ¿quieres?

-Uh… tanto así te pone el asunto de Jacob. Le comentaré cuando le veamos. –se burló Seth.

-¿Están en contacto con él? ¿Saben dónde está? ¿Él esta bien? –las preguntas salieron de mi boca.

-Lo único que sabemos es que puede llegar en cualquier momento. –se acercó Seth y bajo la voz.- Esto era secreto…

-¿Seth, estás borracho? Ya verás cuando mamá se enteré. –advirtió Leah.- Ya le han dicho todos los secretos, vámonos.

-Mhm… el ponche esta delicioso, sí. Pero no estoy borracho. –Seth frunció el seño.

-Dejen de pelearse. Hemos cumplido, ahora nos vamos. Fue un gusto verte Bella. –se despidió Quil.

-Sí. ¿No desean quedarse a la fiesta?

-¡Sí!

-Eres un alcohólico, Seth. ¡Vámonos! –gruño Leah.

-Adios, Bella. –me abrazó Seth, dándome su aliento en la nariz, no estaba pasado de copas definitivamente.- Felicidades. Te mantendré al tanto de Jacob…

- Te lo agradecería mucho. –los tres caminaron de nuevo a la fiesta. Seth y Quil se despidieron con un saludo de mano y se perdieron entre la gente.

-Bella… -mi ángel llamó.

-Estoy bien. No comprendo por qué les pidieron que me lo contarán a mi personalmente. –tome su mano y caminamos para ir con la multitud.

-Nosotros tampoco. –la voz de Edward temblaba. ¿Habría escuchado algo mientras hablábamos?

-¿Qué sucede?

Su seño se frunció y por instinto, segundos después, la mano presionaba su tabique nasal.

-Me estas asustado, Edward…

-Esta… bien. Tranquila. –dijo entre dientes

-¿Entonces, qué te sucede? –lo tomé de los brazos.

-Thomas esta histérico. Michelle… se ha ido. –sus palabras sonaron pesadas, arrastradas unas a otras.

-¿Se ha ido? –me uní a la histeria. Sentía como el cuerpo me vencía. Ella no podía irse, no podía morir también. Ella no. No.

**

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews –**

**Para ti, mi nicotina.**

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	30. Venado a la plancha y el recibo

**Hola, ¿cómo están?**

**Las cosas están algo pesadas, con eso de último año y universidades, pero las letras me ayudan a respirar, así que intentaré seguir subiendo.**

**Les recomiendo mi nueva historia, es un relato de vampiros, igual, sólo que es original. En mi profile encontrarán el url de FP y allí encontrarán mi historia. Espero se pasen.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_Su seño se frunció y por instinto, segundos después, la mano presionaba su tabique nasal._

_-Me estas asustado, Edward…_

_-Esta… bien. Tranquila. –dijo entre dientes_

_-¿Entonces, qué te sucede? –lo tomé de los brazos._

_-Thomas esta histérico. Michelle… se ha ido. –sus palabras sonaron pesadas, arrastradas unas a otras._

_-¿Se ha ido? –me uní a la histeria. Sentía como el cuerpo me vencía. Ella no podía irse, no podía morir también. Ella no. No.

* * *

  
_

**30. Venado a la plancha y el recibo.**

-No, Bella. Me disculpo, tu prima a… salido de Forks. No sabemos dónde se encuentra.

-¿Cómo es posible eso, con siete vampiros rodeándola?

-No hay excusa para ello. Ella no pensaba en dejarnos, solo hubo un momento en el que sí… Un flash.

-Alice… ¿Ella ha encontrado algo?

-No, solo la ve salir del bosque en su auto. Sus cosas no están, no encontramos rastros, no hay señales de ella.

-Una nota… ¡Algo! –comencé a hiperventilar. Todos los invitados parecían no estar al tanto del hecho, todo estaba como cuando yo había entrado con los quelites entre los árboles, todo menos Michelle.

Sentía como si hubiera confiado en ellos y me hubieran fallado. Me sentía confusa.

-Bella, cálmate. –Edward me abrazo, su aliento se pavoneo por mi nariz, como si eso pudiera servir de morfina a lo que vendría.

Michelle, mi prima menor, el único familiar que estaba a mi cuidado, había desaparecido. ¿Qué tipo de persona era?

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan calmados, Edward? Ella ha desaparecido. ¿Qué tal si se perdió? ¿Qué tal si tiene frío? ¿Qué tal si Robert la encontró? ¡Han pensado en eso!- subí la voz, me desesperaba que todos estuvieran tan calmados. No podría estar en una fiesta en esos momentos.

-Bella - hablo dulcemente, pero serio.- Ella… se fue. Fue su elección, no podemos hacer algo al respecto. Elizabeth y Daniel han ido a buscarla, Thomas esta en el bosque rastreando. Alice trata de ver algo sobre ella a las afueras de Forks con Emmett, Jasper esta con Esme, Rose y Carlisle despidiendo a los invitados. –sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo.- Así que todo lo que podemos hacer, lo están haciendo. No te…

-¡Demonios! –grité enfurecida. Los invitados se giraron para vernos, Edward endureció el rostro y tomándome de la mano, ambos entramos de nuevo a la casa, dejando a la multitud cotilleando- ¡Ella estaba con ustedes! ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar esto? –exploté al llegar.

-Ella no es una niña, Bella. Creo que sabe lo que hace.

-¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! –dije por debajo subiendo las manos. Una discusión en mi cabeza se formulaba. ¿Quién era yo para encargarles ello? Este no era su problema, no era su obligación cuidarla. No era su familiar, no era su prima. _Diablos, debo ir a buscarla._

Esme apreció en segundos con mi remera y las llaves de un auto.

-Alice. -me dio su sonrisa.- Michelle esta bien, Bella. Sabremos de ella, la encontraremos…

-Si ella quiere ser encontrada. –dijo con voz modulada mi ángel.

-Claro… -lo miré rota. Para él ella había huido, a decir verdad para todos. Yo era la única en la que Michelle podía confiar.

-Piensa en lo que harás Bella. –la dulzura de Edward había vuelto, pero sus dedos sostenían su tabique.

-Saldré un momento. –avisé.- Sola.

Su rostro se contrajo; algo por dentro me dolía: su expresión, el hecho de dejarlo, de no estar con él; era demasiado.

-Lleva tu teléfono, cariño. Te avisaremos sobre cualquier cosa. –Esme me abrazó y se despidió guiñando el ojo.

Su abrazo me calmo un poco. Tenía que tomar en cuenta lo que pensaba Edward; ella podría haberse ido por voluntad. Eso no podía darlo por hecho, pero era una opción…

-¿Vamos? –dije calmada. –Son las llaves del volvo. –intenté remediar lo anterior.

-¿El monovolumen murió, cierto? –dijo con una sonrisa.

_Gracias… _ -Sí…

-Pero su predecesor, sigue vivo. -soltó una risita. Tomados de la mano, ambos salimos al volvo.

Las estrellas en el firmamento me parecieron tan lejanas en ese momento; la velocidad del volvo iba en aumento, mientras mis ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

El año pasado yo había podido salir sin ser notada del aeropuerto; sólo que si tomamos en cuenta que en esa ocasión solo eran Alice y Jasper. En este momento, eran los siete Cullen y tres más. No entendía cómo era que una joven podría haberse perdido de su vista, no eran sus cuidadores, pero ¿en su genialidad no entraba el radar de lo que sucede? ¿No les pareció raro escuchar el sonido del auto conocido? ¿Thomas no se preocupo por ella al ver que no estaba con él? Sintetizando, ¿a Thomas le importa mi prima?_ Me pregunto si le importa __alguien__…_

_Thomas esta histérico…_ Recordé cómo lo definió Edward. Histeria. Habrá sospechado algo Thomas cuando la vio por última vez, eso podría explicar su histeria. El hecho de no haberlo permitido, sabiendo que corre peligro sola, ¿sabe que corre peligro?

-Thomas… -mi voz sonó inexpresiva. En el momento que tomamos la esquina para llegar a casa, el auto de Michelle nos pasó rápidamente, sus vidrios estaban polarizados por lo que no pude ver su interior y con ello lo corroboré, Michelle nos había dejado. _Se fue…_

-Bella… -mi ángel palpó la superficie.

-Vamos, ya estamos aquí, ¿no? Además tengo que ver algunas cosas…

Aparcamos en la entrada. Extrañaba el sonido del motor de la patrulla de mi padre, en su ausencia quedó el frío y húmedo cemento.

La casa estaba sola, no por mucho, yo seguiría en casa de los Cullen, y Reneé vendría para la boda en pocos días y la volvería a habitar a llenar de vida. _¿Por qué se fue?..._

-Tenían prisa… -el celular de Edward sonó y en milésima de segundo lo atendió.- Alice. –me notificó.- Sí, los vimos. Sí… No, no pude…

Lo dejé hablando con Alice mientras subía las escaleras. Todo estaba igual, normal, cada cosa en su lugar, como si nunca hubiera pasado por aquí Michelle. Sobre una falla que caía en margen de error a normalidad: una nota. Era el recibo de las compras que habíamos hecho, por dentro tenía un inscrito a mano rápida; temí leer lo que ella hubiera podido decirme,_ Gusto conocerte, Gracias por todo, Fue genial…_

La puerta de la entrada hizo un sonido sordo seguido de un estruendo, me sobresalté y con esperanzas aún, corrí a las escaleras no sin antes chocar con el barandal.

-Se fue con él. –Daniel estaba acalorado en la entrada, seguido por Elizabeth y Alice.

-Tú querías que estuviera con él. –Elizabeth me sonrió en saludo.

-Es muy distinto Elizabeth. Él se la llevó de nosotros.

-Ella no es propiedad, Daniel. Ella… -los ojos de Alice leyeron cómo respondería.- sonreía.

-Estaba feliz, eso es lo que importa. –dije a mediadora.

-Esperemos… -Elizabeth dijo para si.- Bella tiene razón. En más, ella es una joven independiente y estoy segura que estará comunicándose.

-Cierto.

-Bueno, entonces por qué fui a buscarlas por la carretera. ¡Nos comportamos como si la hubieran secuestrado! –entró Emmett y se sentí en las escaleras.

-Quedamos aturdidos… -dijo Edward, lo mire inexpresiva y caminé hacia él, juntando nuestras caderas, me abrazó a él.

Después de unos momentos en silencio Daniel se aclaro la garganta.- Perdona mi poca educación con el trato de tu puerta, Bella. –sonrió apenado.

-Esta intacta, no te preocupes. –sonreí corroborando.

-¿Creen que siga la fiesta? Edward y yo no hemos tocado aún. –dijo Elizabeth apoyada sobre el hombro de Daniel.

-La recrearemos sino. ¡Vamos, que se casará mi hermano! ¡Mi único hermano soltero! –apareció Emmett abrazando a Edward y palmeando mi hombro. Mi ángel sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

Volvíamos de nuevo, no tenía familia, pero ellos se habían convertido en ella desde hace tiempo.

Comenzaron a salir de vasa hablando de la fiesta y la próxima boda. Me emocionó el recordar el hecho de que Reneé pronto llegaría. Edward tomó mi barbilla y adentró su mirada en mis ojos.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Emocionada. –_una manera sofisticada de expresar lo que sentía.-_ Sé que volverá algún día.

-También lo creo. –se quedo unos segundos callado.- ¿Vamos?, están organizando una serie de actos para la "post fiesta".

-Claro, no queremos perdernos ello. –reí sarcástica y un bostezo se me escapo. Me pareció increíble que estuviera cansada.

-Tal vez sólo alcances la cena. -rió abriéndome la puerta del volvo.

-No estés tan seguro… -los segundos que me quedé sola en el volvo recordé la sensación del papel en mi mano, aún tenía la nota en mano. No estaba segura de querer saber lo que decía, eran obvias las despedidas así que guarde el papel en un compartimiento del vestido.- Muero por quitarme este vestido. Alice la paso bien…

Edward se carcajeo al encender el auto.- Me controlo por no quitarte ese vestido, Bella. –empezamos a andar. Sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro y mi corazón saltó desesperado.- Tienes razón, Alice la paso bastante bien al verte con tal prenda. Ha diseñado todo tu guarda ropa. Está muy emocionada. –sonrió lleno de júbilo.

-Me temo que escogeré lo que mejor… -me alzo la ceja divertido.- lo que menos llame la atención. –sonrió.- Aunque eso quiera decir usar sólo un par de zapatos, aunque conociendo a Alice, hasta los zapatos…

-Ya lo creo… -estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Cómo crees que esté Thomas?

-Es… extraño. –se volvió serio, haciéndome maldecir por haberle quitado ese momento.- Se ha vuelto impredecible, no podría dar un juicio de su estado.

-Oh…

Llegamos a la entrada rodeada por los árboles.

-Me pregunto qué tanto alcanzarás de la post-fiesta. –dijo sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. –omití un bostezo, por lo que hice un ruido extraño al mantener mi boca cerrada, él se burlo y aparcó el auto. Milésimas de segundo después, ya estaba sonriendo divertido y abriéndome la puerta.

-Desea que la lleve a su habitación o prefiere acompañarnos a la cena. –se contrajo por la risa.

Me dolió ignorar sus brazos, pero los esquive y caminé por mi cuenta hacia la casa. Él se mantuvo unos segundos riendo y después me alcanzó.

-¿Qué _cenaremos_ exactamente? –dije cuando se acerco.

-¿Qué se te antoja? –me dijo con dulzura.

-Un venado a la plancha… -dije seria, Edward se quedó frío y estalló a reír tomando mi mano para pasar la puerta.

-Se nota que Bella sabe de platillos, Edward. –chilló Alice en cuanto entramos. _Debí haber sabido que estarían escuchando._

Por algún lado de la casa la música subió de tono.

-Emmett trata de animar la fiesta. –dijo Rose al entrar de la cocina. Sus ojos me estudiaron unos segundos y después palmeo mi hombro.- Me alegra que estés bien. Vamos, Esme te ha preparado la cena.

Miré a Edward confusa, _¿Me tendrán pena, otra vez?_ Suspiré, _para allá vamos de nuevo. _

-Bella, deberías cambiarte. No queremos ensuciar esté hermoso vestido, ¿cierto? –me susurro Alice.

-¿Cierto? –sonrió mi ángel divertido.

-Aja…

Jasper bajó las escaleras y se unió a la revisión exhaustiva de mi estado.

Bufé y me encamine a las escaleras.- Estoy bien. –repasé con la mirada a todos los Cullen.- Debo ir a cambiarme.

Edward estaba apunto de seguirme el paso, pero yo quería unos segundos sola, pero acompañada un poco por mi demencia.- Ahora bajo. -se quedó seco una milésima y bajo de nuevo las escaleras.

El vestido estaba por mucho, más ajustado que mi usual guardarropa.- De vuelta al pantalón flojo y el jersey… -un recibo cayó al piso cuando quité el último broche.- ¡La nota! –chille tapando mi boca, en esta casa todo se escuchaba.

Respiré profundamente, preparándome para lo que podría decir; la dejé sobre la cama y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, tendí el vestido y volví a la nota. Mis manos temblaban. _Tranquila, Bella._ Guardé la compostura y apretando los dientes me senté en la orilla para leer la nota.

"_Bella, tuve que ir a tomar clases al salón de ballet._

_Te quiero."_

-_Clases de Ballet_… -repasé esa parte.

Brinqué y caí al suelo al escuchar a alguien tocar la puerta.- Pase… -dije con voz golpeada.

Esme entro con seño afligido.- ¿Estás bien? No quise asustarte. –me tendió la mano.

-Esta bien, no ocurrió gran cosa. –le sonreí adolorida.

-¿Mejor? –me sonrió con dulzura.

-Mucho mejor… -suspiré cansada, no me sentía con ánimos de seguir una nueva preocupación.

-Tu cena se enfriará… -abrió la puerta de par en par y me espero sonriendo.

-¿El venado a la plancha opuso mucha resistencia? No quería que se tomaran tantas molestias, un cereal estaba bien.

Esme y yo bajamos riendo, pero al ir llegando a la planta baja dejé de reír y escuché un melodioso sonido. La planta baja estaba llena de el.

-Empezaron a tocar, quieren que tengas buen ambiente en tu cena, Bella.

-Oh… gracias.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo encontré con aquella sonrisa que tanto me derrite, Elizabeth estaba sentada con él y ambos tocaban al unísono.

Sonreí para Edward y lo dejé disfrutar de aquel momento con Elizabeth, de cualquier manera que lo pensaba, me sentiría como si estuviera observándolos con morbo. Aunque claro, era normal ver a Edward con cierta admiración y, en sus casos, deseo.

Mis mejillas ardieron y entré apenada a la cocina. Una hoja estaba doblada por la mitad y con la imagen de un venado con tachas como ojos.

-Muy chistoso… –dije intentando no reír.- Sólo me muestran el platillo, pero no me lo dan.

-Sí, pero puedo conseguirte uno si de verdad lo quieres… -hablo divertido Daniel.

-Bueno… me acerqué a la mesa y él hizo lo mismo. Susurré ingenuamente.- Podemos empezar por convertirme… así el platillo tendrá mejor sabor, ¿no crees?

-Tiene lógica… Pero a tu novio no le parece. –sonrió divertido y se volvió a sentar con los ojos cerrados.

Asomé la cabeza para observar a todos alrededor del fascinante espectáculo.- Eh… Daniel. –revoloteé un poco de la comida.

-¿Sí, Bella?

- ¿Michelle… tomaba algún tipo de clases extracurriculares? Como ballet… por ejemplo. –dije nerviosa.

-Mhm… No, bueno, sólo el violín. Ella no… buena para bailar. –rió por lo bajo

_Por qué, entonces nos habría dejado para ir a clases de Ballet. _Engullí un bocado repasando la nota.

-¿A qué vino esa pregunta? Ella… debe de estar bien, no te preocupes.

-Eh… Sí. –dije distraída.

-Bella, si no fuera por que Edward se casará, ya estuviera apuntado para el sonido de la fiesta. –entro bailando Alice.

-Sí… Suenan magnifico. –tome un sorbo de leche. _A mi tampoco se me da el baile y la última vez que estuve en un salón de ballet fue traumatizante. _Me atraganté con la leche. _Ella lo sabe, le conté sobre lo que ocurrió en Phoenix, ella lo sabe. Debió haber querido decirme algo… ¡Ella no esta bien, algo sucede! _Comencé a toser desesperadamente, por más que aspiraba no conseguía respirar, me sentía mareada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Respira, respira… - escuché la voz de Alice chillar por un lado mío.

Me empezaba a ahogar, mi pecho se contraía y escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón. Mi prima estaba con alguien, alguien la había obligado a irse…

-Bella… -escuché de fondo a mi ángel gruñir.

_Alguien la obligo a dejarnos…

* * *

  
_

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews –**

Gracias por los que han pasado a leer.

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


	31. Reverse

**Hola, ¿cómo están?**

**Perdonen el abandono, ya entré a la Universidad y las cosas son, por mucho, muy distintas.**

**Tengo nuevas historias de idea propia, por lo cual no pienso subirlas por internet, pero si desean leerlas o tienen curiosidad pueden dejarme en review su comentario.**

**Nos quedamos en:**

_-Bella, si no fuera por que Edward se casará, ya estuviera apuntado para el sonido de la fiesta. –entro bailando Alice._

_-Sí… Suenan magnifico. –tome un sorbo de leche. A mi tampoco se me da el baile y la última vez que estuve en un salón de ballet fue traumatizante. Me atraganté con la leche. Ella lo sabe, le conté sobre lo que ocurrió en Phoenix, ella lo sabe. Debió haber querido decirme algo… ¡Ella no esta bien, algo sucede! Comencé a toser desesperadamente, por más que aspiraba no conseguía respirar, me sentía mareada._

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Respira, respira… - escuché la voz de Alice chillar por un lado mío. _

_Me empezaba a ahogar, mi pecho se contraía y escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón. Mi prima estaba con alguien, alguien la había obligado a irse…_

_-Bella… -escuché de fondo a mi ángel gruñir._

_Alguien la obligo a dejarnos…_

**Reverse 31.**

Desperté con una molestia en la garganta y en medio de la penumbra de una habitación; el sonido de una silla recorrerse se escuchó cercano y después de unos segundos la cama se inclinó a mi derecha hasta que pude percibir su aroma.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –susurro mi ángel envuelto entre mi cabello.

-Estoy bien. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Perdiste el conocimiento mientras cenabas.- sonó monótono.

-Sólo… ¿así?-repetí aturdida.- Me desmayé cenando. –bufé molesta. En qué momento me había vuelto tan débil. Era increíble, tendría que haber otra explicación para ello, la cuál por ahora no recordaba.- Increíble, hasta el tazón de cereales me perturba.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, han estado pasando situaciones que te han generado estrés. Eso es todo. –dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-No, hay que ser realistas. La vida de Bella la amenaza hasta un tazón de cereal, las cosas se dicen como son.-apareció en la habitación Emmett.

Edward lo miró ofuscado, regresó sus ojos a mi rostro mientras me examinaba y yo lo veía. Sus ojos estaban más próximos al negro que de aquel color cobre, pronto tendría que ir a alimentarse, por lo cual la separación sería inminente. Él tenía que ver que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones, de lo contrario aplazaría su viaje.

-¿Cómo sigue? –entró Alice.

-No lo recuerda. –dijo mi ángel sin perder contacto visual.- Pero eso es algo que tú ya sabes.

-Claro, claro. –murmuró Alice caminando alrededor de la cama.- Creo que le toca nueva dosis Carlisle.- entró el susodicho con unos medicamentos.

Traté de sentarme en la cama, para alcanzar a observar mejor la escena, pero Edward me detuvo con un gesto dulce y besando mi frente.

-Aún estás débil, Bella. Descansa un poco.

Bufé, yo podría decidir si necesitaba reposo o no. Me acomodé para sentarme, tome fuerza con los brazos y al momento de estirarme, la habitación de un giro tremendo y caí de nuevo a la posición en la que estaba. Después de todo, Edward tenía razón. Siempre la tiene.

Mi ángel me observó con dulzura y murmuró algo a Carlisle, a lo que éste asintió y se acercó para, seguramente, medicarme un poco más.

-¿De verdad es necesario?

-Esto ayudará a que te sientas mejor. No querrás desmayarte en la boda. –las comisuras del doctor Cullen se alargaron y en un dos por tres el nuevo medicamento pasaba al suero y directo a mis venas por la intravenosa, que hasta aquel momento había notado tenía.

-¿Ha hablado? –pronuncie luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No, aún se dirige a su destino me parece. –creí escuchar a Alice responder la pregunta que había hecho al aire.

-Seguro hablará cuando le sea posible.- dijo con voz tersa Carlisle, a lo que todos respondieron con un _sí_ unánime.

-Descansa amor. –sentí el suave y gélido rose de los labios de mi ángel y tras ello, acordando a su petición, me sumí en un profundo sueño.

Se escuchaba, a susurro, una melodía que aún no podría descifrar ya que el sonido era demasiado tenue; la habitación estaba alumbraba por los rayos que emergían por la ventana y el recuerdo de los días en los que los Cullen se iban de camping, vino conforme el sol iluminaba mi vista. Si aún estuviéramos en la escuela, habría sido un día sin ver a mi ángel.

Salí del cuarto de mi ángel esperando toparme con alguien. Las habitaciones estaban vacías, pero al fondo del pasillo estaban Elizabeth y Daniel hablando por lo bajo; al verme se irguieron en tono exagerado y sonrieron callados. Les sonreí apenada por la interrupción y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude; conforme me acercaba al primer piso el sonido que había escuchado desde la habitación se volvía el centro de mi atención, parecía ser un CD de Beethoven.

La sala estaba totalmente sola, por lo que entré a la cocina encontrando a Edward y Esme preparando un platillo.

-Buenos días Bella.-dijo alegre Esme.

-Buenos… días. –me sorprendió verlo con una desalineada mascarilla de harina y el mandil rodeando su cuello. En aquel momento mi corazón, al igual que mi rostro, me habrían delatado por la excitación ante la escena, pero no ocurrió tal cosa; mi cuerpo estaba demasiado sereno. Sólo me extrañé una milésima de segundo, ya que Edward se acercaba a paso alzado hacia mí.

-Hola… -tomó mi cintura acercándome a él y en ese justo momento sentí el calor y el tambor de mi corazón, tras percibir el aroma que tanto me deleitaba. Algo atrasada la sensación, pensé.

Su piel no estaba tan gélida como antes, a decir verdad parecía estar templada, por lo que deduje que había estado muy cercano a la estufa. Besé rápidamente sus labios y sin pensarlo aparecí del otro lado de la cocina.

-Bella, ve más lento que mi pastel acabará como un cráter de Luna. –objetó Esme en tono maternal.

Asentí apenada.

-Te hace falta alimentarte, Bella. ¿Quieres desayunar? –mi ángel sacó un cartón de jugo y lo sirvió en un vaso cristalino.

-Sí por favor.

Sacó otro vaso con líquido rojo del refrigerador, lo colocó en la mesa y me lo acercó.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? –me estiré apuntando el vaso con liquido rojo y tomando el vaso de jugo.

Edward me observó incrédulo.- No creo que sea tu desayuno predilecto, Bella.

-Por favor, Edward. –bufé.

-Ella es la que tendría que vomitarlo después. Dejémosla… es sólo un poco de jugo. –entró Michelle con una pijama.

-¿Dónde habías estado? –me levanté sorprendida.

-Bella, eres la única que se alimenta deRH O+. Vamos, desayunaré contigo.

-Si no son lindas, hijo. Thomas debería visitarnos. Cuando vea a Michelle comiendo con nosotros, vendrá y agarrará una rebanada de tu pastel. –susurró Esme picando las costillas de mi ángel.

- ¿Para tomar RH O+ no tendría que convertirme? –comencé a razonar.

Escuché bufar a mi ángel; me sentí apenada, ya había irritado demasiado a Edward con aquel tema, pero la consistencia de aquel líquido rojo no me daba ninguna sensación de apetito, a decir verdad parecía disminuirlo.

Mi prima comía una rebanada de pastel y, tras unos segundos, Edward comía un plato de cereal. Nunca antes me habían parecido tan escuálidos los comerciales de cereal.

Mi ángel suspiró sonriendo.- Si te convirtieras, amor, comerías cereales. –dijo con la cuchara al aire. Michelle sonrió y se llevó otro bocado a la boca.

Una nube de confusión me golpeó: todo parecía estar al revés, la ausencia de las intromisiones de mis órganos, el calor de Edward, RH O+ para desayuno, mi ángel comiendo cereales. Lo observé minuciosamente. Su piel no parecía estar pálida, a decir verdad tenía una coloración mucho más normal que la usual, usaba una remera color azul celeste y sus ojos eran indescriptiblemente de un color inusual. Sus ojos tenían pigmentación verdosa. ¡Sus ojos eran verdes!

Si el comía cereales como dios griego y yo tenía el vaso de líquido rojo frente a mi, él era el que obtenía el cuadro humano en la escena, dejándome a mi en un ser como anteriormente era él… un vampiro. Por lo que segundos antes había sentido, había sido su corazón y no el mío.

-¿Te quedarás a la boda, Michelle? –inquirió mi ángel sacándome de mi ensimismado.

-Aún no estoy segura, todo es tan nuevo como lo veo ahora.

-¿Y Thomas? –pregunté agriando la mirada de mi prima.

-No lo he visto desde la última vez que deje esta casa. Desde… que soy como él. Después de todo, su arrogancia ganó. –contestó con el seño fruncido.

-¿Quién lo diría? –rió mi ángel.

-¿Un ser como él? –repetí. Si mi teoría era cierta, y todo estaba al revés, sus ojos deberían estar de color cobre, pero seguían con su color normal.- ¿Cuándo pasó?-pregunté.

-El día… -negó el pensamiento en su cabeza.- Sabes, espero y sean muy felices. Te quiero, Bella. –se levantó y sonriéndole a Edward se encaminó a salir de la cocina; mientras caminaba, parecía que yo la observaba por la espalda y al cruzar la puerta, el sueño ceso y desperté en el cuarto de Edward.

-Buenos días, Bella. –besó mi mejilla y me acomodé en su pecho.

-Los publicistas te perseguirían… -dije a reflejo aún somnolienta.- No tenía idea del potencial que podías llegar a tener. –reflexione al contraponer la imagen de mi sueño. Su seño se frunció ansioso.- Bueno, no tenía idea del plano tan extenso, simplemente no pensé que podrías acaso lucir… -omití mi vergonzoso comentario, su risa hizo temblar levemente la cama y como consecuencia, temblé sobre su pecho.

-Cuéntame tu sueño. –pidió minutos después.

-_**Reverse**_… Tenías ojos color esmeralda. Michelle, Esme y tú estaban…. Espera, ¿qué hora es? –me senté.- ¿Cuánto dormí?

Los ojos de mi ángel volvían a ser cobrizos y tras abrirlos un poco ante mi pregunta, me observó un poco frustrado.- Dormiste aproximadamente día y medio. Eso nos deja a una hora de 12:00 pm.

-¡Un día y medio!

-Toda una dormilona, además los medicamentos ayudaron. –sonrió aún más divertido.

Tape mi rostro avergonzada, no tenía idea de cómo me veía en esos instantes, después de haber dormido todo ese tiempo, bien podría haber cambiado de color mi cabello y yo ni en cuenta de ello.

-¿Minutos humanos? –frustro una risa.

-Ajá… -asentí entre dientes. Me paré y corrí hacía el baño intentando no tropezar, y tras llegar, su melodiosa risa traspaso la puerta al cerrarla.- Aún te escucho, Edward. –dije sin subir la voz.

Un cambio de ropa yacía sobre el mueble de baño y mi equipo personal estaba preparado para cuando despertase; me duché y cambie lo más rápido que pude. Si Edward esperaba en la otra habitación no era una opción tomarse su tiempo en arreglarse.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, encontré la cama tendida y a mi ángel sonriéndome en la esquina.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews –**

**Tina nico, para ti.**

**Bisses.**

**(V)ichesica.**

**I love EdAnMaCu**


End file.
